We'll Get Along Just Fine
by xXxFlameOf-TheFanxXx
Summary: Rosalie, Bella, and Alice meet Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. They instantly become close with one another. What will happen though along the way? When the past, present, and future cause problems for them, will they be able to handle it? AH/AU/Slight OO
1. Always Listen to Alice

**We'll Get Along Just Fine **

**Chapter 1: Always listen to Alice**

"Alice, hurry up! We don't have all day!" I screamed. Rosalie and I were waiting at the front door with our purses slung over our shoulders. We were leaning against the door and slowly sinking down, cursing the day that Alice, Rosalie and I had agreed to live together. We thought that it would be fun, hanging out with each other 24/7, going to places with each other, and staying up late watching sad romance movies. We should have known better though.

How could I, Bella Swan, an ordinary, boring, stubborn and serious girl ever possibly live with Alice Cullen, a fashion goddess, risk taker, and fun girl, and Rosalie Hale, a stuck up, spoiled, and self centered girl? Oh, that's right. We're best friends, and being the friends that they are, they forced me to do it. At first, I was hesitant. I wasn't sure that it would work out, but Alice and Rosalie weren't used to being turned down. They threatened me with the worst threats ever, and practically begged and pleaded for me to do it. Seeing Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale, the popular girls, beg and plead was a fascinating sight, so I had to agree. I was enjoying the begging way too much, and wished it could go on longer, but Alice had threatened to have my head if I let it go on any longer. So I agreed, and eventually I became excited. Hanging out with my best friends all day would be so much fun, or so I thought. I was a little wrong though, because it seemed that at least one of us would get completely annoyed at something.

Rosalie, Alice, and I were all nice despite out personalities though. Alice was always nice, except when she didn't have what latest style she wanted. Rosalie was only nice when we were sad, or when she was in a good mood. I was always nice, except when I was being forced against my will to do something I'd regret later. All in all though, we were all the best of friends, no matter what. Things could still be fun around here. Unfortunately though, Rosalie and I's friendship with Alice seemed to be slipping by the second as we became more and more impatient.

"Alice, come down here now! Seriously, how long does it take one person to get ready to go to Wal-Mart! Even Rosalie is down here waiting for you and she is into fashion just like you Alice!" I shouted angrily.

"Hold on Bella! I'm almost ready! I need to look fabulous no matter where I go!" Alice replied back. I sighed and went back to leaning against the door.

"We are so not Alice's friends anymore." I said. Rosalie nodded her head and we went back to slumping. About 5 minutes passed and Alice was still getting ready. We could hear the blow dryer making that awful loud sound, and that's when it hit us.

"Did Alice seriously just take a shower?" I asked, not believing what I thought.

"I think she did! That dork took a shower while we were waiting down here, nearly hurting our legs from standing so long! I am wearing heels Bella! You are wearing sneakers, so you don't know how I feel! I am going to kill her!" Rosalie fumed.

"No wonder it's been 30 minutes! She's been taking a dumb shower! We're going to Wal-Mart for Pete's sake! We're not going to a wedding!" I implied.

"If she's not down here in 5 minutes, I will personally rip her head off!" Rosalie stated. She looked really mad. She could kill someone and not care right about now. 5 minutes passed once again, and Alice still wasn't down. At least that horrid blow dryer sound had stopped. I looked over at Rosalie, and almost shrank back. Rosalie looked just about ready to burst, which meant that she was going to be talking, or yelling, pretty soon. Sure enough, she did.

"Alice Cullen! Move that behind down here right now! Stop applying 30 layers of make-up to that little face right now! I will kill you! We'll leave without you if you aren't here in 5 minutes! Then you won't be able to choose and buy any make up today!" Rosalie screeched. She really did know how to yell when she was mad. All of a sudden, Rosalie and I heard a door slam shut and little feet scurrying down the stairs. There Alice stood, looking like she was going to a party and not a simple Wal-Mart store. Rosalie really did know how to persuade Alice, and Alice really did know how to go completely overboard just for a trip to Wal-Mart.

"Alice, you look like a bride right now! You didn't have to waste all your time to do that." I huffed.

"Well, I want to look fabulous! I care about what people think of me and how I look when people see me, unlike you! Look at what you're wearing! You and Rosalie look absolutely horrid!" Alice squeaked. I looked down at my clothes, and saw Rosalie do the same thing out of the corner of my eyes. I was pretty offended. I thought I looked pretty good.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I asked.

"Look at you Bella! You're wearing dark blue jeans and a blue tank top!" Alice stated like it was a simple fact.

"Usually Alice, people say something like 'You're wearing jeans with a hole in them and a shirt with stains on it', not what you just said. My outfit is perfect for shopping!" I said. I had put some sarcasm in there, but not much. No need to get Alice worked up.

"That's what I'm saying Bella! Your clothes are good for shopping, but what if something happened and we went to a restaurant! You wouldn't want to go like that!"

"Alice, my outfit is good for anything, except weddings, parties and dates, which we will definitely not go on or to today!"

"Fine, suit yourself!" Alice huffed.

"Well then, what's wrong with my outfit?" Rosalie asked, obviously shocked that her fashion had gotten mocked. Her and Alice always go shopping together, so they are like fashion buddies.

"Your outfit simply won't do. You are wearing clothes that are meant for shopping, just like Bella's!" Alice stated.

"Well at least I'm not wearing rags and a paper bag over my head! Alice, when we went shopping together, we bought this outfit together! Alice, as much as I hate to say this, and no matter how unlikely this is of me, we don't need to be fashionable at a time like this!"

"Oh my god Rosalie," Alice gasped, "how could you? Fine then," Alice said while stomping her foot, "I won't try to make you look better! Suit yourself! Also, you and Bella don't even have make-up on! Do you want me to apply some for you?" Alice asked.

"No Alice!" Rosalie and I said together.

"Fine," Alice huffed.

"Besides Alice, Wal-Mart doesn't have designer make-up, so why are you so excited to buy some make-up from there, huh? Are you becoming less fashionable now?" Rosalie snapped.

Alice froze and stared blankly back at us. It took her a minute to respond back. "Rosalie, you should know better! I only buy designer make-up from the best stores and creators! I just simply want to see the selections that Wal-Mart has, nothing more. I want to see if there quality is good enough for poor hobos." Alice stated.

"What do you mean poor hobos? I buy make-up from Wal-Mart Alice!" I shouted.

"I was just joking." Alice whispered.

"Yeah, okay, we get it Alice! Can we just go and inspect some make-up now?" I pleaded.

"Yeah, whatever you want Bella. If people start giving you and Rosalie weird looks though, which they will, don't come crying to me. It'll be your fault that you guys look horrible and weird." Alice huffed.

"Um Alice, I think that you'll be the one getting weird looks, considering you'll be dressed up as a model at Wal-Mart." Rosalie shot back.

"Well at least I'll look good if a boy happens to see me!" Alice replied back, her eyes narrowing.

"Boys that actually matter don't even go to Wal-Mart Alice!" Rosalie said her glare more frightening than Alice's.

"Guys, can we just leave now? We've been wasting all this time arguing, and my feet are killing me! Besides Rosalie, your outfit is gorgeous. So don't worry about a boy seeing you and thinking you're ugly!" I whined. Alice and Rosalie muttered something about no fashion and no patience before they opened the door and walked to the car. I decided to drive, since Alice and Rosalie hadn't been to Wal-Mart in a while, and they probably forgot where it was. Wouldn't want another "Lost in the unknown" episode to happen the last time Alice was driving. Screaming was involved when that happened. Lots of screaming.

I started the car and we were on our way. It was pretty quiet, except for the occasional yawn and shrug. I decided to break the silence, since it was getting pretty uncomfortable.

"So Alice, what were you doing upstairs anyway while Rosalie and I were trying to regain the feeling in our legs?" I asked. Rosalie, who was sitting beside me, straightened up and tilted her head towards Alice, obviously wanting to know the same thing.

"Oh, well Bella, I was choosing an outfit to wear, and then I was applying make-up. Then when I was going to double check myself, Rosalie yelled at me. I'm sure I look great though, so the double check was probably not needed." Alice said.

"Well yes, you do look great Alice. I'm curious though, Rosalie and I heard a blow dryer on upstairs, and we were wondering why you had that on." I stated.

"Well, I just wanted to dry my hair even more so I could style it better." Alice stated.

"Oh really, because I think you're missing something? Don't you agree Rosalie?" I asked while smiling at Rosalie.

"Oh yes, Bella. I think Alice might have left something out. It wouldn't take her that long to do what she just said she did. Maybe she forgot to tell us that she did something like get jewelry, try on different outfits, OR TAKE A SHOWER!" Rosalie fumed.

"Okay, okay! You don't need to scream! Yes, I took a shower, but only because I was starting to smell!" Alice fought back.

"Alice, you took a shower last night! It was 3:00 am! No one can start to smell in 5 hours Alice!" I recalled.

"I just want to be sure." Alice whined. She sank back into her seat and Rosalie and I turned around. After about 5 minutes, we had reached Wal-Mart. We got out of the car, and a group of people stopped dead in their tracks to look at Alice. Rosalie muttered a low 'Oh Please', and I just rolled my eyes. No need to give Alice encouragement by looking at her too.

"Did you see that? People were staring at me because I looked fabulous!" Alice cheered.

"Are you sure they just weren't staring because you looked weird? I bet they have never seen a model at Wal-Mart before Alice!" Rosalie said.

"Yes Alice. You look more like a model than a regular and normal Wal-Mart shopper and customer." I stated.

"Oh, you're just jealous! They loved me!" Alice said, sparking with joy. We entered Wal-Mart and I took out our shopping list.

"Okay guys! We don't have a long shopping list. We only need a carton of eggs, 2 new pillows because the ones we had somehow got thrown out the window," Rosalie and I looked at Alice," and we need shoes for all of us and that'll be it!" I said.

"You know Bella, if we don't buy the pillows, we could save more money. We can just really wash the pillows until they're back to the way they were." Rosalie stated.

"Nope, I don't think the pillows will recover. They got it good." I replied.

"You know Bella, it's not my fault! There were these tiny black things on them, and I thought they were spiders! So I just picked the pillows up and threw them out the window. They just happened to fall in a dumpster." Alice said while crossing her arms.

"Actually, it went more like this Alice. You put 2 little black clips on the 2 pillows, and you forgot they were there. So when you were going to put your head down on the pillow, you thought they were spiders, and you started screaming. You started jumping up and down and hitting your body to get rid of the fake spiders, and then you picked up the pillows and threw them out the window. The pillows then landed in a dumpster." I said.

"Well, it's the same concept!" Alice said. Rosalie and I sighed and we started to shop. We first got the eggs, which Alice said looked like little medicine balls, which earned a disbelieving look from Rosalie and me. We then went to buy pillows for Rosalie and me, since it was our pillows that were thrown out the window, not Alice's. We made Alice promise that she would never leave small clips the color of bugs on our pillows, and if she did, she would have to leave it on her pillow. If she was ever planning to throw a pillow, the window always had to be closed. We also made her promise to never sleep on our pillows and to handle bugs maturely. She promised, but she probably wouldn't keep those promises. After that was done, we went to get shoes, which we knew would take a while. After 10 minutes, everyone had their shoes, and we HAD to talk about them.

"I love these shoes! They are so pretty!" Alice said about her new black high heels.

"Alice, the heels could poke someone's eye out!" I replied, astonished. I could never walk on those heels in my life!

"Well, I love my shoes. They are sexy!" Rosalie gushed. I had to admit though, her shoes were pretty sexy. She had bought red lace heels, which would fit perfectly on her.

"Well, I love my shoes!" I said. Rosalie and Alice just looked at the shoes I had, and then they looked back at me.

"Um Bella, your shoes are sneakers." Rosalie clarified. As if I didn't know that already.

"Well, I could never walk in heels, so there!" I said.

"Bella, you could have just gotten a stylish flat shoe!" Alice said.

"Well, I know, but I didn't want to. I like sneakers better!" I replied. Rosalie and Alice muttered low 'whatever's. We were on our way to the checkout line when Alice suddenly jumped in front of the cart and stopped it.

"Alice, why did you just stop the cart?" I asked with honest curiosity. Alice almost never did this, considering a cart that I was pushing could knock her down. It was also very unlikely for Alice to just stop a moving cart out of nowhere. Then again, it would be very unlike anyone to just stop a moving cart out of nowhere.

"Bella, we didn't go check out the make-up! We have to go now!" Alice screamed.

I groaned. "Oh, that's right Alice. You would like to go inspect the poor hobo make-up, right?" I asked.

"Bella, you know I was joking when I said poor hobo make-up! Now turn this cart around before I push it into your body!" Alice threatened.

"Oh please Alice! You might be threatening, but you'd never do that!" Rosalie said.

"Well, let's just go check out the make-up. It can't be that bad." I said. Rosalie nodded her head and Alice just squealed with delight. It was so easy to make her happy sometimes. We headed over to the make-up section, and Alice started her inspecting.

"Hmmm. This eye shadow is close to perfect. This lipstick on the other hand is absolutely perfect! This blush is the wrong color for anyone, and this mascara is just horrid! See Bella, this would be perfect for a poor hobo." Alice said. I glared at her and of course she told me what she always tells me, that she's just joking. Occasionally, Alice would ask Rosalie and me about our opinion on a piece of make-up, and Rosalie and I always either said that it was great or horrible. After 15 minutes of criticizing the make-up and earning a few looks from Wal-Mart employees, probably because their customers were hearing about the bad make-up that they had, we left to go to the checkout line.

"Man Alice! You were really saying bad stuff about their make-up! A few people were putting down their make-up that they were going to buy because of you! You're just lucky that you didn't get kicked out!" I said.

Alice just smiled. "Bella, I am willing to sacrifice myself for the community. I was doing the right thing! Those women we saw did a good thing putting down their make-up. It would look absolutely horrible on them! I just saved them from having a fashion crisis! I did good Bella!" Alice replied. I just shook my head and ignored Alice.

"Oh, and Alice, you thought some of the make-up was great! Why didn't you buy them?" Rosalie asked Alice.

Alice's face fell. "Rosalie, I only buy designer make-up! I don't buy make-up from Wal-Mart! That would destroy my reputation!" Alice said. I could tell she was a little sad though. Wal-Mart had some designer make-up that Alice really liked, and it was cheap too, but Rosalie would never let Alice live it down if Alice had bought any of that make-up. Rosalie knew that buying Wal-Mart's make-up meant nothing, but for some reason, it always got on Alice's nerves. Alice would buy the same make-up if it was in JC Penney or another big department store, but not Wal-Mart. You could still tell that she was suffering and in pain because she didn't buy any make-up today.

Just then, Alice leaned over to me and whispered in my ear. "We are SO going to the mall soon! I need to buy some make-up Bella! I just need to buy something!"

I started laughing and nodded my head. "Okay, whatever you say, Alice." I whispered back to her. She probably didn't want Rosalie to hear, and I didn't blame her. I looked over at Rosalie, and she appeared to not have heard anything. That was good.

We walked to the checkout line, and while we were waiting, I saw the most handsome boy ever. In the lane next to me, I saw a skinny, tall boy with big muscles, and with bronze hair that was messy in a good way. I just stared at him, and then out of nowhere, the boy turned to look at me. I froze, and then I realized what I was wearing. I was wearing shopping clothes. Alice must have seen me look at my clothes and at the boy, because just then, she leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Told you," Alice said.

Oh how I wished I had listened to Alice.


	2. Two More To Handle

**Here's another chapter for all of you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Boo hoo. :(**

**Chapter 2: Two more to handle**

I just kept standing there, looking at the man who had caught my eye. He didn't stop looking at me, so I didn't stop looking at him. He then turned away, looking behind him as if he were looking for someone. I turned away too and blushed a deep scarlet color. I was beyond embarrassed. My clothes weren't nice, and he probably thought I was some lunatic! He was probably just pretending to look for someone.

"I told you Bella! Anything can happen when you're at Wal-Mart! I told you that you needed better clothes!" Alice whispered, rubbing it in my face.

"Yeah, I know Alice! Don't make me feel even worse! Okay?" I asked. I was starting to blush an even darker shade of red now. Alice just smiled and nodded her head.

"I can't believe you're so weak Bella! No one could ever have that affect on Alice and I! People are affected by us!" Rosalie said. I smiled and turned my head. I snuck a peek at the bronze haired boy, and found him still searching for someone. Or pretending to search for someone. Then, out of nowhere, 2 boys came to stand next to the bronze haired boy. They started talking with each other and laughing. One boy had dark black hair and huge muscles. The other boy had blonde hair and he was skinny with muscles too. I just kept looking at the two new features, though they weren't nearly as handsome as the bronze haired guy.

"Um, hey guys, look who just arrived." I told Rosalie and Alice. Right when Alice and Rosalie turned their heads to look at what I was gesturing to, the two new boys tuned their head to look at Alice and Rosalie. Alice and Rosalie froze, not knowing what to do. They just kept staring and their eyes stayed wide. The bronze haired boy wasn't looking at me so I was able to move, talk, and look around freely. I decided to have some fun and get some revenge on Alice.

"So Alice," I whispered in her ear, "do you think you look good enough?"

Alice started hyperventilating and I just laughed. Rosalie hadn't done anything wrong, so I decided to spare her until later.

"Next," the cashier said, but Rosalie and Alice didn't respond. They just kept looking at the boys. Finally, the boys looked away, and Rosalie and Alice were back to normal. They quickly went to the front of the line and we paid for our items. They then walked, or ran, to the front of the store and basically exploded out of the store. Once we were safely outside, I decided to have some fun with them.

"So Rosalie, what happened to 'No one can ever affect Alice and I'?" I asked. Rosalie just glared at me and Alice just ignored me.

"I suggest you be quiet Bella, before I go back inside the store and tell that bronze haired boy that you only blush when you like someone!" Rosalie hissed. I just laughed and shook my head. Rosalie can really be mean when she wants to. When we got to the car, I silently unpacked all of the items we got, while Rosalie and Alice just slid into the car and sat down. I then closed the trunk and headed to the driver's seat. I sat down quietly and started the car, getting ready to go home. I pulled out of the driveway, and I started driving.

After 5 minutes, it was getting really uncomfortable. No was talking to anyone, and the only sound we could hear were the cars passing by and the occasional sigh. I was planning to break the silence once again, but surprisingly, Rosalie beat me to it.

"So guys, when we get home, we seriously need to talk about what happened at Wal-Mart." Rosalie said. Alice and I nodded.

"We all have to say something though, so no one feels left out or embarrassed. We have to tell each other everything, okay?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure," Alice and I responded. Rosalie smiled and went back to looking out the window. We had then arrived at out apartment, and we all got out, anxious for what was coming. I unpacked everything and brought them inside the apartment, with Rosalie and Alice close behind. Once the door was closed and locked, I could easily feel the tense atmosphere. I couldn't blame Rosalie and Alice for being nervous, because I was too.

"Okay guys, let's sit on the couch." Rosalie instructed. Everyone slowly headed to the couch, and when everyone was seated, Rosalie began talking.

"Okay guys, something weird happened at Wal-Mart, and we're going to talk about it! I'll go first, okay?" Rosalie asked. Alice and I nodded out heads and Rosalie began talking. "Well, here's what happened from my perspective. So we went shopping and whatever, and then we went to the checkout line. When Bella was under hypnosis because of that guy in the next lane, I was mentally laughing. That guy wasn't THAT cute, and could probably never even affect me! So I was thinking that Bella was weak and whatever. I just didn't really understand how Bella felt, so I just thought that it was really no big deal. So I just kept standing there while Bella was staring, thinking how I could give that bronze haired boy the same exact effect that he was giving Bella," Rosalie said while Alice and I just rolled our eyes, "So anyway, when those two new additions came, and Bella told us to look at them, I immediately turned my head. I was just anxious to see what else was in store for us. Then at the same time, those two boys turned to look at us, and the one that really caught my eye was the black haired boy. He was so handsome, and it was like I couldn't escape from his gaze. I just had to look at him until he turned away! It was so weird, and I had a feeling that this was how Bella was feeling a little earlier. It was really strange though. I was looking into his eyes and he was looking back at me like we'd known each other for years! I didn't even know how long we were staring at each other. I strangely liked the feeling though, but when he looked away; I just wanted to get out of the store! It seemed like everything was going so slow now, and I just got out of the store the first chance I got! I was really embarrassed, and I just wanted to get away! I'd never felt this way before." Rosalie concluded. Alice and I nodded our heads, understanding every word Rosalie had said.

"You know what's weird; I think that Bella and I felt exactly the same way as you did." Alice said. Alice looked at me and I slowly nodded my head. Something strange was going on here, but we didn't exactly know what. Strangely enough, we liked the new feeling.

"Okay guys, I guess it my turn!" Alice squeaked. Rosalie and I laughed and nodded our heads. Alice then settled down, and she actually looked nervous to speak. "Well, like Rosalie said, we were just shopping and inspecting make-up. When we went to check out, and Bella was just frozen because of that guy in the next lane, I was actually screaming at Bella on the inside. I was mad, and maybe not for the reasons that you think! I was mad because after all these years of teaching Bella and raising her fashion, someone could still have that affect on her! I was beyond disappointed. When Bella was finally broken out of her trance, I just pretended that it was no big deal, and instead of letting out my anger, I just said that you should have listened to me in a teasing way. When Bella told me to turn around and look at who just came, I instantly knew it had something to do with boys. I turned around, not anxious for what was coming, and that's when the blonde boy turned around to look at me. It was like something magical had happened! My heart starting beating quickly and I just couldn't move! The way he looked at me really made me happy and nervous at the same time. Then when Bella asked me if I was wearing good clothes, I just started hyperventilating! I needed better clothes! Anyway, I was starting to relax and enjoy this feeling. Then when the blonde haired boy turned away, I just wanted to get out of the store, like Rosalie. When we got out, I felt like I was safe, but I also felt kind of sad that I might never see him again." Alice said. Rosalie and I looked at Alice with concern in our faces. This was the first time that she had ever felt like this.

"Alice, I never knew you felt like that." I said. Alice just shrugged her shoulders.

"You know Alice; it was pretty crazy that you were thinking that you needed better clothes. The boys we were looking at had simple jeans and a t-shirt, and you're looking like a model and you're still not happy about it!" Rosalie said. That really lifted our spirits. We all started laughing. Typical Alice.

"Well, I guess it's Bella's turn now." Alice said. Rosalie and Alice both turned to look at me, and I immediately felt nervous. How was I going to tell them everything? There were some really embarrassing things to tell, but then again, they had told all their secrets.

"Well, where do I begin? We were shopping at when we were done, we went to checkout. I just happened to be looking around when I saw the boy in the next lane. He was so handsome! Then, he just turned around and looked at me. There was something about his eyes that just locked me in place. I felt like I couldn't move, like I was in some kind of a trance. I didn't know what was happening around me, and I just lost track of time. I then realized what I was wearing and I internally wished that I had listened to Alice. After all, I was wearing shopping clothes. I also became a little jealous of you guys. I mean, Alice was really pretty and she was wearing wonderful clothes! Rosalie, you look good no matter what you're wearing! I just felt kind of ugly at the moment. Then when he turned away, I just thought that it was because he thought I was crazy or something. Then, he turned around and appeared to be looking for someone, but I thought he was just pretending. It turns out he wasn't though. He was apparently looking for your friends. Then, when I told you to turn around and look, the boys did too. I don't know if it was coincidence, or if that bronze haired boy had said something. Anyways, I immediately knew that you guys felt the way that I felt. I suddenly became even more jealous though! Those two other boys had something to look at! You two were gorgeous! I decided to play around with Alice though, which apparently got to her. I decided to spare Rosalie though, until later. When you guys stopped staring, I also just wanted to get out, but not as urgently as you two. When we were finally out, everything seemed a little calmer, but I could tell that all of us were embarrassed. Anyway, I just know that something happened there, but I don't really know what." I said. Alice and Rosalie nodded their heads, and Alice began to speak again.

"You know Bella; I think that Rosalie and I were also a little embarrassed. Right Rosalie?" Alice asked.

"Yes." Rosalie replied.

"Well, the point is, everyone felt the same way about what happened there, so no one's left out. The weird thing is though, everyone here was affected be different people. We were only affected by that one person." Alice said. All of us just smiled and nodded our heads, thinking about how great the talk went. I smiled too. Unfortunately, we had two more people to handle now.

"Well, it's only noon right now. What do you guys want to do for the rest of the day?" Alice asked.

"Well, we could hang out here, or we could go somewhere." Rosalie said.

"I want to go somewhere right now. You know, get some fresh air, and do something fun." I said. Rosalie and Alice agreed. We decided to go walk in the park. We got ready and fortunately Alice didn't take that long to get ready. We grabbed the car keys, got in the car, and we were on our way.

When we got to the park, we saw kids running around and laughing. That somehow lifted my spirits. We turned around and started walking down the path. For the next ten minutes, we just walked and enjoyed nature. We took in the fresh air, the peace and quiet, and the scenery. Then Alice started talking.

"Hey guys, do you know what we should do tomorrow? We should go to the movies!" Alice said excitedly. Rosalie and I nodded our heads, and then I remembered something.

"We can't! Mrs. Newton's going to have a party tomorrow because of her new job, remember?" I said. Rosalie and Alice seemed to remember, and they nodded their heads slowly.

"I remember now. She's having a party tomorrow for getting a new job as a real estate person. Isn't she the one with the lunatic son named Mike?" Alice said.

"Yup, that's the one. I just hope Mike's not there. He never leaves me alone!" I said.

"Bella, I think that you're going to have to see Mike tomorrow. Don't you think that he'd be at his mother's party?" Rosalie asked. I just sighed, knowing that my chances of avoiding Mike tomorrow were slim.

"It's okay Bella. Just because you see him doesn't mean you have to talk to him." Alice said.

"I know that Alice, but he doesn't know that! He'll probably think that my silence means that I want to hear more of whatever insane thing he'll be talking about! No matter how much I ignore him, he never learns! He just keeps bothering me and talking to me so I never get to enjoy the party!" I whined.

"Don't worry Bella. We'll be right there with you." Alice said. I smiled and nodded, glad that I had friends like these. After about 20 minutes of more silent walking, we decided to turn around and go home. We got to the car and we were on our way.

When we got home, it was only 1:30. We decided to watch a movie, since we couldn't go to the movies tomorrow. We made popcorn and got chips and dips, which took a while. We then sat down and got comfortable, turning off the lights, because we liked it that way. We watched Iron Man, since we had already watched every other movie we had last week. Of course, we had to add commentary to the movie. That's just what we do.

"You know, Robert Downey Jr. is kind of handsome." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, and that evil dude is just old and creepy to me." Alice said.

"I just hate how that reporter woman is such a brat!" Rosalie said. Alice and I looked at Rosalie, raising our eyebrows.

"I am not a brat, if you're thinking that. I'm just easily infuriated." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, whatever Rosalie." Alice said. After two hours of criticizing the movie, we were bored. The movie was finished, there was nothing to do, and it was only 4:00.

"So, what should we do now?" I asked.

"We could get dinner started." Alice replied. That seemed like a good idea. I was getting a little hungry, even after all the popcorn and snacks.

"What are we going to eat?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm in the mood for some spaghetti!" Alice said. Rosalie and I nodded. That seemed like a good idea. It doesn't take that long to make spaghetti, but the spaghettis still always tastes good. I got up and headed to the kitchen with Rosalie and Alice following close behind. We opened the cupboard and got out all the ingredients for spaghetti. We set them down on the table, started to make the pasta. It would be messy though, because something always happened while we were cooking to make a mess. It was a fun time though.

Rosalie was making the sauce for the spaghetti, Alice was cooking the noodles, and I was melting the cheese, giving orders, and basically just keeping things under control. Sure enough though, halfway into making the spaghetti, chaos started.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked. Alice was throwing pasta up in the air and catching it in a bowl. Rosalie seemed to want to participate, because she starting throwing beefs up into the air, and catching it in the big bowl of spaghetti sauce. I wanted to have fun to, so I started throwing cheese in the air and catching it in a bowl.

Soon, ingredients were being thrown everywhere and were landing everywhere. They were landing on the floor, tables, and even on us! Everyone was having too much fun to stop though. We eventually stopped though, and actually looked at the mess we made. Cheese was now in the sauce, pasta was in the beef, and beef was in the cheese. The sauce was pretty much everywhere in the kitchen, as were all the other ingredients. We quickly put the spaghetti on the stove, and we started to clean up. The occasional 'Ewww' and 'I'm not cleaning that' was heard, but we still cleaned hard.

After about 30 minutes, everything was clean, except us. All of us were a mess! We had food in our hair, on our clothes, in our shirts, and in other very uncomfortable places.

"I am a mess!" Alice said. "I just took a shower this morning too!"

"Alice, everybody here is a mess! We need to go take a shower now!" Rosalie said.

"Good thing we have 3 bathrooms here. See Alice, this is when it would be acceptable to take a shower." I said. Everyone went to a different bathroom and we started taking showers. The shower was really calming me down. I was becoming less stressed now. I didn't know how long I was taking a shower, but soon, I was getting hungry. I looked at the clock Alice had put in the bathroom, and it said that it was 5:30. I was trying to remember when I started to take a shower. Then, I remembered. I had started at 5:00.

Then something else hit me. Uh-oh.

The spaghetti was still on the stove! I frantically tried to hurry up and finish taking a shower, when I remembered that I wasn't the only one that was in this house. I reached for the door knob and opened the door while I was still standing in the shower.

"Alice! Rosalie!" I screamed.

"What Bella!" I heard. It was Alice and Rosalie's voice.

"Are you done taking a shower Alice?" I asked. I was hoping that she would say yes. I was hoping that she'd say that the spaghetti was off the stove and cooling down.

"No. Are you?" Alice replied.

"No, I'm not done yet!" I yelled. "How about you Rosalie, are you done yet?"

"No. Why do you need to know?" Rosalie asked.

"The spaghetti is still on the stove! It's going to burn pretty soon!" I screamed.

"WHAT?" I heard Alice and Rosalie scream. I turned off the water and reached for a towel. I quickly dried myself and grabbed my robe. I put it on and burst through the bathroom door. I could hear the squeaky sounds of the shower knobs being turned. Alice and Rosalie were probably getting out of their showers too. I ran to the kitchen and took the pot of spaghetti of the stove. The sauce was already off and the spaghetti didn't seem burnt. That was good.

Alice and Rosalie came out of the bathrooms and ran to the kitchen. They stood beside me, and seemed relieved that the spaghetti wasn't burnt. It would have to cool down longer though.

"Okay, while the spaghetti's cooling down, let's go get dressed in our pajamas!" I said. Rosalie and Alice rolled their eyes and we all went upstairs. I put on a gray t-shirt and gray sweatpants and ran back downstairs. I was starving! Alice and Rosalie came down a minute later, and we started setting the table for three. We out the sauce on the spaghetti and we put the spaghetti in a large dish and set it down on the table. It was 5:50 pm, which was a good time to start eating dinner.

We all sat down and started eating, talking about whatever came to mind, like shopping, Mrs. Newton's parties, and other stuff like that. Once we were done, it was 6:30, and we just decided to watch another movie. We chose to watch The Notebook, but only because we had nothing better to watch.

"You know, I don't really like this movie. It's just too romantic for my taste." Rosalie said. Alice and I looked at Rosalie and rolled our eyes. Typical Rosalie.

After the movie was done, it was 8:45, which was acceptable for bed time. Rosalie, Alice and I all said goodnight to each other and we all headed upstairs. I went to my bed and I rested my head on the pillow and closed my eyes. When I closed my eyes, a perfect memory of the bronze haired boy came into view. I quickly opened my eyes and I was surprised. I closed my eyes again and the image came back.

It was 9:30 and I still wasn't asleep. The image kept coming back, and that made me restless. I had a feeling that the image wasn't going to go away soon, and that I was going to have to stay up all night and deal with it. I was going to get no sleep at all, not with that image coming into my mind every time I closed my eyes.

This was going to be a long night.


	3. The Girls In The Next Lane

**Here's Chapter 3! Hope you all enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 3: The Girls in the Next Lane (This chapter is in Edward's POV)**

I was sitting, or more like slouching, on the couch. My best buds Emmett and Jasper were right next to me. We lived together, so of course, we did almost everything together. The TV was on, and CSI: Miami was playing, but none of us were paying attention to what was going on. We were almost never this borer. We always had something to do, whether it was watching sports, playing sports, or even doing weird contests and it was very rare to not have something to do.

"I am so bored! Why is there nothing to do today? It's Sunday for crying out loud! There's always something to do!" Emmett shouted. I just sighed while Jasper just rolled his eyes.

"Emmett, stop screaming. We're just as bored as you are!" Jasper said.

"Well, there has to be something we can do! It's getting really boring in here! We're just sitting here doing nothing and I don't know if my muscles and I can take it!" Emmett boomed. I tried to think of something we could do that would make Emmett happy, or at the very least, get us off our lazy behinds. I then remembered a 2 week old shopping list on the fridge that we just kept adding stuff onto. We really had to go shopping.

"Well, why don't we go shopping?" I asked. Emmett and Jasper just looked at me, and they started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked. Emmett and Jasper kept shaking their heads which was getting annoying. They had even moved on to slapping their legs and holding their sides.

"You're becoming more of a girl every day, huh?" Emmett asked. I didn't even understand why they were laughing. Nothing funny was going on here.

"Edward doesn't even get it! You said that you wanted to go shopping! Isn't that a girl hoppy, Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, you know what I mean! Now do you want to go to Wal-Mart or not? We seriously need to buy new things!" I yelled. Emmett wasn't really immature, but he did whatever he could to pass the time. If disturbing the peace meant having fun and not being bored, he'd do it. Typical Emmett.

"Sure, lets' go. We have nothing better to do." Jasper said. We all nodded and went upstairs to change. I put on a blue t-shirt and some blue pants. I then went to the bathroom to comb my hair and wash my face. Water had got in my eyes, and I was temporarily blind, but fortunately, I didn't bump into anything. I then went downstairs to find Emmett and Jasper already there. They were putting on their shoes, and I did the same.

In no more than 10 minutes, we were out the door and on our way to Wal-Mart. Emmett could never last 10 minutes of silence, so sure enough, he started talking. His topics weren't entertaining though.

"Man, we got out of our house fast!" Emmett said. "We didn't take any time at all! We're not like those obsessed with fashion girls who take half an hour getting ready!"

I nodded my head. "It's just absurd how girls can take that long to get ready!"

"Well, come on guys, males and females have different interests. The like shopping and we like sports." Jasper commented. Emmett and I nodded our heads, understanding what Jasper was saying. He could be pretty intelligent when he wanted to. The rest of the trip was silent, and once we arrived at Wal-Mart, Emmett jumped out the car. He ran to the doors and looked behind him at us.

"Bet you can't catch me you slow pokes!" Emmett boomed. I just rolled my eyes and ran after him with Jasper close behind. When we got inside Wal-Mart, we saw Emmett heading for the snacks and drinks aisle. We ran to him, and when we caught up to him, we saw Emmett getting 3 12-packs of coke. Jasper and I rolled our eyes, and of course we had to ask Emmett what he was doing.

"Emmett, we don't need that much coke. Why are you getting so much coke?"I asked.

"Edward, I'm a man, unlike you. I love to drink coke no matter what I'm doing."Emmett said while he was putting the coke packs in the cart. We then went to go get some movies that we could watch in our free time. We ended up getting "Iron Man" and "The Hulk."

We then went to the checkout line, since we had nothing else to buy. Emmett had forgotten to bring the shopping list, so we completely forgot what we had to buy. Emmett and Jasper told me that they were going to go get something extra, and that's when I realized something was up.

"Where are you guys exactly going?" I asked.

"Well, Jasper and I were just going to check out some sport stuff." Emmett said. I groaned. I knew where this was going.

"Emmett, you and Jasper are not going to buy another football! We have 6 of them already, and we don't need to buy more!" I shouted. Seriously, how many footballs could one man need?

"Fine then Mr. Grumpy pants, we'll just go check out the footballs, but we won't get any!" Emmett promised. Jasper and Emmett then headed off to go get some footballs. I sighed and turned back to the checkout line. I was getting pretty bored, but then I overheard what sounded like two girls talking.

"We are SO going to the mall soon! I need to buy some make-up Bella! I just need to buy something," said a pretty but somewhat squeaky voice.

"Okay, whatever you say, Alice," said another girl. That girl had a beautiful voice that really caught my attention. After about a minute, I decided to turn around and look at the girl behind the amazing voice, but when I turned around to take a peek at her, she turned around to look at me. I stood still, observing her. She had big, beautiful brown eyes that sparkled. Her long brown hair came past her shoulders, and they went down in a smooth way. You could easily tell that she was a girl, because she had curves in all the right places. When I went back to look at her face, I saw her eyes widen and her gaze quickly shift to her clothes, and then back to me. That's when I noticed a beautiful blush creep up on her face. Her blush was a beautiful shade of pink, and that made me stare at her even longer.

Eventually though, I knew that she wasn't going to turn away anytime soon, and I didn't want Emmett and Jasper to see me like this, so I turned around, and immediately regretted it. Through the corner of my eyes, I saw the mystery girl turn away too, and she looked really embarrassed. I had probably made her think that I didn't like her. I mentally sighed and just started to look for Emmett and Jasper, I saw them checking out a football, and when they saw me looking at them, they started walking toward me. I never turned back around, afraid that the mystery girl would be there to trap me in her eyes once again, so I just kept looking at Emmett and Jasper until they arrived. For some strange reason, I felt relieved until they came. I felt calm and somewhat safe, that is until Emmett started talking.

"So Edward, guess what, Jasper and I saw this awesome football that was brand new!" Emmett said. I shook my head. Emmett always had to ruin the mood and break the silence with something that nobody really cared about.

"Oh, so you mean like the football that we just bought last week? Seriously Emmett, nobody really cares about this kind of stuff." I said.

"Oh be quiet Edward! I'm a man, and I enjoy this stuff! It might be boring to you, but it's part of my life!" Emmett said. At that, Jasper and I had to laugh. Emmett really knew how to lighten the mood. All of a sudden, I heard the mystery girl talk again.

"Um, hey guys, look who just arrived," she said. Emmett and Jasper seemed to have heard it too, because they asked me what that sound was.

"Oh, it's just these girls in the next lane talking." I said. I tried to act cool, and it seemed to work. Emmett and Jasper then turned around to look at the girls in the next lane. I immediately saw Emmett and Jasper freeze, and I turned around to look at what they were looking at. They were looking at the two other girls that were with the mystery girl. I hadn't noticed them before, but I took time to notice them now. One girl had short, spiky black hair, and was short. The other girl had long blonde hair, and was a normal height. She looked nice, but for some reason, she couldn't compare to the brown haired girl. I then saw the mystery girl lean over and whisper something in her short friend's ear, and the girl immediately straightened up and widened her eyes. I desperately wanted to know what was being said, but I knew that there was no chance of doing that.

Emmett and Jasper never took their eyes of the girls, which surprised me. Eventually though, the girls, and Emmett and Jasper stopped staring, and Emmett and Jasper turned their heads to look at me.

"What just happened?" Emmett asked.

"I think we just got dazzled." Jasper said, unsure of what he was saying.

"I think we did man." Emmett replied. I had to laugh at that. We then headed up to the front of the line and paid for our items. We exited the store, only to find the three mystery girls already speeding away. We set the bags in the car, got in the car, and drove home.

So Edward, why didn't you get dazzled buddy?" Jasper asked. I decided that I should just tell them the truth, no matter how embarrassing it was.

"I actually did get dazzled Jasper. When you and Emmett were out football hunting, I got dazzled by the brown haired girl that was standing next to your dazzlers." I said.

"Oh. Well, okay then." Jasper said.

"You know, I felt something weird when we were looking at each other. I just couldn't look away! That brown haired girl really caught my attention." I said.

"That black haired girl really caught my attention. She was just so beautiful, and I couldn't look away. I really don't know what happened back there." Jasper said. We then turned to look at Emmett, who just sighed.

"Well, that blonde haired girl was the one that caught my attention. Her long silky hair and her sparkling eyes were like trapping me. I couldn't move at all!" Emmett said. He obviously felt kind of embarrassed saying that out loud. Jasper and I did too though.

"The weird thing is, I kind of liked the feeling. Those girls were somehow special to us." I said. I saw Jasper nod his head, while Emmett just groaned.

"What's wrong with you guys? We're not girls! We don't spill our guts and talk about our feelings! We don't confess our deepest darkest secrets to each other while crying and doing a group hug! We don't have sleepovers and paint each other's nails while gossiping about Hollywood's biggest celebrities! We're men for crying out loud! We drink coke and watch football while resting our lazy behinds! Right now, other girls might be talking about their feelings and crying, but right now, other men are getting sweaty and getting some action! We are not going to act like girls and disgrace guys everywhere! What we do is try to get girls! We don't let girls get us! So why don't you two girls start acting, being, burping, cheering, and living like men!" Emmett yelled. He then went back to slumping, and Jasper and I just stopped talking.

About ten minutes later, we arrived at our apartment, and we took off our shoes and dropped on the couch. It was only 12:30, and we had nothing to do. Emmett all of a sudden jumped up and grabbed the remote from the table. He quickly turned on the TV and yelled at us to go get snacks.

"Emmett, why are you yelling? What's going on right now that's so important?" I asked. Jasper seemed to want to know the same thing. Then all of a sudden, Jasper just froze and he rushed over to the TV and sat beside Emmett. He must have figured it out, but I was still clueless.

"What's going on right now?" I asked again.

Emmett just groaned and turned around to face me. "The football game's going to start! Now go get some snacks and be quiet!"

Oh, that's right. It was Sunday. I went to the kitchen and grabbed the usual snacks, which were popcorn, coke, chips, and for Emmett, hotdogs. He always said that hotdogs is what they serve when you're really at the football game, so eating hotdogs here would make it seem more like you're at home. I never really knew what was going on in Emmett's head, but there were times when I was glad I didn't.

After getting the snacks, I headed over to the TV and sat down beside Jasper and Emmett, knowing that my ears were in for a real surprise. Emmett was a fan of the New York Giants, and something always happened with them. They were playing against the Denver Broncos. Sure enough though, the yelling started.

"Hurry up and run, you're going to let him tackle you! Yes, keep running! Keep running and I'll love you forever! No, he caught up to you! I hate you! You could've run the other way! Your team stinks!" Emmett yelled. My ears were already hurting.

"Yes, keep running baby! You're almost there! YES! Take that! We just got a touchdown!" Jasper yelled. Jasper rarely ever yelled at the TV, but when he was really happy, he did.

After three hours, the football game was finally done. The New York Giants had won, and I was glad. If the New York Giants ever lost, that would mean one more hour of endless screaming from Emmett, and personally, I don't think that my ears could take any more of it. It was only 4:00, so we had to think of something else to do. Emmett, Jasper and I decided to just go to the park and play some football.

We all got in the car with our trusty football, and we were on our way. The whole trip was silent, except for the occasional 'New York rocks' from Emmett. When we got to the park, we ran to an open field and started to play football. Halfway through our game, Mrs. Newton came up to us.

"Hey boys, are you having fun?" Mrs. Newton asked. We nodded out heads and smiled. She was annoying, but we had to be nice around her.

"Well, that's good! Listen, tomorrow I'm having a party to celebrate my new job! Think you boys can come," she asked. Jasper and Emmett looked at me, obviously seeing if we had anything tomorrow. I did remember something we had to do though.

"Actually, we were planning to go to a restaurant tomorrow. I'm afraid we won't be able to come." I said. Emmett and Jasper seemed relieved that we had something to do.

"Oh, that's alright! Come on by though if you change your mind," she said. She then turned around only to be met by her 6 year old nephew.

"Auntie, wasn't that brown haired girl that was here earlier Bella," he asked.

"Yes, that was Bella. That blonde haired girl with them was Rosalie, and that girl with the short spiky black hair was Alice. They're coming to my party tomorrow," she said back. The little boy smiled and nodded his head. Mrs. Newton and her nephew then started walking back to the playground. I had a shocked look on my face. The people that Mrs. Newton described reminded me exactly of the girls we saw at Wal-Mart. She described the same three mystery girls that we saw. I turned around to find that same look of shock on Emmett and Jasper's face.

"Is it just me, or did she just describe the same girls that we saw earlier at Wal-Mart?" I asked. Emmet and Jasper just shook their heads.

"It's not you man, I think that she seriously was describing those girls!" Jasper said. Emmett probably couldn't believe it, judging by the look on his face.

"Did we just get punked?" Emmet asked. Jasper and I slowly shook our heads. There was no way that we got punked right now.

"I'm just so sure that these people with cameras are going to jump out the bushes and say that we just got punked. You know, and then we'll be on TV." Emmet said.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to go to that party now?" I asked.

"No, it's okay. It's probably just a coincidence, and we planned to go to Red Robin for two weeks! There's no way that we're going to cancel now. As much as we want to cancel, we can't." Jasper said. We all sighed and kept playing. After one more hour, we decided to go home. We got in the car and drove, and for once, nobody was talking. When we got home, we quietly entered the house and dropped down on the couch. It was only 6:30 and we were already tired.

All of a sudden, my stomach started growling, as did Emmet's and Jasper's. We all looked at each other and remembered that we had no dinner yet. We decided to make chicken Alfredo, since it only took us an hour. I was in charge of making the chicken, Jasper was in charge of making the sauce, and Emmett was in charge of making the noodles. We then started making the tasty dinner.

After a non messy hour of cooking, dinner was ready. We sat down to eat, and talk about football, our trip to Red Robin, and other stuff like that. Once we were finished, we washed the dishes and cleaned the table. We then decided to go take a shower since we probably smelled like sweat right now. We all headed to different bathrooms and started to take showers.

The shower was relaxing for me and I was glad that I took the time to take one. I don't know how long I was in the shower, but I eventually come out. Right when I was drying myself, I heard Emmett scream. I wasn't sure why though, until I heard what he was saying.

"The water is freezing cold! What happened?" Emmet yelled. I could hear Jasper laugh and he was still taking a shower. I started to laugh too.

"It's not funny! I'm freezing and I still didn't rinse out the shampoo in my hair!" Emmet screamed. I just kept laughing and I eventually ignored him. I then put on some clothes that were acceptable for sleep, and I waited for Emmett and Jasper to come out. Eventually, Jasper came to sit next to me, followed by a very angry Emmett. He didn't say anything though, which was good. It was 9:00, and we decided to watch some TV. There was really nothing on but we just started watching Friends.

Once it was done, we all said goodnight and headed upstairs to go to sleep. It was 9:30 and I was worn out. I dropped on to my bed and closed my eyes. An image of the mystery girl came to view, and I found myself surprised that I had actually remembered her so clearly. I could see her though, in her beautiful blush. I groaned and sat up, wondering if we should go to Mrs. Newton's party tomorrow after all, just to make sure that she was the Bella that Mrs. Newton was talking about. I decided that we shouldn't probably go, and just go to Red Robin like we planned. I tried to get the mystery girl's image out of my head, but with no luck.

I had a feeling that I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

**Done with another chapter! Yay! I would've updated earlier, but I was busy. I was too busy with taekwondo. Also, please review. I would like to see 15 reviews before my next update. Thanks!!!**

**Next chapter will probably be in Bella's point of view. In a review, please tell me what point of view chapter 5 should be in. It can be like ½ of chapter 5 is in Bella's POV, and ½ in Edward's POV, or something like that. It can even be Alice's and Jasper's, or Emmett's and Rosalie's or some other combination like that. Thanks!!!**


	4. It Isn't A Party Without The Boys

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your kind reviews! You are all the very best! Here's another chapter for all of you! I also have a poll I NEED you guys to do! So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. How many times do I have to say it?  
**

**Chapter 4: It isn't a party without the boys**

**BPOV**

I woke up that morning with circles under my eyes. I had gotten almost no sleep last night, all because of that image that kept popping into my head whenever I closed my eyes. I slowly got off the bed and went to the bathroom. I turned on the sink, gathered some cold water in my hands, and splashed it on to my face. That seemed to work, because I was then wide awake. I then brushed my teeth and took a shower, which only lasted about ten minutes. When that was done, I combed through my messy and tangled hair until it was acceptable. After I was done with that, I put on some new clothes and headed downstairs to eat some breakfast.

Alice and Rosalie weren't down yet, and it was 9:00 am, so I just decided to go upstairs and wake them up. I went to Rosalie's room first. I needed to wake her up first so that she could help me wake up our late sleeper, Alice. I gently opened the door to her room and walked inside slowly. I started to nudge her until she started to move a little bit.

"Rosalie, wake up. It's 9:00 right now. I need you to help me wake up Alice." I whispered. Rosalie lazily got up and looked at me.

"You couldn't have waited for five more minutes, huh?" Rosalie asked. I laughed and started to go to Alice's room, Rosalie walking right behind me. I was gentle when I was waking up Rosalie, but Rosalie and I showed Alice no mercy whatsoever. If we did, she would never get up. I had reached Alice's door, and I opened the door. It slammed into the wall behind it making a loud noise, but Alice didn't wake up. We went over to Alice's bed and Rosalie and I started shaking Alice and yelling at her.

"Alice, wake up!" I said. Alice only moved a little bit, which really frustrated me.

"Alice, get out of bed right now!" Rosalie yelled. Alice seemed to have woken up, because she then produced a spine tingling scream.

"Stop it right now! I don't have to wake up! Now leave me alone and go! Now!" Alice yelled. Rosalie and I were used to it. This was how it was almost every single morning. We just kept shaking Alice and screaming at her to get up. Alice suddenly sat straight up and slapped Rosalie and I's arms.

"Fine, I'm up! Are you happy now? What crazy time did you decide to wake me up anyway?" Alice asked.

"It's 9:00 Alice. Mrs. Newton's party is at noon. Don't you want to be able to get ready and eat something before we go?" I told her. She just groaned and got off the bed, obviously not wanting to go to Mrs. Newton's party today.

"Go downstairs and make some breakfast. I'll be there in a minute." Alice said. She then went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. I just sighed and looked at Rosalie.

"Do you want to go freshen up? I can make you some breakfast too." I told Rosalie. She just smiled and nodded her head. She went out of Alice's room and went to a bathroom. I headed downstairs and went to the kitchen. I decided to make some pancakes for all of us. I took out all the ingredients that I needed and started to make our breakfast.

After about 20 minutes, the pancakes were done and Alice and Rosalie were coming down the stairs. They sat down at the table while I got three cups of orange juice. I set the table, and everyone started eating. I noticed that everyone, including me, was just yawning every few minutes. They seemed to notice this too, because just then, Alice spoke up.

"I take it everyone here is tired, huh?" Alice asked. Rosalie and I nodded our heads.

"I'm tired too. I don't know if it's for the same reason though." Alice said. I had a feeling that it was for the same reason though.

"Well, I'm tired because I just couldn't sleep last night. Whenever I closed my eyes, that bronze haired boy entered my thoughts!" I said.

"That's what happened to me! Only it was the blonde haired boy that kept coming in my head and distracting me." Alice said.

"Well, it was the black haired guy that kept coming into my thoughts! I just couldn't get him out of my head!" Rosalie replied. Alice and I just nodded our heads. This was really weird for all of us.

"Well, look at the almost bright side guys! There's a party today that's sure to distract us from what's going on!" Alice concluded. Rosalie and I nodded out heads, and we all went back to eating. Things were silent the rest of the time.

When we were done eating, we decided to clean the dishes and get ready for Mrs. Newton's party. In 10 minutes, we had quickly cleaned the dishes. Everyone was twice as tired now, and I was beginning to wonder if we would have enough energy to walk to the car.

We then went upstairs to get ready to go to Mrs. Newton's party. I decided to wear a pink dress that went down past my knees. I usually didn't wear this kind of stuff, but this was a good time to do so. I then combed my hair and added a bit of lip gloss, and I headed downstairs. Rosalie and Alice weren't down, which I completely expected, so I decided to watch some TV. I flipped through the channels until I found a rerun of a CSI: Miami episode. I left that on and started to watch.

About halfway through the show, Rosalie came downstairs, and she looked absolutely stunning. She had on a sparkly red dress that stopped a little above her knees. The dress had a sort of zig zag on it, and she looked amazing. Rosalie then came to sit down beside me, and I decided to compliment her.

"Wow! You look amazing Rosalie!" I gushed.

"Thanks Bella! You look amazing too!" Rosalie said. I smiled at her, and then I turned back to the TV.

Ten minutes had passed and Alice still wasn't ready. Rosalie and I were beginning to get frustrated. Rosalie sighed and turned to look at me.

"If it takes her half an hour to get ready to go to Wal-Mart, how long do you think it would take her to get ready to go to a party?" Rosalie asked. She did have a good point there, and I began to worry.

After about 10 more minutes, Rosalie and I heard footstep behind us, and we turned around to find Alice look as stunning as ever. She had on a black dress that came stopped a little above her knees. The dress had some ruffles in it, and it went with Alice's body perfectly. Alice smiled at us and we smiled back. She then came to sit next to us.

"So, when are we leaving?" Alice asked. I looked at the clock above the TV. It was 11:00 am, and it took us twenty minutes to get to Mrs. Newton's house.

"We should leave in about 40 minutes." I said. Alice nodded her head, and we all turned our heads to watch some TV. It was pretty quiet, except for the occasional gasp from Alice or disgusted face from Rosalie. I was pretty much a combination of both of those.

After 40 minutes, it was time to leave. We all headed out the door and we got in the car. I started the car and we were on our way. About halfway through the ride, Alice started to talk.

"Hey guys, do you think the party will be good or bad?" Alice asked.

"Bad." Rosalie said.

"Bad." I replied. If Mike was at the party, things would be bad.

"Good, because that's what I thought too." Alice said. We all started laughing then. We started talking about last night, what the party would be like, and other stuff like that. Eventually though, we arrived at Mrs. Newton's house. Alice, Rosalie and I all got out of the car and headed for the door. I nervously knocked on the door, ready for what was coming. Just then, the door opened, and Mrs. Newton showed her face.

"Hey girls! I'm glad you could make it! Some of my other guests already had plans so I was afraid that you did too!" Mrs. Newton said. We just smiled gently at her. Those people that couldn't come were probably the lucky ones. Mrs. Newton then ushered is inside, and we enetered her house. There were streamers everywhere, balloons everywhere, and bright colors. It seemed more like we were at a birthday party than a party celebrating someone's new job. We went to go sit down on the couch that they had, while Mrs. Newton went to go do something.

"So, what do you guys think so far?" I asked. Rosalie and Alice shook their heads. I shook my head too. I could tell that this party wasn't going to be so good.

"We're the only ones here and the party's supposed to be starting right now!" Rosalie exclaimed. Alice and I looked around, and sure enough, we were the only ones at the part so far.

"They don't even have any food here! We're going to starve!" Alice said. We all just sighed and started slumping on the couch, waiting for someone to knock on the door and save us from this crisis. Mrs. Newton came back soon enough, and she stood in front of us.

"The other guests are coming soon, they're just running some errands first," Alice, Rosalie and I just sighed and looked grateful. She then continued to talk. "Luckily though, I already have someone here that was very eager to see you!"

I hoped and prayed that it wasn't who I though it was. Rosalie and Alice were probably doing the same thing, because I saw their eyes widen. We all then heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and we all turned to see who it was. At the bottom of the stairs, dressed in the most horrible outfit I had ever seen, was none other than Mike Newton.

He smiled and headed toward us. "Hey Bella! Hey Rosalie! Hey Alice! It's so good to see you guys again!"

"It's good to see you too Mike!" Alice, Rosalie and I said. Mike smiled and turned to look at me. He winked at me, and I had to force down the food that was coming back up. He was not as flattering as he thought he was, that was for sure. Mike then came to sit by me and he started questioning me about every single thing that had to do with my life.

"So Bella, how's your life going?" Mike asked. I could hear Rosalie and Alice try to contain their laughter behind me.

"Oh, everything's going fine, thanks for asking! How's your life going?" I asked. Mike seemed thrilled that I was actually talking to him. He was probably taking it as some kind of a crazy sign, but he had another thing coming. He could keep dreaming.

"My life's going well. Nothing exciting is really going on though. Anyways, are you in a relationship with someone? Do you have anyone special with you right now?" Mike asked. He was really hoping that I would say that I had no one with me. I could tell. I decided to play along with him though.

"No, I'm not in a relationship with someone right now." I said. Mike smiled at this, and he really seemed more hopeful.

"Well, has anyone caught your eye yet?" Mike asked. He was probably hoping that I would say that he was the one that had caught my eye. I tried to think of something to say, but I had nothing. I decided to just keep playing along.

"As a matter of fact, there has been someone that has caught my eye." I stated simply. Mike wasn't going to stop there though. He was going to keep questioning me, that was for sure.

"Well, where did you meet or first see this guy?" Mike asked. I knew the answer he wanted to here was at high school, because that's where I first saw and met Mike. I was just about to say high school when I remembered the mystery boy with the bronze hair. I decided to go along with him, since he really was the one that had caught my eye.

"I first saw that special someone at Wal-Mart, as a matter of fact. I haven't officially met him yet, but he certainly has caught my eye." I said. Mike's face fell and he didn't seem to want to ask anymore questions. I smiled warmly at him, and through the corner of my eye, I could see Rosalie and Alice look at each other and smile. They definitely knew who I was talking about.

"Oh, well, I feel really happy for you Bella!" Mike said. I again smiled warmly at Mike and then turned around to find Mrs. Newton gone. She was probably still getting other things ready for her party. Mike then headed upstairs, probably to help his mom with the party. He'd leave me alone for now, but he'd be back later to question me about every single detail of my insignificant life. That was Mike for you. I then turned around to face Alice and Rosalie.

"Great job Bella! You really showed Mike! Rosalie and I also think that we know who that special someone is." Alice said. She turned around to face Rosalie and nodded her head. They then turned back around to face me and smiled at me. I started to blush.

"Oh be quiet Alice!" I said. Alice just smiled and she then turned around. Right when she did, there was a knock at the door. Alice jumped up from the couch and practically danced from enjoyment to the door. She opened the door and was greeted by a man in his 30's. He had a woman next to him, which we could safely assume was his wife. There were three guys behind them that were in there 30's too, which we could assume was the man's friends.

"Hello! I'm Alice! Welcome to Mrs. Newton's party! Please, come inside." Alice said. The guests smiled and nodded at Alice. Alice stepped aside to give the guests more room to walk in, and the guests stepped inside. They then sat down on the couch directly in front of us. Alice came back and sat down next to me, facing the new guests. She was going to be talking pretty soon. Sure enough, she did.

"So, tell me more about you. What's your name?" Alice asked no one in particular. She was just hoping someone would answer her.

"Well," said the man with the brown curly hair, "I'm John, and this is my wife Lisa. As for the three boys that came with me, they're my friends. The one on the left is Jason, the one on the right is Lennon, and the one in the middle is Victor."

The guys smiled kindly at us and we all smiled back. Alice then continued to talk. "So, how long have you known Mrs. Newton?"

"We'll, how did you three girls meet Mrs. Newton?" Lisa asked. It was good to know that she would be the one doing some talking right now.

"I used to go to high school with Mike, who is Mrs. Newton's son. His mom was having a party, and Mike invited me to come. So I went and I got to know Mrs. Newton." I said. I then turned to Rosalie, and she started to talk.

"Well, Bella and I met each other when we both graduated from high school. We were at a restaurant and we immediately started talking and getting to know each other. Mrs. Newton was having a party again, and Bella insisted that I go with her. So I went and I met Mrs. Newton." Rosalie said. We all then turned to Alice, who seemed to want to talk the whole time. She was jumping in her seat, waiting for her turn.

"Well, I guess you could say that I was the last one to come into this friendship thing. You see, after Rosalie met Bella, Alice decided to have me meet Bella. Rosalie called Bella over to where we were, which was at the mall, and I got to meet Bella. We became friends immediately. We started talking about everything and just having a good time! Then, when we went to go eat at a restaurant, Mrs. Newton was there. Rosalie and Bella introduced me to her, and that's how we met." Alice concluded.

"Well, that's very nice." Lisa said. Just then, someone else knocked on the door and Alice went to go answer it. She opened the door and gave the same introduction to the new guests as she had given to Lisa and John. The guests entered and sat on the couch. We pretty much talked about the same things, and after that, everyone started coming.

We got up and started talking to everyone at the party. Mike came downstairs again and started following me everywhere. He asked me about my house, what kind of food I liked, colors that I think would be great for a wedding, which startled me a bit, and other things like that. He better not have been planning our wedding. Otherwise, I was so going to kill him.

I managed to avoid Mike, and the rest of the party was just talking to people that we didn't know. They were friendly didn't seem to have a certain need to ask you about every single thing, unlike Mike.

While Rosalie, Alice and I were walking around, we saw these three boys with their backs facing us. One had blonde hair, another had black curly hair, and another had reddish brownish hair. I could see Alice and Rosalie look where I was looking, and they were shocked. I then realized something though. The reddish brownish haired guy didn't have the messy hair. So I began to question whether it was really him or not. The three boys then turned around to face us, and we were all disappointed to see that none of them were the boys that had caught our eyes at Wal-Mart.

Rosalie, Alice and I just started to walk around and talk to people as usual. At 3:30 pm, we decided to leave and go eat somewhere. Mrs. Newton's party didn't have food, so we were all very hungry. We said our goodbyes to everyone and we headed out the door. I was happy that Mike wasn't there to plead me to stay. We all got in the car and started driving.

"Where should we eat?" Alice asked.

"I want to eat at Red Lobster. There food is so good!" I said.

"Well, I want to eat at Red Robin. There food is great!" Rosalie said.

"I second that choice! We shall eat at Red Robins!" Alice said.

"That's not fair!" I yelled.

"It is too fair! It's 2 to 1, so we win!" Alice replied. I growled and headed toward Red Robins.

"So, what did you guys think of the party?" Rosalie asked.

"I hated it! It was so boring! There was no food, no water, and Mike was following us around everywhere!" Rosalie screamed. Alice and I nodded our heads. We felt the exact same way. We then arrived at Red Robin and we went inside. A friendly server greeted us.

"Hello! Welcome to Red Robin! It is a table for three?" she asked. We all nodded and she smiled.

"Please follow me," she said. We all followed her and she led us to a booth.

"Your server will be right out," she said before walking away. We all got comfortable and just then Alice froze, as did Rosalie. They kept looking in front of them.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked.

"We are so lucky that we chose to come to Red Robin. You better thank us soon Bella." Alice whispered. Alice scooted over and motioned for me to come sit down on the same side as her.

"Um, Alice. You and Rosalie are already there, and we'll just be squished if I go over there too." I said.

"Just come sit here Bella!" Rosalie hissed. I quickly got up and sat next to them. I then looked at the booth in front of us, which seemed to be what they were looking at. I then froze too.

Oh. My. God.'s

**So, how do you like this chapter? You all know what's going to happen next, I can tell. Anyways, PLEASE review!  
**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner! I was really busy! Also, I might not update in the next week. My computer is going to be fixed, so I won't be able to update. Also, a new story will be out later today. PLEASE read it and review. Thanks!!!  
**

**I also need you guys to take the poll on my profile! It's extremely important!**

**Thanks! Now review! I command thee to review! I would like to see 20 reviews before my next update!  
**


	5. Officially Meeting the Dazzlers

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews I've been getting! Here's another chapter just for all of you! I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I will say this 100 times if I have to. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 5: Officially meeting the dazzlers**

**APOV**

After all the arguing, Bella finally had the guts to come and sit next to me to see what I was gazing upon. I could tell that she had figured it out, because she then straightened up and caught her breath. I was only paying attention to her for only a minute though. I had other things to focus on and pay attention to, or more accurately, stare at. I kept looking at the marvelous wonder before me, and it was hard to look away.

Then, out of nowhere, the person that I had in my head for days turned to stare at me. My breath caught in my throat, and I could hear Bella and Rosalie's breath catch in their throats too. I immediately knew that their wonder boys had looked at them too. Surprisingly enough, I didn't really care about them at the moment. I didn't even care about what I was wearing at the moment! All that mattered at the moment was the mystery boy and me. I just kept staring at him as he did me.

The whole time I was staring at him, I was daydreaming and having fantasies about the both of us. I had to eventually stop though. My fantasies were getting a bit out of hand. Eventually though, he looked away, and so did I. I was beyond embarrassed right now.

"What just happened?" Rosalie asked in disbelief. Bella and I just shrugged our shoulders and waited for the waiter to come back out. All of us were talking when I was suddenly hearing three handsome voices behind me. I froze before turning around and facing the people who were talking to me.

"Excuse me," said the three boys. We all turned around to see the boys who were in our heads the past few days standing right beside us.

"Um, h-h-hello." Rosalie, Bella and I stuttered.

"Well, we couldn't help but notice that you three gorgeous ladies were sitting in front of us. We also happened to notice that we've seen you before at Wal-Mart. I may be mistaken though. Am I correct about all this? I just want to make sure," said the blonde haired man who starred in my fantasies.

"Um, I think that is correct," said Bella. The three boys smiled.

"Would you mind if we sat down with you three ladies? I would like to," said the man who had caught Bella's eye. He had a really smooth and gorgeous voice. Rosalie, Bella and I just shook our heads and the three boys smiled and sat down.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Edward. Edward Masen," said Bella's dazzler.

"I'm Emmett. Emmett McCarty," said Rosalie's tall and muscular dazzler. I was dying to know my dazzler's name though. Why did he have to go last? I couldn't wait any longer!

"I'm Jasper. Jasper Whitlock," said my dazzler. Finally! That took a while. Bella, Rosalie and I all smiled at the men. I could tell that each and every one of us was hyperventilating on the inside though. I just hoped that they didn't notice that.

"Well, I'm Bella. Bella Swan," said Bella. Edward looked at her and smiled, which of course, triggered a blush from Bella.

"Um, I'm Rosalie. Rosalie Hale," said Rosalie. Emmett winked at her and Rosalie turned away quickly. I'd never seen her shy before. Then, it was my turn to talk. I was really dreading this part.

"I'm Alice. Alice Cullen," I said. I saw Jasper smile at me and I shyly smiled back at him. What were these boys doing to us!

"Well, it's very nice to meet you all. Have you guys been friends for a long time?" Jasper asked. We all nodded our heads and Jasper smiled.

"I'm curious though. Did you three ladies happen to go to the park on Sunday, or yesterday?" Emmett asked. We all nodded our heads, confused by Emmett's question.

"Why do you ask?" Bella asked.

"Oh, nothing really. We just went to the park yesterday too, and we happened to notice people talking about some girls with your exact names. I just wanted to make sure it was you three ladies who people were talking about." Emmett said. We nodded our heads but we all still looked confused. Edward seemed to notice, and he began talking. I couldn't understand how the boys were just talking about freely. We girls were as still as a statue and we were barely talking!

"Well, we know someone named Mrs. Newton, and she was at the park on Sunday. Her nephew came up to her and started talking to her about these three girls, who happened to be you three. He was asking her about you guys. He was wondering if you three were going to go to the party." Edward said. We all nodded, finally understanding. Then something hit me.

"So you three know Mrs. Newton? How come you weren't at her party today?" I asked.

"Wait, you were there?" Jasper asked. We all nodded our heads and the boys shared a look.

"Well, she actually did invite us yesterday at the park, but we were already planning to come here today. So we turned her down." Jasper said. Oh, so these were the people that Mrs. Newton said couldn't make it to her party today. The people that we were jealous of.

"We were actually going to come here, to see if it was you three that Mrs. Newton's nephew was talking about, but we just thought it was a coincidence, so we didn't go." Edward said. Oh how I wish you three had gone. Well, at least they were here.

Just then, the waiter came by our table. She saw the three boys sitting with us, and she actually looked surprised. She then looked back at us and asked what we wanted to eat.

"Um, well, I'll have the-," I said, before I was interrupted by Edward.

"Alice, please let us pay for you ladies. We're going to order some food anyways, and we'd love to pay for you three ladies." Edward said. We all nodded our heads, and Edward smiled.

"Um, well, we'll all have the Southwest Chicken Pasta." I said. The waiter nodded and wrote down our orders. She then turned to the boys.

"We'll have what the ladies are having." Jasper said. The waiter once again nodded and wrote down the orders. She then turned to leave. The boys then turned their heads to once again look at us.

"So, are you three ladies in a relationship?" Emmett asked. We all seemed surprised by his question, but we were all happy to answer. He wasn't like Mike.

"Well, actually, none of us are. We just haven't found that special someone yet." I said. Well, I have, but I haven't admitted it yet. Maybe it was just me, but the boys actually looked pleases that we weren't in a relationship. I took that as a good sign.

"Well, that's actually surprising, because you three ladies are absolutely gorgeous." Jasper said. We all smiled at Jasper, but I also felt a twinge of jealousy. He better has been talking about me the most! Or at least be thinking that I'm the prettiest!

"Well, that's very kind of you three boys." Bella said. The boys smiled at us once again. Just then, the waiter came back and set our food down. She then turned away quickly and headed to serve another table. What was her problem?

We then all started eating. It was silent the first ten minutes, but then Emmet, who I immediately knew was the talker of the group, spoke up.

"So, are you three ladies living together?" Emmett asked. We all nodded and Emmett smiled.

"Well, Edward, Jasper and I are all living together too." Emmett said. We all smiled and nodded and went back to eating our food. Then, it was Jasper's turn to break the silence.

"So, what are your personalities?" Jasper asked.

"Well, Rosalie here is probably the most convincing one. She can get you to do anything when she wants it. She knows what she wants and she's a demanding girl. She's really cool and pretty though, and she's fun to hang out around. She can be a little too involved in herself though." I said. Rosalie glared at me. I simply smiled back at her.

"I like girls who know what they want. They're awesome to me somehow." Emmett said. Rosalie just smiled at Emmett and she then started to talk. This was going to be good.

"Well, Bella here is a serious girl. She doesn't really care what people think of her, unless she really likes them. She's like the one who controls everything. She can be fun though, and she always knows what to do. She can be shy though. She practically blushes every minute of the day! She also blushes whenever someone she likes talks to her." Rosalie stated. I was guessing that this was Rosalie's payback, and Bella didn't like it. She just kept glaring at Rosalie.

"I like sweet and sensitive girls. I also like girls who aren't too crazy." Edward said. Bella smiled and once again, blushed. The bad thing was, Edward knew what that meant know. I knew that Bella was going to get payback now.

"Well, Alice here is a fun and risk taking kind of girl. She is absolutely in love with fashion! She can make herself absolutely beautiful, and probably even turn an ugly person into a model! She can be a little bit more self absorbed then Rosalie though, which is a big shocker. She is a fun person to be around though! The only time that you don't want to be around her is in the morning! Alice here is our later sleeper. Whenever Rosalie and I try to wake her up, she barely moves! Just this morning, when Rosalie and I were trying to wake her up, she got so mad that she shot straight up out of bed and slapped Rosalie and I's arms! She can be aggressive when she wants to and she knows what she wants! She can also be convincing at times, though not more than Rosalie! Overall, she's a really cool girl who knows how to loosen up and have some fun!" Bella said. Although Bella did say some nice things about me, I was going to kill her! I was so embarrassed at what Bella had said about my sleeping problem.

"Well, I like girls who can loosen up and have some fun." Jasper said. I automatically smiled and thanked Bella on the inside for what she had said.

"So basically, Bella is the serious, shy, boss like person, and nice one. Alice is the fashion, late sleeper, fun, risk taker, and cool girl. Rosalie is the self absorbed, cool, snappy, convincing and awesome girl, right?" Emmett said. We all nodded our heads and the boys just smiled.

"Well, how about you guys? What are your personalities?" Rosalie asked. The boys looked at each other and smiled. They obviously had a lot of good and embarrassing stuff to say about each other. They were probably also trying to get revenge on each other for something. This was going to be really interesting to hear.

"Well," began Edward, "Emmett here is the goofy one and funny one of this friendship. He's the strongest one of all of us. Emmett loves sports, especially football. Emmett is a really fun guy, and he's cool. He can be easily mad though. When he watched football, he practically yells at the TV if the other team gets a touchdown! He is a great guy though."

Emmett smiled at Edward, and he didn't really seem to be embarrassed at all. Then, Jasper started to talk. "Well, Edward here is the serious one of this friendship. He is also like the smartest of us all, not to mention the fastest! He is a good boy, and he like controls us. He's like keeping everything under control here! He is cool though and he's fun to be around. He's not into sports that much like Emmett and I, but he's still a guy in some ways."

Edward seemed embarrassed by that, but he also seemed pleased that Jasper hadn't said anything too embarrassing. I was then looking at Emmett, waiting for him to talk about Jasper. I was close to exploding. Then, after what seemed like decades, Emmett started to talk.

"Well, Jasper here has a little bit of Edward and I. He can be serious at times, but he can also loosen up and have fun. Jasper is in to sports like me, although I'm a bigger sport fanatic. Jasper loves to play football, and he knows all our weak points. He really knows how to threaten us and really get to us! He can also make you change your mind about something. Like, if you're dead set about going to a football game, he'll somehow convince you to go to a basketball game instead. He's a cool guy though who really knows how to keep you entertained, even though I can do that better." Emmett said. Jasper seemed happy enough with Emmett's speech. I was happy too. Jasper really seemed like a great guy. Then, Jasper looked at me and smiled, and I smiled back. When he winked at me though, I just turned away. I better not be blushing right now!

Soon, everyone started eating again. We actually finished all our food before Emmett decided to talk again.

"So ladies, do you like music?" Emmett asked. We all nodded our heads.

"What kind of music do you like?" Emmett asked.

"Well, I like any good song I guess. I don't really have a favorite type of music." Rosalie said.

"I like all types of music. I can't really choose! I'm like the music lover here." Bella said. I then saw Edward smiled at Bella. Edward was going to reply to Bella, but Emmett beat him to it.

"Our Edward here is the music lover. He has a huge collection of music!" Emmett said. Edward glared at Emmett. He probably wanted to tell Bella that.

"Well, I like Debussy. It's just so beautiful to me." Bella said. Edward looked shocked at the moment.

"Edward loves Debussy!" Jasper said. Bella smiled at Edward and Edward smiled back. They were perfect for each other.

"Well, as for me, I like hip hop. It's just awesome!" I said. Jasper looked at me and nodded his head. He probably liked hip hop too.

Just then, the waiter came back and gave us our check. The boys immediately took it from our hands and placed money in it. They gave it back to the waiter and the waiter gladly took it.

"Keep the change," Edward said. The waiter smiled and nodded her head and she then headed off.

"So, how was Mrs. Newton's party?" Edward asked.

"Well, it was good, except that Mike, Mrs. Newton's lunatic son, kept chasing me around everywhere! He never leaves me alone!" Bella said. I looked at Edward's face to see his reaction. What it just me, or did Edward look a little bit jealous? I decided to test it out and see if he really was jealous.

"Yeah, Mike was all over Bella. He was even asking her questions that seemed to fit perfectly with a wedding! He asked Bella what good weeding colors would be and everything!" I said. I then looked at Edward's face again to see that he really was jealous. Score one for Alice.

"That party was no fun anyways. There was no food there, which was why we decided to come here." Rosalie said. Now, I was actually glad that there was no food anywhere at the party. The boys all nodded their heads. They were obviously glad that they hadn't gone. It was really boring at the party.

"Well, I guess we didn't really lose anything by not going there, except for getting to spend even more time with you lovely ladies." Emmett said. Bella blushed, Rosalie turned her head, and I widened my eyes. These boys were good!

"Anyways, do any of you like cars?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, they're girls! They don't like cars," said Jasper. He was oh so wrong. Bella and I turned to look at Rosalie and Rosalie just widened her eyes.

"Well actually, Rosalie here likes cars. She can name all of the cars in the world, and she can totally fix a car up or even make it better!" I said.

"Rosalie likes cars?" Emmett asked in disbelief.

"Yup, she does. She may be beautiful and seem like the kind of girl that squirms at everything gross, but she's really good with the cars." Bella said. Emmett's eyes sparkled and he looked and winked at Rosalie. For once, Rosalie didn't look away. She just kept smiling at Emmett. Then, I turned around to find Jasper looking at me. His eyes were gentle and sincere, and I couldn't look away. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Bella look at Edward. We stayed like that for about five minutes before the waiter came back.

"I'm sorry about this, but I'm afraid that I forgot to ask you if you wanted dessert. So, do you want some? I can get it for you in about five to ten minutes," she said.

The boys looked at us and we shook our heads. We didn't want any desert right now.

"No, thank you." Edward said. The waiter nodded her head and she then left.

"Well, I think that you girls have somewhere to go. We're sorry for taking up all of your time here." Emmett said. Jasper and Edward looked at Emmett in a disapproving way. They probably didn't want to leave. I could tell that Emmett didn't' want to either, but he though that we wanted to probably. I was really starting to hate Emmett. I didn't have to go anywhere!

"We can exchange numbers though. We can meet up again sometime." Edward said. Now, I was really starting to like Edward. He was so full of great ideas.

We all nodded our heads and we started to exchange phone numbers. Jasper and I exchanged our numbers, Bella and Edward exchanged their phone numbers, and Emmett and Rosalie were exchanging their phone numbers.

"Well, we'll call you ladies sometime so we can meet up again." Jasper said. We all nodded our heads. Then, Rosalie, Bella and I started walking toward the door of Red Robin. When we were at the door, we turned around and waved goodbye to the boys. They waved too, and we walked calmly, or at least tried to, out of Red Robin. When we were safely outside and the boys couldn't see us, we started running toward our car. What happened in there was amazing, and we couldn't wait to get home and talk about it. We all got in the car, with Bella in the driver's seat, and we started to drive home. It was silent the whole way, and the atmosphere was filled with all kinds of emotions. No one could wait to get home, I could tell. We were so going to talk about what happened at Red Robin.

I just hoped that nothing would go wrong.

**So, how do you like this chapter? **

**Also, I was originally supposed to do half of this chapter in Alice's POV, and the other half in Jasper's POV, but I just got a little bit too involved with Alice's POV. If I had done Jasper's POV too, this would be a 6,000-8,000 word chapter. So, for the next chapter, should I do this chapter except in another POV? Like meeting the girls at Red Robin in Emmett's POV, or meeting the boys at Red Robin in Rosalie's POV? Please tell me in a review! I can't write the next chapter if I don't know how to write it! **

**Please review! I would like to see 30-35 reviews before my next update! Thanks!!! :)**


	6. It's Either The Girls Or Red Robin

**Here's chapter 6! This chapter is Emmett's POV of what his day was like the morning of the day that he was going to meet the girls at Red Robin. Hope you enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: OH MY GOD! I don't own Twilight! If I did, I would be playing baseball with the Cullen's right now!**

**Chapter 6: It's either the girls or Red Robin (EMPOV)**

I woke up this morning with circles under my eyes. I had stayed up all night, and I just couldn't sleep! The beautiful blonde haired angel kept coming into my head, which made me restless. I would never admit this to the guys though. They would just use it against me for the rest of my existence. I also didn't want to look like a hopeless single man that might have fell in love with a girl that he saw at Wal-Mart and has never talked to. That would just ruin my reputation, whatever reputation that was.

I got out of bed slowly and went to the bathroom in a limping fashion. I walked to the sink and turned on the water. I splashed water on my face, and I was then wide awake. Though I was wide awake because of a reason that's different than what you may think it is.

"My face burns! I turned on the dumb hot water!" I shouted. How did that happen? I was so sure that I had turned on the cold water! I kept jumping up and down and rubbing my face trying to get rid of the burning sensation. Although I was pretty sure that rubbing your face only made the burning feeling grow and last longer.

Just then, I heard footsteps come up behind me. I immediately knew it was Edward and Jasper. I was so glad that they were here to help me.

"Emmett, what's wrong? We heard you shout and-"said Jasper before he suddenly stopped talking. What did he stop talking?

"Thank god you're here! You see, I-"I said, before I was interrupted by loud laughter. Why were they laughing? This wasn't funny!

"What are you dorks laughing? This is serious!" I said. That laughing didn't stop though. It just grew louder.

"You're…jumping up and…down…and you look like a…girl!" Edward said. I could tell that they were enjoying this. They better be enjoying this while they can. I was so going to get them back!

"Just help me!" I screamed. Still laughing, Jasper and Edward came over to help me.

"So, what's wrong again?" Edward asked. I sighed and started to explain again. Hopefully, they'd listen through the whole thing this time.

"I wanted to wake myself up by putting cold water on my face, but I somehow got hot water on my face instead. Now my face is burning." I explained. Jasper and Edward nodded their heads and went to get some ice. They then started rubbing the ice on my face. After a while, my face was cured, and I was really glad.

"Thanks guys! I didn't even know I turned on the hot water!" I said. My eyes were open, but I closed them once again. It made me feel a little better, for reasons unknown.

"Wait, we didn't tell you? The cold water is going to be shut off for a while, so we can only use the hot water." Jasper said. My eyes immediately flew open and I glared at Jasper and Edward.

"You what? How could you not tell me?" I shouted. Jasper shrugged his shoulders, and so did Edward. Oh, they were really going to get it now.

I started chasing them around the house. I was so mad! I was close to catching Jasper, but Edward was fast, so I wasn't close to catching him. Darn Edward and his speed. They kept laughing as I kept chasing them, and that made me even angrier.

"You guys are so dead! Wait till I get my hands on you!" I shouted. They didn't slow down though, and I kept running. I eventually gave up and sat down on the couch. Soon after, Edward and Jasper came to sit down next to me.

"I'm sorry that we didn't tell you man." Jasper said.

"It's okay, I guess. Just don't let it happen again." I said. Jasper and Edward nodded their heads and we all just settled down on the couch.

"We're just lucky that nothing got broken. That was a true miracle." Edward said. We all nodded our heads. It was actually a surprise that nothing had gotten damaged. Something always gets damaged when we do something like this. We all settled down again. It was peaceful and silent.

"What time is it?" I asked. Edward looked at the clock and then looked back toward me.

"It's 10:00, which is a big surprise." Edward said.

"Well, what do you guys want to do?" Jasper asked. We all shrugged.

"We still have about five hours before we go to Red Robin, so we better do something before I die from boredom." I said. I could tell that Edward and Jasper were thinking of something to do. I just waited for them to think of something.

"Well, we could go freshen up and eat breakfast first." Edward said. Jasper and I were happy with his plan, and we all went upstairs to get ready for the day. I went to the bathroom and avoided the sink at all costs. I knew better now. I then stepped into the shower and turned on the water. I liked using hot water when I was showering, so the loss of cold water right now was no problem for me. I started scrubbing my hair and my body, and I started to relax and feel better. Then, too soon, I stepped out of the shower and dried my hair. I went to my closet and picked out a blue polo shirt and some blue jeans and put them on. I then went back to the bathroom and combed my hair, trying to get rid of the very small tangles I had in my hair. I thought only girls had that.

After about half an hour, I was done and I went downstairs. Edward and Jasper weren't there yet so I just sat on the couch and tried to think of what I wanted to eat for breakfast. I decided that I wanted some bagels, but there was no way that I was going to make them. I needed Edward there to help me. He's the one that tells me what to do so I can do it right, and he's the best cooker out of all of us. The last time I tried to make bagels, it ended up in the bagels burning and our place almost catching on fire. Jasper and Edward weren't very pleased with that incident, and they decided that I could no longer cook food without someone that actually knew how to cook watching me. I agreed with them though, so everything was cool.

After about five minutes, Jasper and Edward came downstairs. I got up and followed them to the kitchen.

"So, have you thought about what you wanted to eat Emmett?" Edward asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have Edward! I want some bagels please." I said. Jasper nodded his head and Edward sighed.

"Well, bagels it is then. I'll make two plain bagels for each of us, okay?" Edward asked. Jasper and I nodded our heads and Edward dismissed us. Jasper and I then went to go sit on the couch and wait for Edward to finish making our breakfast. We turned on the TV and sat lazily on the couch. I got the remote and started flipping through the channels until I saw an old sitcom on the TV. I kept it on and stared at the TV with no interest in what I was watching. I didn't really even know what the sitcom was about.

"Guys, come eat! Your food is ready!" Edward said. I looked at the clock to find that it had already been fifteen minutes. Jasper and I shot up from the couch and ran over to the food. I could already smell and taste that sweet bagel.

I saw Edward already sitting down at the table and eating, and Jasper and I immediately did the same thing. We all sat down and started to eat the sweet bagels.

"So guys, did you get any sleep last night?" Edward asked. We all shook our heads.

"I didn't either. It was all because of that girl." Edward said. We all nodded, understanding what Edward was saying. Those girls were really making us sleepy.

After we were done eating, we went back to sit down on the couch and watch TV. It was 11:00 and there was nothing to do. I then thought of a topic that was sure to make some time pass quickly.

"So guys, today is Mrs. Newton's party. Are you sure that you guys still don't want to go?" I asked. Jasper and Edward shared a look before they looked at me and answered.

"We really don't know. I mean, I want to find out if those girls we saw at Wal-Mart will be there, but at the same time, we've been planning to go to Red Robin for a while, and I don't really think it's worth it." Jasper said.

"Yeah, it might just be a coincidence." Edward said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! It was time for me to step up. Even though, it would make look like a girl in some ways, I had to do it.

"What's wrong with you guys? We've been dreaming and thinking of these girls for a day, and they're not getting out of our heads! You mean to tell me that we're just going to ignore what we've been thinking about? We are not going to just ignore the reason that we're not getting any sleep! Now, I say that we go to that party and see what's been keeping us up all night! We would finally be able to get some sleep and I could avoid another burning face incident! Unless you guys want this to be a regular thing, and for this to happen every single night, we're going! We're men for crying out loud and we need to stand up to this like men! We're going and that's final!" I screamed. Jasper and Edward stared at me with their mouths hanging wide open. They'd never heard me say something like this, except about sports, and that surprised them. To tell the truth, it surprised me a bit too.

"Wow Emmett, that was…awesome?" Edward said, but he seemed to be not certain about what he was saying.

"Yeah, that was really…brave and nice. It didn't really make you sound like a girl though, surprisingly." Jasper said. I smiled at them and went to sit back down.

"Um, Emmett? As much as that speech was very persuasive and brave, we still can't go." Jasper said.

"What? Why can't we go?" I asked.

"Well, we were planning to go today." Edward said. That was a lame excuse. I would have to set these people straight.

"We can go another day!" I said. I mean, come on, that was the obvious answer. Right?

"Emmett, we've discussed this already. We can't go another day! We're too busy!" Edward said. Busy? Busy with what? I decided not to ask. I didn't want them to know that I had forgotten everything, and I would probably lose this argument anyways, no matter how impressive my speech was. Well, it was worth a try.

"Fine. Just don't yell at me when you don't get any sleep for the rest of your lives." I grumbled. I looked at Jasper and Edward to find them exchanging a look that I knew meant that they really wanted to go to the party. We all knew though that we couldn't.

I slumped back on the couch, thinking of ways to convince the guys to go to Red Robin another day. I couldn't think of anything though, which made me disappointed. I really wanted to see the girl who had caught my eye again, but there was no way that I could do it. I would probably never see her again. I looked at Edward and Jasper to find that same look on their faces. They wanted what I wanted too.

"Hey guys, let's not sit around here, wasting our lives thinking about those girls! We can do something fun!" Jasper said. Edward and I slowly turned to look at Jasper. Jasper saw our faces and slumped back down with an 'I guess not.'

I had barely noticed that the TV was still on. I tried to distract myself by watching TV, but it just wasn't interesting enough. I really needed to do something to get my mind off that girl.

"You know what, I think Jasper was right! We should go and do something to pass the time! Who's with me?" I asked. Jasper and Edward shot up and pounded their fists in the air.

"I am!" Jasper and Edward said. I smiled, glad that I had their support.

"Well then, let's go! We'll just drive around town and explore the city! That has to get our minds off the girls!" I said. We then all got up and headed for the door. We grabbed our jackets, grabbed the car keys, and stormed off to the car.

"See, we can do anything! Nothing's going to ruin this day! No one will boss people around, got it? If someone bosses someone else around, that would just ruin everything, got it?" I commanded. Jasper and Edward saluted me and nodded their heads. I was starting to like this.

"Good! Now, Edward, you drive the car!" I commanded. I threw Edward the car keys and he just glared at me.

"What ever happened to 'No one will boss people around?'?" Edward asked. I just shrugged and he stomped to the driver's seat. We all got in and Edward immediately began asking the most asked question.

"Where are we going?" Edward pushed. I grumbled and frowned.

"Edward, were just going to drive around the city in this car! Now hurry up and start driving! We only have three more hours before we have to go to Red Robin and end this man freedom thing!" I shouted. Edward just rolled his eyes and we started driving.

We first went to drive around the biggest part of New York. There were so many hotels, restaurants, and stores that it was just unbelievable. We saw tons of people come out of stores with tons of shopping bags. This was actually taking my mind off that special girl.

Soon, it was getting pretty bored, and being the noise maker I am, I had to break the silence. I just hoped that Jasper and Edward wouldn't mind me disturbing them and ending their sweet peace and quiet. Then again, I wouldn't really care anyway.

"So guys, have you forgotten about those, things?" I asked. Jasper and Edward looked at me.

"Well Emmett, we had forgotten about them until you asked. Now we remembered them again!" Edward said. I didn't feel guilty at all though. So I decided to just keep talking.

"I don't really care. We couldn't forget them anyway no matter how much we tried, so just think of it as me just ending your failed attempts at forgetting something that is unforgettable. You'll have more time to live your lives anyway." I said.

"Emmett, it was your crazy idea anyway to do this!" Jasper said.

"Well, I am now ending my crazy idea Jasper." I simply stated. Jasper groaned and turned around again. For the next fifteen minutes, we just looked out the windows and took in the flashy sights. There were girls on the street in tight skirts, but none of them were as beautiful as the Wal-Mart girl who had caught my eye. She was too beautiful to copy, and nothing would ever rise above her. I just hoped that I would get to see her again, otherwise she would just keep haunting me for the rest of my life and making me restless for the rest of my boring and single life, and me and my muscles didn't want that to happen. Ever.

Soon, it was already 1:30 pm, and we hadn't done anything fun all day. That was a new record for me. I had to do something fun soon before I exploded. It was weird that Jasper and Edward hadn't said anything yet though. They're usually not this quiet.

"Hey guys, what are you thinking about?" I asked them I had a feeling that I already knew though.

"I'm thinking about that beautiful brown haired girl." Edward answered without hesitation. We then turned toward Jasper who sighed before talking.

"Well, I'm still not sure if going to Red Robin is the right choice. I have a feeling that we should go to that party. I want to, but I also want to go to Red Robin." Jasper said. We all sighed. That was true. We just kept driving before I decided to talk again.

"Well, like you guys said, it might not be them. So if we go, it would have been for nothing." I said. Edward then turned to look at me with an expression that I couldn't quite get.

"Emmett, it wouldn't have been for nothing. We could have figured out if those were the girls that had caught our eyes, and we could finally get some sleep at night. If it was them, we could talk to them and hang out with them and we'd feel a lot better." Edward got out. Jasper and I just looked at Edward, and Edward once again turned around. I sighed and started sulking. I should've chosen to go to the party. Maybe I could still turn this thing around.

"Edward's right you know." I said. Jasper and Edward turned around to face me with a confused expression on their faces.

"What?" Edward asked.

"You heard me. I really think that we should go to the party now." I said.

"Emmett, thanks for your choice, but come on, we've been planning this for a long time, and we're going to go there and have some quality guy time!" Edward said proudly. I smiled and nodded my head. We were so going to have some fun!

"Hey guys! It's 2:15 pm, and we've been driving for a long time. Let's turn back and start driving to Red Robin." Jasper said. We all nodded our heads and Edward turned around and started to drive to Red Robin.

After 45 minutes of endless driving, we were at Red Robin. We all rushed out of the car and ran inside Red Robins. A woman greeted us and took us to our table. She said that she'd be right back, but we were in no hurry anyways.

"Well, we're here guys! What do you want to do?" Jasper asked. I thought about what we could do until I finally had a good idea.

"How about we rate girls that come in on a scale of one to ten?" I asked. Surprisingly, Edward and Jasper both agreed to that and we started to look at the girls coming in.

First, a woman with curly brown hair came in. She had dimples, but she was wearing too much make-up. Her eyes were a hideous color. At least that's what I thought.

"Um, I'll give her a 6." I said.

"I'll give her a 5." Edward said.

"Same here. She's a 5 to me." Jasper said. We all nodded and looked toward the door again. Two ladies came in this time. The one on the left had straight black hair with tan skin. Her eyes were blue and she was a little chubby and short. The one on the right had long blonde hair and she was tall and skinny. She had green eyes and her make-up was a little over done.

"I give the one on the left a 7 and the one on the right an 8." Edward said.

"I give the one on the left a 6 and the one on the right a 9." I said.

"I give the one on the left a 7 and the one on the left a 9." Jasper said. Those were pretty high scores.

"No one has given someone a ten yet." I said. Jasper and Edward nodded their heads. There had been some pretty close matches to my dazzler, but none of them were as pretty as her.

Just then, we heard the door open again and we all turned around to rate the new girls. When we turned around, we all froze. There were three girls standing there at the door. There was really no need to rate them.

They had already just broken that scale.

**Okay, here's chapter 6! This was originally supposed to be EMPOV of meeting the girls at Red Robin, but I guess I got a little but carried away with the morning of this day. If you want me to do EMPOV of meeting the girls in the next chapter, I'll do it. Or I'll do Jasper's POV if you guys want! Anyways, the next chapter will come out tomorrow or after tomorrow. **

**Another chapter of "Switching Things Around" will probably come out tomorrow too. Now, please review! It would mean a lot to me! I would like to see 35 reviews before my next update!**


	7. Finding Out About Our Girls

**Okay guys, here's chapter 7! This chapter is Emmett's POV of meeting the girls! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, which means that I don't own Edward. :(**

**Chapter 7: Finding Out About Our Girls (EMPOV)**

We all watched the girls enter Red Robin, all of us shocked. The girls that had entered were the same girls that had been on our minds for a while now. They looked just as beautiful as ever. The girls were greeted by that same waitress who had greeted us. She seemed a little bit jealous of them for reasons unknown, but she still kept on that friendly smiled the whole time. She then led the girls to their table, which happened to be right in front of ours. The ladies walked right past us, but they didn't even notice us. We sure noticed them though.

The girls then sat down, and they started talking with each other. You couldn't hear what they were saying, but we really wanted to know.

"What do you think they're saying?" I asked. I saw Jasper and Edward sneak a peek at the girls.

"I don't know man. I really want to know though." Jasper said. Then all of a sudden, Jasper turned around to look at his girl. He just kept staring at her. There was something in Jasper's face that I couldn't comprehend. All I knew was that there was something special going on between him and his girl. I looked at Jasper's girl to see that she was staring right back at Jasper. Her expression was just like Jasper's. She too felt the connection.

Edward and I then decided to gather up the guts to turn to look at our girls. Hesitantly, we turned around, and we couldn't look away. My blonde haired angel turned to look at me when I turned to look at her, and her mouth opened slightly, like she was gasping. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward and his girl stare at each other too.

I stared at my girl for who knows how long. Her eyes, her beautiful eyes, were trapping me and I couldn't' and didn't want to look away. Eventually, Jasper, Edward and I looked away. The girls did too, and they immediately started to talk to each other. You could tell that they were kind of embarrassed. Then, all of us boys looked at each other.

"Let's go over there and talk to them!" Edward said.

"I don't know if we should. I mean, should we?" Jasper asked. I got up and went to where Jasper and Edward were sitting.

"Come on! Let's go!" I yelled. Jasper shook his head and Edward sighed.

"Jasper, if we talk to those girls, we'll finally be able to get some sleep! Now let's go!" Edward said. We pulled Jasper up from his chair and we went over to the girls table. The girls had their backs facing us and they were talking about people that they couldn't forget. Were they talking about us?

We all finally had the guts to talk to the girls. We took deep breaths before we bravely used our best voices to lure the girls in.

"Excuse me." Edward, Jasper and I said. Our wonderful girls turned their heads around, and seemed to be shocked that we were right there. Edward, Jasper and I kept our smiled on our faces and waited patiently for the girls to speak. It was a miracle that we didn't run out of Red Robin screaming right this very instant.

"Um, h-h-hello," the girls said. They about choked out the words. I could tell that they didn't expect us to be here right now.

"Well, we couldn't help but notice that you three gorgeous ladies were sitting in front of us. We also happened to notice that we've seen you before at Wal-Mart. I may be mistaken though. Am I correct about all this? I just want to make sure." Jasper said. I had to give it to him. He was pretty brave right now. It was amazing that he wasn't peeing in his pants right now. I could see that the black haired girl was staring at Jasper with something nice in her eyes.

"Um, I think that is correct," said the girl who Edward had his eyes on. Edward did a good job of ignoring the girl. He just looked straight ahead and smiled. Jasper and I smiled too. We had to make a good impression.

"Would you mind if we sat down with you three ladies? I would like to." Edward said. The girls seemed to be hyperventilating over Edward's smooth voice, and I didn't blame them. The first time I heard Edward's voice, I was almost hyperventilating too. Almost.

The three girls shook their heads no, and they seemed to be happy that we were going to sit with them, a clear invitation to do so. We all smiled and sat down. My dreams were coming true.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Edward. Edward Masen." Edward said bravely. I could see his dazzler start to swoon over him. Before Jasper could talk, I decided to. I needed my girl to know my name fast.

"I'm Emmett. Emmett McCarty." I said. I looked over at my girl to see her look away quickly. Yep, she wanted me. I looked over at Jasper's girl to find her looking a little impatient. That was weird.

"I'm Jasper. Jasper Whitlock," Jasper said. I saw his girl look a little bit relaxed. She was probably glad that she knew his name now. All the girls smiled at us. I couldn't wait to hear my girls name though.

"Well, I'm Bella. Bella Swan," said Edward's girl. Edward seemed happy to know her name. He smiled at Bella, and Bella surprisingly blushed. I wondered what that meant.

"Um, I'm Rosalie. Rosalie Hale," my girl stuttered. I looked at Rosalie and winked at her. She looked away right away. She was probably shy.

"I'm Alice. Alice Cullen," said Jasper's girl. Jasper smiled at Alice and Alice smiled back. They were really starting to like each other.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you all. Have you guys been friends for a long time?" Jasper asked them. The girls nodded their heads and Jasper smiled. He somehow seemed to be pleased by their answer. I then remembered a question that we boys were dying to know.

"I'm curious though. Did you three ladies happen to go to the park on Sunday, or yesterday?" I asked. The girls all nodded but I could see that they were confused by my question.

"Why do you ask?" Bella asked me. I knew that she would ask that sooner or later.

"Oh, nothing really. We just went to the park yesterday too, and we happened to notice people talking about some girls with your exact names. I just wanted to make sure it was you three ladies who people were talking about." I replied. The girls once again nodded their heads, but more slowly this time. They were still confused.

"Well, we know someone named Mrs. Newton, and she was at the park on Sunday. Her nephew came up to her and started talking to her about these three girls, who happened to be you three. He was asking her about you guys. He was wondering if you three were going to go to the party." Edward said. This time the girls nodded in an understanding way. Then Alice straightened up all of a sudden. She seemed to realize something.

"So you three know Mrs. Newton? How come you weren't at her party today?" Alice asked. Oh, she had got us. She had got us good.

Wait, you were there?" Jasper asked, curious. The girls all nodded their heads, and Edward, Jasper, and I all shared a look. So, we should've gone to the party instead.

"Well, she actually did invite us yesterday at the park, but we were already planning to come here today. So we turned her down." Jasper explained. The girls seemed to be recalling something, but I didn't ask.

"We were actually going to come here, to see if it was you three that Mrs. Newton's nephew was talking about, but we just thought it was a coincidence, so we didn't go." Edward said. Great job Edward! Now they know that we like them, because we actually cared enough to know where they were today! You just basically told them everything! I was kind of mad at Edward, but the girls didn't seem to notice his slip up, so I just shrugged off my anger for now. Well, at least they had come here like us. I don't think I could have lasted another sleepless day.

Then, the waitress came by to take our order. She seemed kind of embarrassed that we were sitting here, but I just ignored that. She asked us what we wanted and Alice started to speak.

"Um, well, I'll have the-," Alice started, but then she was surprisingly interrupted by Edward. The ladies seemed shocked that Edward had interrupted them, and to be honest, I think that Jasper and I were shocked too.

"Alice, please let us pay for you ladies. We're going to order some food anyways, and we'd love to pay for you three ladies." Edward said in his smooth voice. The girls all nodded and Edward smiled, pleased by their answer.

"Um, well, we'll all have the Southwest Chicken Pasta." Alice said motioning to Bella, Rosalie, and herself. The waitress nodded and turned eagerly to us.

"We'll have what the ladies are having." Jasper said nicely. The waitress nodded, wrote down our orders, and turned around and walked away from us once again. We then turned back to the girls, eager to ask them more questions.

"So, are you three ladies in a relationship?" I asked flat out. They seemed a little surprised by my question, but I didn't really care. I wasn't in the mood to go slow. I needed to know.

"Well, actually, none of us are. We just haven't found that special someone yet." Alice said. It sounded like there was another meaning behind those words though. We actually looked happy though that they hadn't found that special someone. I just hoped that they hadn't noticed that.

"Well, that's actually surprising, because you three ladies are absolutely gorgeous." Jasper replied. All the girls smiled back kindly at Jasper, but there was something in Alice's face that I couldn't read. I wouldn't worry about it though. I would only worry about my girl, Rosalie.

"Well, that's very kind of you three boys." Bella said. We all smiled at Bella, but Edward smiled more. Then, the waitress came back and set our food down. She seemed like she was in a rush. She set our food down quickly and she then turned and walked, or ran away. That was weird.

We then all started eating and all I could think about was if Rosalie liked me. I had trouble eating, and I would be very sad if Rosalie didn't show the same feelings toward me that I showed toward her. After a while though, I could stand the silence. I was Emmett after all. So I of course had to ruin this peace and quiet.

"So, are you three ladies living together?" I asked. The girls all nodded, apparently not thinking that my question was weird. I smiled, because it seemed like everyone was smiling every few seconds. It was very contagious somehow. I decided to tell them that Edward, Jasper and I loved together too before the girls asked. I wanted to beat them to it.

"Well, Edward, Jasper and I are all living together too." I confirmed. The girls all smiled and nodded too. I told you it was contagious. They then started eating their food again. Surprisingly enough, Jasper decided to break the silence.

"So, what are your personalities?" Jasper asked. I was actually glad that Jasper had asked that question, but surprised that I hadn't thought of it myself. I mean, come on, I needed to know what Rosalie was like. Even though I was sure that she was a good person.

"Well, Rosalie here is probably the most convincing one. She can get you to do anything when she wants it. She knows what she wants and she's a demanding girl. She's really cool and pretty though, and she's fun to hang out around. She can be a little too involved in herself though." Alice said. Oh, so they were going to be talking for each other now. This should be interesting. No one would only say all the good stuff about them, and we could get all the juicy stuff. I liked it, just as I liked Rosalie's personality. Rosalie was feisty. I had always had a thing for girls who know what they want. I also like how she was all cool and fun. I hadn't expected that from her, but it was a bonus. It was a good bonus. Also, the involved in herself thing was really no problem for me. Besides, if she wasn't involved in herself, she wouldn't care about how she looked, so she wouldn't be that beautiful. Rosalie glared at Alice though. She didn't seem to like what Alice had said about her. I needed to reassure Rosalie that she was just perfect for me.

"I like girls who know what they want. They're awesome to me somehow." I said. That's all I could think of right now. I just hoped that she'd believe me. Surprisingly enough, she smiled at me. She then seemed to gather up her confidence because she then started to talk.

"Well, Bella here is a serious girl. She doesn't really care what people think of her, unless she really likes them. She's like the one who controls everything. She can be fun though, and she always knows what to do. She can be shy though. She practically blushes every minute of the day! She also blushes whenever someone she likes talks to her." Rosalie said. Well, now everyone here knew that Bella liked Edward, thanks to her constant blushing. Edward was smiling, happy about the discovery. I just wished that I knew if Rosalie really liked me. I liked Bella's personality though. She didn't give a hoot what people really thought of her. Bella seemed to not be happy about what Rosalie had said though. So, this was Rosalie's form of revenge, huh? Bella was glaring at Rosalie for a long time.

"I like sweet and sensitive girls. I also like girls who aren't too crazy." Edward said. Smooth move Edward, stealing my line! He couldn't think of anything else to say, huh? Bella just smiled and blushed, which made Edward smiled again. He liked her blushing now, considering he now knew what it meant. I was wondering how Bella was going to get revenge though. Hopefully, she wouldn't say anything too bad about Alice that would make Jasper dislike her. They were perfect for each other, and I know I sound like a girl when I say that. If Jasper didn't like Alice, he would be lonely and unhappy once again, and Alice would be sad and lonely. She would also probably kill Bella, judging by the look on Alice's face. She had that look on that showed that if Bella said anything bad about her, she would get revenge. You could also tell that Alice was a bit nervous too. Hopefully, Bella knew what she was doing and she wouldn't say anything bad about Alice. One wrong thing would be hazardous to Bella's health. Besides, I don't think that it could be that bad. Bella is a sweet and sensitive girl, and she wouldn't say anything mean about Alice, right? Let's just see how nice this Bella is.

"Well, Alice here is a fun and risk taking kind of girl. She is absolutely in love with fashion! She can make herself absolutely beautiful, and probably even turn an ugly person into a model! She can be a little bit more self absorbed then Rosalie though, which is a big shocker. She is a fun person to be around though! The only time that you don't want to be around her is in the morning! Alice here is our later sleeper. Whenever Rosalie and I try to wake her up, she barely moves! Just this morning, when Rosalie and I were trying to wake her up, she got so mad that she shot straight up out of bed and slapped Rosalie and I's arms! She can be aggressive when she wants to and she knows what she wants! She can also be convincing at times, though not more than Rosalie! Overall, she's a really cool girl who knows how to loosen up and have some fun!" Bella said. Bella had said some pretty nice things about Alice. Bella was probably safe from Alice's wrath. Alice still looked pretty mad about what Bella had said though. So Bella was probably going to get it a little bit. I liked Alice's personality though. She was fun, stylish, and overall cool! I liked that in a girl, but I still liked Rosalie's personality better. Sure enough, Jasper decided to steal my line. I'll forever hate Edward and him.

"Well, I like girls who can loosen up and have some fun." Jasper assured. Alice immediately smiled and she seemed to be happy about what Bella had said now. So Bella was apparently safe. Thank god.

"So basically, Bella is the serious, shy, boss like person, and nice one. Alice is the fashion, late sleeper, fun, risk taker, and cool girl. Rosalie is the self absorbed, cool, snappy, convincing and awesome girl, right?" I asked. The girls all nodded their heads, confirming what I had just said. Edward, Jasper and I smiled. We were really happy with our girl's personalities.

"Well, how about you guys? What are your personalities?" Rosalie asked, curious. Well, I knew this was coming sooner or later. Edward, Jasper and I looked at each other and smiled. We were going to make this good for the girls.

"Well," Edward started, "Emmett here is the goofy one and funny one of this friendship. He's the strongest one of all of us. Emmett loves sports, especially football. Emmett is a really fun guy, and he's cool. He can be easily mad though. When he watched football, he practically yells at the TV if the other team gets a touchdown! He is a great guy though."

I was happy with what Edward said and I smiled at him, but I was also kind of shocked that I was the first victim here. Anyways, I wasn't at all embarrassed with what Edward had said about me. Everything he said was what real men do and are, and I was happy with that. I just hoped that Rosalie was too. I was waiting for her to steal my line, which I would gladly let her do, but she was a girl, so there was no luck there.

"Well, Edward here is the serious one of this friendship. He is also like the smartest of us all, not to mention the fastest! He is a good boy, and he like controls us. He's like keeping everything under control here! He is cool though and he's fun to be around. He's not into sports that much like Emmett and I, but he's still a guy in some ways." Jasper said. He had really got Edward good, and he had described Edward perfectly! I could tell that Edward was really embarrassed, but he was also happy with what Jasper had said. I mean, come on, Bella was bound to find out about all the embarrassing stuff about Edward someday. He couldn't put it aside much longer, and it was good that it had all gotten out of the way today. I was then just about to talk about Jasper when I saw Alice. She was practically jumping off her seat, and she was looking at me impatiently. She really wanted to hear about Jasper. I could tell that she really liked Jasper, but I still didn't know about Rosalie. I was almost going to find out anyway. I decided to mess with Alice and hold of the Jasper personality explanation for a while. I didn't go too overboard though. Even though I just met Alice, she would have my head if I held it off any longer. So I eventually decided to talk about the personality of our beloved friend, Jasper.

"Well, Jasper here has a little bit of Edward and I. He can be serious at times, but he can also loosen up and have fun. Jasper is in to sports like me, although I'm a bigger sport fanatic. Jasper loves to play football, and he knows all our weak points. He really knows how to threaten us and really get to us! He can also make you change your mind about something. Like, if you're dead set about going to a football game, he'll somehow convince you to go to a basketball game instead. He's a cool guy though who really knows how to keep you entertained, even though I can do that better." I said. Jasper was happy with my speech, and by the look on Alice's face, she was too. Jasper turned to smiled at Alice, which Alice kindly did back. Winking though was a bit too much for Alice apparently, because when Jasper winked at Alice, she quickly turned away. The poor girl couldn't handle so much in one night.

We then all started to eat again, and once again, all I could think about was Rosalie. I needed to distract myself by talking, but I would just wait until everyone was done eating. No need to disturb the peace and quiet again. Besides, if I kept interrupting, we would be here all day still eating. We really got into our conversations.

Finally, everyone was done eating. I couldn't put it off much longer, so I of course began to speak. I just hoped that they wouldn't really mind.

"So ladies, do you like music?" I asked. All of the girls nodded their heads, but I of course needed to know more.

"What kind of music do you like?" I asked.

"Well, I like any good song I guess. I don't really have a favorite type of music." Rosalie said. I was ike that too. I was just happy that she went first this time.

"I like all types of music. I can't really choose! I'm like the music lover here." Bella explained. I then saw Edward smile gently at Bella. There was a sparkle in his eye, and right when Edward was going to respond back to Bella, I beat him to it.

"Our Edward here is the music lover. He has a huge collection of music!" I said. Edward just glared at me He was the one that wanted to tell Bella that.

"Well, I like Debussy. It's just so beautiful to me." Bella said. I could see that Edward was shocked. He loved Debussy too. There were so many similarities between the both of them. Edward was going to answer again, but this time, Jasper beat him to it.

"Edward loves Debussy!" Jasper confirmed. Bella smiled at Edward and Edward of course had to smile back. It was contagious I tell you!

"Well, as for me, I like hip hop. It's just awesome!" Alice said. Jasper liked hip hop too, and he let Alice know that by nodding his head. He was never really the man for words anyway. He might change now though, after seeing Alice. I had a feeling that all of us, girls and boys, were going to change.

Then, the waitress came back and handed us our check. We took it from Alice's hands and we placed a $100 bill in there. We gave it back to the waitress and she eagerly took it. I could tell that she didn't want to give us back the change.

"Keep the change," Edward said, guessing what she was thinking about. The waitress smiled in a too friendly way, nodded her head and headed off before we could change our minds.

"So, how was Mrs. Newton's party?" Edward asked. I wanted to know the same thing. Besides seeing the girls there, what else did we miss?

"Well, it was good, except that Mike, Mrs. Newton's lunatic son, kept chasing me around everywhere! He never leaves me alone!" Bella exclaimed. I looked at Edward's face to see his reaction. Edward was really jealous. I could tell. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice notice the same thing, and I knew that she was going to try something evil.

"Yeah, Mike was all over Bella. He was even asking her questions that seemed to fit perfectly with a wedding! He asked Bella what good weeding colors would be and everything!" Alice said. I looked at Edward to see his reaction again, and he definitely was jealous. He knew Mike, and he didn't like him anyways, but this just made Edward not like Mike even more. I liked how Alice thought though. She was devious, like me. I still like Rosalie better though. No one could compare to her.

"That party was no fun anyways. There was no food there, which was why we decided to come here." Rosalie said. Well, thank goodness for the lack of food! If there was food, I wouldn't be able to see Rosalie's beautiful face and hear her beautiful voice.

"Well, I guess we didn't really lose anything by not going there, except for getting to spend even more time with you lovely ladies." I said. I was actually surprised that Bella blushed. Rosalie turned her head, which I knew added another point to Emmett's charmer list. I then saw Alice widen her eyes. Yep, I had gotten them good. Edward and Jasper were so jealous of me now.

"Anyways, do any of you like cars?" I asked. I really wanted to know if there were girls who actually enjoyed things like cars.

"Emmett, they're girls! They don't like cars," Jasper reminded me. I sighed, but then I saw Alice and Bella turn to look at Rosalie. Rosalie widened her eyes and froze. Did she like cars?

"Well actually, Rosalie here likes cars. She can name all of the cars in the world, and she can totally fix a car up or even make it better!" Alice said. I couldn't believe it.

"Rosalie likes cars?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yup, she does. She may be beautiful and seem like the kind of girl that squirms at everything gross, but she's really good with the cars." Bella said. I turned and looked and winked at Rosalie. For once, Rosalie didn't look away. She just kept smiling at me. I knew then that she did like me a little bit. This was awesome though! I had a beautiful, cool girl who also liked cars like I did. This was a big bonus. Double points for Emmett!

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper and Alice look at each other and Bella and Edward look at each other. I concentrated more on Rosalie though, and those gorgeous eyes of hers. Rosalie was absolutely perfect for me. I just hoped that I was absolutely perfect for her.

After a while, the waitress came back. She seemed to not want to be here right now. She was really embarrassed for reasons unknown. I could tell.

"I'm sorry about this, but I'm afraid that I forgot to ask you if you wanted dessert. So, do you want some? I can get it for you in about five to ten minutes," she said. We looked at the girls to see if they wanted desert. They shook their heads no though. They probably only wanted to talk to us awesome guys.

"No, thank you." Edward said. The waitress nodded and she then rushed quickly away from our table. She was really weird. I then wanted to try something like Alice had done. I wanted to really know if Rosalie liked me, and I'd have to sacrifice my time with her right now to do it.

"Well, I think that you girls have somewhere to go. We're sorry for taking up all of your time here." I said. Jasper and Edward looked at me in a disapproving way. They didn't want to leave and they were probably beyond furious that I had mentioned it. They knew that I knew that the girls didn't want to leave either, so they were questioning me with their eyes. I'd tell them why I did this later though. I mean, it would benefit them too. I mean, I didn't want to leave either, but I had to know if Rosalie liked me. Jasper and Edward were already lucky because they knew that there girls liked them, but I didn't have that luck. I looked at Rosalie to find her kind of sad. That was good for me, although I hated to see her sad. Bella was looking sad too, but Alice's reaction was different. She was looking at me with a murderous face. I was really scared now. I'd better lock my doors and windows tonight if I want to survive the night.

"We can exchange numbers though. We can meet up again sometime." Edward said. I was happy that Edward had mentioned that. I couldn't say that I was just joking. I of course had to let them leave. I was going to leave them without any way to contact us though. So we would all have sleepless nights once again. I was just glad that Edward had reminded me of that, and that his quick thinking had saved us once again. Alice looked happy again too. Thank god.

The girls nodded their heads, happy with the idea. Bella and Edward exchanged their numbers, I exchanged mine with Rosalie, and Alice exchanged hers with Jasper. When Rosalie touched my phone to put her number in, I was really happy. I actually think that she likes me now. I was also happy because I would now smell the sweet scent her hand had left behind on my phone over and over again. I would never get rid of this phone or drop it in water again!

"Well, we'll call you ladies sometime so we can meet up again." Jasper said. The girls all nodded their heads and they headed for the door. Before they exited Red Robin, they turned around and waved goodbye to us. We waved goodbye too, and they headed out the door. When the door closed, we couldn't see them anymore. We all sighed.

I had a feeling that we were going to call them really soon.

**So, how do you like this chapter? I sat on the computer for hours writing this chapter just for you guys! I worked really hard on this chapter and I hope you guys all liked it! This is also the longest chapter I have ever written! See what I'll do for you guys! Emmett was kind of funny in this one, but also kind of sweet. :)**

**The next chapter will be in Bella's POV, or maybe Rosalie's POV of what happens when they get home. They might even get a call from the boys. ;)**

**I'll also try to update as soon as I can! I try to update each of my stories 2-3 times a week. If I do more updates than that each week, it's a miracle! Also, be sure to check out my other stories! This one is my absolute favorite though! :)**

**So, please review! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I would really like to know what you guys think of this chapter! Also, in a review, you can tell me what you would like to see happen in the next chapter. I might use your idea, and if I do, I'll give you credit for it! :)**

**NOW REVIEW!!! I COMMAND THEE TO REVIEW!!! IT WOULD MAKE ME VERY HAPPY!!! I NEED THE SUPPORT, INSPIRATION, AND FEEDBACK!!!**

**I would like to see like 40-45 reviews before my next update. Thanks!!! :)**


	8. Chilling Out With My Friends

**Here's Chapter 8! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Also, REVIEW WHEN YOU ARE DONE READING!!! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or Edward, or Emmett, or whatever other things come with Twilight!**

**Chapter 8: Chilling Out With My Friends (BPOV)**

Rosalie, Alice and I burst through the door. We quickly slammed the door shut and hurried over to the couch. We sat down, not even caring to get comfortable first. We all started at each other for a short second before the screaming started.

"Oh my god! Can you believe our luck?" Alice screamed.

"What happened in there?" Rosalie asked. She was screaming the question out though. It was for sure hurting out ears, but none of us really cared right now.

"This is a miracle!" I screamed. The thing is though, everyone was shouting at the same time, so nobody could hear anything. Our neighbors were probably calling the police right now to file a report against us for disturbing the peace! Alice held up her hands though, signaling for us to be quiet. Rosalie and I immediately became quiet, though we weren't calm. We were practically jumping in our seats right now!

"Okay guys, listen. We need to talk one at a time, okay? We all need to actually understand each other. Okay?" Alice asked. Rosalie and I nodded our heads. Strangely, we couldn't wait to talk!

Alice then smiled. "Okay, and with that being said. I'll go first!"

"Alice, I want to go first! You always go first! You can't always go first! It's not fair!" Rosalie and I exclaimed. It was weird, or creepy, to have said that at the same time. Alice had a look of amusement on her face for a second, but it then quickly turned to anger. We were in for it now. Our ears were really in for it now.

"I'm going first, got it? I'm the one who decided to go to Red Robin anyway! This should be your form of appreciation!" Alice reminded us. I had to admit, she did have a point there. Rosalie wasn't having it though. She had to have things always go her way.

"Alice, if I remember correctly, which I do, I'm the one who decided to go to Red Robin! You just seconded my opinion!" Rosalie replied. She had really got Alice good. Knowing Alice though, she had another plan. She always had something else to say.

"Well, at least I agreed! If I had agreed with Bella's lame idea, we couldn't have gone their anyway! So I go first!" Alice said.

"Well, you wouldn't have something to agree with if it weren't for me! So I go!" Rosalie replied. This was really starting to get old. I just wished that one of them would hurry up and talk.

"Well, I don't care! I am going first and that's final!" Alice yelled. I swear, China could've probably heard her yell! I just wished that Rosalie would just Alice go first. Rosalie groaned. She wanted to go first, but apparently Alice wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Fine, just hurry up and tell your dumb story Alice." Rosalie grumbled. Alice smiled, pleased that she had won. I just sighed, glad that their argument was over. Rosalie and I turned to look at Alice, getting ready to hear what she was going to say.

"Well, where do I begin?" Alice questioned. She was tapping her chin and slouching down. This was clearly going to take a while. Rosalie seemed to notice that too, because she then started fuming.

"Alice, I don't really care where you begin! Just hurry up and start talking before Bella and I die!" Rosalie yelled. Alice just smiled apologetically.

"Fine, sorry. I'll start now." Alice said. She went back to slouching though. She was thinking of where to start again. Rosalie wasn't having any of it.

"Today Alice! Bella and I would actually like to have a turn! We want a turn before the turn of the next century!" Rosalie once again yelled. I was kind of getting used to it now. She could actually make Alice hurry up.

"Fine then! I'll begin! So, when I first saw the boys, I was just amazed. I couldn't believe that we were actually looking at them again! I mean, what were the odds of that happening again? I just thought that we were so lucky! Then, when Jasper looked at me, I just felt all good. I can't really explain the feeling, though I'm sure that you guys already know what I'm talking about. Anyways, then when he came over to sit by us, I was just so happy and shocked at the same time! I couldn't actually believe that he was sitting by us! Then, when Emmett, after endless time, finally decided to talk about Jasper, I was glad! I was actually happy with Jasper's personality and I didn't find anything wrong with it. Then when Bella told everyone about my personality, I have to admit, I was pretty mad. I mean, I liked some of the things that she said, but some of the things that she said were just plain embarrassing! Then, when Jasper said that he liked girls with my kind of personality, I forgot about being mad at Bella and killing her. I was actually chanting a hundred thank you's on the inside!

"Then, when things were starting to actually get good, Emmett comes along and just ruins everything by implying that we had to go! I hated him at the moment. I mean, we didn't have to go anywhere, and if we did, we would tell him! So, I was mad. I was angry and sad because I might never get to see Bella again. Then, Edward suggested that we exchange phone numbers, and I began to love Edward. He was just so full of great ideas! So we exchanged numbers and even though I didn't want to go, I did. So, that's my story." Alice concluded. Rosalie and I both nodded our heads. We understood Alice's situation. Then, Rosalie's hand shot up.

"Okay, I'm going next! So, Alice was actually the one who noticed the boys first. I just knew they were there when Alice froze up. So, after Bella came to sit by us, I decided to turn and look at Emmett. He turned to look at me at exactly the same time that I looked at him, and I was trapped in one that Wal-Mart scenario again! I couldn't look away until he did. I was just locked in his gaze. Then, when the boys came over to sit by us, I was actually chanting 'Yes' repeatedly in my head. Whenever Emmett winked or smiled or even looked at me, I turned away. I had never been this shy before! Then, when Edward was talking about Emmett's personality, I was just concentration on that! I loved Emmett's personality though! He was like the perfect guy for me! Then, when Alice started talking about my personality, I was like happy and mad at the same time. I liked what Alice said about me, but some things were just plain embarrassing! Anyways, when Emmett mentioned that we had to leave, I wasn't that mad. In fact, I felt like there was something else behind his words. Anyways, we then exchanged numbers, and like Alice I didn't want to go. So I was kind of bummed out, but when I left Red Robin, I was just glad that I had seen him again."Rosalie finished. I had to admit, Alice and I were really surprised. When did Rosalie, the sassy, stuck up, beautiful girl turn into a romantic, sweet, shy and gut spilling girl?

"Well, that's my story. I believe it's your turn now Bella." Rosalie stated. I smiled and nodded my head. I took a deep breath and began.

"Well, let's see. We walked into Red Robin and sat down. Then, out of nowhere, you guys just froze and told me to come and sit down with you. I seriously thought that you guys were crazy for a second there, but I came anyway, thanks to Rosalie's hiss. So, when I saw the boys, I too froze. I was happy that I saw them again, but for some reason, kind of jealous that you got to see them first. Then, when Edward turned around to look at me, I started hyperventilating on the inside. He was just so gorgeous, and his eyes were trapping me. Also, like at Wal-Mart, he turned away and I was kind of embarrassed. Then, when he came to sit down with us, I started to hyperventilate again! That was just crazy! I was really regretting him sitting by us, because I thought that I would do something embarrassing! Then, when time passed, I really got into things. I learned about Edward's fabulous personality, which was almost exactly like mine! Then, when Rosalie started to talk about my personality, I was just so embarrassed! I mean, I was happy with what Rosalie said about me, but she mentioned my blushing problem! He knew right after Rosalie had talked about that that I liked him! I wanted to kill Rosalie, but I eventually got over it. After all, he did say that he liked girls like me. Anyways, when Emmett said that we wanted to leave, I was really mad. I was covering it up with sadness, as was Rosalie, but I could tell that Alice was showing her anger very well. Edward decided that we could exchange numbers, and I felt happy again! Also, like both of you, I didn't want to leave, but I was happy that we had had the chance to see them again." I said. Alice and Rosalie nodded their heads, understanding what I was saying.

"You know Bella, I think Edward likes you. I mean, he was jealous when you and I mentioned Mike. Did you even notice that?" Alice asked. I shook my head, and tried to remember Edward's face when we mentioned Mike. Now that I think about it, he did look pretty jealous and mad.

"Well, Jasper really liked you Alice! He was like looking at you every chance he got!" Rosalie implied. Alice sighed and nodded her head. She was in her own happy place right now.

"Let's not forget about you Rosalie! Emmett was winking at you, staring at you, and practically only talking to you the whole time!" I said. Rosalie widened her eyes. We were really getting to her.

"Oh be quiet Bella." Rosalie growled. I laughed and turned to Alice, who seemed to be thinking of something important.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked. Alice sighed.

"When do you think they'll call Bella?" Alice asked. I looked at Rosalie, hoping that she'd have an answer, because I sure didn't.

"Don't worry Alice, they'll call soon." Rosalie assured. Alice still looked troubled though.

"Alice, they'll call. So just relax. Okay?" I pleaded. Alice smiled.

"I know I should calm down. For some reason though, I just have a feeling that the boys gave us the wrong numbers, like numbers to a shoe store or something like that." Alice said. Rosalie and I laughed at that.

"Don't worry Alice. They wouldn't do that. Do you seriously think that the boys who actually cared about our lives would do that to us?" I asked. Alice shook her head and smiled at me.

"Thanks guys. You really helped me feel better!" Alice said. She came and hugged Rosalie and I. After that was done, she went to go sit back down on the couch.

"If you're worried that they gave us the wrong number, do you want us to call them and see if they gave us the right number?" I asked. Alice jumped up from the couch and shook her head and waved her arms.

"No! We can't do that! That would make us look desperate! Besides, we have nothing to say to them! Do you want to just call them and say something like, 'Hi. We don't really want to talk to you right now. We just called to see if this is really your number or if you just gave us the wrong number because you don't like us. We love you, and that's why we care. Bye.' That would ruin everything Bella!" Alice screamed.

"Okay, sorry for mentioning it Alice." I snapped. Alice went to sit back down on the couch and once again sighed.

"So, what should we talk about now?" Rosalie asked. Alice shrugged her shoulders. She leaned her head back on the couch and started to breathe deeply.

We stayed like that for a while. Apparently, Alice's deep breathing was getting to Rosalie. Rosalie started to groan. This was really bad news for my ears.

"Alice, will you knock it off? I can't take anymore of your horse breathing!" Rosalie yelled. Alice sat up and glared at Rosalie.

"Well, maybe I could stop my horse breathing if I actually had something to do! Besides, it's better than what you and Bella are doing!" Alice shot back.

"What are Bella and I doing that worse than you're 'Hee Hah' breathing?" Rosalie asked, outraged.

"Well, for one, you're just sitting on your lazy behinds and doing nothing!" Alice yelled.

"Isn't that what you're doing Alice! You're resting on your lazy behind and being loud! Right Alice?" Rosalie said. She had got Alice good. I don't think Alice could say much more at this point. Alice must have realized that too, because she then just ignored Rosalie. That was rare.

"That's what I though." Rosalie whispered. I couldn't take any of this anymore, so I decided to try to cheer us up.

"So guys, did you enjoy things at Red Robin?" I asked hesitantly. That was the best that I could do, and it wasn't even that good. Rosalie and Alice both turned around and shot me looks.

"We know what you're trying to do Bella, and let me tell you now; it's not going to work." Rosalie said. I nodded my head and shrank back. Rosalie was beyond furious right now.

"No, Bella's right. We should do something." Alice said, while she was getting up from the couch. Rosalie nodded her head.

"Fine, we'll do something. You guys are going to decide what to do though. I don't have any idea on what we can do." Rosalie said.

"Well, we can always watch some movies." Alice said. Rosalie and I shook our heads.

"I'm not really in the mood for movies. We did already like a couple of days ago." I said. Alice nodded her head.

"Well, we can give each other make over's." Rosalie said.

"Hey, I thought that you weren't going to talk." Alice reminded her. Rosalie glared at Alice, and Alice just ignored her.

"Well, I don't really want to do that. I'm not really into that kind of stuff." I said.

"Well then, do you have any suggestions Bella?" Rosalie hissed. I tried to hide my small amount of fear, but I don't think that I had any luck with that. I began thinking of things we could do though.

"Well, we could listen to songs and just sing and dance around." I said. Rosalie and Alice seemed to be considering my idea. They finally nodded their heads and I was just glad that we all agreed on something. We finally had something to do now.

"Great! What song should we dance to though?" I asked.

"I know! I love that song by Lady Gaga! It's called 'Poker Face.' Let's dance to that!" Alice said. I nodded my head. I liked that idea. Rosalie shook her head though.

"Alice, we should dance to a song that actually has something to do with dancing!" Rosalie suggested, loudly.

"Fine. It has to be by Lady Gaga though! Her songs are so catchy!" Alice said. We then all started to think of something that we could dance to, and it had to be by Lady Gaga. That was a must for Alice. Alice then suddenly perked up.

"I know! I have the perfect song! We can dance to 'Just Dance!' It's perfect for dancing! Don't you agree Rosalie?" Alice asked. Rosalie smiled and nodded her head. Why was everyone doing that a lot lately?

"Sure Alice! That's a great idea!" Rosalie said. She then headed over to the stereo, popped in the Lady Gaga CD, and played the 'Just Dance' song. Rosalie, Alice and I immediately started dancing.

Rosalie was dancing perfectly with the song, I was dancing as well as I can, and Alice was just dancing in a crazy way. Rosalie was moving perfectly with the music, while Alice was plugging her nose and waving her arms while getting lower and lower. She was doing that swimming move that seems to be so famous for some unknown reason. Soon, Alice, Rosalie, and I stopped listening to the lyrics all together and just started laughing and doing funny, outdated dance moves. Alice was now starting to do that dance move that's named after a burrito. I think it's called a chimichanga. Rosalie was doing the booty drop. Well, I guess when it comes to Rosalie, if she's going to do a funny move; it has to be a little good. I was doing the cabbage patch and the sprinkler at the same time. I don't really know how I did it.

Soon, Rosalie decided to loosen up and have some fun. Rosalie and Alice went on the ground and tried to do the worm. They failed though. It looked like fun though because I then started to try to do it, and I failed. We were having so much fun though. We were bumping into each other, laughing, and just overall having a great time!

Then, Alice signaled for us to stop dancing. Rosalie and I were confused as to why she would do that. We were having a great time!

"Alice, why did we stop grooving?" Rosalie asked. I started laughing hard at that, and so did Rosalie. It was very rare to hear Rosalie ever talk like that.

"Yeah, very funny guys! I stopped us because I'm tired and I want to take a little break!" Alice responded. Suddenly, Rosalie's grin was wiped right off her face. Well, her being nice was good while it lasted.

"Alice, you mean to tell me that you stopped us just because you're tired! Well then, you can go rest but Bella and I want to continue dancing, right Bella?" Rosalie asked, whipping her head towards me. I nodded my head. I didn't dare to talk. My voice would come out all shaky if I did.

Alice frowned and glared at Rosalie and I. She looked mad, but I didn't really know why. If she wanted to take a break, she could just go.

"Well excuse me for wanting you guys to come with me!" Alice yelled. She then turned around on her heels and started to stomp away. Rosalie and I looked at each other, and we decided to go after Alice.

"Alice, we're sorry!" I yelled. Alice turned around to face us.

"Really?" Alice asked. Rosalie and I nodded our heads and Alice stepped forward to hug us. It was funny how short our fight was.

"Well, I'm not really that tired anymore anyway, so let's just go and dance!" Alice said enthusiastically. We all smiled and nodded and headed over to where the stereo was.

"This time we're dancing to 'Poker Face!'" Alice said.

"Fine, I'll put it in, but I guarantee you that we're not even going to be listening, singing, or dancing to that song." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, like we were doing that before!" Alice reminded us. Rosalie smiled and put on 'Poker Face.' Right when she was going to press play, Alice's phone rang. All of us froze and turned slowly to look at the phone. It kept ringing, and we all shared a look. This couldn't be who we thought it was, could it? It wasn't the boys right? We all knew though, without looking at the name of who was calling, that it was them. It was the boys.

There was no way that this could be happening right now.

**Okay guys! I worked hard to get this chapter out faster for all of you! Be thankful! :)**

**For this chapter, I was originally going to go on a bit longer and have them talk on the phone for a little bit before I ended the chapter, but I thought that it would actually be better if I did it this way. Also, maybe I wanted to torture you guys a little bit. :)**

**For the next chapter, it will be Edward's POV again. Hope that's what you guys want! If not, then you can just tell me what you want in a review and I'll try to put it in one of the next chapters!!! :)**

**Okay, NOW PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!!! I have 16 alerts for this story, but only 4 or 5 people are reviewing each time I update. I want at least half of the people who have this story on alert to review. PLEASE!!! Reviews make me really happy!!! :)**

**Okay, I want 47-50 reviews or something like that before my next update. Come on guys, I know you can do it! All you have to do is write is a simple, 'I love this chapter!' or something like that. One sentence is all I'm asking from you guys! Your reviews inspire me to get chapters out faster! I do a lot of stuff for you guys! I want 47-50 reviews, please!!! I will continue this story no matter what, but I need inspiration along the way!!! :)**

**Thanks for all of those people who read this note. Now, REVIEW!!! :)**


	9. Keeps Getting Worse and Worse

**Oh my god! You guys are the absolute best! I posted chapter 8 at night, and the next morning, I already had 10 new reviews! Since you guys did that for me, I decided to try to make as much time as I could to write this chapter for you guys! I hope you like this chapter! :) **

**Chapter 9: Keeps Getting Worse and Worse (EPOV)**

When the girls were out of sight, we all turned back around to face each other. We were sad that they had left. We were having so much fun together, talking and having a great time. They left though because of Emmett. My sadness was quickly replaced by fury, and I could see Jasper's sadness doing the same thing. I had no idea what had possessed Emmett to mention that the girls wanted to leave. They obviously didn't want to! Jasper and I glared at Emmett, who had his head hanging down. He lifted his head up and seemed surprised by our faces.

"What?" Emmett asked. Jasper and I didn't talk to him. We just kept glaring at him. I didn't talk for I feared that if I opened my mouth, all that would come out were screams that would be impossible to decipher. I wouldn't want to get kicked out of here for ruining other people's quietness. Emmett still didn't seem to figure out why Jasper and I were glaring at him. In fact, his face was just as confused as ever.

"What did I do?" Emmett asked once again. I took deep breaths and tried to control myself before I actually began to talk.

"What in the world were you thinking when you suggested that those girls had to leave? They obviously didn't have to Emmett!" I growled. Emmett seemed to understand and he nodded his head slowly.

"Oh, that." Emmett said. Jasper was starting to get really angry too. He obviously also wanted to know what had gotten to Emmett.

"Yeah Emmett, that! Why would you let the girls that we have been thinking about every second just slip away?" Jasper asked, infuriated. Emmett leaned in. For some reason, he didn't want people to hear what he was going to say. He better be careful though when he leans in and is close to my face. I was seriously going to punch his nose into his head!

"Okay guys, you see, I like Rosalie." Emmett began. Jasper and I ushered Emmett to go on. We already knew that fact. "So you see, I wanted to see if she liked me."

"What does that have to do with anything Emmett?" I asked. I was now slowly becoming confused. What did finding out if Rosalie liked him have anything to do with making the girls leave? By the look on Jasper's face, he was obviously thinking of the same thing.

"Are you going let me finish and explain everything or are you going to keep interrupting me?" Emmett asked. He was surprisingly calm. He seemed to think he had a good reason for letting the girls leave. I sighed and waved my hand for Emmett to continue. He smiled and began talking again.

"So you see I was kind of jealous. I mean, we learned that Bella's blush meant that she liked Edward, and she practically blushed every second! So we know that Bella likes Edward." Emmett said. I smiled at the thought. I remembered Bella's beautiful blush creep up onto her face whenever I looked at her.

"So anyways, judging by the looks that Alice was giving Jasper, and the way that she reacted whenever somebody said his name, we now know that Alice liked Jasper." Emmett stated. I saw Jasper drift off for a second before coming back to reality.

"Anyways, Rosalie kept looking away whenever I looked at her, and I didn't know if it was because she liked me and was shy, or if it was because she wasn't interested in me. So I was beginning to become pretty sad because I wasn't sure if Rosalie shared the same feelings toward me that I shared toward her." Emmett continued. I raised my hands up, signaling for Emmett to stop talking. Emmett and Jasper looked at me, their faces confused.

"Emmett, you could tell that she liked you because of the way she started at you!" I reminded him.

"I was getting to that Edward! Now be quiet if you want me to finish this story today!" Emmett hissed. I sat back and listened to Emmett finish his reasoning.

"So anyways, I thought that her staring at me meant that she liked me. So whenever we started at each other, I began to mentally cheer. I had thought that she actually liked me. Then, I began to wonder. Maybe she was just trying to be polite, and that's why she didn't look away. So I then began to sulk again, not knowing for sure if she actually liked me. Then, when Alice preformed a perfect plan to check on something here, I immediately thought that I could make a plan to make sure that Rosalie liked me too!" Emmett said. I thought hard, trying to figure out what Emmett was saying. When did Alice perform a plan? What did she want to check?

"Emmett, sorry for interrupting again, but what was Alice's plan?" I asked out of honest curiosity. Emmett smiled.

"I'll tell you later Edward. Although I'm pretty sure that you'd be mad at Alice a little bit after I tell you what her plan was." Emmett said. I decided not to worry about it, and waited for Emmett to continue.

"So, I decided to think of a master plan that was sure to succeed. Then, I thought of something. What better way to see if a girl likes you, then by seeing is she starts sulking when you leave her? So that's when I thought of my plan! I would say that the girls probably had to go somewhere! Then, I would look at Rosalie's reaction, and if she was sad, then that means that she likes me! Sure enough though, she was sad, and I was happy again! I wanted them to stay longer now that I knew that Rosalie liked me, but I couldn't just say that I was just joking! So I had to let them go. I was going to let them go without getting their phone number first, which was a big mistake, but then Edward saved the day! Rosalie seemed happy to get my number, which was double evidence that she liked me!" Emmett concluded. Jasper and I just sat there staring at Emmett. We couldn't believe it. Emmett leaned back again and smiled.

"So, what did you think of my master plan?" Emmett asked. "It was pretty good, huh?"

"Emmett, you mean to tell me that you let the girls that we had our eyes on leave just because you wanted to know if Rosalie liked you! How dumb could you get Emmett? That was a horrible plan!" I shouted, not being able to contain my anger any longer.

"Hey, I just wanted to be sure that she liked me!" Emmett said. "You guys had it easy because you already knew that your girls liked you!"

"Emmett, how sure can one guy get? You were already 90% sure that she liked you! You didn't have to send all our girls away just to be positive!" Jasper yelled. He had a good point there. Emmett was in for it now.

"Emmett, think about it! You just let our dream girls get away just so you could be 10% more positive that Rosalie liked you! I'm not even sure if I like you anymore Emmett, any we've been buds forever!" I exclaimed. Emmett started to think his plan over again.

"You know, now that I think about it, it was a pretty bad plan." Emmett replied. Jasper and I started at Emmett with horrified expressions.

"No kidding Emmett!" Jasper and I growled.

"Guys, calm down! I'm sorry okay! Besides, you guys shouldn't even be surprised! This isn't the only bad plan I've ever had!" Emmett shouted.

"You're right Emmett, it's not the only bad plan you've ever had, but by far, it sure is the worst plan you've ever had!" I shot back. I started fuming and I actually took time to look around me. Guests and employees were looking at our table with weird expressions on their faces. I sighed and looked at Emmett and Jasper.

"Come on guys. Let's get out of here before we get kicked out." I said. Emmett, Jasper and I all got up and headed out of Red Robin. We walked slowly and silently to the car. We all slid in and I started driving home.

"So Emmett, don't think we're through with you yet." I scolded.

"Man Edward, you sound like my mother right now! Look, at least we got their numbers! We didn't leave this empty handed! We're just lucky that they liked us enough to give us their phone numbers!" Emmett boomed. I had to admit, he did have a point there. That still didn't excuse him though. His actions had made us lose precious time with the girls. We were doing just fine too! Emmett had to go and ruin everything though, just to make sure that Rosalie liked him. These girls had really brain washed Emmett, and to be honest, Jasper and I too.

"You're right Emmett. I'm sorry man. These girls are getting to all of us, and I'm blaming you for everything. I'm truly sorry." I sighed. Emmett smiled, pleased that he had won. He then grabbed me in a choke hold.

"It's okay man! We like these girls though, so it's all worth it!" Emmett said. I nodded and slid my head out of his grasp.

"Emmett, you do know that it's dangerous to choke someone while they're driving, right?" I asked him. Emmett just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"I have no idea." Emmett clarified. I chuckled and put my eyes on the road again. The rest of the way home was silent, considering we had nothing to talk about anymore. Emmett did keep snickering though at certain pints, though I wasn't really sure why.

When we arrived home, we all walked slowly to the door. I wasn't sure why we were doing it though. We just were. I took out my keys and tried to unlock the door. For some reason, the keys weren't going in. I started fumbling with the keys and grunting. This was getting really frustrating.

"What's wrong Edward?" Emmett asked me. I tried opening the door one more time before I answered him. I failed once again, and I then turned around to face Emmett and Jasper.

"I don't really know what's wrong. I'm trying to open the door but the keys won't go inside." I told them. Emmett then pushed Jasper aside and came to stand right next to me.

"Hey! What was that for Emmett?" Jasper asked. Jasper's face was filled with anger. Emmett was scared or affected by it though. He actually found it funny.

"Oh be quiet Jasper! Take it like a man! I need to help Edward open this door unless you want to sleep outside tonight!" Emmett commented. Jasper growled and Emmett just laughed and turned toward me.

"Give me the keys. I'll show you how it's done." Emmett said. He snatched the keys from my hand and tried to open the door, with no luck.

"Man, it won't open!" Emmett grunted. He tried again and again to open the door, but all his attempts ended the same way. In Failure.

Then, the unexpected happened. Emmett dropped the keys. It was a big deal though because right on the side of our door, there was a drain that led to the sewer, and the keys fell right down the drain.

"Yeah, nice way to get it done Emmett! The office doesn't have a spare key for us! Now we're really stuck outside!" Jasper said.

"This day just gets worse and worse!" I yelled. Emmett's eyes were filled with disbelief, but they quickly turned into mischievous eyes.

"You know guys. I actually have a great idea. Listen, we could break the windows, and climb through them, and then we can-"Emmett said before I interrupted him.

"Emmett, we will not be breaking into our own place! If the police come, we won't be able to prove anything, and we'll go to jail! Do you want to go to jail Emmett?" I asked. Emmett shook his head and smiled at me.

"Edward, Edward, Edward. I am so disappointed in you! Of course I was thinking about what if's, like if the police came!" Emmett replied. Jasper and I were really confused now.

"Then what do you propose we do, Emmett? How can we avoid the police coming?" Jasper asked.

"Well, remember how you wanted to install a security system, but I said no." Emmett asked Jasper. Jasper nodded his head.

"Well, we can always go to a store, buy a security system, install it, and then throw a shoe at the window and break it! The police will come and we'll say that the criminal got away, and they stole our house keys while they were at it. Then the police will make us new keys, and we can enter the house!" Emmett said, pleased with himself. Jasper and I were just as angry as ever. Was this guy for real?

"Emmett, sorry to burst your bubble, but your plan is a pile of poop. Do you mean to tell me that you want to trick the police, get them all worked up about a fake criminal that is on the loose, make the police put up wanted signs, evacuate the city, and take all that time to do it, just so we can enter our own home?" I asked, outraged.

"Yup, pretty much." Emmett said. Jasper was beyond furious now.

"Emmett, are you crazy? First of all, we need to be on the inside of our house to install a security system! Next, won't it be bad if we lead the police on a wild goose chase? The police would be trying to find a fake person Emmett! Third, don't you think that the police would ask us for a description of a man? We wouldn't have a description of anyone!" Jasper yelled. Emmett shook his head and put his hand on Jasper's shoulder. Jasper quickly shook it off.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. You underestimate me too much! I'm way ahead of you. I've already got the description all worked out! We'll tell the police that a man or a woman with blonde hair that was really skinny broke into our house. The person has blue eyes." Emmett said.

"Emmett, you do realize that you just described Rosalie and Jasper, right?" I asked. Emmett's eyes started to widen

"Oh yeah. Well, Jasper's with us, so the police would know that it wasn't him!" Emmett said.

"Well. What about Rosalie?" I asked.

"Well, you're right about that one. I'll just change the description. We'll really tell the police that-"Emmett said before I once again interrupted him.

"Emmett, it doesn't matter! We're not doing that! That would not work! If we give the police a phony description, think of what would happen! The police would find someone with that exact description and arrest that innocent man!" I said. Emmett tapped his chin and nodded his head.

"Yup, you're right once again. The police would find our fingerprints on the shoe and know it was us. Okay, listen, how about we throw something that can't take your fingerprint," Emmett said, proud of himself. Was he serious about all this?

"You don't get it! That's not the point! The point is that we're not doing it at all! It won't work! Also, for the record, I think that you can leave your fingerprint of everything Emmett." I said.

"Well, why don't we get this master criminal who has experience with all this stuff! He'll help us with all this!" Emmett said.

"We're not doing it Emmett! Now think of something else! We will not go through all that just to get inside our house!" Jasper said.

"Yeah, seriously Emmett. You've been watching too many spy movies." I said.

"Hey, they have useful information in them! There was this on movie that taught me how to rob a bank, the right way. It might be useful one day, like when we're poor and we need money." Emmett replied, quietly though. Jasper and I sighed.

"Do you really expect us to turn to a lifetime of crime Emmett?" I asked. Emmett shrugged his shoulders, and we all just went back to thinking.

"I've got it!" Emmett yelled. "It's the perfect plan!"

"Emmett, if it has anything to do with crime, I swear I'll kill you." I said. I was really trying to calm down.

"Well, it doesn't really involve crime." Emmett said. I held up my hand before he could talk again.

"I still don't want to hear it." I whispered. Emmett frowned.

"No, just hear me out! Since we don't have a security system, we can just crash through the window and go inside our house!" Emmett exclaimed.

"No Emmett that still wouldn't work. The neighbors would see us, and they'd call the police. Then we'd really go to jail." Jasper said. Emmett sighed and looked at us.

"Then what are your plans?" Emmett asked us. I could tell he was disappointed that he wouldn't get to have any action today.

"Well, we could always call the people who work in the sewer. They'd go down there and help us find our keys." I said. Jasper nodded his head. He seemed to like the idea. Emmett sighed and nodded his head too. Besides, my idea was the easiest and best so far.

"My ideas were still better." Emmett whispered more to himself than anybody else. Well, my ideas weren't best to Emmett.

I then went to our neighbors' house and asked them for a phone book. They kindly gave me one and we all started searching for sewage companies. When we found one, I took out my cell phone and dialed the number. I read the description and found out that they actually search for lost things down there. This was perfect! The phone rang three times before someone answered the phone.

"_Sewage searchers here. You lose it, we find it. This is Kevin. How can we help you?" _Kevin asked.

"Yes, our house keys dropped into the drain that leads into the sewer, and now we can't enter our house." I said. Emmett quietly muttered something about is being able to enter our house if we listened and followed his ideas, but I just ignored him. Emmett then leaned over and pressed speaker on the phone so that we could all hear what Kevin was saying.

"_Well, how did the keys end up in the sewer?" _Kevin asked. Jasper and I looked at Emmett, and he muttered a low 'What?' Why did Kevin need to know anyways?

"Um, well, my friend dropped it in there." I said. I could then hear something covering the phone's speaker. We could still hear him perfectly though. He was laughing.

"_I love this job! It's so funny! This is by far the funniest call we've ever gotten! These people are such idiots!" _Kevin said to someone. He was probably talking to one of his fellow workers. Emmett, Jasper, and I all shared a disbelieving look. Emmett growled. He was mad about what Kevin was saying.

"Should we just hang up and call someone else?" Emmett whispered to Jasper and I. Jasper shook his head.

"No. I have a feeling the next people we call would do this too." Jasper said. Emmett and I nodded our heads. He was probably right. Kevin then came back on the phone and started talking to us again.

"_Okay sir, where do you live?" _Kevin asked. We told him where we lived.

"_Okay, we'll be there in about an hour. See you then!" _Kevin said. We then heard a dial tone, which meant that Kevin had hung up.

"Well, he was very friendly." Emmett growled.

"I think rude is the correct word." Jasper said. Emmett and I nodded.

"The worst part is, he's bringing his idiotic friends with him! When they get here, I'm giving them a piece of my mind!" Emmett hissed. We than all sat down on our front steps.

"You know, this is going to take a while. We should do something." I said. Emmett nodded his head.

"Yeah. I have a feeling those sewer people are going to make us wait even longer for them to show up, just to mess with us! I bet if we called and said that we were the president, they'd be at the White House in less than ten minutes! Then, they'd call us to tell us that they have to cancel because their mother has the swine flu and they can't come. They'd enjoy that. Or better yet, they'd just want to bail out on us, so they call us and tell us that their mother had the swine flu so they can't come, and they'd be snickering on the other end and saying that we're such idiots! Well, we could then always call the police on them." Emmett growled. Jasper and I gave Emmett weird looks.

"Anyways, what do you guys want to do?" Jasper asked. We all started thinking before Emmett shot up.

"I know what we can do!" Emmett shouted. Jasper and I groaned.

"If it has anything to do with crime, spies, or anything else like that, I will kill you, and I won't do it." I said.

"No, it has nothing to do with that. It's better though. Think of it as a gift for ruining your evening with the ladies." Emmett said. He then just stopped talking.

"Well, what is it? Tell us Emmett!" Jasper shouted. Emmett smiled.

"What would you guys say to calling the girls?" Emmett asked. Jasper and I looked at each other. Our eyes brightened and we nodded our heads.

"I'll call them." Jasper said. He took out his cell phone, scrolled down until he saw Alice's name, and pressed call. I turned around and looked at Emmett and smiled.

"This is by far the greatest idea you've ever had!" I said. Jasper turned around and looked at Emmett too.

"Yeah man, this is the best idea you've ever had!" Jasper said. Emmett then smiled.

"Yeah, I know!" Emmett bragged. Jasper then put the phone on speaker so we could all hear. The phone kept ringing. Something was bothering me though, and I could tell by the looks of Emmett and Jasper that it was bothering them too.

Would the girls pick up?

**Okay, chapter 9 is here! See, the because of your reviews, I updated the next day! :)**

**So, do you guys like this chapter? What did you think of it? I stopped right where I did because I want to torture you guys! Now you won't know if the girls pick up or not until the next chapter comes out!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!**

**Okay, I'll try to update again soon, but my family's going on vacation somewhere for a month. I might update on my computer during vacation, but if I don't, don't worry! I'll really try to update because I love to write what you guys love and read, but if I don't, I'm sorry. I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY NO MATTER WHAT!!! I still leave for vacation in like 20 days, but we might be busy packing.  
**

**I was planning for this chapter to go another way, but this chapter just took on a mind of its own. That's what happens sometimes! PM me if you want to know how this chapter was originally supposed to be like! :)**

**Next chapter will be Rosalie's POV, since I've never done it before. Then, the chapter after that will probably be Jasper's POV, since I've never done his before. :)**

**Now, if you want me to get the next chapter out faster, PLEASE REVIEW!!! The reviews to the last chapter were amazing! I got 10 reviews by this morning! Now, like I said before, I have 16 alerts for this story. I want at least half of the people that have this story on alert to review. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!! I NEED YOUR REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS MAKE ME GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT FASTER!!! THE MORE REVIEWS THE BETTER!!! :)**

**So, now what are you going to do? That's right! REVIEW!!! :)**

**I would like to see 58-60 reviews before my next update! You guys did it before and you can do it again! It's not that hard! Just write a sentence saying what you think! Thanks!!! :)**

**You guys are the absolute best!!! :)**

**Thanks for reading this long note. NOW REVIEW!!! You could tell me in a review what you would like to see happen next! I might do it! :)**


	10. Getting A Call

**Hey guys! I am so grateful for all the reviews I am getting! This chapter will finally include the answer to the question, will the girls pick up the phone. I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 10: Getting a call (RPOV)**

Alice, Bella and I just kept looking at the Alice's phone. The silence lasted only seconds before he screaming started.

"Oh my god! Go check who's calling Bella! Now!" Alice screamed. Bella got a look of panic on her face. She obviously didn't want to.

"No way Alice! It's your phone! You go check it!" Bella replied back. Alice wasn't listening to Bella though. She grabbed Bella and pushed Bella toward her phone. Alice pointed at her phone and growled.

"Check it right now!" Alice yelled. Bella nodded her head and quickly checked who was calling. She became pale when she found out who it was. Alice and I had a look of disbelief on our face. It couldn't be them, could it?

"Well, what is it Bella? Who's calling?" I asked nervously. Bella turned around slowly before shouting.

"It's the boys!" Bella shrieked. Suddenly everyone was screaming. Bella had to cal everyone down fast.

"Alice, go answer the phone!" Bella yelled. Alice shook her head.

"No way! If we don't answer the phone, the boys will begin to wonder where we are. They'd become more worried about us Bella! This is perfect!" Alice commanded.

"Well, when they hang up, do we call them back?" I asked. Alice shook her head no. Was she crazy?

"Alice, you expect us to ignore them? Go answer the phone right now!" I yelled. Alice still shook her head no. She could be so stubborn when she wanted to. I wasn't going to answer it though. I didn't really know why, but I wasn't going to do it. By the look on Bella's face, she wasn't going to do it either.

The song "Poker Face," which happened to be Alice's ring tone, was coming to an end. We were going to miss our dazzlers call. Bella and I's expressions were becoming worse and worse by the second.

"Alice, hurry up! Go pick up the phone!" Bella shouted. Alice still shook her head no and Bella and I started panicking. "Poker Face" was on the last line. The boys would hang about in five seconds. All we would have left from this call would be their voice message, that is, if they left one.

Bella shook her head and dove for the phone before the ringing stopped. She grabbed it and held it high, proud. "Forget shyness and whatever, I'm answering the phone! This is our first call from the boys and I am so not going to miss it! Screw the mysterious act Alice!"

Bella then pressed answer on Alice's phone and held the phone to her ear. She pressed speaker before she ban talking. She obviously wanted all of us to hear the conversation. This was going to be good.

"Hello?" Bella asked, breathless.

"You go girl!" I whispered to Bella. Bella smiled at me while Alice just stood there. Alice was shocked that we hadn't listened to her, I could tell.

"_Bella? Is that you?" _I heard a voice say. It was Jasper's voice. He was probably confused that it was Bella talking. He had expected it to be Alice.

"_Bella's on the phone? Give me the phone! I want to talk to her!" _I heard Edward say. Bella immediately blushed. She hadn't expected Edward to say that.

_"No way! I called so I get to talk first!" _Jasper shot back. We could all hear Edward and Jasper arguing. This was probably going to take a while.

_"Hey! It was my idea to call them so I get to talk first!" _Emmett yelled. So, it was Emmett's idea to call us. I instantly loved Emmett even more. He was so full of great ideas. I was actually hoping that Emmett would be able to talk first. I could tell that Bella wanted Edward to talk first, and Alice wanted Jasper to talk first. Who was going to win?

_"It's my phone!I called first so I should get to talk first!" _Jasper said.

_"Well, it's Bella on the phone, so I should tak first! You guys can talk with your own girls!" _Edward replied. Bella was blushing even harder now. She had just heard Edward say that she was his girl. Edward had also told Emmett and Jasper that they could talk to their own girls. I wanted to be Emmett's girl so bad!

_"Well, it was my idea to call them in the first place! I should talk first!" _Emmett boomed. We all started laughing then and Jasper came back onto the phone.

_"Wait, you can hear us?" _Jasper asked.

"How could we not? You guys were all shouting at the top of your lungs!" Bella replied.

_"Oh. Well that stinks." _Jasper replied. We all started laughing than before Bella got her idea face on.

"Wait, I have an idea! Alice, Rosalie and I are all on speaker right now, and I can guess that you boys are too. So why don't we all just talk freely, like we did at Red Robin." Bella suggested. Alice and I glowed at the thought. That was perfect!

_"Hey, that's a great idea!" _Emmett said.

_"Yeah, the bad thing though, is that Rosalie and Alice heard our little argument too." _Edward said.

I laughed. "There was nothing little about it Edward!"

_"Well, whatever. Anyways, what are you ladies doing right now?"_ Edward asked us. We all looked at each other, wondering if we should tell the boys that we were dancing before they called. We nodded our heads. We really wanted to see their reactions.

"Well, we were dancing before you guys called." I answered. We all smiled, awaiting their response. We heard gasps and we all had to hold our breath in order to contain our laughter.

_"You guys were dancing?" _Emmett asked. His voice was shaky.

"Yup. We were dancing to some Lady Gaga music." Alice replied. We then heard the boys whisper to each other, but we could still hear everything they were saying.

_"They were dancing! I wish I was there to see that!" _Emmett said. I felt like I could be blushing any second now. Emmett wanted to see us dance.

_"I know man! I know."_ Jasper replied back. This time, Alice was the one that looked like she was going to be blushing.

_"I think my love for these girls just increased." _ Edward said. Bella blushed scarlet and to tell the truth, Alice and were almost going to. What did Edward mean by his love for us?

_"Okay guys! Let's get back on the phone! I wasn't to spend every second I have with these girls!" _Emmett commanded. We heard the phone shuffling before we heard Jasper's voice again.

_"Well, I hope you ladies had some fun." _Jasper tried to say calmly. It wasn't working though. We could hear the nervous edge in his voice. Us girls decided to not tell the boys that we had heard their little conversation. We wanted to be able to talk freely with them, just like this afternoon. If we told them what they didn't want to hear, the rest of the phone call would definitely be filled with quiet whispers from the boys that we could easily hear, and tense conversations. Bella, Alice and I didn't want that.

"We sure did have fun. We were shaking and rattling everywhere!" Alice squealed. I knew that she just wanted to get the boys.

_"Well, like I said before, I'm glad you had fun." _Jasper said. His voice had more of an amusement edge to it now. I had to hold back my exploding laughter even harder now. I then knew that Alice wanted to push the boys even further, because what she did next was just unbelievable.

"Yeah, and Mike was at out house before you guys called. He was all dancing with Bella and holding her and they were just having a great time!" Alice yelled. It was silent for a few seconds. Then, the shouting started.

_"What! Mike was there?_" Edward asked, furious. We all couldn't hold in our laughter any longer. We burst out laughing.

_"What's so funny about all this?" _Edward hissed.

_"Wow Edward. That's harsh." _Emmett replied. At that, we had to laugh even harder.

_"Yeah, it was."_ Jasper agreed. Bella wanted to have some fun next. She went even further than Alice did.

"Well, what's wrong with that Edward? I like Mike! Besides, why do you care? It's not like you're my boyfriend or anything. I don't even like you that much." Bella said. Everything was silent again. Then, Alice and I pretended to be wiping tears from our eyes. We were so proud of what Bella had just done. She had learned from the best, of course.

"Oh Bella! I'm so happy! That was awesome!" Alice said. We all then hugged Bella who just laughed.

_"They got you good Edward." _Emmett then said. That triggered even bigger laughs from us.

_"I don't really see how this is funny!" _Edward growled. We then decided to tell Edward the truth, before he exploded.

"Oh my god! That was hilarious! Are you jealous Edward? Anyways, we were just joking. That never really happened. Well, only the dancing part happened." I said. I heard Edward sigh. Yeah, he was happy now. He finally got to keep Bella all to himself. He shouldn't have believed me in the first place. I mean, come on, who would like to spend time with Mike? Edward should have used his helpful brain when I said that. Anybody would know it was a lie. Mike doesn't even know how to dance at all.

_"Well, okay then. Also, no I am not jealous. I was just thinking how anybody could possible enjoy spending time with Mike. He is absolutely absurd. Actually, absurd doesn't even cover it." _Edward implied. Okay, maybe he was thinking about how anybody could possible like Mike, but when he gasped, it was because he wanted Bella all to himself. He didn't want Bella to be anyone else's. I just simply knew it, and by the look on Alice and Bella's faces, they did too. We had caught Edward red handed. We weren't going to say anything though. Yet.

"Oh, well okay. Anyways, what do you guys want to talk about now? I was thinking that we could learn more about each other." Alice said. We heard silence for a few minutes before the guys came back on the phone.

_"Well, okay. I guess we could do that. Let's start with favorite color. That seems to be the easiest, and isn't that what people always ask each other when they first meet?" _Jasper asked. Alice, Bella, and I all looked at each other and nodded our heads. That seemed lilke a good idea. I had caught something though. People only ask other people what their favorite color was when they are on a date. You don't find people saying 'Hi! My name is Rosalie and my favorite color is red' when they're just shopping at a store and you just bump into them. It usually goes like, 'So, are you enjoying the great food at this restaurant? Yeah? Good. So, let's get to know each other. What's your favorite color?' That's what people usually do, and they do that when they're on a date.

"Well, that does seem pretty reasonable. My favorite color is blue. It's a calm color and it relaxes me. It's just a beautiful color for me, and I just like it." Bella said.

_"You forgot to say that it is a stunning color on you. When I was at Wal-Mart and I first saw you, you were wearing a blue shirt. That color goes lovely against your skin." _Edward said. Bella blushed and muttered al low thanks before turning to look at me. She obviously wanted me to go next. She was beyond embarrassed, and she wanted all the attention off her. I didn't blame her. I would do that too if I were in this situation right now. Besides, she needed some time to cool down. I knelt toward the phone and started talking.

"Well, my favorite color is red. It's nice and warm, and not to mention fiesty! I like those kinds of colors." I stated. I listened to see if anyone would reply, and someone did. Emmett replied.

_"Today, when I saw you wear that stunning red dress, I couldn't help but think the same thing. I understand what you're saying about the feisty thing too_. _I feel the same way_. _By the way, you look good in red." _Emmett stated. I smiled widely. I liked what Emmett was saying. Like Bella, I muttered a low thanks and I then turned toward Alice. It was her turn to be embarrassed and admit her favorite color. I had a feeling that it would be followed by a very nice but blush triggering comment from Jasper.

Alice knelt down toward the phone like I had done. Bella came back and she sat down next to me. She obviously wanted to hear what Alice was going to say. Alice then took a deep breath and began talking. I had to admit, we were all really brave for doing this. We all just want to run out of the house, screaming as we go, but we're not going to. This is special for us. We really had some guts doing this. So I didn't blame Alice for hesitating and taking a few deep breaths before talking. I was actually surprised that Bella and I didn't do that. We were just as nervous as Alice. We surprisingly stayed calm though. I don't think that our voices showed any signs that we were hesitant in it. Then again, the boys might have picked it up. Well, if we did fail, at least we tried.

"Well, my favorite color is green. I don't really know why though. I just like the color. I guess it's because it's just, well, all around you. Like the trees, grass, and other stuff are green." Alice rushed. We all waited to hear Jasper talk.

_"I like green too. It's so common, but yet so rare. Without green, there wouldn't be much to look at outside. I also like people who don't have a reason for everything. I enjoy people who just like things, simply because they do. There's no need to get all complicated and have an answer for every single question, or explain why you like every single thing. There can sometimes be no reason as to why you like something. It can simply just mean something to you, or you can simply just like it for no reason whatsoever. There is not an explanation to everything in this world, and I enjoy people who don't go and make decisions based on what the facts are, and start searching low and high for every single answer. They go with their heart. That's something special to me right there." _Jasper said.

Alice, Bella and I were just shocked. Jasper had such a way with words! I was really starting to like Jasper. He was a good guy who didn't simply just answer a question. He always explained everything in such detail and in a certain form that it made everyone just shocked.

_"Of course, that doesn't mean that I don't like people who aren't reasonable. I wouldn't want to go to someone and ask them a question, only to find them give me a string of answers that has nothing to do with what I asked, or is just plain confusing. I just like well rounded people, who can be reasonable but loose all at the same time." _Jasper said. I was starting to get interested now, so I asked Jasper a question.

"How would someone make a decision based on facts? How could someone go all 100% for the facts, and not rely on their heart and what they truly think and desire to help them make a decision?" I asked. Alice and Bella looked at me shocked, and there was silence on the other end of the phone. I had to admit, I didn't blame them for this. I was pretty shocked too. That was the first time in a while that I had ever said something like that. After a while though, Jasper began talking again pretty soon though.

_"Well, for example, if there was someone who was a hero to some people, they wouldn't want to simply just let fate take them in whatever direction it may. They would want to be smart about their decisions so people might look up to them even more. They wouldn't want to simply just let loose and make decisions based on what they like and think is best. They would just go berserk collecting facts and wasting all that time just to get a reasonable answer, and from that, they'd make a choice. They would do this because they wouldn't want people to get the impression that the person might be making the wrong decisions. They don't want to lose the respect that they have simply because they would just go about making a decision that they think is truly the best, without having some reason or theory as to why their decision is what it is. That's just how some people are though." _Jasper replied.

"How would that apply to what you said to Alice though? How would you know that she isn't relying on facts, just because she doesn't have a reason as to why her favorite color is green?" Bella asked this time.

_"Well, I think Edward knows the answer to that question too. Allow him to explain it for you." _Jasper said. We all then waited for Edward's smooth voice to come to the phone.

_"Well, the color question is exactly how we can tell that Alice isn't really the person to rely on facts. Almost everyone has a reason as to why their favorite color is their favorite color. It can be either that it's just beautiful, it brings out a certain feeling in them, or some other reason like that. The thing is though, a color is a color. You can't really have a reason as to why it's your favortie. People might be certain and say over and over again that their favorite color is purple because it brings out the best in them, but is that really the right answer? Of course you might like a color because it has a special meaning to you, but mostly, you just like a color because it's just the kind of color that you like. Although people might argue for days that their is only one special reason as to why their favorite color is what it is, but the simple and most reliable reason, is simply because you like it." _Edward paused for a minute and then spoke again.

_"I think Emmett would like to talk now." _Edward said. I impatiently waited for Emmett to talk.

_"Well, some people might just go over the top trying to have a reason to everything, even the simplest of questions. For example, like Jasper said, if there were a person who was looked up to, they wouldn't want to just go on a limb. They would want to make the right answers. If someone asked that person what their favorite color was, they might want to say orange, because that's what it truly is, but they would then wonder what would happen if someone had asked them why it was their favorite color. So they would answer blue, and when someone asked them why, they would say that it was the color of their favorite flower, it made them happy, or something else like that. They would then stick with the color blue, but they would still always like orange. This is what Jasper means. Alice didn't say that green was special to her for a special reason, she just said that she liked it simply because she did. She wasn't afraid to say that there was no reason behind her answer. She just told the truth." _Emmett concluded. Alice smiled, pleased of herself. Bella and I weren't finished yet though.

"Well, what about Bella and I? Since we said that our favorite colors are whatever they are for a reason or two, would that make us the kind of people that rely on facts? Would we be the kind of people that don't just let loose? After all, we were telling the truth. That is really why our favorite colors are what they are." I stated.

_"Ah, yes, but is that the only reason? Like we all said, you might like your favorite color for a few reasons, but those won't be the only reasons. You like your favorite color simply because you do. It has no real meaning to you, you just know that you like it. That wouldn't make you only reliable on facts though. You could be loose, we're not saying that you can't, but we just want you to be aware that there is no special reason as to why you have a favorite things are reliable on facts though, but color is not one of them. You might actually find yourself struggling a little bit when people were to ask you what your favorite color is and why. You can actually relate this to any situation at all. Can you think of any?" _Edward asked. I didn't answer though. Bella just asked another question.

"So, would that make Rosalie and I worse than Alice?" Bella asked, concerned. I was actually wondering the same thing.

_"No, of course not. We didn't say that. We're just saying that Alice is the kind of girl who can just let loose more than you guys can. She doesn't feel the need to have an answer to everything. I'm sure of it. Like Edward said, can you guys think of any other way that you can relate this to a situation?" _Emmett asked. I could hear a smile in his voice. We weren't bad, just not as creative and loose like Alice, which was actually true. I then started thinking and I immediately thought of something. When I had seen Emmett at Wal-Mart, I immediately liked him. I didn't know what it was about him that I liked, but I just felt a certain connection. I could tell that Alice and Bella were thinking of the same things too.

"Yes." Alice, Bella and I responded.

_"Well, what is it?" _Jasper asked, curious. Alice and Bella looked at me. They wanted me to talk. I decided to just pretend that the situation was something that could happen, not something that already did.

"Well, say you saw someone for the first time. You've never met them, yet you feel a strange connection between the two of you, like you've known each other for years. You're not sure what's special or what you like about the person, yet you just like them. Is that a good one?" I asked. Us girls all waited anxiously for what would be said next.

_"Yes, that's perfect. You don't know anything about the person, yet you like them You're not sure why, but you just know that you do. Like if you're looking at a painting and you don't know anything about it, like why it was painted, who painted it, what the meaning behind it is_, _or something else like that, you might still like it. For unknown reasons, that picture would capture your eye and stay on your mind for days, and you wouldn't really know why. Unlike some other people who would see a painting they just simply liked_, _but not tell anyone that they liked it. They'd instead see who their favorite painter is, and what painting meanings they liked, and they'd choose a favorite painting from that category." _Jasper replied. I had a feeling that they knew what my example was about though. Also, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett all had such a way with words. I was really starting to question if there were any reasons as to why I truly liked red.

I was going to ask another question, when Jasper suddenly interrupted.

_"Ladies, I'm really sorry, but we have to go. Some people that we had coming over just arrived." _Jasper said.

_"Man, they came early. I would've thought that they'd come later, judging by the way there were taking to us on the phone." _Emmett said. We were all wondering who the boys were talking about. Did they have guests coming over? Were they girl guests?

_"Um, ladies, I'm sorry but we have to go. These sewage people came over to our house to help us with something." _Edward said. We all sighed, glad that it wasn't girl guests who were over at their house.

"Well, what are sewage people doing at your house?" Bella asked. I was wondering the same thing, and by the look on Alice's face, she was too.

_"We'll tell you about it later. Just remind us the next time we see and talk to each other, okay?" _Edward said. Bella, Alice and I said 'okay.' Were any of the sewage people girls though? Probably not, but even if they were, they were only going to do their job, right? I decided not to worry about it though.

_"Well, okay. We'll talk to you girls really soon! We will continue this conversation. I know that you girls all have more questions for us, right?" _Edward asked. We all said 'yes' and we then said bye. The boys all said goodbye to us too, and we then hung up the phone.

We all turned around to face each other.

"That conversation went really well! I loved it!" Alice squealed.

"Me too! That was better than the conversation we had at Red Robin!" Bella agreed.

"We will so be doing that again sometime soon! When they call us again, or when we meet up again, we're going to do it!" I said excitedly. We all eagerly nodded our heads, and then Alice turned to look at the time.

"Oh my god! It's already 7:00! What do you guys want to do before we go to bed?" Alice asked.

"We could watch a movie. I vote for "Iron Man" since there's nothing else to watch." Bella said. We all agreed and Bella and I went to get some snacks. It was pretty quiet when we were doing this, considering that we had just had the talk of our lives with the boys and we were still pretty stunned about it. We got some popcorn, soda, and some licorice before heading back to Alice.

Alice was already sprawled up against the couch, with the DVD set already. We gave her some snacks to hold and we pressed play. The movie started and we sat back, relaxed, and watched the movie.

The commentary was pretty much the same as always. We had Robert Downey Jr. comments, evil dude comments, bratty news reporter lady comments, and pretty much everything else we always said. This was getting kind of boring.

Soon though, but not soon enough, the movie was over. It was 9:30 pm, and we were all tired due to our big and exciting day. Alice, Bella and I all said our goodnight to each other, yawned a couple hundred of times, and headed upstairs to our rooms.

I went to my room and brushed my teeth. I then put on some sleeping clothes. That's what I called them. I refused to call them pajamas like Bella. That was just childish to me.

I then turned off the light to my room and jumped on the bed. I wondered what the boys were doing right now. I tried to stop thinking about them though. I wanted to get some sleep tonight.

I was worried though. Had the boys had enough of us. Were they tired of us for some reason? I had a feeling that I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. I had too many questions on my mind. I just ignored some of them, but the most important ones were still on my mind. When the boys would call back and if the boys really would call us back was the second important question on my mind. I knew I shared some pretty strong feelings toward Emmett. I knew Alice shared some feelings toward Jasper, and Bella toward Edward, but I didn't really care about them right now. I only cared about Emmett. I felt it the first second I saw him that I would share these feelings toward him. Question number one was still there though. It was this question that would keep me up all night long.

Did Emmett love me?

**Ooohh. You'll just have to wait and find out the answer!**

**Anyways, how do you guys like this chapter? Good or bad? PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**So anyways, this really wasn't how I expected the chapter to go. It just took on a mind of its own. If you want to know how it was originally planned, then just PM me!!! :)**

**So anyways, thanks for all your reviews! This long chapter is just for all of you! I tried to get it done fast, and I think I did! See what your reviews can do! :)**

**Anyways, I will update like 2 or 3 more times before I go on vacation. Maybe even more time than that! I will also try to update while one vacation, and to tell the truth, I think I will! :)**

**So, the color thing with Jasper and Edward and Emmett, is not really what I think. I just wrote it down. I think you can have a special reason to like a particular color. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were smooth with their words though. I'm starting to reconsider it! ;)**

**So, in a review, tell me what your favorite color is and why, as well as saying what you think about this chapter, which was more nice than funny. My favorite color is blue, because it is calm, and the color is beautiful and all around you. Let's not forget that it's also my favorite color just because it is! ;)  
**

**Also, this story has been nominated for Best Comedy and Best Romance over at the Immortal Cookie Awards!!! :)**

**Next chapter WILL be in Jasper's POV!!! It will be his point of view of the phone call!!! :)  
**

**So, I have 17 alerts for this story, and you all know the drill. REVIEW!!!**

**Your reviews really inspire me and see what they cause me to do? Get longer chapters out faster!!! :)**

**So, I have 59 reviews right now, and I would like 68-70 before my next update! More would be great too! They get chapters out faster, and the chapters are always longer!!! :)  
**

**So, now that I am done with this author's note, REVIEW!!! I WOULD LIKE 68-70 REVIEWS BEFORE MY NEXT UPDATE! MORE WOULD BE GREAT!!! :)**

**Also, thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing this story! It makes me really happy to see all the hits, visitors, and reviews to this story!**

**REVIEW NOW!!! :)  
**


	11. Our Interesting Call

**Here's chapter 11 for all of you guys! I hope you guys love this chapter! Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND I NEVER WILL!!!**

**Chapter 11: Our Interesting Call (JPOV)**

Edward, Emmett and I were all getting more nervous by the second. I had the phone on speaker, and we were all anxiously waiting for the girls to pick up. The phone just kept ringing, and I was starting to wonder why they weren't picking up.

"Guys, why do you think they're not picking up?" Edward asked. I swear, it was like that guy was a mind reader sometimes. Then again, we all seemed to be thinking the same things ever since we first saw the girls at Wal-Mart. Besides, that was like the most reasonable thing to be thinking about right now.

"Well, the obvious answer would be that they don't even like us!" Emmett yelled. Edward and I looked at each other, considering what Emmett had just said. What if he was right? Did the girls even enjoy spending time with us? I tried not to worry about it though. There was no need to get all worked up and start hyperventilating in front of the whole neighborhood. That would just be plain embarrassing.

"Well, come on guys, that can't be the only reason." I said slowly. Had I just said a lie? I hoped not.

Emmett seemed to notice my reaction. He knew that I was just trying to cheer everybody up, and that I wasn't even sure of what I was saying. Well, it was worth a shot.

"What other reason could there possibly be? They're not answering the phone because they don't want to!" Emmett hissed. I tried to think of another reason as to why they weren't answering. I thought of a perfect answer.

"Well, you know, they might not be next to their phone. They might be doing something else right now and they just can't hear their phone." I suggested. Emmett and Edward seemed to be considering that option. I could tell that I had got them. I was pretty amazed at myself that I had thought of that answer. Go Jasper!

"Well, I guess that's a reasonable answer. That could happen." Edward replied. I smiled, glad that I had won Edward over. I then looked at Emmett to find that he was trying to think of something that would bash my answer. Although he didn't want to believe that the girls weren't answering just because they didn't want to talk to us, he was still sure to prove us that that was the case.

"Well, I suppose that could be an option." Emmett said. I sighed, glad that I had won him over. He wasn't finished though. "Don't forget that them simply not wanting to answer the phone is the biggest possibility here. I know we all want to believe that they might not hear the phone ringing, but we need to look at the facts! Everyone always has their cell phone with them, so there's a 90% chance that they just don't want to answer the phone. We should be willing to except that fact. There's no need for us to stay up all night again, wondering why they didn't answer their phone."

Edward and I sighed. Emmett was right. There was a big chance that they just didn't want to answer their phone and talk to us.

"Well, you're right. We'll stay on the phone until the voice message thing comes up though. I don't want to leave a message, because that just might annoy them if they don't like us, but I also want to stay on the phone for a while longer, just in case it is true that they just can't hear their phone. Just because there's a low chance of something happening, doesn't mean it won't happen." I said. Emmett and Edward nodded, agreeing with me. They knew that I had a point.

The phone had been ringing for quite a while now. Edward, Emmett and I all knew that we would have to hang up soon. I was dreading this part. I never wanted to hang up.

Soon enough though, Edward and Emmett gave me that sad look that told me that we just had to give up. I sighed and nodded my head. My finger lowered down to press end on the phone, but right before I did, I heard a voice. Someone had answered the phone!

"_Hello?"_ I heard a voice ask. Edward, Emmett and I all immediately knew that it was Bella talking. Bella actually sounded breathless, and I took that as a good sign. Maybe she was running toward the phone to get it, and that's why it took them so long to answer. Maybe they did want to talk to us after all. The though made Emmett, Edward and I all smile.

We were all still shocked that the girls had actually answered the phone. I was confused though. I was pretty sure that I had dialed Alice's number. Well, at least someone answered.

I then heard a faint whisper in the background. It sounded a lot like Rosalie's voice. By the look on Edward and Emmett's faces, they had noticed that too. I then realized that Bella was still on the phone. We all had to stop drooling over the girls so that we could actually have some time to talk to them before the end of the century.

"Bella? Is that you?" I asked. I was still trying to make sure that it was Bella. I had dialed Alice's phone number. Then again, maybe Bella just got to the phone faster.

"Bella's on the phone? Give me the phone! I want to talk to her!" Edward yelled. Edward was trying to pull the phone from me, but I wouldn't give up. I wanted to talk first!

"No way! I called so I get to talk first!" I replied back. Edward wasn't giving in though. This was going to take a while.

"Hey! It was my idea to call them so I get to talk first!" Emmett shouted. I didn't care if Emmett was my father, I was going to talk first!

"It's my phone! I called first so I should get to talk first!" I yelled. By the look on Edward and Emmett's faces though, they weren't going to give up.

"Well, it's Bella on the phone, so I should talk first! You guys can talk with your own girls!" Edward replied. He was just so lucky that Bella or any of the other girls had heard any of that.

"Well, it was my idea to call them in the first place! I should talk first!" Emmett answered. Right when Edward and I were going to say something back to Emmett that I could guarantee you would be unintelligible and rude, we all heard the girls laughing.

"Wait, you can hear us?" I asked. I hoped that they would say no. I hoped and prayed that they would say no, and right beside me, Edward and Emmett were doing the same thing.

_"How could we not? You guys were all shouting at the top of your lungs!"_ Bella giggled. Emmett, Edward and I were all so embarrassed! I was going to kill Edward now! The girls had heard what Edward had said about them being our girls. Emmett and Edward realized it too. Oh, Edward was in for it now.

"Oh. Well that stinks." I implied. The girls then all started laughing while Emmett, Edward and I started sulking. This was so embarrassing.

_"Wait, I have an idea! Alice, Rosalie and I are all on speaker right now, and I can guess that you boys are too. So why don't we all just talk freely, like we did at Red Robin."_ Bella suggested. We all nodded our heads. That was perfect! Of course Bella knew about us being on speaker, considering that all the girls had heard our argument.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Emmett said. I once again smiled and nodded my head. The girls were all so smart.

"Yeah, the bad thing though, is that Rosalie and Alice heard our little argument too." Edward said. Well duh Edward! We all already know that!

_"There was nothing little about it Edward!"_ Rosalie said, laughing. Oh, so she thought that this was funny, huh?

"Well, whatever. Anyways, what are you ladies doing right now?" Edward asked the girls. He wanted to get all the attention of us that was for sure. There was silence on the other end for a while though before Rosalie answered again.

_"Well, we were dancing before you guys called."_ Rosalie answered. They were doing what now? Edward, Emmett and I all gasped. This was too good to be true. Way too good.

"You guys were dancing?" Emmett asked hesitantly. Edward, Emmett and I all listened carefully to hear their answer. We wanted to make sure that we had heard correctly.

_"Yup. We were dancing to some Lady Gaga music."_ Alice confirmed. I was just about to faint. Edward, Emmett and I all turned around to face each other, whispering so the girls wouldn't hear us.

"They were dancing! I wish I was there to see that!" Emmett implied. Edward and I nodded our heads quickly. This was ridiculous though. We were acting so silly and not ourselves right now. We all didn't care though.

"I know man! I know." I eagerly said back. This was amazing!

"I think my love for these girls just increased." Edward said. Wow. That was so unlike him. Good thing the girls couldn't hear us right now. We would all just drop dead right now if they could hear us.

"Okay guys! Let's get back on the phone! I wasn't to spend every second I have with these girls!" Emmett boomed. We heard picked the phone and tried to calm down a little bit before we talked on the phone to the girls again. There was no need to sound jumpy.

"Well, I hope you ladies had some fun." I said calmly. There was no evidence that they had heard out little conversation right now, which was good. If they had, we would just simply die. We didn't have time for dying right now. Then again, the girls could have just decided not to tell us that they heard us. I just decided to ignore this problem. It was for the best.

_"We sure did have fun. We were shaking and rattling everywhere!"_ Alice squeaked. Edward, Emmett, and I's faces were just unreadable now. They were really getting to us, just like we got to them at Red Robin, I think. Was this some sort of girl type revenge? I hoped not, and we all didn't want to find out either.

"Well, like I said before, I'm glad you had fun." I said. I was sort of amused at all this. I just wished that their girl type revenge was over. It could be over forever and I wouldn't mind.

_"Yeah, and Mike was at our house before you guys called. He was all dancing with Bella and holding her and they were just having a great time!"_ Alice squealed. Emmett had a look of amusement on his face, like he knew something about Alice that I didn't. Emmett and I were more worried about Edward though. His expression was downright murderous.

"What! Mike was there?" Edward growled. He was really jealous. Then, the girls started laughing. What was funny about this, I didn't know.

"What's so funny about all this?" Edward hissed. I swear, it's like Edward could read my mind sometimes!

"Wow Edward. That's harsh." Emmett said. That only seemed to make the girls laugh even harder.

"Yeah, it was." I announced. Okay, maybe we were all thinking the same things again because of these girls. I should really stop accusing Edward of being a mind reader. We were all surprised to hear Bella talk next though.

_"Well, what's wrong with that Edward? I like Mike! Besides, why do you care? It's not like you're my boyfriend or anything. I don't even like you that much."_ Bella said. Edward, Emmett and I were all silent. Wow. Bella had really gotten us good. Well, she had mostly gotten Edward. Emmett and I were still safe with our ladies. I hope.

_"Oh Bella! I'm so happy! That was awesome!"_ Alice yelped with joy. What did she mean by that? I could then hear Bella laughing again. What was going on here? This was just so confusing for all of us.

"They got you good Edward." Emmett replied. Of course, that only made the girls laughs even harder. What was so funny here? I didn't find anything funny here!

"I don't really see how this is funny!" Edward growled. This time, I knew better. I wouldn't accuse Edward of being a mind reader. He just knew people inside out, and he figured people out fast. He was also in the same situation in me. I wouldn't accuse him of anything. I wouldn't want to call the crazy house and have them take Edward away for being a fake mind reader. I would never be forgiven, and things would be pretty bad.

_"Oh my god! That was hilarious! Are you jealous Edward? Anyways, we were just joking. That never really happened. Well, only the dancing part happened."_ Rosalie said. Edward then sighed. He was happy with that news. He was jealous for a minute though there. Emmett and I, and possibly even the girls knew that. They had really gotten Edward good.

"Well, okay then. Also, no I am not jealous. I was just thinking how anybody could possibly enjoy spending time with Mike. He is absolutely absurd. Actually, absurd doesn't even cover it." Edward said. Oh, sure Edward. That's really the truth. We all knew that he was jealous and angry though. We just wouldn't admit it to him yet. He needed to cool down. I had a feeling that the girls were thinking the same thing too.

_"Oh, well okay. Anyways, what do you guys want to talk about now? I was thinking that we could learn more about each other."_ Alice suggested. Emmett, Edward and I all looked at each other and nodded. This was our chance to ask questions that we hadn't asked at Red Robin today, because of Emmett's master plan. His master plan was horrible though.

"Well, okay. I guess we could do that. Let's start with favorite color. That seems to be the easiest, and isn't that what people always ask each other when they first meet?" I asked. I was hoping that they'd say yes. I wanted to go one step at a time, and this seemed to be the best way to start.

_"Well, that does seem pretty reasonable. My favorite color is blue. It's a calm color and it relaxes me. It's just a beautiful color for me, and I just like it."_ Bella said. I liked her answer. It didn't show that she was that loose though. Edward seemed to like her answer though. He went in for the dazzling voice and the dazzling comments and compliments. This would be good.

"You forgot to say that it is a stunning color on you. When I was at Wal-Mart and I first saw you, you were wearing a blue shirt. That color goes lovely against your skin." Edward said. Bella thanked Edward quietly, before Rosalie started to talk.

_"Well, my favorite color is red. It's nice and warm, and not to mention feisty! I like those kinds of colors."_ Rosalie said. Of course, Emmett had to reply to Rosalie like Edward did to Bella.

"Today, when I saw you wear that stunning red dress, I couldn't help but think the same thing. I understand what you're saying about the feisty thing too. I feel the same way. By the way, you look good in red." Emmett stated. Rosalie said thanks to Emmett in a quiet voice too.

I knew that Rosalie didn't let loose that much either. Emmett liked her answer though anyways. I just couldn't wait to hear Alice speak though.

I heard Alice take some deep breaths before talking. Was she really that nervous about talking to us? She shouldn't have to be. I enjoyed every second of it.

_"Well, my favorite color is green. I don't really know why though. I just like the color. I guess it's because it's just, well, all around you. Like the trees, grass, and other stuff are green."_ Alice said quickly. I paused for a minute, shocked. Alice was the kind of girl that let loose. She was my kind of girl. I then responded back to Alice, using the same technique that Edward and Emmett had used. I didn't want to use it, but I now realized that I needed to. Sorry for stealing your idea Edward.

"I like green too. It's so common, but yet so rare. Without green, there wouldn't be much to look at outside. I also like people who don't have a reason for everything. I enjoy people who just like things, simply because they do. There's no need to get all complicated and have an answer for every single question, or explain why you like every single thing. There can sometimes be no reason as to why you like something. It can simply just mean something to you, or you can simply just like it for no reason whatsoever. There is not an explanation to everything in this world, and I enjoy people who don't go and make decisions based on what the facts are, and start searching low and high for every single answer. They go with their heart. That's something special to me right there." I said.

I hoped Alice would get my message. There was silence on the other end. I took that as a good thing though. I then remembered that I should tell them I didn't like people who were always loose. Alice might be thinking that right now and be thinking that I'm not that good for her. That would never happen though!

"Of course, that doesn't mean that I don't like people who aren't reasonable. I wouldn't want to go to someone and ask them a question, only to find them give me a string of answers that has nothing to do with what I asked, or is just plain confusing. I just like well rounded people, who can be reasonable but loose all at the same time." I stated. I knew Alice had realized that now too. I was expecting Alice to say something back, but surprisingly, it was Rosalie who talked to me now.

_"How would someone make a decision based on facts? How could someone go all 100% for the facts, and not rely on their heart and what they truly think and desire to help them make a decision?"_ Rosalie asked me. Edward, Emmett and I were all shocked, to tell the truth. I had never expected Rosalie to ever say something like that. We all stopped talking before I decided to answer Rosalie. There was no need to make her all nervous.

"Well, for example, if there was someone who was a hero to some people, they wouldn't want to simply just let fate take them in whatever direction it may. They would want to be smart about their decisions so people might look up to them even more. They wouldn't want to simply just let loose and make decisions based on what they like and think is best. They would just go berserk collecting facts and wasting all that time just to get a reasonable answer, and from that, they'd make a choice. They would do this because they wouldn't want people to get the impression that the person might be making the wrong decisions. They don't want to lose the respect that they have simply because they would just go about making a decision that they think is truly the best, without having some reason or theory as to why their decision is what it is. That's just how some people are though." I replied back. I waited to see if anyone was going to respond back to me. Bella did this time.

_"How would that apply to what you said to Alice though? How would you know that she isn't relying on facts, just because she doesn't have a reason as to why her favorite color is green?"_ Bella asked me. I really felt like I was becoming a therapist right now.

I could see Edward wanting to talk. He didn't want me to hog up all the time and attention talking to Bella. I knew it. I could tell. Edward knew about this subject though, so I trusted him to answer Bella for me. I just had to give Edward an introduction first.

"Well, I think Edward knows the answer to that question too. Allow him to explain it for you." I said. I looked at Edward to find him thanking me with his eyes. He smiled at me and I smiled back. We were truly the best of buds. Edward then leaned toward the phone and started to talk. I was just so glad that I had put the phone on speaker. If I didn't, we all wouldn't hear every single detail and thing that the girls were saying. Edward and I also knew very well that if Emmett were the one that had held the phone when the girls were talking about their dancing party, Emmett would never even tell us about it. He would try to torture us and drive us mad. Typical Emmett.

"Well, the color question is exactly how we can tell that Alice isn't really the person to rely on facts. Almost everyone has a reason as to why their favorite color is their favorite color. It can be either that it's just beautiful, it brings out a certain feeling in them, or some other reason like that. The thing is though, a color is a color. You can't really have a reason as to why it's your favorite. People might be certain and say over and over again that their favorite color is purple because it brings out the best in them, but is that really the right answer? Of course you might like a color because it has a special meaning to you, but mostly, you just like a color because it's just the kind of color that you like. Although people might argue for days that there is only one special reason as to why their favorite color is what it is, but the simple and most reliable reason, is simply because you like it."Edward said.

Edward then stopped talking. Emmett was begging Edward to let him talk on the phone. Edward wanted to talk more obviously, but he sighed and nodded his head. I was a little worried about that though. Emmett knew this subject very well too, but he as the class clown here. He would probably pull another Red Robin stunt again, which would cause Edward and I to kill him. He probably wouldn't even care though.

I decided to trust Emmett though. He wouldn't screw this up for us. He wouldn't want us to be humiliated in front of the girls. He wasn't that dumb. Besides, he had already learned his lesson from this afternoon at Red Robin. I just decided to trust Emmett for once. He could do it.

"I think Emmett would like to talk now." Edward said. There was silence on the other end. The girls were obviously waiting for Emmett to talk. It surprised me how interested the girls were in this subject. Most girls wouldn't care about this kind of stuff. To tell the truth, most guys wouldn't even care about this subject either. Then again, we weren't like most guys.

The girls didn't even do as much as say a word. They didn't even interrupt us when we were talking! They must have really liked what we were saying and talking about.

Emmett then smiled at Edward. Edward gently smiled back, and like Edward had done, Emmett leaned toward the phone and started to talk.

"Well, some people might just go over the top trying to have a reason to everything, even the simplest of questions. For example, like Jasper said, if there were a person who was looked up to, they wouldn't want to just go on a limb. They would want to make the right answers. If someone asked that person what their favorite color was, they might want to say orange, because that's what it truly is, but they would then wonder what would happen if someone had asked them why it was their favorite color. So they would answer blue, and when someone asked them why, they would say that it was the color of their favorite flower, it made them happy, or something else like that. They would then stick with the color blue, but they would still always like orange. This is what Jasper means. Alice didn't say that green was special to her for a special reason. She just said that she liked it simply because she did. She wasn't afraid to say that there was no reason behind her answer. She just told the truth." Emmett finished. I had a feeling that the girls would be talking again pretty soon though.

_"Well, what about Bella and I? Since we said that our favorite colors are whatever they are for a reason or two, would that make us the kind of people that rely on facts? Would we be the kind of people that don't just let loose? After all, we were telling the truth. That is really why our favorite colors are what they are."_ Rosalie said. Edward decided to talk again this time and Emmett and I gladly let him. He was really getting into this. Besides, it was the least we could do. He was filled with jealousy and anger all because of a stunt the girls pulled off, while Emmett and I just chilled back. It wasn't our fault that the girls had chosen Edward as their victim though.

"Ah, yes, but is that the only reason? Like we all said, you might like your favorite color for a few reasons, but those won't be the only reasons. You like your favorite color simply because you do. It has no real meaning to you, you just know that you like it. That wouldn't make you only reliable on facts though. You could be loose, we're not saying that you can't, but we just want you to be aware that there is no special reason as to why you have a favorite thing. Thing are reliable on facts though, but color is not one of them. You might actually find yourself struggling a little bit when people were to ask you what your favorite color is and why. You can actually relate this to any situation at all. Can you think of any?" Edward asked them. Nobody answered his question though. They instead asked new ones.

_"So, would that make Rosalie and I worse than Alice?"_ Bella asked. We might have given them the wrong impression. Emmett decided to step up and save the day.

"No, of course not. We didn't say that. We're just saying that Alice is the kind of girl who can just let loose more than you guys can. She doesn't feel the need to have an answer to everything. I'm sure of it. Like Edward said, can you guys think of any other way that you can relate this to a situation?" Emmett asked them. I wanted them to say something in particular, and by the look on Emmett and Edward's faces, they wanted them to say that particular thing too.

"Yes." Alice, Bella and Rosalie said. We were all waiting to hear their answer, but they weren't talking. I decided to step up and just ask them directly what it was.

"Well, what is it?" I asked. There was silence for a few seconds before Rosalie talked.

_"Well, say you saw someone for the first time. You've never met them, yet you feel a strange connection between the two of you, like you've known each other for years. You're not sure what's special or what you like about the person, yet you just like them. Is that a good one?"_ Rosalie asked. Edward, Emmett and I all smiled. They had just said what we wanted them to say, and we were all very happy.

"Yes, that's perfect. You don't know anything about the person, yet you like them You're not sure why, but you just know that you do. Like if you're looking at a painting and you don't know anything about it, like why it was painted, who painted it, what the meaning behind it is, or something else like that, you might still like it. For unknown reasons, that picture would capture your eye and stay on your mind for days, and you wouldn't really know why. Unlike some other people who would see a painting they just simply liked, but not tell anyone that they liked it. They'd instead see who their favorite painter is, and what painting meanings they liked, and they'd choose a favorite painting from that category." I replied. I think that Emmett, Edward and I knew what they were getting at though. We thought that they were talking about us, and there was a big chance that they were. That thought made all of us smile even more. We were all very happy right now.

Then, the sewage people came to our house. They came really early. That meant that we would have to hang up on the girls even sooner, since we probably wouldn't be able to talk with all the noise. We had to let them go. We all hated sewage people now. Dumb sewage people.

"Ladies, I'm really sorry, but we have to go. Some people that we had coming over just arrived." I said while looking at the employees all load out of the truck.

"Man, they came early. I would've thought that they'd come later, judging by the way there were taking to us on the phone." Emmett said. I was thinking the same thing too.

Emmett and I all headed out to talk to the sewage people, but Edward still had the phone on speaker, so we could still hear the girls talking. That was good.

"Um, ladies, I'm sorry but we have to go. These sewage people came over to our house to help us with something." Edward said. I could hear the girls all sigh. They were really disappointed.

_"Well, what are sewage people doing at your house?"_ Bella asked. She had a good question right there.

"We'll tell you about it later. Just remind us the next time we see and talk to each other, okay?" Edward asked. Bella, Alice and Rosalie all said 'okay.' They were really sad and disappointed. I was almost going to kick the sewage people out of our neighborhood just so we could keep talking to the girls. I could tell that Emmett and Edward wanted to do that too, but if we wanted to sleep in our house tonight, we couldn't do it. They did deserve it though. They did talk rudely to us on the phone, make fun of us and call us idiots. We would never forget that.

"Well, okay. We'll talk to you girls really soon! We will continue this conversation. I know that you girls all have more questions for us, right?" Edward asked. The girls all said yes. I was going to yell bye to them, but I didn't want to startle the neighborhood with my shouting.

Emmett and I ran to where Edward was. We all said bye, and the girls said bye back. Then, slowly, Edward pressed the end button. Our moods were instantly changed. We didn't feel that good anymore.

"Well, that was an interesting and good talk." I said. Emmett and Edward slowly nodded their heads.

Just then, a sewage worker called all of us over. He threw three suits at us that were exactly like the ones that they were wearing.

"Put those on," he said. Emmett, Edward and I all stood their shocked. We weren't sure if we had heard the right thing.

"Excuse me?" Edward, Emmett and I asked. The man sighed, clearly impatient with us. Well, sorry for having you do your dumb and boring job.

"Put the suits on," the man said again. He pronounced each word clearly, like we were in preschool. He was clearly getting really frustrated. Emmett, Edward and I all looked at each other, looked at the suits, and then looked back at the man. We were going to yell loudly pretty soon.

"What!"

**So, how do you like this chapter? I worked extra hard on it for you guys!!! :)**

**So, I tried to get this chapter out as fast as I could! I really did! I didn't work on this chapter at all yesterday, (or maybe I did work on it a little bit but I just can't remember), so I had to work for a long time today to get this chapter finished. I sat down at the computer for like 4-5 hours and I made this chapter for all of you! I had to endure stiff necks, a tired feeling, and many more obstacles!!! :)**

**I got this nice and LONG chapter out though for all of you, so I hope you enjoyed it!!! :)**

**Now, I have a question for all of you. Do you know how many days have passed in my story so far? I know, and I'm shocked about it Tell me in a review if you know the answer!!! :)**

**So, in a review, I also want you guys to tell me what girl POV the next chapter should be in. I'm thinking either Alice or Bella, but I don't know, so I need your help! I can't write the next chapter if I don't know what you guys want to see in it and what POV it should be in! Also, you guys can tell me what you would like to see happen in the next chapter!!! :)**

**Of course, if I do use your idea, I will give you credit for it!!!**

**Also, whoever can PM me and guess what I like better, swimming, football, tennis, golf, or basketball will get something! The answer will be revealed in the next chapter, but whoever guesses correctly will get a say in what happens in the next chapter! They will get a BIG say in what happens in the next chapter! I will PM you back to let you know if you got it right!!! :)**

**Also, whoever is my 100****th**** reviewer will get the same thing!!! :)**

**Now, I review every chapter of every story I ever read, so if any of you guys want some reviews or want me to read your story, then just PM me!!! :)**

**Also, I will update in like 1-3 days again! This is my favorite story of mine, so I update it more than my other stories!!! :)**

**I WILL update again like 3-4 more times before I go on vacation, and I probably WILL update like 1-2 times while I'm on vacation!!! :)  
**

**So, you all know the drill now! REVIEW!!!**

**I now have 18 alerts for this story, and I want at least half of the people who have this story on alert to review!!! :)**

**See what reviews can do! They bring you longer chapter! The chapters also come out faster! This is so far my longest chapter yet!!! :)**

**Now I have 71 reviews for this story, and I would like to see 80 reviews before my next update! You guys have done it 2-3 times before, and I'm sure that you guys can do it again!!!! :)**

**Also, I would only like 80 reviews before my next update, but can you guys try to get to 85? I would LOVE TO SEE THAT HAPPEN! **

**90 reviews would be great too, but 80 is all I'm asking you guys for now!!! :)**

**So, 80 reviews, I know you guys can do it! Reviews make me happy! They bring out longer chapters faster!!! :)**

**Thanks to whoever read this note. NOW REVIEW!!! :)**


	12. A Rough And Different Morning

**Thanks for all of your review! Here's another chapter for all of you! Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It all belongs to the genius Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 12: A Rough and Different Morning (APOV)**

I was resting peacefully, well, not that peacefully, until Rosalie and Bella came and decided to just wake me up rudely. I was used to it though. Although it still irritated me, having to be woken up from sleep by two screaming girls jumping on my bed, I was glad that they had done it today. I had gotten no sleep at all last night, so I might as well just wake up.

I got up from bed slowly and looked at Rosalie and Bella. Bella seemed to be terrified of what I was about to do next, because she held up her arms in front of her face. She thought I was going to slap her like always, but today was different. I was thankful that Bella had woken me up today. Any other day that she did that, I would have slapped her senseless, but not today.

I then looked at Rosalie, only to find her having the complete opposite reaction Bella was having. Instead of shrinking back from me, Rosalie stood her ground. She started menacingly at me, like she was challenging me with her eyes to slap her. She could just save all that glaring for another day though. Like I said before, I was in no mood to act like a murderer this morning.

I sighed and threw the covers of my body. Bella relaxed a little bit, slowly letting down her guard. She was still tense though, just in case I really was going to slap her. She should have known better though. Whenever I was angry, I couldn't keep it in. My anger just had to come out right then and there. Rosalie had said that it was all because my body was small so I couldn't contain anger in there. I was really starting to believe her now.

Rosalie seemed to relax too. Her glare turned into a heavy stare, but that was better than nothing. That was actually an improvement from Rosalie. She had actually toned down the scary eyes for a minute. Going from a glare to a heavy stare was better than you could possibly imagine. Rosalie's glare could be compared to standing in fire with no clothes on. Her heavy stare would be like you getting to finally step out of the fire, and walk into a blizzard instead, with only a light jacket to protect you from the freezing cold. Which one is better here, stepping into fire with no clothes on, or standing in a blizzard with a light jacket to warm you up? Personally, I would choose the blizzard. At least I could have a jacket in the blizzard, no matter how thick it was.

Although Bella and Rosalie had relaxed a bit, their eyes still held confusion. They were really waiting for my 'drama queen' rage to begin. I couldn't believe they felt like that though. It's not like I killed them whenever they woke me up. They did seem to always be prepared for something though when they woke me up every morning. Their faces gave away that they were always waiting for something bad to happen. Was I really the bad in the morning?

"Um, good morning Alice. Are you feeling okay?" Bella asked me. I looked at her, surprised at her question. Did she really think that me not injuring them in someway right now meant that I wasn't feeling well? Wow, I must be really bad in the morning.

"Well, good morning to you too." I replied. Bella seemed to be wanting to hear me answer to her second question though. She was looking at me with nervous eyes, so I just sighed and decided to answer. "Also, yes, I am feeling okay. Why do you ask?"

"Really? Well, I was actually asking that because, well, you see, I-" Bella stuttered out. She must be choosing her words carefully right now. She was in no mood to die today, obviously. She was right to worry though. One word said to me that made me angry would almost always cause the person to be injured in some way.

Rosalie had obviously had enough of Bella. She sighed and looked at her nails, waiting for Bella to finish was she was saying. Seconds passed though, and Bella was still deciding what to say. Rosalie decided to step in and take charge. Thank goodness too. I was about to kill Bella for not saying anything at all!

"Enough of this Bella! Alice is only human! What is she going to do? Kill us?" Rosalie fumed. Rosalie knew me better than that though. That's exactly what I would do. I could see Bella nod her head slowly. Well, at least someone here knew the truth.

"Well, whatever! She's not going to kill us Bella! She might injure is and hospitalize us, but she's our best friend! Do you think she'd really do that?" Rosalie asked. She then turned toward me, her eyes narrowing. "Listen Alice, you're freaking us out big time. You're never this quiet in the morning. You're always screaming your head off, slapping Bella and I, and threatening to take our heads off. This silent act of yours isn't working Alice. In fact, it's scarier than when you're angry. This is downright ridiculous! Your silence only tells Bella and I that you're planning something. Bella and I both know that something's going on here, and we want to know what."

Well, Rosalie was half right at least. I was hiding something. Something was going on here. Though it wasn't what Bella and Rosalie had suspected. They though that my silence what something bad, like it was going to bring harm to them. Any other day, I'd completely agree with them, but not today.

What was going on here though at this very second was not bad at all. It was different, but not bad. My silence was only caused by my thankfulness to be woken up from my sleepless night.

"Well Rosalie, you're sort of right. I am silent, but nothing bad is going on here. I guess the only bad thing going on here would be my sleepiness. I never thought that I'd say this before, but I'm actually thankful that you and Bella woke me up today. I was actually having trouble sleeping, and waking up would save me from trying to sleep." I said. Rosalie and Bella exchanged glances. They seemed to believe me. That was good.

"Oh, well, okay then." Rosalie said, her face soft. She seemed to be a little worried about me.

"Hey, let's all get ready for the day, and then we'll go downstairs, make some breakfast, and talk about this situation." Bella suggested. Rosalie and I both nodded our heads.

Rosalie and Bella both started heading toward the door, before I stopped them.

"Wait! I just think you should know that my explanation of last night might be long and kind of hard to understand." I warned them. Bella stopped at the door, turned around and smiled at me.

"Don't worry Alice. You're not the only person who had a bad night." Bella said. Her and Rosalie then went back out of my room to go and get ready.

I sighed and got out of my bed. I was a little happy though. Bella had the same experience last night as me. I had a feeling that Rosalie did too though. No one could survive the things the boys were going to us. Of course, instead of dying, we were being tortured by sleepless nights.

I limped over to the bathroom, almost tripping twice. Wasn't that Bell's thing though? Wasn't it like her job to trip over things. She wasn't doing it a lot lately though. Now, she only tripped about once a week. Rosalie and I were so proud of her.

I turned on the water and splashed cold water onto my face. My eyes then flew open and I felt like I was ready for thr day. I had energy, and I didn't even feel tired anymore!

I decided to skip the shower for today. I had taken one last night before I went to bed anyways. Like Bella had said before, I wasn't going to start to smell in a couple of hours. I just hoped that I wasn't sweating at night though, due to my constant twisting and turning.

I quickly brushed my hair, which was all free of knots, unlike Bella's hair. Her hair was knot world. It took me twenty minutes once just to comb through her hair, and there were still knots after I had finished. Well, I had actually given up. It wasn't my fault though. It wasn't my fault that Bella's hair was a torturous place.

I quickly put on a light blue shirt with sequins on it, and a pair of tight and dark blue jeans. I didn't put any makeup on or jewelry or anything. I looked good already. Besides, I couldn't wait to get downstairs and talk about last night with Rosalie and Bella. This was so unlike me.

I then trudged down the stairs. I was surprised to find Bella and Rosalie not sitting on the couch, growling and sighing over me taking too much time to get ready. Bella and Rosalie weren't even down here! I went to sit down on the couch, waiting for Rosalie and Bella to come downstairs. I didn't expect to have to wait too long. They were probably going to come down in a few minutes anyways.

I sighed and turned on the TV. I kept flipping through the channels looking for something to watch. There was nothing on that I wanted to watch, so I just turned the TV off and I stretched across the couch. I was in a sleeping position, but I didn't want to sleep. I would have to be sure to not shut my eyes.

I stayed in that position for a good twenty minutes before I sat up again. Rosalie and Bella still weren't downstairs yet. I couldn't believe this! How could they take so long to get ready?

I then realized that this is what I did. This must be how they felt when I took a long time getting ready. I sighed quietly. I would try to make my getting dressed sessions shorter now. No need to make Rosalie and Bella suffer everyday from this. I wouldn't cut down on my getting dressed sessions too much though. I would only cut them by five or even ten minutes. That was generous enough of me. That would probably be considered a miracle and a blessing to Rosalie and Bella.

After five more minutes of silence and boredom, Bella and Rosalie came downstairs. They seemed to think that I was still getting ready.

"Be prepared to wait for an hour Rosalie. Alice takes a long time getting dressed in the morning." Bella said. Wait until she finds out that I was already downstairs.

"I know Bella. I have an idea though. Let's call the boys or go somewhere without Alice! That would teach her to never take a lot of time getting dressed." Rosalie replied back. She had just crossed the line. No one is going anywhere or calling anyone without me! Maybe I should have done that to teach Bella and Rosalie a lesson!

Rosalie and Bella continued to go down the stairs. When they got down, the still seemed to think that I was upstairs. So I turned around and decided to startle Bella and Rosalie, who were heading to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

"Hi guys!" I yelled. Bella and Rosalie both jumped, startled, and turned around to face me. Their faces were priceless. Yeah, I had got them good.

"Alice? What are you doing here? When did you get here?" Rosalie questioned. I make a sighing sound before answering them

"Well, if you must know, I was waiting for you two to hurry up and finish getting dressed. I got down here about a half hour ago." I replied. Rosalie and Bella just froze, trying to decide if I was lying or telling the truth.

"Is that possible?" Rosalie asked me. I nodded my head, confirming what they thought could never happen. Alice Cullen never fails to dissapoint.

"Is today opposite day or what? Am I missing something here?" Bella whispered to Rosalie, though I could still here Bella's words perfectly.

"I can't say no. Alice is just acting weird and different today, and it's only the morning!" Rosalie whispered back. I sighed.

"Okay guys, listen, I'll explain why everything is so different today. I'll explain the sleeping problem later, but I will explain the getting dressed problem now. Truthfully, I don't know how I got down here faster than both of you. I did everything I usually did in the morning. Maybe you guys were the ones taking a long time getting dressed today." I answered. Bella and Rosalie didn't seem to buy it. I had told the truth though, or at least what I knew of it.

"No Alice, something else happened. Rosalie and I did everything we usually did this morning. You changed today around a little bit." Bella said.

"Yeah, seriously Alice. How did you get down here so fast today?" Rosalie asked. I sighed and started thinking of something I had sone different today in my getting dressed routine. Not putting on makeup ad jewelry were not the problem. I did that sometimes, and I still got down here later than Bella and Rosalie. I then remembered something that I usually did every morning that I didn't do today.

"Well, I didn't take a shower." I stated. Bella and Rosalie looked amazed.

"No way! You, Alice Cullen, the goddess of beauty, didn't take a shower today! How could that be?" Rosalie teased. I rolled my eyes. She didn't have to be a drama queen about all this.

Right when Bella moved her mouth to speak, I held out my hand. She didn't have to say anything. I knew already that what she was about to say would revolve around me and my dressing time today.

"Listen, because of his experience, I realized how you guys must feel when I take a long time to get dressed. So I have decided to try and cut back on my dressing time every morning by five or even ten minutes! Okay?" I asked them. Rosalie and Bella eagerly nodded their heads, happy with my new plan.

I smiled at them and stood up, following Bella and Rosalie to the kitchen.

"Well, what do you guys want to eat for breakfast today?" Bella asked us. It was silent for a few seconds. No one knew what they wanted to eat. I then thought of something.

"Well, we can eat cereal. It's fast to make but it tastes good!" I said. Rosalie and Bella laughed at my enthusiasm. They both nodded their heads, agreeing with my breakfast choice.

Bella took out the only cereal we had, which was Fruit Loops, and got out three bowls. She put about a handful of cereal in each one, and she then got out the milk and poured some into each bowl. She then got out three spoons, put one in each bowl, and she carried plates of cereal over to the table where Rosalie and I were sitting down.

Bella put a plate of cereal in front of everyone before she sat down and started eating. Rosalie and I started to eat too.

After a while though, Bella talked. She seemed to remember my rough morning, and she wanted to know what the explanation was, as did Rosalie.

"So Alice, would you please care to explain what happened this morning?" Bella asked. I was going to talk before Rosalie decided to cut in and say something. I hated Rosalie now. She was such a drama queen about all this.

"Yeah Alice, why weren't you your usual jumpy and snappy self? Hurry up and tell us!" Rosalie demanded. I then glared at Rosalie.

"Well, I was going to explain before you interrupted me! Now, will you listen and let me tell you guys what happened without any interruptions?" I hissed. Bella and Rosalie both nodded their heads. I smiled and started to talk.

"Well, you see, I was dreaming about Jasper all night. Well, I wasn't really dreaming about him, considering that I didn't get any sleep tonight! I was thinking about him though. So yeah, I didn't get any sleep last night. I guess I slept minutes before you guys came though, but it wasn't a refreshing sleep. I was practically groaning and twisting and turning in my sleep! Anyways, when you two came to woke me up, I was glad. I would finally be able to stop trying to sleep. I couldn't sleep at all, so what was the point of trying?" I said before someone interrupted me. It was Rosalie.

I held up my hand though before she could talk.

"You promised that there would be no interruptions, remember?" I said. Rosalie groaned and I continued.

"Well, as I was saying before, I was glad to be waking up for once. I just wanted the restless night to end. That's why I didn't throw a fit when you guys woke me up. I was glad that you guys woke me up." I concluded. Rosalie and Bella nodded their heads, both understanding now.

I then turned to Rosalie, and so did Bella. I wanted to know what she was going to say when she interrupted me. Rosalie seemed confused as to why Bella and I were staring at her, but she then got the message.

"Oh. Well, I was just going to say that it was so unlike you." Rosalie said. Bella and I both nodded our heads. I was a little mad at Rosalie though. She was going to interrupt me just to tell me something that we all already knew? We had already established before that today was opposite day for me.

"Well, I guess it's my turn now." Bella said. Rosalie and I both nodded our heads, encouraging Bella to continue. Rosalie obviously wanted to be the one to go second though. She didn't want to go last. Bella almost always went last though.

"Well, I was just like Alice, I guess. Edward kept coming into my head, and I couldn't get him out! I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, and like Alice, I wanted my restless night to stop. I was tossing and turning all night. So I just decided to get up by myself. I then went to go wake up Rosalie, so that she's help me wake up you, Alice. I thought that we would have a bad morning trying to wake you up, but we didn't." Bella finished. Again, the nodding of the head went on. It was like a ritual now.

Then, Rosalie eagerly started to talk. She obviously wanted to tell us about her night fast.

"Okay, well, just like you guys, I was having a hard time sleeping. It was Emmett who kept coming into my head last night though. Well, it's obvious, but still. I couldn't sleep at all last night! I was tossing and turning and like yelling out of frustration last night! So, then Bella came and woke me up. That's like it." Rosalie said. The nodding ritual went on again. Rosalie was going to burst just because she wanted to say this small piece of information first or second, but not last. Typical Rosalie.

She did have a point there though. Everyone wanted to go first and talk about anything that had to do with the boys. So Bella and I couldn't blame her for that. Bella had realized this too, but she decided to just ignore it.

Right when I was going to talk, Rosalie talked again.

"Right before I slept, I was wondering if Emmett loved me." Rosalie whispered. Bella and I just sat there, shocked. We were really starting to feel bad for Rosalie.

"He does love you Rosalie. Have you seen the way he looks at you?" I asked her. Rosalie just sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She then went back to eating her cereal, as did Bella and I.

After about five more minutes, we were all done with our cereal. We all got up and went to put our cereal bowls into the sink. I had enough silence for once, so I decided to talk just then.

"You know, we should do something guys. We should like go outside somewhere and have some fun!" I said enthusiastically. Rosalie and Bella both nodded their heads, agreeing with me. This nodding of the head thing was getting pretty old though.

"Where should we go?" Bella asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. We'll just go outside and drive around in our car and just decide where to go then." I said. The ritual happened again, and Bella and Rosalie went to go sit down on the couch. I was confused as to why they were doing this.

"Well, let's go guys!" I said. Rosalie and Bella looked disbelievingly at me.

"Aren't you going to go and get ready?" Rosalie asked me. I could see where this was going.

"No. My outfit right now is good for going outside." I said. Rosalie and Bella nodded their heads. Their outfits were good for going outside too. They seemed to know that already though.

They didn't question me further, which was good. I was actually starting to get used to this. Maybe cutting back on the dressing time thing wouldn't be so bad after all.

Bella got our car keys and we all headed out the door. It was 10:30 am, which was a good time to go outside and get things started. I think that today would be a good day.

We all got in the car and we started to drive.

**Okay, how is this chapter? Good or bad? Tell me in a review!!! :)**

**Okay, I got a little carried away with the morning. If I had done their whole day in this chapter, this chapter would've been 10,000 words long or something like that.**

**Anyways, the next chapter will be Edward's POV of the night that the sewage people came. I hope that's what you guys want! Then, the chapter after that would be someone's POV of the rest of the girl's day!!! :)**

**So anyways, I tried to make this chapter as long as I could for you guys! My laptop is not with me right now. Something was wrong with it so I sent it away for it to be fixed. I did manage to get another computer though. If I didn't get this computer, you guys would have to wait a week before my next update! Maybe even more than that! See what I'll do for you guys!!! :)**

**So anyways, I only got 5 reviews for the last chapter. Come on guys! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Also, this story has passed 1,500 hits!!! :)**

**Now, I get like 80 hits for every chapter I post, but only like 7 are reviewing! I'm not saying that I would like 80 reviews for each chapter, but I don't want only 7. :)  
**

**So, I have like 20 alerts for this story right now. I would like 85 or 86 reviews before my next update. I only want like a sentence in your review, that's all. Even a simple good job will do! Review make me happy and they bring out longer chapters faster!!! :)**

**So, I would like to see 85 or 86 reviews before my next update. Also in a review, tell me what you think will happen with the boys and the sewage people! I would LOVE to know what you guys think will happen next! I'll try to make the next chapter as funny as possible!!! :)**

**Thanks to those who read this note. NOW REVIEW!!! :)  
**


	13. Exploring The Sewers

**Here's another chapter for all of you! This chapter is about what happens the night that the sewage people come to the boys! Also, I know that I said that I'd do Edward's POV for this chapter, but for some reason, I thought that Emmett would be better, since most of the things in this chapter revolve around him. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!!! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Even though I want to own it.**

**Chapter 13: Exploring the Sewers (EMPOV)**

I was so going to kill this guy! Putting on the suits better mean something else than what Edward, Jasper and I were dreading. It actually better be something different than what we thought it would be, if the guy knew what was good for his health.

"Well, don't just stand there! Go put on the suits!" Craig said. He had a name tag on his suit.

I was even madder now! First, this guy tell us to put on sewage suits, and now he actually has the guts to yell at us! Couldn't he tell just be looking at me that I was bug and muscular? The man was probably blind! Anyone would have a mind could tell just by looking at me that I could easily crush them! He shouldn't dare yell at us again!

"Edward, let me take a swing at this guy. It would definitely teach him some manners!" I yelled. I raised my fist and stretched it behind me as far as I could go. I then shot my fist forward, expecting to hit Craig. My hand stopped in mid air though. I looked to my right, only to find Edward holding my hand. What was he doing? He probably wanted me to hit the guy as much as I did!

"Emmett, just calm down, okay?" Edward told me calmly. He just didn't get it though.

"Edward! I'll only calm down if this guy starts showing us some respect! That obviously isn't going to happen unless I pound his face and show him some manners!" I yelled. Edward still seemed at ease though. I could see Jasper question Edward's sanity though. He was probably wondering what had possibly possessed Edward to dare and stop me from hurting the man. Jasper knew that Craig deserved every bruise he was about to get from me.

"Edward, I completely agree with Emmett! That guy deserves what's coming to him!" Jasper shouted. I was glad to have Jasper back me up. Edward was just being a sissy right now.

"Emmett, listen to me. Just ignore them. They're not here to fight. They're here to do their job." Edward reminded me. Oh, but that's what I was also mad about.

"Exactly Edward! They're here to do their job! Why do we have to put on these dumb suits if we're not going to be going down in the sewer!" I yelled. Edward seemed to remember that piece of information. Yup, he was on my side now.

Edward turned around to face Craig. Edward was obviously trying to figure this thing out.

"Why do we have to wear these suits?" Edward asked Craig. Craig rolled his eyes, like the answer was obvious. Edward just waited patiently for Craig to talk. Edward was too polite for his own good. I needed to toughen him up a little bit.

"Well, if you must know, you're going to go down in the sewer with us." Craig replied back.

I couldn't contain my anger any longer. My fist raised, stretched back, and shot forward, knocking Craig down. I had struck his chest. Yeah, that's what happens when you mess with Emmett!

Craig was clutching his chest as he stood up, or at least as he tried to stand up. I had knocked the wind out of him, which pleased me greatly. He deserved it.

Craig's friends came to help him stand up. They slowly and carefully lifted Craig up. They were being careful. They didn't to hurt Craig even more.

When Craig was safely up and he was able to stand up by himself, his sewage friends turned to look at me, their eyes narrowing. They were trying to intimidate me, but it wasn't working. No one could intimidate Emmett McCarty. I was the on who did the intimidating. I was the best!

"Why did you hit him?" John asked. He also had a name tag on.

I sighed, as if the answer was obvious, just like Craig had done. I wanted Craig to get a taste of his own medicine. I was actually really annoyed though. If Craig's little friends had been watching the whole fight and listening to every thing we were saying, I wouldn't have to explain everything.

"Well, if you weasels must know, I punched your friend because he was showing no respect to us, and because he actually expected us to go down into the sewer with you guys." I said.

Craig's friends all exchanged a look. They seemed to have something to say to me that they thought would get me mad. Well, at least they knew who they were dealing with now.

"Well, you actually do have to go down there with us." John said. It took all the self control I had not to punch him and his little friends right then and there.

I could see Edward holding me back slightly, but Edward was now furious. I sneaked a glance at Jasper to find him furious too. It was three big furious guys against five puny nervous guys. Who would win?

I knew that if this were to turn into a fight, Edward, Jasper, and I would definitely win, but when it came to the business and sewage stuff, they had a bigger advantage.

Edward, his face showing nothing but anger, couldn't control himself any longer, and he had the most self control out of all of us! He looked like he was going to throw a punch at them, but I knew Edward better than that. He had too much self control to let that happen. Instead, he let out all his anger by screaming it out. He was screaming it out pretty loudly.

"What! Isn't this your job?" Edward shouted. Craig and his friends shrank back, but they didn't run away. They should have though. They were really risking their life by doing this right now.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be doing this right now? Why do we have to help?" Jasper yelled. He had obviously had enough of this nonsense too. Well, at least I had all my friends on my side now.

"Listen guys. If you want to find your keys and sleep inside your house tonight, we're going to need all the help that we can get! Can you possibly imagine how hard it will be to find a small pair of keys in a large sewer that goes on forever and doesn't end? We would actually be lucky to find your keys at all! It would be a miracle!" John said.

Jasper, Edward and I all looked at each other. We knew that John was right. We would have to help them, unless we wanted to be sleeping outside with the biting mosquitoes and horrible monsters tonight. We lived in New York, and there were supposedly criminals around every corner, and giant mutated beasts, like Big Foot and whatever around every corner. I mean, being the muscle man I am, I would be able to easily defeat them. With Jasper and Edward at my side, we would be unstoppable! That doesn't mean that I would rather sleep out here though instead of inside my own safe house in my warm soft bed.

Jasper, Edward and I all sighed and nodded our heads. We were going to do it.

We all opened up the suits, which had zippers on the back. There was a large see through window type thing that we would have to put our heads in. It looked like a fish bowl, or something that an astronaut would wear when they were on the moon. We apparently had to be all geared up, strapped in, and not exposed to anything. My whole body was inside this thing! The only thing you could see of me was my face! We apparently had to be safe, and this is how they made themselves safe. This suit looked like it could protect you from gun shots! We had to be all geared up like we were going to die soon. Great. That made me feel a lot better and safer about this.

Wearing all this stuff though just to be safe was ridiculous. What could possible be down there that would require all this?

I knew that I would easily be able to take down whatever was down there though, so this suit really wasn't needed. Apparently though, it was mandatory. I had to wear it if I wanted to go down there. Dumb laws. They ruined all the fun.

I was actually pretty excited about going down there though. It would be pretty fun, or at least that's what I thought it would be like. Craig and his friends would maybe be bored about going down there, since they'd done it so many times before.

Edward would be all business like, and not take this as a joke and not loosen up and have some fun.

Jasper would probably be a mixture of Edward and I, like he always was. He would be kind of excited, but he would make no approach to turn this mission into a joke. He wanted to get into our house even more than Edward and I did.

I was then suddenly curious about how many times Craig and his pals had done this.

"Hey, Craig? How many times have you and your friends there been in the sewers?" I asked him.

"We've never been in there actually. We only took courses on it, like training and such. This is actually our first time going down into the sewers." Craig replied, surprised that I had talked to him.

Great. We were working with beginners here. They had no experience what so ever. We were probably more experienced then them, or at least at the same level! They would probably get us lost and have us die! No body with Craig had any experience either. That made me even more uncomfortable for some reason, though I knew that I shouldn't be feeling this way.

Also, Craig had said that they only did training and such so far. Who would need to do training in order to learn how to find lost stuff in the sewer?

I was beginning to think that there was more to the sewer stuff than I thought. Why else would they go through training?

I had to calm down though. I wasn't afraid at all! Nothing was going to kill us! Is there were a possibility of us getting killed, Craig wouldn't even have allowed us to be down there in the sewer, risking our lives just to find a pair of house keys. Right? I was hoping that the answer to that question was a yes.

After calming down and realizing that there were no possible threats to us down there, I was beginning to feel excited about all this again! I actually couldn't wait to go down there now!

Edward, Jasper and I all had our suits on right now. Craig and his friends were busy opening the sewer cover. At least they knew how to do that.

"So, are you guys excited about being able to go down there?" I asked Edward and Jasper. They just shrugged their shoulders. They obviously just wanted to hurry up and find the keys so that they could get inside the house. They were such party poopers.

"Okay guys, we're all set to enter the sewer. Are you guys ready?" John asked us. We all nodded our heads. I was more than ready. I was excited!

"Okay, we'll go in first and then you guys will follow us, okay?" Craig told us. We all nodded our heads yes. This was going to be fun.

Craig and his friends slowly went down into the sewer. They climbed down a ladder, which I didn't even know was there, to get down into the sewer.

"Okay, we made it down here safely. Now it's your turn!" Craig called out to us. Jasper went first. Like Craig and his friends, he slowly climbed down the ladder into the sewer.

When we heard sounds of splashing water, we knew that Jasper was down there already.

I leaned over the sewer hole and looked down. I could barely make out Jasper's shape in the darkness. Great, it was dark. We were going to be blind down there! They better have flashlights!

"How is it down there Jasper?" I asked.

"Well, it's a little cold and dark, but it's cool!" Jasper replied back. Good. That meant that I had nothing to worry about and that Jasper was into this as much as I was!

"Well, in you go Emmett." Edward said. Oh, so he wanted me to go first. What a baby.

"No, that's alright. There's no need to be generous right now. Why don't you go first?" I told Edward.

"Just hurry up and get down here!" Jasper replied impatiently. I just ignored him though, as did Edward.

"Get down there now Emmett." Edward growled at me. Oh, he had a lot of nerve now.

I saw that, like me, Edward was standing dangerously close to the sewer hole. One wrong step and he would fall in then gave me an idea.

I went behind Edward when he wasn't looking, and I had to hold in my laughter. Then, with one big burst, I pushed Edward.

Edward fell through the hole. I knew that he was going to live though. I then heard a splash of water. Edward had made it down there.

"Emmett! I am so going to kill you!" Edward yelled. I just snickered and started to climb down the ladder into the sewer. I deserved what was coming to me.

When I made it down there, I turned around only to find Edward smacking my head.

"Are you crazy? I could've died!" Edward shouted at me. I just laughed.

"You didn't though, right Edward?" I replied back. He just growled at me and turned away. Apparently, he wanted no part of me anymore. He'd come around sooner or later though.

Craig waved his hand at Jasper, Edward and I signaling us to come to where he was. Jasper, Edward and I all followed without question.

"So, all you have to basically do is just search for your house keys. Got it?" Craig asked us. We all nodded our heads. What's not to get? That was the easiest instructions I've ever heard of. A preschooler could easily follow those directions!

Seriously, I didn't really understand why these people got paid for their jobs. It was the easiest job ever! They were practically doing nothing! So, why did they get paid for this?

Craig and his friends went one way, and Jasper, Edward and I went another way. We started looking for our house keys.

"You know, this is a pretty weird way to spend your time." Edward said.

"Well duh Edward! Of course we already know that!" I said. Edward was really getting on my nerves now.

"Well, let's just stalk to each other until we find our keys." Jasper suggested. We all nodded our heads, but no one said anything. What could you say when you were in a dark and cold sewer looking for your house keys that you obviously need so that you could be able to sleep in a warm bed at night?

I couldn't think of anything.

I then decided to try and scare Jasper and Edward. It would be hard, but it was definitely worth a shot.

"Hey? Aren't there supposedly alligators in New York City sewers?" I asked them. Jasper and Edward weren't really affected by what I had just said, but in the distance, Edward, Jasper and I could all hear screams.

"Craig! Let's get out of here! There are alligators in here!" John yelped. Then, everyone of the sewer people started screaming. I never knew that they were close enough to hear me, or that they were a bunch of scaredy cats. Well, I would have found out soon enough.

"Way to scare them Emmett! They're probably going to run away and forget that we're here! Then we'll be stuck here forever!" Jasper said. He did have a good point there. We had to get back to them fast.

"Craig! Hurry up and find those keys so that we can get out of here!" John once again screamed.

Although this was a serious situation, Jasper, Edward and I all started to laugh. John sounded like a girl when he screamed.

"Let's go back to them now." Edward said.

We then all started to run back to John when I suddenly stepped on something pointy and shouted.

"Oh my god! Something just stabbed my foot!" I yelled.

"Well, see what you stepped on." Jasper said.

I carefully lifted my foot, only to be greeted by a pair of keys. Edward, Jasper and I all stood there, looking at the keys. We had so much good luck nowadays.

"Our keys! I can't believe it! We actually found our house keys!" Jasper shouted, excited. I quickly picked the keys up and held them high. I, Emmett McCarty, had found our keys!

Still smiling, Edward, Jasper and I all headed over to the sewage workers who did nothing to help us at all. We held up the keys and smiled.

"You guys found the keys?" Craig asked us, stunned. Well, of course we had found our keys! What did he think I was holding right now?

He had probably thought that it would be impossible to find some small keys in a big sewer. He was proven wrong though.

Edward, Jasper and I all nodded our heads. We were good.

"Well then, I guess our work here is done. We're not needed anymore. Let's go guys." Craig ordered. John actually looked relieved that they were leaving now. He wanted to get away from the fake sewer alligators. He was probably going to quit this job soon.

We all walked back to the ladder that led to the top. Craig and his friends went first. They climbed up the ladder and set foot on land.

Jasper went first again. He climbed up the ladder and set foot on the ground. He then looked down at us and smiled.

"You guys look tiny down there." Jasper said. I just groaned and went up the ladder next. When I set foot on the ground, I saw Jasper smile a mischievous smile. What was he planning?

Then, I looked away. The next thing I heard was Edward scream.

"Oh my god! Something just touched me down here!" Edward shouted. I turned to find Jasper laughing. He had something to do with this.

He saw me look at him. He then pulled a feather out of his pocket.

"The slightest of touches can make someone scream." Jasper said. I laughed and we fist bumped.

Just then, Edward came back up and stood next to us.

"Laugh all you want guys, but this is actually good for me. Now I can look forward to getting revenge on two people." Edward smirked. Jasper and I would have to watch our backs from now on.

"Well, now let's go see if you can go into your house." John said. He was happy now that he was out of the sewer.

I went over to our house door, and before I could open the door, Edward snatched the keys away from me.

"I don't trust you to open the door anymore Emmett!" Edward hissed. I groaned and stepped aside, giving Edward room to open the door.

He struggled to open the door, but it still wouldn't open. This was really getting frustrating.

Then, Craig came and snatched the keys away from Edward. He inspected the key and then sighed.

"Here's the problem. The key is bent." Craig said. He then gave the keys to me and I carefully bent it back so that it was straight again.

"How did it get bent?" Edward asked me. I smiled sheepishly. I hadn't told him the story yet.

"Well, you see, there was this piece of food that was stuck to one of our car seats. It wouldn't get out, so I just used the key to get it out. I guess that bent the key a little bit." I admitted. Jasper and Edward just stood there looking at me, shocked.

"You mean to tell me that you knew it was bent the whole time, and you didn't even tell us? You could have fixed it before all of this happened Emmett!" Jasper shouted.

"Well, I didn't know it was bent! It's just that I realized that my act had probably made the key bent! Now that I think about it though, it did look a little bent before, but I just ignored it. I thought that it was probably nothing." I said.

"We'll get you back later Emmett." Edward and Jasper both said together. They were glaring, but they didn't scare me.

"Well, let's see if the key works now!" I said. I slowly put the key in the lock and turned it. I then turned the knob, and our house door opened. I was so relieved now, and so were Edward and Jasper.

We all stepped inside the house. We were going to close the door when Craig suddenly stopped us. What now?

"You have to pay us first. You owe is $300." Craig said. They didn't even do anything though!

"We don't owe you anything! You guys didn't help us find our keys whatsoever! We had to help you when it was your job! You're not getting money from us!" I said.

"Hey, you owe us. Give us our money now." Craig said, his eyes narrowing.

"We're not going to give you anything! So just leave!" Edward said. I started to close the door again before Craig, once again, stopped us.

"We're not leaving until we get our money." Craig hissed.

I couldn't contain my anger any longer. I pushed Craig, punched him in the nose, and slammed the door in his face. I then locked the door. I had a feeling that him and his friends weren't going to come back anytime soon.

I then took off my sewer suit while Jasper and Edward also took of theirs. I collected their suits form them, opened our window, and through the heave suits out the window. They landed on Craig with a thud, and he yelped. I then closed the window and turned toward Edward and Jasper.

"Well, he's not going to bother us anytime soon." I said.

"You scared them off Emmett." Edward agreed.

"That will teach them to mess with us! We're unstoppable!" Jasper said.

"Today was a really weird day." Edward said. We all nodded our heads.

"We didn't even get to talk to the girls for a long time though." Jasper whispered. When Jasper said that, the atmosphere turned gloomy. We all wanted to talk to the girls more. It was too late now though.

"Hey, we'll talk to them tomorrow then, okay?" I said, trying to lighten the mood. It worked a little bit. No one was completely happy again though.

I looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was already 9:30 pm. I wanted to go to bed now. Today was an exhausting day.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go to bed, okay?" I told them. They both nodded their heads.

"We're going to go too." Edward and Jasper both said. It was amazing that they said the same thing at the same time. How and why did they keep doing that? It was really starting to freak me out.

I headed to my room and immediately dropped onto my bed. I was too tired to change my clothes or do anything else right now. I just wanted to sleep.

I was thinking of Rosalie though. The way she smiled and laughed. The way she looked at me. The sparkle that she always had in her eyes. I would never forget her for as long as I lived. It was a miracle that I had even had the chance to talk to her! I was the luckiest man on earth! Nothing made me happier than seeing or talking to Rosalie.

I hadn't realized this until now, but there was no way that I could ever live without Rosalie. My Rosalie. I smiled when I thought of that. She was my Rosalie. Although I'd only known her for a short time, she held a special place in my heart, and I felt something special between is. I would never ever want her to leave me. I would never belong to anyone else but her, and I would protect her and feel special about her always, even if she didn't want me. I wanted her to want me though. That would just make things easier, and me happier.

With Rosalie still filling the thoughts in my head, I drifted into unconsciousness.

**So, how was this chapter? Was it good or bad? Please review!**

**Sorry to the people who wanted this to be in Edward's point of view! I promise that the next chapter with the POV of the boys will be in Edward's POV!!! :)**

**Now, I have an important announcment to make! I am officialy now on Team Switzerland! I was originally on Team Edward, but after reading ALL the Twilight books again, I was starting to really like Jacob. In a review, tell me what team you're on! I would LOVE to know which team you guys are on!**

**Also, you guys can tell me in a review what you would like to see happen in the next chapter. I might use your idea and if I do, I'll give you credit for your idea!!! :)  
**

**Now, today, this story passed 2,000 hits! Thanks to everyone who read and stuck with this story!!! :)**

**Now, I have 20 alerts for this story, and I would like 10 reviews before my next update!!! :)**

**Chapter 8, 9, and 10 all got 10 or 11 reviews, but now, I'm only starting to get 5 or 6 reviews for each chapter! What happened guys? I'm only asking for one sentence or like three words for each of your reviews! It's not that hard! PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!!! :)**

**Reviews make me really happy, and they bring out longer chapters faster!!! :)**

**Reviews make give me inspiration to make you guys longer and better chapters! From the time that I started this story, I have update at least every 2 or 3 days! Don't you want me to keep doing that?  
**

**I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY, BUT YOUR REVIEWS PUSH ME TO BRING YOU GUYS LONG CHAPTERS EVERY 2 OR 3 DAYS! WITHOUT YOUR REVIEWS, I'LL PROBABLY ONLY UPDATE LIKE ONCE A WEEK!!! :)**

**I love you guys which is why I spend ever minute of me free time writing for you guys! I don't even do a lot of fun things anymore! I just sit on my computer all day typing! That's because I love this story and I love to write, but I would in turn LOVE your reviews! I would like to know if all my hard work writing a chapter was good enough, or if I should do better. Your reviews really push me forward! You don't know how much they do!**

**I practically squeal every time I see 1 review! When I see like 10 new reviews for one chapter that I write, I like stay on my computer all day writing a chapter for all of you guys!!! :)**

**Now, I would like to see 93-95 reviews before my next update! Whoever is my 100th reviewer will get something!!! :)**

**So, thanks to all who read this note. **

**NOW REVIEW!!! :)  
**


	14. Tiring Day

**Hey guys! Here's a chapter in Bella's POV, since I haven't done her point of view in a while. This chapter continues at the point where they decided to go outside somewhere. So, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Chapter 14: Tiring Day (BPOV)**

Alice, Rosalie and I were still driving around town, thinking of somewhere to go. Nobody had thought of anything yet, and I was starting to consider going home. There was nothing to do anyways, and I didn't want to just sit in our car all day.

"Okay guys, here's the deal. Either someone thinks of somewhere to go in the next five minutes, or we go home and just sit around on the couch and watch movies. Make your choice now." I said. I was really starting to get impatient.

"Well, I think that we should do something outside. We watched a movie last night, and I don't think I could stay at home doing that again. I want some change and some fresh air!" Alice said. I nodded my head in agreement. We still didn't know what we were going to do though.

"I second Alice's opinion. If I stay in here any longer, I'm going to get sweaty, and my pants are going to start sticking to the leather seats. I don't want that to happen, Bella. You remember what happened last time, don't you?" Rosalie told us.

Alice and I laughed at the memory that Rosalie had reminded of us. It was a very entertaining day that was filled with laughter, shock, anger, embarrassment and screaming. Lots of screaming.

"Yeah, it wasn't funny guys. You're just lucky that it didn't happen to you." Rosalie said, while glaring at us. "Anyways, like I was saying before, I want to go somewhere today. I don't want to have to stay in here again though and have a certain "episode" reenact itself though."

At the thought of that "episode," Alice and I started snickering. We were trying our best to hold in our exploding laughter, but some giggles managed to escape our lips anyways. The "episode" was just too funny to forget.

Rosalie snapped her fingers, obviously annoyed. She wanted us to calm down so that she could finish her suggestion.

"Are you two finished yet?" Rosalie hissed. Alice and I both nodded our heads, calming down.

"We're done." I choked out. I was about to burst out laughing again.

"Good. Maybe I shouldn't mention the "episode" again." Rosalie thought. A few giggles escaped Alice and I's mouths when she said that once again. Rosalie just continued to glare at us.

"If you'd let me finish, that would be great! No more interrupting! Now, as I was saying, I don't want to stay home and watch movies again. I want to go outside and get some fresh air and do something." Rosalie concluded.

Alice and I had calmed down enough to talk now. If we hadn't, Rosalie would have certainly killed us. She was our best friend, but we had to deal with her anger almost everyday.

"Okay. I want to go somewhere too. The problem is, where should we go?" I asked. Rosalie and Alice seemed to be in deep thought. I was just about to suggest that we should just go home before Alice jumped up. She hit her head on the car roof when she did that.

Rosalie and I started laughing as Alice started rubbing her head. Her face was just priceless. Her face indicated that she was embarrassed, angry, in a little pain, and excited. Put all those expressions in one face and you would have a hilarious face expression.

"It's not funny." Alice mumbled. That only made Rosalie and I laugh even harder.

"Now you know how I felt Alice!" Rosalie stated. Alice just growled. She then stopped rubbing her head. The pain was obviously gone now.

"Anyways, why don't we go to the mall! You know, we can eat there, shop there, and just hang out there!" Alice said.

Rosalie nodded her head eagerly. She was obviously up for it.

"I'm in Alice!" Rosalie said. Alice smiled pleased at the thought. They then both turned to look at me, wondering what I would say.

I would usually be refusing to go to the mall, and I would be dreading every second that we were there. For some reason though, I was excited to go. It would definitely take my mind off things, and Rosalie, Alice and I could all have some quality girl time.

"Okay, I'm in." I said. Rosalie smiled while Alice just squealed. She started bouncing in her seat again, getting higher and higher with every bounce. She was going to be hitting her head again pretty soon.

"Rosalie? Could you please calm Alice down, or actually hold her down, so that she doesn't hit her head again?" I asked Rosalie. She nodded her head and held Alice down.

After a while, Alice calmed down and she shrugged out of Rosalie's grasp. She had calmed down a little bit, but her eyes were still sparkling with excitement.

The rest of the drive to the mall was silent. Alice didn't even squeal once, which was a big shocker. I had actually been looking forward to the mall though. Alice, Rosalie and I would all have some fun. I was sure of it.

After a couple of minutes, we all arrived at the Golden Crown Mall. Alice jumped out of the car and practically sprinted over to the mall's door. Rosalie and I just chuckled and followed Alice inside the mall.

Alice wasn't really excited about the shopping. Even though she loved to shop, I think that the reason that she was so excited to go to the mall was because she would finally be able to do something that we hadn't done in a while.

Rosalie and I felt that way too. We finally got to go somewhere nice, and have a great time outside of our house.

Besides, I think that the only reason why Alice chose to go to the mall was because the mall had stores, which gave us something to do, a food court, to feed our hungry stomachs, and just overall fun, to strengthen the bonds of our friendship.

When Rosalie and I got inside the mall, we saw Alice leaning against a table, impatiently waiting for us. When she saw us, she danced over to us, grabbed my arm, and pulled me forward.

"Come on guys! There's so much to do in only a little time!" Alice exclaimed, pulling Rosalie and I along.

"What if things don't work out the way that we want them to?" I asked Alice. She stopped and smiled at Rosalie and I.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to work out. I can feel it!" Alice said. She then continued to pull Rosalie and I along.

"First, we're going to go to Macy's!" Alice ordered. Rosalie and I both nodded our heads. We were happy with Alice's decision. Alice, who was now pleased, smiled at us and continued to pull us along.

"Alice, you can let go of our hands now. We can walk by ourselves." Rosalie said.

"You guys walk so slow though!" Alice whined. She was just being plain ridiculous now.

"Alice, seriously, let go of us! We'll walk fast!" I promised. Alice sighed and let go of our hands.

"I expect you to honor that promise Bella. Now let's go!" Alice said. We all walked, or actually ran, to Macy's. Alice wouldn't even let us get away with speed walking.

When we got inside Macy's, Alice rushed over to the woman's section. Rosalie and I ran over there too. Alice would throw a fit if we were still walking over there right now.

"Now, start looking for clothes everyone!" Alice commanded. Rosalie and I immediately began to dig through the dozens of rack full of clothes.

"Oh that's so pretty Bella! You should definitely try it on!" Alice said, commenting a ruffled, short sleeved shirt with animal print on it, that I was holding up and admiring.

"Well, thanks Alice." I said. She smiled at me and we all continued to look for clothes.

* * *

After about half an hour of searching for some clothes, everyone had about seven shirts with them. We all headed over to the dressing room to try on our clothes.

"You know what we should do? We should each go one at a time, so then everyone can see and comment on what the other person is wearing!" Alice said. Rosalie and I seemed happy with the idea.

"Okay, we'll do it Alice." Rosalie said. Alice beamed, happy that we were going along with what she was saying today.

"I'll go first!" Alice said. She ran over to a stall in the dressing room and she shut the door behind her. Rosalie and I just slumped over on some chairs, waiting for Alice to show us her first shirt.

"I have a feeling that all the shirts that Alice got are going to look good on her." I said. Rosalie nodded her head, agreeing with me.

"We should just skip Alice." Rosalie said.

"No one's skipping anyone here! Everyone is going to go!" I heard Alice yell. "Now, are you guys ready to see the first shirt?"

"Yes. Just hurry up Alice!" Rosalie said, getting impatient.

Alice opened her stall door and stood there, modeling her shirt. She had on a red, beaded flutter-sleeve top. The collar of the shirt was dark red, and it had a pattern of ovals going across it. It fit Alice's body perfectly. She looked absolutely gorgeous in it.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Alice asked.

"It looks awesome on you Alice!" I said.

"Yes. Seriously Alice, that shirt was made for you." Rosalie commented. Alice beamed and went inside to put on another shirt.

"I'm buying this shirt!" Alice yelled from inside her stall. Rosalie and I laughed and waited for Alice to come back out again.

In no more than a minute, Alice came back out. She was wearing a short sleeved jersey top that was filled with all kinds of colors. The shirt had colors like orange, black, white, yellow, red and gray covering the entire shirt. At the end of the sleeves, at the collar of the shirt, and around the middle of the shirt were small strips that contained a series of colorful ovals. There was a long white strip that was in the middle of the shirt that made Alice look even skinnier than she was now!

Again, she looked fabulous. The shirt fit her body perfectly and there was no doubt that she should get that shirt.

"Well, how's this one?" Alice asked us, impatient for our answer.

"Fabulous!" Rosalie and I shouted. Alice smiled and went back into the stall to change into yet another shirt.

"I'm buying this shirt too!" Alice said. Rosalie and I yelled out 'okay' before waiting for Alice again.

Next, Alice came out wearing a sleeveless top that had a floral print on it. The shirt was filled with all kinds of color, and once again, Alice looked stunning in it.

"Awesome. Buy it." I said before Alice could ask. Rosalie nodded her head, agreeing with me. Alice smiled.

"You know guys, I know that you guys would like to have a turn too, so why don't you guys just say one word describing how I look. The words you can use are horrible, bad, okay, great, or perfect. Okay?" Alice said. Rosalie and I nodded our heads. We were relieved that we could speed things up a bit.

"Everything that is rated great or perfect will be bought! The first two were perfect, and this one is perfect, so that means that so far, I'm buying those shirts!" Alice squealed. She then danced back into her stall to change.

"I like Alice's new idea." Rosalie said. "It will speed things up a little bit, but it won't take the fun out of anything."

I nodded my head in agreement before Alice appeared in front of us once again.

This time, she had on a yellow, short sleeved top with a white lace inset. The shirt fit perfectly against Alice's body, so you could see all her curves. The white lace inset was awesome against Alice's pale skin. It showed how beautiful Alice's pale skin was. The bright yellow color was also flattering against Alice's pale skin. This bright colored shirt really brought out Alice's pale skin, and it showed just how smooth it was. It was perfect for her.

Now, when I say go, you say your answer. Ready, set, go!" Alice yelled.

"Perfect!" Rosalie and I echoed. Alice smiled, pleased with her shirt choices, obviously.

"Also, at home, we'll tell each other about exactly what was great about each shirt. Perfect or any other word like that won't cover it!" Alice said before heading back inside her stall to change.

Next, Alice came out wearing a printed, short sleeved top with a gorgeous necklace halter. The shirt had a series of black, white, and brown triangles and patterns all over it. The brown necklace halter was attached to a black shirt that was connected to the top on the inside. The shirt fit Alice's body perfectly.

"Go!" Alice yelled.

"Perfect!" Rosalie and I said.

"That's what I was thinking too! I get to buy this shirt too!" Alice said. She then skipped back inside to try on another shirt.

Alice then came back out wearing a silk cap-sleeve top. The top was dark pink and it had a v-neckline. Just below the neckline was a twisted know that made the shirt fit even better on Alice. The dark pink color of the shirt was awesome against Alice's skin. The contrast between her pale skin and between the dark pink was easily seen. The shirt really brought out Alice's pale skin even more, and that made her look absolutely beautiful. Alice's curves could easily be seen in this shirt, thanks to the way that the shirt was hugging Alice. Everything was turning out to be perfect on her.

"Go!" Alice shouted.

"Perfect!" Rosalie and I once again yelled. Alice smiled.

"It's amazing how you two give me the exact same score! There's only one more shirt left too." Alice said. She walked inside the stall to, for the last time, change into another shirt.

This time, when Alice came out, she was wearing a short sleeved top with a black and white floral print. The top had a v-neckline which led down into a column of white buttons. The shirt, once again, fit Alice's tiny body perfectly. The white on the shirt tuned Alice's pale skin out a little bit, but the black on the shirt made sure that it didn't stay that way. The colors on the shirt went perfectly with Alice's body. I had a feeling that she was going to buy this shirt too.

"Go!" Alice said once again.

"Perfect!" Rosalie and I said. Alice smiled once again.

"I guess I'm buying this one too!" Alice smiled. Rosalie and I smiled too and she went back inside to change into her regular clothes. She then came back out holding all seven shirts that she tried on with her, a big smile on Alice's face. Was it really possible to get perfect on all your shirts? Good thing Alice didn't bring thirty shirts with her. Otherwise, she would be buying them all and it would take longer.

"Can I go next Bella? I only got five shirts." Rosalie asked me. I nodded my head. I didn't want to go next anyways.

"Thanks Bella." Rosalie told me. She then smiled at me, stood up, and went into the same stall Alice had been in to try on her shirts.

Alice jumped on the chair next to me and sat down. She looked at me and smiled at me.

"Thanks for doing this Bella! It means a lot to me!" Alice said. I smiled at her. I loved making Alice happy.

"No problem Alice. I'm actually kind of enjoying this." I said. Alice and I smiled at each other before turning back around.

In no time at all, Rosalie came out wearing her first shirt. Rosalie was wearing a red cap-sleeved shirt. The shirt had a ruffled color. The ruffles continued down to the end of the collar, and then they came down to the mid section of the shirt. There was then another ruffle coming across the shirt right where the other ruffles ended. The red shirt than came down and out smoothly. The shirt also had a v-neckline.

I had to admit, it looked great on Rosalie. Red was a wonderful color on her. It just made her look so gorgeous! The way that the shirt hugged her figure at the top of her body, easily showing her curves, made her that much prettier. The ruffles added even more beauty to her, and the red color was striking against Rosalie's pale skin. Her skin wasn't paler then Alice though.

When the shirt came down, it opened up a little bit, giving the shirt a wave like look. It made Rosalie look even better, because of the way that the wave like shape of her shirt kept people not knowing what curves she had down there, but it also made people know that she looked good down there too.

"Go!" Rosalie said, signaling us to score her on how the shirt looked on her.

"Perfect!" Alice and I screeched. Of course it was perfect! Rosalie smiled, pleased at our score. She then went back inside her stall to change.

In no more than a minute, Rosalie came back out wearing a white, short sleeved shirt. The shirt was a cool yet beautiful and simple shirt. The shirt was white at the bottom, but at the top of the shirt, there was a black and blue design. I immediately recognized the design as floral, but it didn't really look floral. Instead, it looked like there was 3-D graffiti on Rosalie's shirt. It was really cool, and really beautiful on Rosalie.

This shirt, like Rosalie's other shirt, hugged Rosalie's body perfectly. You could see Rosalie's curves in this shirt, and although this was a simple shirt, it looked stunning on Rosalie.

"Go!" Rosalie shouted.

"Perfect!" Alice and I said. It was true too.

Rosalie laughed. "You're right Alice. It is weird how people always give the exact same score on the exact same things!"

Rosalie then headed inside the stall to once again change into another shirt.

Soon, Rosalie came back out wearing a green short sleeved scoop neck shirt. The shirt was simple, yet it brought out the beauty in Rosalie. The shirt didn't really hug Rosalie, but you could still make out her curves. This shirt would definitely want people to know more about Rosalie.

The shirt's scoop neck showed a lot of Rosalie's smooth neck. That would really make her noticeable.

"Go!" Rosalie said.

"Perfect!" Alice and I both said. Rosalie, like Alice, was so far getting perfect on everything.

Smiling once again, Rosalie turned around and headed over to her stall where she would, once again, put on another shirt that was sure to leave Alice and I speechless.

"Are you getting bored Bella?" Alice asked me. I was trying to figure out why she would ask that,

"No, I'm not bored Alice." I said.

Alice smiled at me. "Good."

Oh. So Alice just wanted to know if I was having a good time or not. She was always so caring.

Rosalie then came out wearing a short sleeved polo shirt. The shirt had a black and white leaf pattern on it. The collar of the shirt led down to one button. The shirt, like every other shirt, had hugged Rosalie's body perfectly. Her curves were easily seen. This shirt was perfect on her.

"Okay, you all know the drill! Go!" Rosalie said.

"Perfect!" Alice and I both shouted. Rosalie smiled, happy. She looked good in everything though. This should be no surprise to her.

"Okay, good. I only have one shirt left now." Rosalie said.

Smiling, Rosalie nodded her head and went inside to change into her last shirt.

After about a minute, Rosalie came back out. She had on a silk, floral top. The shirt was short sleeved, and at the end of the sleeves, there were ruffles. The shirt was white with red flowers all over it. The top got thinner at the mid section, so you could easily see Rosalie's curves. The shirt went down smoothly, which made Rosalie even more beautiful. This shirt was absolutely perfect.

"Go!" Rosalie said.

"Perfect!" Alice and I said at the exact same time. Rosalie beamed, glad that she had gotten a perfect on every one of her shirts. I knew she would though.

Rosalie then went back inside the stall to put her regular clothes back on.

"Well, I guess you're next Bella!" Alice said. I smiled and nodded my head back, but I was slightly worried. Would I get perfect on everything? I doubted that I would.

Rosalie then came back out with all her new clothes in her hand.

"Well, I guess I'm buying all of these shirts!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Well, go Bella! We can't wait to see what you got!" Alice said. I hesitantly got up and headed over to the stall. I saw Rosalie take my place on the chair out of the corner of my eye.

I closed the door behind me and put on my first shirt. It was the one that Alice had complimented. It was the ruffled, short sleeved shirt with animal print on it. The animal print looked like a cheetah, kind of. I put the shirt on looked in the mirror that was put in the stall. The shirt's colors were good and they were great with my skin, but I wasn't sure that it gave me the right curves.

"Hey Bella! How many shirts did you get?" I heard Alice ask all of a sudden. I looked at the shirts that I got and saw only two other shirts besides the one I was wearing right now. I didn't have time to find that many shirts, considering I was trying to find the best ones for me that would be sure to please Alice.

"Um, just three." I called back.

"Oh, okay! I just wanted to know!" Alice called back. I then went back to looking at myself in the mirror. I was sure that I would get an okay, or at the very most, a great, but nothing higher than that.

I then hesitantly opened the stall door and walked outside. I stood right in front of Alice and Rosalie, letting them look at the shirt that was currently on my body.

Rosalie and Alice seemed to stare at my body longer than they should. They were probably trying to figure out the positives of this shirt, if there were any.

Finally, I decided to ask about their opinion of the shirt.

"Go!" I hesitantly said. I was waiting for a horrible or a bad.

"Perfect!" Rosalie and Alice exclaimed. I looked at them, shocked.

"Perfect?" I asked back, unsure of what they said.

"Yup, perfect Bella! This shirt looks fabulous on you!" Alice said. I smiled at Alice and Rosalie and I went back inside the stall to put on one of my other shirts.

This time, I put on a blue cap sleeved top. The shirt had a geometric pattern on it, but you couldn't really see my curves that much. I wondered what Alice and Rosalie would say about this one.

I walked outside of the stall again and stood in front of Rosalie and Alice. Like last time, they seemed to be looking at me longer than they should have.

"Go!" I finally said, wanting to know their opinion

"Perfect!" Rosalie and Alice once again yelled. I couldn't believe it.

I slowly turned around and went back inside the stall to change into my last shirt. I was amazed though. I had thought that I would get no perfects at all, or at the very least one. I didn't even think that I'd buy more than one shirt!

I took of the shirt I was currently wearing and turned around to put on my next shirt. I had to admit though, I just got this shirt out of curiosity. It was nothing that I'd ever wear.

I put the shirt on and looked in the mirror.

The shirt was a blue one shoulder top. It hugged the body really good, so you could see every curve and every single bump on your body. The shirt came with some skinny, black capri pants that went with the top perfectly.

The shirt showed my curves, but it also showed how not skinny I was. I was skinny, but not like Rosalie or Alice.

The pants made my legs look thin and long, which was good. I thought that the pants made a direct hit.

I took a deep breath and went outside. I saw Rosalie and Alice look up at me and their mouths fell open. They probably weren't expecting me to wear something like this.

"Perfect!" Rosalie and Alice shouted. I hadn't even said go first!

"You really think it's that nice?" I asked them. They quickly nodded their heads up and down.

"Where did you find that? I want to buy one!" Alice said.

"Me too!" Rosalie replied.

I pointed them out in the direction and they flew over to the rack. I went inside the stall to change into my regular clothes. When I did, I grabbed y three new shirts and I went outside to find Rosalie and Alice.

Rosalie and Alice were already at checkout, and besides their new shirts, they were carrying the same exact shirt that I was just wearing. Rosalie had a red shirt just like mine though, and Alice had a green one. Of course.

I headed over to checkout too and put my new shirts on the table.

"You guys didn't even try the shirt on yet." I said.

"We'll try them at home. I'm hungry right now!" Alice said.

We bought all our shirts and we started walking to the food court to get some food.

"You know Bella, that was an amazing shirt that you were wearing last!" Rosalie said while Alice just nodded her head, agreeing with me.

"Oh, well, thanks." I said back. Rosalie and Alice both smiled at me before they turned back.

When we got to the food court, we all headed to McDonald's. That was like our food court specialty. We always ate it here.

We all walked into line, which was short. In no more than a minute, we were already at the front of the line.

"Hello. Welcome to McDonald's. What can I get you?" The woman asked us.

"I'll have a chicken sandwich with coke." Alice said.

"I'll have an order of chicken nuggets with sprite." Rosalie said.

"I'll have a chicken sandwich with coke too." I said.

The woman nodded her head and punched our orders in. She told us how much we had to pay her, and we paid her.

In no time at all, Rosalie, Alice and I were all walking to a table to sit down and eat at.

"So, are you enjoying this day Bella?" Alice asked me.

I nodded my head. "Yes, Alice, I'm enjoying it. I'm glad that you recommended that we go to the mall."

"Well, after we're done eating, we're going to go home. We'll come back another time to buy pants, shoes and all that other stuff." Alice said.

Rosalie and I both nodded our heads, agreeing with Alice. Alice smiled, pleased yet again, and we all then went back to eating.

* * *

After and hour of eating and talking, we were all ready to go home. We mostly talked about clothes that we got, things we should do, and other stuff like that.

Alice and I even tried to bring up the "episode" that happened with Rosalie, but Rosalie threatened to kill us. She said that there were people all around us, and that because of Alice and I's huge laughter when the "episode" was mentioned, people were sure to hear. Rosalie didn't want that to happen. Ever.

We all got in our car, along with our shopping bags. I got into the drivers seat and I started to drive. It was a half hour drive back to our house, and it was 3:30 right now. Time went by really fast today.

"So, what do you guys want to talk about?" Alice asked us.

"Well, we could talk about upcoming trips that we should go on." Rosalie said. Alice and I were happy with the idea, so we nodded our heads yes.

"Tomorrow, we should go to the movies!" Alice said.

"Then, after tomorrow, we should just go outside and walk." I said.

"Then, on Saturday, we should go to some more stores. I had a feeling that we really bonded well today." Rosalie said.

Alice and I nodded our heads. We definitely felt that way too.

"Okay, so we have the rest of the week planned out, let's just hope that it doesn't get mixed up or anything like that." Alice said.

Rosalie and I both nodded our heads and we continued to drive home, the rest of the trip silent.

* * *

We all burst through the door, tired from our long day. We all dropped down onto the couch and groaned.

"That was tiring." I said.

"I know." Rosalie and Alice both replied.

"Hey guys, do you think that Edward, Emmett and Jasper are going to call back soon?" Alice asked Rosalie and I.

"Of course Alice. They'll call back." I said.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it." Rosalie said.

"Okay. I won't." Alice said.

Rosalie then grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV. She started flipping through the channels but the only thing on was CSI: Miami reruns. Why was that like the only thing on these days?

* * *

The next three hours were filled with boring episodes of CSI: Miami. Rosalie, Alice and I weren't even paying attention to the TV though. All our eyes were just drooping, wanting to close. We all wanted to go to sleep.

"If we're not going to do something, then let's at least go sleep on our beds! We've been sitting her for the past three hours! It's 8:00!" Alice said. Rosalie and I both nodded our heads, agreeing with what Alice was saying. We should at least go sleep on our beds if we don't want to end up passing out on the couch and camping on there for the night. That would seriously hurt our backs.

We all got up and headed over to our rooms.

"Wait! Can you guys sleep in my room tonight, like on my bed?" Alice asked us. Rosalie and I were confused by Alice's request.

"Why?" Rosalie asked Alice.

Alice just shrugged her shoulders. "Just because. Now let's go."

We all headed over to Alice's room. When we got there, we all just dropped dead on the bed, not bothering to change first or brush our teeth or do anything else, for that matter.

All our eyes started drooping, and sleep was threatening to overtake us. We all wanted to sleep anyways though, so it was all good.

Rosalie and Alice were breathing evenly already, so I knew that they were already sleeping. I was going to be sleeping too in a while. I would pass out.

Slowly, my eyes started closing and my breathing started to even out a little bit. I could no longer fight the sleep. My eyes slowly closed, and my breathing started to even out even more now. In no time at all, I drifted to sleep.

The last thing I heard was my phone ringing.

* * *

**So, how was this chapter? Good or bad? Please review!!! :)**

**Now, who was calling the girls? Tell me who you think it was in a review!!! :)**

**Now, I tried to make this chapter as long as possible. I was going to post it last night, but I was too busy writing this long chapter, and I was trying to find all the shirts that I had the girls wear at Macy's. **

**The shirts that the girls tried on will come out on my profile later today! I do mean ALL the shirts. So be sure to check all those out too!!! :)**

**Also, secretlifefreak and I both made up the idea to have someone call, and for the girls to not pick up! So yeah!!! :)**

**Also, if I get to 100 reviews this time, I'll try to make a one shot in the "episode" with Rosalie!!! :)**

**Now, in a review, I want you guys to tell me what you think the episode with Rosalie was. I would LOVE to know what you guys think!!! :)  
**

**Now, for the last chapter, I only got 4 reviews! What happened guys???**

**I have 20 alerts for this story and like 30 favs! I want at least 10 reviews per chapter! You guys did it three times before! You can do it again! Only three words is all I'm asking from you guys!!! :)**

**Now, I have 89 reviews, and I would like 100 reviews before my next update! Please guys! It would really mean a lot to me! I'm trying to reach 100 reviews before the 25th! PLEASE!!! :)**

**It would mean a lot to me guys! I gave you a long chapter this time. It's the least that you guys could do for me!!! :)**

**This time, I REALLY want to see 100 reviews before I update again! I'm serious this time!!! :)**

**Thanks to all who read this.**

**NOW REVIEW! I WANT 100 REVIEWS BEFORE MY NEXT UPDATE! PLEASE GUYS! IT WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY, AND IF I GET 100 REVIEWS, I MIGHT MAKE A ONE SHOT ON THE "EPISODE" WITH ROSALIE! I WILL ALSO TRY TO CONTINUE TO BRING YOU GUYS LONGER CHAPTERS EVERY LIKE 2 OR 3 DAYS!!! :)**

**NOW I COMMAND THEE TO REVIEW!!! :)  
**


	15. Sweet, Sweet Revenge

**OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS ARE THE ABSOLUTE BEST! I PASSED 100 REVIEWS NOW! YAYYYY! HERE'S A CHAPTER FOR ALL OF YOU THAT I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!!! :)**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight. -sigh-**

**Chapter 15: Sweet, Sweet Revenge (EPOV)

* * *

**

"Ugh." I groaned. I was tossing and turning in bed, trying to go back to sleep. There was sunlight shining through my window, and I couldn't sleep with light. I had to sleep in the dark. It was just normal for me.

I kept tossing and turning, trying to find an angle I could sleep at that that didn't have bright light shining on it yet. I couldn't find any.

I gave up and sat up from bed. There was really no use in trying to sleep now. I was already awake and there was no way to shut off the sun. My blinds were closed, but the sun was as bright as ever, shining light into my room like the blinds weren't even there. Oh how I hated the sun right now.

Usually, I wouldn't mind getting up at this time, especially when I couldn't sleep with Bella in my mind. I had pretty much given up on the whole sleeping concept days ago, considering that whenever I shut my eyes, I was greeted my a brown haired beauty.

I had gotten more sleep today though then I had since I'd met Bella. Sure, I kept thinking of Bella last night, and I couldn't sleep as well as I did before I'd even met Bella, but today, I had gotten more sleep than I ever had after I'd met Bella. I didn't really know why that was, but that's how it was. Weird.

I could hear the TV on downstairs, which meant that either Jasper, Emmett or both were already awake. I was usually awake before any of them. That was weird.

Deciding to not keep Jasper and Emmett waiting any longer, I trudged out of bed. I slowly walked to the bathroom, even though I wasn't that tired. I actually felt more refreshed than I had in the last few days.

I was just walking slowly to the bathroom though, because I wanted to buy some time. I was thinking about Bella, and she wasn't someone that I could only think about for a minute. Whenever I thought about her, it took me a couple of minutes before I could concentrate and actually even think about doing something else. I always had to think about her feelings, my feelings, her blush, her secrets, and just everything about her. What was Bella doing to me?

I went into the bathroom, and just like always, I splashed water on my face to wake me up even more. It worked, and my eyes opened up wide, letting me see everything more clearly now.

I looked into the mirror and saw that there were circles under my eyes. They were barely noticeable though, but they were still there. I started stretching my eyes, making them even wider, trying to see if that would make the circles go away. I didn't see how that would help, but it was worth a try.

Somehow though, the circles on my eyes started to vanish, but not entirely. They just went away even more. Well, I knew it wouldn't work out anyways.

I then took out my toothbrush and started to brush my teeth. I didn't have any bad breath right now, but it didn't matter. Besides, what better way to start out a day than by making your breath minty fresh?

My minty breath might even come in handy today if I happen to see Bella. I shook my head though before I could get too carried away. I didn't want to start hyperventilating in the bathroom. It was morning too! Hyperventilating would not be a good way to start the day.

After I finished brushing my teeth, I went outside to put some new clothes on. I had already taken a shower last night, before I went to sleep, so there was no need for me to take a shower again. I'm not one of those obsessive, fashion and clean people that feel the need to get extremely and unnecessarily ready for everything. I'm not one of those people.

I put on some blue jeans and a red t-shirt. That was good enough. It would last the whole day and it was clean and normal.

I then walked down the stairs, wanting to know who was up at this early time. Well, I really wanted to know who could ever get up earlier than me. Usually, I would wake up, get ready, and then have to wait an hour before anyone else woke up. Why was it that since we met Bella, Rosalie and Alice, different things were happening?

I went downstairs only to find Emmett and Jasper both sitting down on the couch watching TV. I couldn't make out what they were watching, but I didn't even really care. All I was thinking about right now was how Emmett and Jasper ever managed to get up earlier than me. That was a really big surprise.

Emmett turned around to look at me. He had probably heard me coming down the stairs.

"Hey Edward. What's up?" Emmett asked me. He actually seemed to care. This was starting to get really weird now.

"Oh, nothing. What's up with you?" I asked him back.

"Like you, nothing. I'm just here watching some TV with Jasper." Emmett replied back.

Jasper then turned his head to look at me and he smiled.

"Hey Edward. You're up late." Jasper smirked. They were probably up to something. In fact, I knew they were up to something. I knew it.

"Well actually, I would say that you and Emmett are up early." I clarified. Jasper, smirk still on his face, shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the TV. Emmett also grinned at me and turned back to the TV. Emmett's grin was a mischevous one though. Something was really going on. I just didn't know what it was. I just knew that it was bad, and that it would cause me to be very angry, and would cause Jasper and Emmett to laugh. If they messed with me though, I would mess with them too. Then we'd see who was laughing.

"Come on Edward. Come sit down and watch some TV with us." Emmett said.

Suspiciously, I headed over to the couch and sat down. When I did, you could hear a big farting sound come from beneath me.

Emmett and Jasper started to laugh. I looked down only to find a whoopee cushion under me. I looked back at Emmett and glared.

"Really, Emmett? A whoopee cushion?" I said. That only made Emmett and Jasper laugh harder.

"Come on Emmett! I hate your pranks, but even I know that you could do better than that!" I yelled, outraged.

"You're right Edward, I can do better than that. That was just a warm up act, Edward." Emmett boasted. I growled at him. So apparently, this wasn't over.

"Why are you doing this to me anyways? Aren't I supposed to be the one who gets revenge on you and Jasper?" I growled. Jasper and Emmett seemed confused.

"What did we do that makes you want to get revenge?" Jasper asked. Has they really already forgotten?

"Well, remember yesterday how you, Emmett McCarty, pushed me down into the sewer? Also, do you remember how you, Jasper Whitlock, scared me yesterday by dropping a feather at me?" I asked them, impatient. Emmett and Jasper finally seemed to remember what I was talking about.

"Oh, that." Emmett whispered.

"Yes Emmett, that!" I hissed. "I should be the one getting revenge on both of you!"

"Oh, Edward, don't think of what we're doing as revenge. Think of it as pranks." Emmett said. "You could call what you're doing revenge though. Now, isn't that a good deal?"

Although I hated Emmett abd Jasper's pranks, I was happy with the idea. I would be able to get revenge on them. That would be both fun and entertaining for me.

"Okay Emmett. That is a good deal. Watch your backs though. I'm going to get you two good." I said, snickering.

"Yeah right! Like you can prank Emmett and I better than we can prank you!" Jasper said, also snickering.

"Yeah Edward! With Jasper by my side, there's no way you can beat us!" Emmett boasted.

"Oh, we'll just see about that." I growled.

I was a little scared though. Emmett was the master of pranks. He could easily prank someone, and his pranks were always good. Jasper was a good man, but when it came to pranks, he was no different than Emmett. Jasper thinks of pranks as challenges, and he loves a good challenge.

I, on the otherhand, am not good at pranks. Someone could easily prank me. I mean, come on, I knew that Jasper and Emmett were planning something the moment I saw them, but I ignored it a little bit. I fell for the oldest prank in the book! I sat on a whoopee cushion. Seriously, how pathetic could I possibly get?

With Jasper on Emmett's side, those two were impossible to beat. I would just have to step up and turn my pranking skills up another notch. I mean, even if I didn't win, at least I would have done some cool pranks on Emmett and Jasper, right? That is, if I get to do any tricks to them at all.

My pranks aren't always successful, and sometimes, I don't even get around to playing any pranks on Emmett and Jasper. They always either get me first and distract me, or they just ruin my chances of getting them. Yeah. They were that good.

"Well, Edward, Jasper and I are now going to go upstairs and plan. May the best man win." Emmett said, breaking me from my train of thought. He grinned at me and him and Jasper both headed upstairs. They both had that mischievous grin on while they were walking upstairs. I was really in for it now.

I slumped down into the couch, trying to think of a good prank to pull, that wouldn't injure Emmett or Jasper. Emmett would probably injure me a little bit, but only a scratch or a bruise would come. He wasn't the one to injure badly. He was a nice guy. I was the kind of guy who never injured people at all though. Not even a scratch or bruise would be given to someone because of me. Emmett was big and strong though, so it was probably natural for him. I didn't know how people with big muscles really acted.

I kept thinking of a good prank to pull on Emmett. I then thought of one.

I ran upstairs to my bedroom to get my phone. I ran past Emmett's room, and his door was closed. I could hear Jasper and Emmett inside the room talking, and planning a prank to do with me.

"You know, we shouldn't even worry. Edward doesn't have any good pranks up his sleeve." I heard Emmett say. I then laughed. Emmett was in for a big surprise.

I quickly grabbed my phone off my night stand and I ran back downstairs. I quietly opened our house door and went outside. I then closed the door gently, so Emmett and Jasper couldn't hear me going upstairs.

I then dialed Emmett's cell phone number and held the phone up to my ear. In no time at all, Emmett answered his cell phone.

_"Hello?" _Emmett asked me. I then hung up.

After about a minute, I called again.

_"Hello?" _Emmett asked again. Smiling, I hung up again.

This time, I called after about ten seconds.

_"Hello? Who is this? Stop calling me!" _Emmett demanded, furious. I hung up the phone again. I started snickering than. This was great!

I then called Emmett's cell phone again. I was going to do something different this time though.

_"Hello? Who is this?" _Emmett asked, angry. This time, I answered him.

"You will die in seven days. Watch your back and shut your windows at night. That wouldn't even help though. I'm going to get you." I whispered. I sounded different when I whispered, so I was so confident that Emmett wouldn't recognize my voice and know that it was me.

I then hung up again before Emmett could answer, and I waited five minutes before I called Emmett again.

_"Who are you? Why do you keep calling me?" _Emmett yelled.

"You have seven days to live." I whispered again. I hung up again and laughed. This was priceless.

I then decided to call Emmett again one more time. I dialed his number, put my phone up to my ear, and waited.

"Seven days." I whispered when I heard someone pick up the phone. I then waited anxiously to hear what Emmett was going to say.

_"Okay, you know, I can get you easily! My father is a wrestler, and I have big muscles you know! I'm almost a professional wrestler, and I knocked three people out at one time! I have an awesome girl, which shows how awesome I am! I have tons of strong friends that are always by my side, and I am fierce! I'm six and a half feet tall, and right now, I'm in a gym working out! So you better watch out! You can't mess with me!_" Emmett yelled.

I was just annoyed now. Emmett's father was not a wrestler. He was just a regular employee at a store. Emmett was not almost a professional wrestler either, and he never knocked three people out at a time. He might have injured three people at a time once, but he didn't knock them out.

Emmett didn't have an awesome girl either, unless he was thinking about Rosalie. Rosalie wasn't Emmett's girl though. Yet.

Emmett didn't have any string friends either. Well, I guess he did have Jasper and I, and we were pretty strong, but he didn't have tons of strong friends.

Emmett was so not six and a half feet tall. He was tall, but not that tall.

Lastly, Emmett was not in a gym working out right now. He was upstairs in his room with Jasper. People should watch out though when they're close to him. No one messes with Emmett.

If Emmett always lies like this on the phone, that was just bad. If he lied like this to a person who kept calling and annoying him, I could only imagine what Emmett says to the toll free people that call our house every hour. Now I was actually starting to realize what Emmett might mean when he says that he took care of everything, right when he gets of the phone with them. He always talks on the phone with toll free away from us too, so we couldn't hear him. Oh god.

I had a feeling that those toll free people were going to be calling the police on us pretty soon. Emmett might have threatened to kill them. Yeah. That's what he sometimes does.

I hung up the phone and slowly opened the door to our house again. I walked inside our house and shut the door quietly. Right when I sat on the couch though, I could hear Emmett screaming. Loud.

"I hate these dumb prank callers! They are so annoying! I swear, the next time somebody prank calls me, I will track them down! I am so mad right now! Those prank callers don't even know who they're messing with! I'm going to-" Emmett said, before he stopped talking. "Wait a minute, prank call. Prank call. Edward!"

"Yes Emmett!" I called back. I had a feeling that he had figured out that it was me who prank called him.

"I know that you prank called me!" Emmett said. Yup, I knew it. "I am so going to get you back! Don't even try to say that you didn't do it! I know you did! You're just lucky you're my best friend! Otherwise, I'd be hitting you so hard right now! I will get revenge though! Jasper and I are going to prank you so good Edward!"

I then laughed and slumped down onto the couch, satisfied that I had successfully prank called Emmett. I was a little worried though about what was going to come.

"Hey Edward! Come here for a second!" I heard Jasper call. I knew that this was part of their prank, but I got up and walked upstairs anyways.

"What do you want?" I asked, right when I was outside Emmett's door.

"Oh, just come inside. Let yourself in." Jasper said. I hesitantly opened the door to Emmett's room and I walked inside. Right when I did, Emmett and Jasper jumped out and smashed butter onto my hands. They then started laughing.

"Butter? This was the best that you guys could do?" I asked, shocked. Emmett was usually better than that.

"Hey! The butter in the hands was an awesome trick Edward!" Emmett said back.

"Okay, whatever." I said. I think I actually had a chance to win the prank thing now.

I then went to walk to the bathroom to wash my hands. They were all slippery and buttery now. I hated to be dirty. I reached the bathroom and I tried to open the door, but my hands kept slipping off the knob. Maybe this butter in the hands thing was a good prank after all.

After a minute though, I finally opened the door. I stepped inside the bathroom, closed the door, went to the sink, and tried, with buttery hands, to turn on the water. I did it faster this time, which was good.

I got some soap, put my hands under the water, and I started to wash my hands. This was actually a good prank, but mine was way better. My prank caused Emmett to yell and get mad.

Just then, I heard someone open the bathroom door. I turned around only to find Emmett standing there, smirking.

"Bloody Mary! Bloody Mary! Bloody Mary!" Emmett yelled into the mirror. He then turned off the bathroom lights and closed the door behind him.

I was shocked and a little scared now. Legend had it that if you went into a bathroom, said "Bloody Mary" into the mirror three times, then you turned off the light and closed the door, "Bloody Mary" would appear in the mirror, come out and kill you.

Now, I didn't really believe that, but it still scared me to no end. Even though I was pretty sure that it wasn't true, I was still to afraid to try it, even if it was just for fun.

I ran to the bathroom door and started pounding on the bathroom door.

"Emmett! Open up!" I yelled. I then put my hands on the door knob and started to turn it. The door wouldn't open, and I immediately knew that Emmett was holding the door knob from the other side. Darn Emmett and his strength.

"Emmett! Open this door right now!" I growled. I then closed my eyes. The quiet was really starting to freak me out.

"Emmett! Please open this door! If you don't, you'll regret it!" I hissed. Then, the door swung open and I landed face down on the floor. Emmett and Jasper were right there, standing in front of me, and they were laughing. I had such great friends.

"Emmett!" I shouted. I then picked myself off the ground and glared at him. "How do you explain all of this?"

Emmett smirked before answering. "Well, Edward. I was pretty mad about the prank call that you did to me. I have to admit though, it was pretty good. For you. Anyways, I then wanted to get revenge on you, so Jasper and I here started to plan. We then made up the perfect plan. We would call you upstairs, and you would come. Jasper and I knew though that you would know that us calling you upstairs was part of our revenge prank. So when you came upstairs, we smashed butter into your hands. We wanted to give you the impression that the butter thing was our prank."

Then, Jasper started talking. "So, you see, we knew that you fell for it right away. Your face held some kind of expression that said that you thought that you were actually going to win. The butter thing was just phase one of our plan though. You see, we knew that you were a clean freak, and unlike real men, you didn't like to get down and dirty, so we knew that you'd go to the bathroom to wash your hands. That's when phase two started."

Emmett than started to talk again. "So, when you went to the bathroom, I followed you. You didn't hear or see me follow you though, which was good. Now, I knew that you having trouble turning the door knob would be trouble for you. That was part of the revenge. So, when you opened the bathroom door and went inside, I was actually happy that my plan was working. Then, when you closed the bathroom door, I stood by it and I pressed my ear to the door, waiting for you to start washing your hands.

"When you did start washing your hands, I opened the door and did the "Bloody Mary" thing. I knew that you were scared of it, which gave Jasper and I here a big advantage. Then, you started pounding on the door and yelling, and I held the door knob, because I knew that you'd try to open the door. I finally opened the door though, and that was the end of that prank."

I started open mouthed at Emmett. He was good. Jasper and him were really good. Emmett had actually thought ahead, and because he knew me so well, he had got me. Emmett truly was the master of pranks.

"Wow Emmett. That was gold." I said. Emmett grinned proud of himself.

I then turned to Jasper. "Your prank was gold man."

Jasper also smiled, pleased of himself. He than began to talk. "You know, it's still morning, but I'm pretty tired and I want to take a quick nap. Are you guys with me?"

Emmett nodded his head. I was beginning to wonder if this was part of another plan that Emmett and Jasper were going to pull on me. I was pretty tired from all the banging and whatever, so I just nodded my head too.

Emmett, Jasper and I all went downstairs and we slumped down onto the couch. Emmett and Jasper immediately closed their eyes and tried to get some rest.

I closed my eyes too, and I tried to get some rest. Either Emmett and Jasper were actually pretty tired, considering that they woke up early to actually prank me, or this was part of another prank that they had in store for me. I was pretty sure that it was the prank idea though. Emmett and Jasper didn't look the least bit tired a minute ago. Maybe they were just going to pretend to sleep, and then when I went to sleep, they were going to get me. I was pretty sure that that was how it was going to go. I decided not to worry about it though. Emmett and Jasper were only going to prank me. They wouldn't kill me in my sleep or injure me or anything else like that.

I then drifted off to sleep.

**So, how was this chapter? Good or bad? Please review!**

**Now, I'm so sorry that I didn't update earlier! I was just busy with packing for my trip, which I go on next Saturday. I was also busy with taekwondo and other stuff like that. I tried to make this chapter as funny and as long as I could though. I hoped that you guys liked this chapter!!! :)**

**Now, the next chapter will be either Emmett or Jasper's point of view of the rest of their prank filled day. Tell me in a review which point of view you'd like to see in the next chapter!!! :)**

**Now, if any of you out there have any pranks that you'd like to see in the next chapter, leave your prank in a review. My PM is not working right now, so don't PM me. So, I expect to see tons of prank suggestions Just be sure to write something like, "You can use this in your next chapter." So then I can know if you'd let me use your prank. You guys can even make up your own pranks and I might use them!!! :)**

**Also, in a review, you can tell me what your favorite prank is. I'd LOVE to know what it is!!! :)**

**Now, as for "Bloody Mary," who here has heard of her? Have any of you ever tried the "Bloody Mary" thing? Have any of you actually seen "Bloodt Mary?" Do any of you believe that she is real? Tell me in a review! I'd LOVE to know what you guys think!!! :)**

**Now, I don't really believe in "Bloody Mary," but like Edward, I'm afraid to try the thing to see if she appears in the mirror. I actually have a short story for you.**

**-Short Story-**

**I was at a wedding once, and it was being held indoors. Two of my friends were there, and one of them had to go to the bathroom. She told me to just come with her and just stand next to the sink while she went. So I came with her. My friend's sister, who happens to be my other friend in this story, didn't want to come. So we just went without her. When we were in the bathroom though, my friend that didn't want to come, came. She opened the bathroom door, said "Bloody Mary" into the mirror three times, turned off the lights, and closed the door. Now, my friend and I, who were scared of the "Bloody Mary" thing, were of course scared. My other friend got way out of hand though. She started screaming in the bathroom and everything. She started calling my name and she pulled me inside her stall. She was done using the bathroom though, so don't worry. She then started screaming in my ear and shouting out, "Bloody Mary's going to kill us!" She then pushed me out her stall and toward the light and she told me to turn it on. When I did, she came running out of the stall and she opened the door and started screaming. I followed her outside, and my friend who played the trick on us started laughing. She asked us if we saw "Bloody Mary," and my friend said no because she didn't even look in the mirror.**

**-End Of Short Story-**

**So, the friend that played the trick on us is also afraid of Bloody Mary, just so you can know. That was a fun and scary experience for me though. It was really funny. **

**So, you guys can tell me a short story in a review too if you guys want. I should do more short stories too!!! :)**

**Now, thanks to all who reviewed! I now have 101 reviews! I will do the Rosalie's "episode" story, but it might not come out for a while. I'm pretty busy now because of my vacation. **

**Now, I would like to see 111 reviews before my next update! It would mean a lot to me! Just one word is okay in a review!!! :)**

**If you guys review, I'll try to make the next chapter long, and I'll try to make it come out fast!!! :)**

**I'll probably update 1-2 more times before I go on vacation! I'll try to update again in like 2-3 days!!! :)  
**

**So, thanks to all who read this LONG note. **

**NOW REVIEW!!! :)  
**


	16. Decisions, Decisions

**Hey guys! I am SO sorry that I didn't update earlier! I was just so busy with everything! I tried to get this chapter out as fast as I could though! I hope you enjoy this chapter though! I worked really hard on it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or Edward, or anything else Twilight related.  
**

**Chapter 16: Decisions, Decisions (EMPOV)**

I was pretty sure that I was sleeping. I could faintly hear my snoring in the background though, because I was a little awake. Even though I was sleeping, I could feel a light tickle on my nose.

I started shifting around, trying to stop myself from sneezing. The tickling was starting to make my nose itch, and I couldn't stand it any longer. I lifted my hand up and slammed my hand into my face.

The itching was gone now, but there was now something sticky covering up my face. It smelled good though, and it tasted good. I started licking my lips and I opened my eyes, trying to find out what was covering my face.

When I opened my eyes, all I saw was white. I lifted my hand up and lifted some of the white stuff off my face and put it to my mouth. I tasted it, and I realized that it was whipped cream.

I was confused though. What was whipped cream doing on my face?

I then remembered that today, Edward, Jasper and I were having a prank war. Someone had pulled a prank on me, and I was pretty sure I knew who it was.

"Edward! What are you doing man?" I yelled. I could hear snickering, and I wiped the whipped cream off my eyes. I then opened my eyes to see Edward standing right in front of me, clutching his sides, laughing. He was enjoying this way too much.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm pranking you!" Edward said.

I growled at Edward, furious. I couldn't believe that Edward would do this. I thought that he was supposed to be the gentleman here.

I then turned around to find Jasper stretching his arms. He was just waking up.

"What happened? Why is your face covered in whipped cream?" Jasper asked, confused.

"Edward here played a prank on me." I answered. Jasper turned around and stared at Edward, shocked.

"No way. Edward?" Jasper said. I nodded my head.

"That's what I thought too man." I replied. I then turned back to Edward, wanting some answers.

"Why is there whipped cream on my face, Edward?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious Emmett? I played a prank on you." Edward answered. I groaned.

"I know that Edward. I mean what prank did you-" I said before I stopped myself."Wait a minute! You played the oldest trick in the book! You did that whipped cream trick with the feather thing!"

Edward smiled, pleased with himself. "That was a pretty good trick, huh?"

"No! That's the worst prank ever!" I replied.

Edward's smile then disappeared. "Yeah right! You should have seen your face! You looked like you were grunting in your sleep and struggling when I rubbed your nose with a feather. Then, you woke up and started licking your face Emmett! You looked completely confused, and when you found out it was me, you totally freaked out! It might have been an old trick, but it worked! You were beyond angry!"

I growled at Edward. He should actually be running away right now. I was not happy. I was angry. No one makes Emmett angry.

"What time is it?" Jasper asked. He was acting like the fight between Edward and I never even happened.

"Um, it's 1:00 pm right now." Edward replied.

I jumped, shocked at the news. How could it be 1:00 pm already? Had I really been sleeping for three hours?

"It's 1:00 pm already?" I asked. Edward nodded his head.

"Well then, why didn't you wake me up?" I asked him.

"Well, if I woke you up, than I wouldn't be able to prank you." Edward replied.

I groaned. It was the afternoon and Edward didn't want to wake me up all because of a dumb prank. I then realized something.

"Wait a minute, when did you wake up?" I asked Edward. He had probably woke up ten minutes before he played the prank on me. Right?

"I woke up at 12:00. Why do you ask?" Edward told me.

"You woke up an hour before I did! It doesn't take that long to play a prank Edward!" I yelled. "How long did it take you to come up with the prank anyways?"

"Well, it took me an hour, obviously." Edward said. I just stared at Edward, shocked. Did it really take him an hour?

"You mean to tell me that you were thinking about a good prank to pull for an hour, and all that you came up with was the horrible and old whipped cream prank? That's he wonderful prank you came up with in an hour?" I yelled. Edward was smart, but when it came to pranks, he was just down right ridiculous.

"Hey, I got the reaction that I wanted. That whipped cream prank was good enough for me." Edward replied. "You only got me one time today, and I got you twice."

I then remembered something. It was a plan that Jasper and I had thought of, that apparently didn't go so well. I had to discuss it with Jasper, and I had to make a new plan.

I then looked at Jasper. "Jasper, let's go upstairs. Now!"

I then grabbed Jasper and pushed him up the stairs. He ran to my room, and I was right behind him. I shut the door hard, to let Edward know that I didn't want his company, and I then turned to Jasper. I started growling.

"Weren't we supposed to only pretend to sleep, and then when Edward sleeps for real, we play a prank on him?" I asked Jasper. "What went wrong?"

Jasper shrugged. "I don't know what went wrong. I just closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep, and than I just passed out. I guess I really was tired."

That probably was what happened. Actually, now that I thought about it, I was a little tired when I tried to pretend to sleep. Afterall, Jasper and I did get up earlier than usual to prank Edward.

"Well, okay, so our plan didn't work, but we have to make up a new one! What would be a good prank to pull on Edward? Remember, it has to be really good. We need to get Edward back for what he did to us." I said.

Jasper and I sat down on my bed, and we both started to think of a full proof plan. It had to be mischievous, good, and most of all, it had to be enough to get revenge on Edward and enough to warn him to never mess with Jasper and I again.

Jasper suddenly jumped up and he started grinning in a mischievous way. He had thought of a plan.

"Okay, so you know how Edward is such a clean freak? Yeah, so I was thinking that we could do something to make him dirty, which will drive him nuts!" Jasper said. That was actually a pretty good idea.

"That's perfect! What we should do though, is that we lure Edward into trying to get clean somehow, and then it turns out that he gets dirty instead!" I said. I felt pretty good about my plan. I was in a good mood now. I smiled widely.

"Okay, now that's perfect! How do we do it though?" Jasper asked me.

My smile and good mood suddenly and quickly disappeared. How was I going to do it?

I started thinking for only a little while before I thought of the perfect plan. Nothing could keep me down for long. "Okay, listen, we first go and have some lunch, since we haven't eaten all day. We won't play any pranks on Edward, so Edward won't suspect anything. Then, we'll suggest that all of us go and take a shower, and of course, Edward will go. Before he does though, we'll put powder in his blow dryer so when he wants to dry his hair faster, like he always does, powder will end up in his hair!"

Jasper nodded his head and he started grinning. Anyone could tell that he obviously liked my idea. I was good.

"Well, why don't we just go put powder in his blow dryer right now? We can't just magically set everything up when Edward is right behind us." Jasper said. Oh, Jasper was so smart.

"That's perfect Jasper! Now go and find some powder." I said. Jasper nodded his head and he started to look for some powder.

I don't know how, but in less than a minute, he had a bottle of powder in his right hand. Where did he get the powder anyways? I just decided to shrug it off though.

"Now, let's go put powder in Edward's hair dryer!" Jasper said enthusiastically. I grinned and nodded my head. It was on.

Jasper and I walked to the bathroom and we grabbed Edward's hair dryer off the counter. We opened the bottle of powder and we dumped the contents in the hair dryer.

When we were done, Jasper and I both headed down stairs to eat some breakfast. We saw Edward sitting on the couch watching some TV. There was no sign that he wanted to play a prank on us anytime soon.

"Hey Edward! Do you want to go and make some lunch? We haven't eaten all day and I'm really hungry." I said. Edward turned around and nodded his head. He didn't seem to suspect anything. That was good.

Edward got up, and we all headed to the kitchen. Edward, the cook of this friendship, naturally went to stand next to the kitchen sink. He just felt so at home standing there. It was like natural for him.

"So, what do you guys want to eat?" Edward asked us.

"I was thinking about grilled cheese sandwiches. It's easy to make, but it's going to full us up." Jasper said. I liked that idea. Besides, it doesn't take that long to eat grilled cheese sandwiches, and I wanted to prank Edward and see the reaction on his face as fast as I could. I wanted revenge, and I wanted it to be good. I was sure that Jasper wanted that too.

"Well, okay. I'm up for some grilled cheese sandwiches. How about you Emmett?" Edward asked me. I quickly nodded my head. I just wanted to hurry up and eat. I could already imagine the look on Edward's face when he gets a hair full of powder. I had to use all my self control to not burst out at my thoughts right then and there. This was going to be so great.

"Well, the grilled cheese sandwiches will be ready in ten minutes. Why don't you two go and watch some TV until I'm done." Edward said. He then turned around and started to get out all the ingredients, and he started to cook.

Jasper and I stood up and went over to the living room to watch some TV. Seriously, sometimes Edward acted like our mother, what with him bossing us around all the time. He seemed like such a lady sometimes, and him cooking didn't really help make that statement false in any way.

Jasper and I slumped down onto the couch, but we didn't watch any TV. We just sat down on the couch and slumped. We were in no mood to watch TV. We only wanted to think. What we were to think about, I had no idea, but we just wanted to think about something. That was for sure.

I started thinking about Rosalie though. I started thinking about her sweet, melodic laugh. I started thinking about her creamy, smooth and rich blonde hair that came down past her shoulders. I thought about Rosalie's beautiful smile that lit of her face, and that made me happy. I thought about her wonderful voice and her body, that had all the things a girls body should have. She was not one curve short, or one size too big. She was perfect.

I imagained how Rosalie and I would spend our days together. I imagined Rosalie and I walking outside by a lake, hand in hand, smiling at each other under the stars. I imagined Rosalie and I looking into each others eyes, having a silent but important conversation. I imagined Rosalie and I sitting down on a bench by the lake, enjoying the cool breeze. I imagained myself telling Rosalie that I loved her, and her telling me that she loved me.

I then stopped imagining though. Things were getting way out of hand in my thoughts. Besides, I didn't even know if Rosalie liked me. That thought made my heart ache a little bit though. Although I didn't know her for a long time, I felt a connection between us. That connection made all the difference.

I wasn't the kind of guy to spill my guts and be all sappy and such, but Rosalie was changing that. I wasn't the kind of guy to actually feel this way at all, but Rosalie was changing that.

Rosalie was now changing everything about me.

A man would eventually feel this way about a woman at some point in there life though, right? Wasn't all of this just completely normal? I sure hoped so.

Even if it wasn't normal though, it felt good. It felt really good. Rosalie was changing me in more ways then I could ever imagine. I just hoped that it would go up from here, and that it would be for the best.

I was broken out of my thoughts though when I heard Edward calling my name.

"Emmett! Jasper! Come eat now!" I heard Edward yell.

Jasper seemed to jump up, like Edward had just broken him out of his thoughts too. Jasper and I rushed to the kitchen anyways though. We were hungry.

"Sorry it took so long. I was just a little occupied." Edward said while setting plates on the table. Each plate had a grilled cheese sandwich on it, and they looked delicious. I would have to thank Edward for this later. It still didn't lower his girly state, but it did make me rethink teasing Edward about his girly side.

"How long did it take you to make these?" Jasper asked, obviously wondering what Edward was talking about when he apologized for taking too long. I was actually wondering the same thing.

"Well, it took me half an hour to make these, not ten minutes." Edward said.

I actually didn't notice how much time went by. With me thinking about Rosalie, it actually seemed like only a minute had gone by. What was Rosalie doing to me?

Edward sat down and he started to eat. Jasper and I did the same. Everyone, including me, was eating slow though. Thoughts were still occupying our heads.

For the next ten minutes, no one said anything. Everyone was thinking, though about what, I was unsure. I was thinking about Rosalie though. I was thinking about her body, her voice, her laugh, and her smile. Most of all though, I was thinking about my fantasy of me and Rosalie by the lake. It kept replaying in my head over and over again.

I hoped that the fantasy would become a reality though soon. There was a faint chance of that happening, but a guy could dream. Right?

The fantasy was fabulous for me though. I smiled every time I thought of it, but luckily, Jasper and Edward didn't notice. If they did, they would surely pry the truth right out of me. That was what they always did.

After half an hour of slow eating, everyone was done. Finally.

"You know guys, I know that something is up. What is it?" Jasper asked. He was always the observant one here.

"Well, I'm just thinking about Bella. I was thinking about her brown hair and her big brown eyes. I was thinking about her smile, and her laugh." Edward said.

"I'm thinking about Rosalie. You know, her body, her laugh, her voice, her face, just her." I said. "How about you Jasper?"

"Well, I'm just thinking about Alice. I was thinking about Alice's body, her laugh, her excitement, her small yet beautiful self" Jasper said. "Like always."

Edward and I both nodded our heads. That was no surprise. It seemed like the girls were all we thought about now.

I looked at Edward and I saw him look a little guilty. I don't know why, but he just did. He seemed a little sad and guilty. I was waiting for him to tell us why he was feeling that way.

Jasper noticed Edward's feelings too, and he starting staring at Edward just like I was. Edward looked up at us and he noticed us looking at him strangely. He knew that we noticed his feelings and that we wanted an explanation, so he started talking.

"Hey, guys, I'm sorry for playing pranks on you. We all have big things on our minds, and I'm just playing pranks on you when you guys clearly want to think. I'm sorry. I won't play any pranks on you guys anymore." Edward said. He really looked like he was telling the truth.

"Edward, it's okay man. We all played pranks on each other. It's okay. We won't play pranks on you anymore either. Seriously. You worry too much." I said.

"Well, thanks man. You guys are the best." Edward said. Jasper and I smiled at him, glad that we made him happy. We were all best friends though. That's what we're supposed to do.

Edward then picked up all of our plates and he went and put them in the sink.

"I'm going to go and take a shower now." Edward said. He then walked to the bathroom upstairs to take a shower.

"Well, let's go watch some TV again." Jasper said. I nodded my head and we went to the living room once again.

Jasper and I sat down on the couch and we turned on the TV. None of us paid any attention to the TV though. I didn't even know what was on right now.

All I was thinking about was Rosalie. I was thinking about Rosalie's long and beautiful body. I was thinking about Rosalie's long blonde and wavy hair and her beautiful gorgeous eyes. She was a stunning person.

Like before though, my lake fantasy of Rosalie and I kept playing in my head. I loved that fantasy. I wished it was true.

Something wad different this time though. This time, Rosalie was wearing a long red dress and I was wearing a black suit. We were still by the lake, but the feeling was different, like everything was okay.

When Rosalie and I sat down on the bench, we both said 'I love you' to each other. Then, without warning, my mind took my fantasy in a whole different direction. This time, after we said 'I love you' to each other, we both leaned toward each other. I knew what was coming in my fantasy, and I was loving it.

"Emmett!" I heard Jasper yell at me. I quickly opened my eyes only to find a frantic Jasper. I was immediately alert. Was there danger somewhere?

"What's wrong Jasper?" I asked worried.

"Edward just got out of the shower! He's going to turn on his blow dryer!" Jasper said. I quickly shot up from the couch and Jasper and I both ran upstairs.

I had promised Edward that I wouldn't play any pranks on him again. He was guilty enough that he had played pranks on us. I didn't want to lose his trust, and I didn't want to make him mad.

I was a little mad though. I was broken out of the best fantasy ever all so I could protect Edward from a prank. My fantasy was just getting to the good part. I wanted to see the way that the fantasy ended.

Well, I just hoped that the fantasy would come back soon.

Jasper and I continued running up the stairs. We had to reach Edward in time and warn him.

We were too late though. Right when Jasper and I were outside the bathroom door, Edward turned on his blow dryer.

"Emmett!"

* * *

**So, how was this chapter? Was it good or bad? Please review!**

**Now, I know that this chapter is not as good as my other ones. This was just a chapter that told you what the boys did to pass the time. I also did what I did in this chapter and the last one for a reason. You'll find out why in later chapters. So everything that I did in this chapter and the last one was for a reason!!! :)  
**

**Now, the next chapter will be Jasper's point of view of the rest of their day. **

**Now, this chapter was supposed to be Emmett's point of view of the rest of their day, you know, until night time. If I kept writing that way though, like the boys whole day, this chapter would get out in like another week or two, because I's just be too busy and I'd be on vacation. So I cut the chapter short. Hope you don't mind! I assumed that you guys would rather have a 4,000 word chapter come out today, then have a 8,000 word chapter come out in another week or two. That would just be bad. I wouldn't want to update again in two weeks, and I thinks that you guys wouldn't want that either. Besides, I'll probably update again in like a few days anyways, so I think that the path I chose right now was the best!!! :)  
**

**Also, sorry I didn't update earlier! I was just too busy!  
**

**Now, I leave on vacation tomorrow. I will not update again by tomorrow. I'll be too busy. So, I'll be gone on vacation for a month. I will try to update while on vacation, but if I can't update, I'll write as many chapters as I can. When I come back, I'll post all the chapter I wrote while on vacation, (which would be like ten chapters), and I'll post them all in one day!!! :)**

**Now, please review! I LOVE AND APPRECIATE all of your reviews! I really do! So keep it up guys! I love all your support, inspiration, and feedback! They just make me so happy!!! :)**

**I will try to update as fast as I can, even while on vacation, but I need your reviews to encourage me! SO REVIEW PLEASE!!! :)**

**I have 109 reviews right now, and I would like 10-11 more reviews before my next update! I would like 119 or 120 reviews before my next update please!!! :)**

**So, thanks to all who read this note. **

**NOW REVIEW!!! :)  
**


	17. Midnight Call

**Hey guys once again! I am really, truly sorry that I didn't update! You see, I had no internet access when I was on vacation, and my parents postponed the vacation to 2 ½ months, not one month. I just came back last week, and I was too busy unpacking and getting some things for school done. I have not lost interest in this! Hope I make you happy with this chapter!**

**Chapter 17: Midnight Call (JPOV)**

Emmett and I stopped dead in our tracks. We were too late. Inside the bathroom, Edward was screaming Emmett's name over and over again, too mad to say much else. I could tell that he wanted to rip our heads off right about now.

"Do you think he's really angry at us?" Emmett asked.

I stared at him, dumbfounded. Here Edward was, screaming our names at the top of his lung, and Emmett wanted to know if Edward was angry.

"No duh, Emmett! I think you can tell by the screaming!" I said.

Emmett crossed his arms, obviously not happy with my tone. I didn't really care for his happiness right now though. What I cared about was Edward.

Emmett slowly walked to the bathroom door, Edward's screams getting louder with each step he took. I immediately followed Emmett, eager to see what he was about to do.

Emmett turned around in time to spot me though.

"Jasper, go back now! This is a suicide mission! Edward will seriously pull you into the bathroom and choke you!" Emmett whispered.

Was he serious?

"Emmett, this is not the time for one of your spying games! This is not a suicide mission! Stop acting like a little kid! Get up to! Stop crawling! You seriously look playful and not brave right now!" I yelled. Let Edward hear us.

"Jasper, I get your point. I'll stand up and tip toe to the bathroom, not crawl. You still can't come though. I'm sorry." Emmett said.

I started to fume on the inside. I was almost never like this. My feelings and control were always in check. If Emmett was going to make me mad though, then by god he's going to feel it with me.

"Emmett! I'm going! For Pete's sake would you look at yourself?" I yelled. I stomped past Emmett, not bothering to tip toe. I made my way to the bathroom and I opened the door, slamming it against the wall behind it. Edward immediately turned to look at us.

"Now, listen up Edward! We're sorry about the prank, and I just feel that I sh-," Emmett said, trailing off. I hadn't noticed that he was behind me.

Emmett looked really mortified though. He slowly crept out of the bathroom, sliding me out with him. What was he possibly doing?

"We'll just leave you alone for a little while Edward. You know, so you can freshen up you mood." Emmett said. I immediately followed his gaze to look at a very angry Edward. I started laughing.

"Jasper, be quiet! You want him to kill us?" Emmett frantically whispered. I kept laughing, not listening to Emmett.

There I was, looking at a very angry Edward. His eyes were blacker then coal, his gaze on us was intense, and his hair was a snowy wonderland. Edward looked down right hilarious.

Emmett took me out of the bathroom with him, quietly closing the door behind him. When I was done laughing, I looked to Emmett for an explanation.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! Edward had the look of murder on his face!" Emmett said.

I sighed. "So now you're not a big strong Emmett, huh? Emmett just move out of the way. Seriously, Edward might have been angry, but he would seriously look tame next to you when you get mad because the New York Giants lose."

I pushed Emmett out of the way and opened the bathroom door. There Edward stood, his eyes closed, and him taking deep breaths. I couldn't believe that he was still this mad about it.

"Edward, we're sorry. We planned this trick before we made a truce for the pranks, and we just forgot all about it and we couldn't get to you in time. Forgive us?" I asked.

Edward slowly opened his eyes, looked at me, and smiled. "Of course."

I nodded my head and went out of the bathroom. "I'll give you a few minutes to ready yourself."

I closed the door behind me, and turned to find an eager Emmett awaiting me. "Is he mad?"

I shook my head. "Nope. He just needs a little breathing space. Let's go downstairs and wait for him."

Emmett and I made our way down the stairs. Emmett was running actually, turning it into a race. I didn't care though. I just kept walking at my normal pace.

When I got downstairs, Emmett pulled me into a corner and closed my mouth with his hand. I was shocked, and I desperately wanted to know what he was doing.

"Emme, at ar ou doi?" I asked, my question coming out as muffled words.

"Although we said that we were done with the pranks, I think Edward might still want to get back at us one more time because of what he did to him now. We need to make a strategy," he whispered.

I wrestled my way out of Emmett's arm and looked at him. "Are you nuts? Edward doesn't want to get back at us! He said so himself! Why would you think that? Another thing, Emmett! You want to play another prank at him, so that he could play a prank on us, and then all day long, we'd be just playing tricks on each other? That's seriously dumb Emmett." I said.

"Fine, we won't play a trick on him. If he does one to us though, just remember, he'll get the both of us." Emmett said.

"No Emmett, he won't. If I recall, he was screaming your name, not mine. He said he forgave me, not you. I think you're on his hit list Emmett, not me, so good luck with Edward." I said.

"Hey! Whatever happened to sticking together?" Emmett whined. I loved seeing him like this.

"You're on your own, buddy." I said as I walked to the couch.

"Hey! Jasper!" Emmett yelled at me.

"Every man for himself!" I yelled back. "If you're going to die, I'm not going down with you!"

"So much for teamwork and sticking together." Emmett grumbled. I chuckled quietly and plopped down on the couch. I didn't feel like watching TV, and I didn't feel like going back to Emmett, or Edward, for that matter. I just wanted to be alone. With Alice.

I physically jumped a bit at that last thought though. Here I was, thinking about me being alone, getting some peace and quiet, relaxing, when all of a sudden, Alice jumps into the picture. Whenever I thought of me being alone, Alice always had to come into the picture. I couldn't think of being alone without her. What was happening to me?

This girl I had known for less than a week, had somehow had an effect on me greater than the effect of a girl on me that I had known for several years.

There was truly something special about this girl. It was not a want to see her again. It was a need. I felt like seeing her would instantly cheer me up, and that had to happen soon.

I missed Alice's smile, her all knowing state, her personality, her height, her laugh, her hair, her raised eyebrows when she was planning something evil or knew something was going on, her everything. I felt like I had known her for years. I felt like I knew everything there was to know about her, but at the same time, I felt that I didn't know anything.

I wanted to know about her though. I wanted to invite her to dinner, talk to her about myself, hear her talk about herself, laugh with her, and smile with her, just be carefree with her. That was something I never had, but felt I could get with her.

I mentally drew up a plan to ask her to dinner. If she was uncomfortable, which I wouldn't blame her for since she rarely knows me, she could bring Bella and Rosalie with her, and I could bring Emmett and Edward. We'd all talk freely, laughing, relieving any tension between us, and best of all, I'd get to spend time with Alice. With Alice.

The thought made me smile, and I desperately knew that I had to call her soon. Just to hear her voice and know that we were friends. Just Friends.

At this stage anyways.

I felt like she was already more to me though. I just needed her to feel it too.

A huge booming voice interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Look who has a goofy grin pasted all over their face! Our little Jasper has found love!" Emmett teased. Edward was right next to Emmett, chuckling quietly. I guess him and Emmett were on good terms.

How long had they been standing there though? It was really embarrassing know that you're guy friends were standing right in front of you, while you were fantasizing and grinning like an idiot. Especially when you didn't notice that they were even there. How embarrassing.

"Like you're not the same way." I grumbled, getting up from the couch. I went over to Edward.

I smiled. "So, you're on good terms with Emmett, I see."

Edward nodded his head. "It was good enough seeing Emmett cower in terror right before my eyes, knowing that he was frightened with me. I thought I'd spare him."

I looked at Emmett to find relief and sadness on his face. He was relieved that Edward forgave him, and that no pranks would happen, but he was downright sad, knowing that Edward would never let him live that down. We all knew that.

"Anyways, it's 4:30. What do you guys want to do?" I asked. I needed to take my mind off Alice for a while.

Emmett grinned. "Well, I was thinking that we could maybe have contests. You know, arm wrestling contests, push up contests-,"

"Contests that we would be sure to lose in." Edward finished. "You know Emmett, contests are a good idea, but it's hardly fair that all of them should be ones that you are most likely to win. We can do those, as long as we add some other, non strength related options."

Emmett grinned. "Alright! I'm in!"

"I'm in too, considering there's nothing better to do." I said.

Emmett smiled. "Are you sure there, Jasper? You could always go sit on the couch and dream of someone that rhymes with 'Palace.' We could watch you if you want."

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that Emmett. See, I actually dream about someone that rhymes with 'Bosalie.'" I said.

Emmett's reaction was priceless. He stopped breathing all together, and he froze. He gave me this long, cold glare.

I started laughing. "God, I was joking Emmett!"

Emmett loosened up and started laughing too, as did Edward. We were all clutching our sides and laughing. I loved these times so much.

"Next time though, use Bella. Get your own girl man." Emmett said. He then froze, realizing that he had just referred to Rosalie as his girl. The biggest grin appeared on Emmett's face.

"Awww. Look at who has a huge grin on their face. Our little Emmett's found love." I teased. Emmett broke out of his trance and glared at me.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure I've found the key to choking you." Emmett said, a smiled playing on his lips.

"So, what contest are we going to do first?" Edward asked.

"Pushups!" Emmett exclaimed. He dropped to the floor, taking his position. Edward and I groaned while getting in the same position. At least the hardest most painful contests would go be done with faster.

"Go!" Emmett yelled, and we all started to do our pushups. Emmett was going down and up easily. Edward was a little slower, but he was doing it easily too. I was pretty much the same as Edward.

After five minutes of pushups though, Edward dropped. He had lost. He stood up though and continued to watch us.

"It's just you and me now, Jasper." Emmett said. I sighed, and my arms became spaghetti. They became so weak. I slowly went down, and it took all my strength to get back up.

Edward saw that I was struggling, and he encouraged me to keep going.

"Give it up Jasper. You're going to lose!" Emmett said.

Edward though, strangely enough, walked over to Emmett. He stood right behind him, staring intently at his back. He then slowly lifted his leg back, and kicked Emmett.

Emmett, who was more surprised at Edward's actions then me, fell to the ground, nearly shaking the house. He looked at Edward in disbelief and anger while Edward, who wasn't at all moved by Emmett's fury, smiled and looked at me.

"Jasper wins," he said.

I couldn't help it. I started laughing. I fell to the ground and clutched my sides. How could Edward do this to Emmett? How could he talk politely and undisturbed while announcing my win, while Emmett was on the ground under him fuming, ready to rip Edward's face off if it dared get any closer? Edward was so weird sometimes.

"Oh, so you think this funny! Apparently, it's okay with you since you won! If Edward had kicked you though, you'd be getting all mad! I will not associate with you kind of people!" Emmett yelled.

He stood up and stormed off, apparently too mad to "associate with us," as Emmett had put it.

"That was awesome!" I said, smiling at Edward.

"Yes, I know." Edward said, proud of himself. He then walked over to the kitchen and started opening up cabinets and getting ingredients.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Edward turned to face me. "It's 5:00. I think I should get started on dinner."

Somehow, Emmett managed to hear us. "Ha! I knew he couldn't be a man for long! He comes up and kicks me, trying to be a funny, hero man thing, and then he goes and cooks no more than one minute later! What a girl! I bet he's wearing an apron too!"

Emmett was still mad about the kicking thing.

"Come on Emmett! I think you're the one being a girl here! Girls sit around and cry all day and sulk when this kind of stuff happens, but men tough it out, ignore it, and fight!" I said. I had lied a little though. Not all girls cry. From what I knew so far, Alice was a tough girl.

I mentally slapped myself. I thought about Alice again. Nice job taking your mind of her Jasper.

"Good! I'm up for a fight!" Emmett said, trudging down the stairs.

"No Emmett! Did I say fight? I didn't mean it! I just meant that you should get over everything!" I yelled, hoping that a fight was not going to come anytime soon. The last thing we wanted here was a fight.

"Fine," Emmett growled.

I turned toward Edward again, seeing that he wasn't shaken at all. Wow. "So, Edward, what are you making today."

"Spaghetti. Again." Edward answered.

"Alright, sounds good." I said. I looked toward Emmett so see him nodding his head. Good. Things were getting better at least.

"Go take a nap or do something until I'm done." Edward ordered. I nodded my head and headed for the living room, Emmett following closely behind.

I spread out on the couch and closed my eyes trying to sleep. I could hear Emmett doing the same thing. I tried to forget everything and just relax. I wanted some alone time. With Alice.

I sighed. Here goes that thought again. I could never forget this girl, could I? Either way, I slowly drifted to sleep, and I dreamt about Alice.

* * *

I was awoken by someone pulling me up and throwing me off the couch onto the floor. Startled, I quickly opened my eyes. I saw Emmett standing over me, smiling.

"Man, when you sleep, it's impossible to wake you up! Come on! Food's ready!" Emmett said.

I growled and rubbed my head. That had hurt. Of course, I would never tell Emmett that. I stood up though and walked over to the kitchen, seeing Edward and Emmett already at the table.

"What time is it?" I asked, curious. It was getting dark out.

"It's 6:30." Edward said. I was immediately shocked.

"What? What do you mean 6:30!" I said.

Emmett nodded his head. I was shocked too man. I woke up ten minutes before you did, and I found Edward, drop dead on the kitchen counter. He must have been really tired. He was done cooking though, but apparently, he couldn't wake us up first before he went to sleep. The food's still hot though."

I walked over to the table and sat down, piling spaghetti onto my plate. I started eating, surprised at how hungry I actually was.

It was unusually quiet. No one talked during dinner. Everyone seemed to have something on their mind that they were focusing on. I knew I was focusing on Alice. She's all I ever focus on. I wasn't sure about Emmett and Edward though. Maybe they were thinking of Rosalie and Bella. I had no idea.

After an hour of silent chewing, everyone was done. We all grabbed the dished and put them in the sink, deciding to wash them later. Right now, we wanted to talk.

"Ok, enough of this silence! Something's wrong here, and we all know it. Now spill the beans guys. What are you hiding?" Emmett asked. Focusing intently on Edward and I.

"I think you're hiding something too Emmett." Edward said.

"Well, yeah, but you guys go first." Emmett said, stalling.

"Well, I've been thinking about Bella. I feel like I need to see her or just hear her voice." Edward said.

"Rosalie." Emmett admitted.

"Alice." I said. That was all I had to say. Everyone knew what saying the names of them meant.

"Interesting. We're all worried about the same thing." Edward said.

Emmett scoffed. "Interesting? Is that what you call this? We're all depressed and sad and all you can say in 'interesting?'"

"You know what I mean Emmett." Edward replied. He really knew how to go against Emmett.

"Well, I personally think that we should go call the girls. We can't see them, because we don't know where they live, so I think calling is the best choice." I said.

Emmett nodded his head. "I'm in."

Edward nodded his head too. "I'm also in."

I smiled. "Great!"

I went to grab my cell phone, when Edward suddenly stopped me. I turned around to face him. "What?"

"What if the girls are sleeping, or they don't want to talk to us, or they're busy, or if they just don't want to talk to us." Edward said, repeating the worst possible outcome.

"So? We'll just call and find out." Emmett said.

"Don't you think it would hurt us though? If they were sleeping, or they were busy, and the only reason they didn't answer the phone was, not because they didn't like us, but because they were just occupied, we wouldn't know that. We'd mistake it for something else. Something worse." Edward said.

Emmett and I looked at each other. Edward did have a point. It would hurt. Bad.

"Well, we need to try." I whispered. Emmett and Edward still heard me though.

"I'm just saying, it might be a bad idea." Edward said.

"I don't really know what to do now." Emmett said. Truth was, not of us really knew what to do now.

"Well, it's 10 minutes till 8. They couldn't be sleeping now, could they?" Emmett asked. Edward and I shrugged our shoulders.

"If they had a long day, then yes, they would be sleeping right about now." Edward said.

"Well, I think we should just call. There is a big possibility that they won't pick up for something other than the bad reason. We shouldn't jump to conclusions guys, even if they don't pick up." I said.

"Yeah, besides, we've got the looks! We could easily bring them back in. No one can resist us!" Emmett said. We all started laughing then. Emmett was good at lighting the mood.

"Okay, we'll call." Edward agreed. "Go get your cell phone Jasper."

I nodded my head and went to go retrieve it, until a thought came to me. What if I called and they didn't answer. I would be calling Alice. They would know it was me. Then, they would get annoyed with me. Not Edward or Emmett. Me.

That couldn't happen.

I turned around. "Maybe one of you should call."

Emmett and Edward were confused as to why I would choose that. They both figured it out though, because Emmett eyes got wide and Edward furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm not calling either. You call Edward." Emmett said.

I hated that I would be so selfish as to put Emmett or Edward in the spot, so that the bad stuff wouldn't happen to me, but I had no choice.

Besides, them getting annoyed was probably not going to happen. I was just not strong enough to accept that. Edward was though.

Edward looked at Emmett and I with worry.

"Fine," he finally muttered under his breath, taking his cell phone out if his pocket. He found Bella's number in his contacts and pressed call. Emmett and I nervously huddled around Edward. Edward had the phone on speaker and was holding it in his hand.

We waited anxiously as the ringing sound came a first time. A second time.

A third time.

**This chapter was all for you guys! Again, sooooooooooo sorry that I couldn't get a chapter out sooner! I just had no net, and I just got back! **

**So, hope you guys liked this chapter! I worked hard on it for you guys, and I wrote nonstop!**

**Now, next chapter will come out soon! It's the least I could do for you guys! ******

**Now, I am confused about something. I had 119 reviews before I left for vacation, (almost 3 months ago), and I STILL have 119 reviews.**

**I'm not mad, no, just confused. **

**So, anyways, PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! THEY REALLY INSPIRE ME!**

**I would like 130 reviews before my next update. Just 11 reviews, and I have 40 alerts and favorites! More would be nice though. ******

**Anyways, next chapter coming soon! It will be the girls. Tell me whose POV you want it in though. ******

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, and who dealt with my non updating!**

**Now please review! ******


	18. One Missed Call

**Hey guys! I tried to get this chapter out as fast as I could! I worked very hard on it! Hope it makes you guys happy!!! :)**

**Chapter 18: One Missed Call (RPOV)**

"Ugh," I groaned. I was trying to enjoy my time sleeping, possibly the best time sleeping I've had in a week, but this light that was just too shiny for its own good kept beating rays in my eyes. I just wanted to be able to go back to sleep. I didn't have time for this.

"Alice, stop shining light in my eyes. It's not funny," I mumbled. The light didn't stop though.

I slowly opened my eyes, only to close them again. The light was just too much.

I sat up from bed, and when I noticed that it was darker where I was now, I opened my eyes. Now this was much better.

I looked behind me though, to find out what that light could possibly be. I noticed that our window was wide open, letting in all that sunlight. Why was I the one that had to be sleeping next to the window?

I looked to where Bella and Alice were, to find that not one ounce of sunlight had found its way to them. They were so lucky.

I debated on whether or not to just bring my pillow to the end of the bed and sleep there. When I tried it though, I just couldn't fall asleep again. I kept tossing and turning.

That was just how it always was for me though. If I wake up, I can't sleep again. I used to love my "habit," I guess you could call it. Just yesterday I loved it. Being able to wake up early and have all the energy in the world until late at night was a girls dream. Being able to get up without anger when Alice wakes me at 3:00 am to get to one of those, "Only come to this sale if you're crazy and don't sleep" sales was another plus.

Now though, I was slowly starting to curse my habit.

I groaned and sat up, giving up on the whole sleep concept. I looked at the clock to find that it was 10:30am in the morning, which was later than when I usually got up. Great, I could sleep in another thirteen hours.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed, gathering up my energy to get up and walk around. When I got up though, I stumbled, forcing me to hang on to the nightstand right next to the bed.

My hand bumped an object, hard, causing it to fall to the ground. I recognized the object as Bella's phone and leaned down to get it, hoping nothing had happened to it. Bella would kill me if it was broken.

I picked up the phone and flipped it open, breathing a sigh of relief when it turned on. I was just about to put it back on the nightstand when I noticed a blue light flashing on her phone. She must have had a missed call.

It was probably no one important though. In fact, I was pretty sure it was those toll free people. They always bothered Bella. I guess they had a thing for her, although they've probably never seen her. They just liked Bella because she was a gold mine to their company.

Whenever they asked Bella to buy something, Bella always refused politely. Doing it politely was her first mistake.

They'd then keep bugging Bella until her nice side took over and she finally gave in.

That was only when she wasn't thinking straight though, which was why they always called late at night, when she was tired, like they had done now, or early in the morning, when she was still sleepy.

If they called Bella in the afternoon though, she would scar them for life. She really knew how to be stubborn and produce some mean sarcastic remarks when she wanted to. Unfortunately though, toll free knew her all too well.

She always got the bad ones.

Now though, we had a big closet full of stuff we didn't need, like computer CD's and hooks.

I checked her missed calls though, just in case. No need to get Bella worked up because she missed a call from her mother or father.

I pressed missed calls, and something came on screen.

_Missed call: Wednesday, 8:15 pm – Edward Masen_

I froze. Edward Masen? Edward Masen had called us. My heart started beating rapidly, and my breathing became more intense. Edward Masen? Friend of Emmett McCarty? He called?

No, it couldn't be, though. Maybe it was another Edward Masen. There was more than one in this world, right? There had to be!

I wasn't so sure about that though.

Maybe Masen was a mistake. It wasn't meant to be there. It was probably Edward, the guy she dated for a week last year. No wait, his name was Edwin.

Well, maybe it was the Edward who works at Wal-Mart. No, his name was Eddy.

Seriously, how many names in this world started with 'Ed?'

My last thought though had begun a frenzy in my head. Wal-Mart brought back tons of memories, which I shouldn't be focusing on right now, no matter how much I wanted to.

I was debating the possibly of it being Edward Masen, the Wal-Mart guy, when I realized that whoever it was left a voicemail.

I hesitantly clicked on the button that would allow me to listen to it. I held the phone up to my ear and waited.

_One new message received on Wednesday, from Edward Masen._

"_Um, hi Bella. I just wanted to, um, well, I called to, um-," _It was Edward's voice.

"_Get on with it man!" _ I recognized it as Emmett's voice. My heart started to flutter.

"_Well, how are, um, you, and I want to, um, well we want to-,"_

"_Hurry up!" _Jasper said. I had recognized his voice easily.

"_Well, we wanted to, um, well, you see, well-," _Edward said.

"_Hang up! Just hang up!" _Emmett and Jasper shouted. Why did they want to hang up though? Were they nervous?

"_Well, um, by-," _Edward stuttered, hanging up before he could finish his "bye."

_To listen to your message again, press 1. To-_

I pressed the end button, stopping the voice. I need to think. Hard.

I slowly lowered the phone from my ears, my heart pounding wildly. Why did the boys call? Their point in calling had never been said, thanks to Edward's muttering. Why did they hang up?

Most of all though, they had called. That was what got me so worked up. A smile appeared on my face.

They had called, and we had missed their call. We missed a chance to talk to them. That immediately wiped my smug little grin off my face.

I was sure not to erase the voicemail. I had to show it to Bella and Alice, who, I realized, I had to wake up. Now.

I put the phone on the nightstand and quickly turned to Bella. I needed her to wake up first.

I violently started shaking Bella, yelling her name in the process. She just had to wake up right now. It was so important!

Bella started stirring in bed and she opened her eyes, a frown making its way on her face. She was obviously annoyed to see me waking her up right now.

"Rosalie, I want to sleep." Bella pleaded, her frown growing and her eyes slowly closing once again.

Well, I was going to make that frown disappear and her shoot straight up from bed. Then we'll see who wants to sleep! This was important. This was no time for sleeping and being silly!

"Edward called!" I yelled. If that didn't get her to wake up, I didn't know what would.

Bella shot straight up from bed and started at me with this long, expressionless look. She was screaming on the inside though. I just knew it.

"Edward called?" Bella asked, stunned. Then, this annoyed look appeared on her face. "Or did you just say that so that I could get up?"

"Hey, just because Alice might do that, doesn't mean that I will! Also, if you don't believe me, then just check your phone. Apparently, a couple minutes after we all passed out, your boy, Edward Masen, called. You missed his call though. Bad luck, huh?" I said.

"How do you know he called?" Bella asked, reaching towards her phone.

"Well, hmm, let's see. It says on your phone that I so happened to pick up from the ground. You can just check Bella!" I yelled.

Bella cautiously opened up her phone and found her missed calls. She started at the phone's screen for a minute before Bella froze, all the color draining from her face. Yeah, she was in for it now.

Bella continued to stare at the phone before she looked at me.

"He did call." Bella stated.

I nodded my head. "Yup, and he left a little voice message too. Listen to it. You'll be surprised when you do."

Bella hesitantly found his voicemail and clicked on it. She then held the phone up to her ears, the same way I had.

Bella's breathing rate started to increase, and she became even paler, if that was possible. She kept listening to the message though.

When the message finished, Bella slowly lowered the phone and put it on her lap. She looked at me, her expression filled with sadness and disbelief.

"They did call." Bella whispered. I nodded my head slowly.

"Yup. Now you believe me." I said.

Bella opened her mouth and closed it again a few times, before she finally got the guts to speak up. "They called, and we missed their call."

Bella looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"I know. I thought that too." I said, trying to control my breathing. I felt like I wanted to take her phone and smash it to the ground.

"Well, let's wake up Alice. I don't feel like sleeping anymore." Bella said. I nodded my head, agreeing with her. I felt the same way.

We went to Alice's side of the bed and Bella and I both started to tap her while saying her name. Alice didn't even move.

We then became more violent. We basically started to shake her while yelling her name in her ear. She then groaned and turned to Bella and I.

"What?" Alice asked, her glare burning holes into us.

"Um, well, Edward called." Bella said, holding up her phone.

That got Alice up.

"The boys called and you didn't even wake me up! How could you?" Alice said, screaming at Bella. Bella wasn't affected though. She was probably still sleepy.

"Alice, you don't understand! The boys called last night, a couple minutes after we went to sleep! None of us talked to them!" I explained, jumping to Bella's rescue.

Alice calmed down and turned to Bella. "Give me the phone."

Bella gave Alice the phone and Alice immediately went to the voicemails. How did she even know that they had left one?

She pressed the phone to her ear and listened. Surprisingly, Alice did the same thing Bella had done. Her breathing became out of control, she became paler, and she was just frozen.

She then clicked 'end' and she looked at Bella and I. "We need to call them back."

That sure woke all of us up.

"Are you nuts? We can't just call them back!" I yelled. I wanted to call them back, but wasn't it a bad idea?

"I think we should. It's only fair if we return their call and find out what they wanted. Edward didn't really get their point in calling across." Bella said.

Alice nodded her head. "See, Bella's being reasonable here."

"Oh, so I'm not reasonable! Think about what this could do Alice! They might not answer, be annoyed, or worse! I want to call them back, but it's risky. I say to just wait until they call back again. If we do that and they do call back, we'll also all be happier. It would show that they actually care!" I said.

Alice started long and hard at me, and then she jumped out of the bed and ran, Bella right behind her. I immediately followed them.

I saw Alice carrying Bella's phone and dialing some numbers. She was going to call Edward. Bella was running after her like she was a bodyguard.

"Alice, no!" I yelled, running as fast as I could.

When I reached Alice though, the phone was against her ear. I was too late.

"Why, hello Edward. Yes, this Alice Cullen. No, I'm not Bella. Bella's right next to me." Alice said, rolling her eyes. Bella just blushed, knowing that Edward had asked about her. I was just surprised that Alice wasn't stuttering. Then again, this was Edward. She would be stuttering if she was talking to Jasper.

"Well, anyways, we noticed that you called us last night. No, we were asleep. Yeah, so sorry we didn't answer. Anyways, what did you guys need?" Alice asked. Bella and I looked at Alice, both of us annoyed. She couldn't put it on speaker, could she?

"Really? Well, okay. Um, yeah. Thanks." Alice said, her eyes getting softer. Now I really wanted her to put the phone on speaker.

"Okay, at four? Yeah, I know where that is. Well, okay. Thanks!" Alice said. What was she talking about?

"Who wants to talk to me? Oh, okay. Well, um, hi. How are you? Oh, I'm fine. Yeah, I understand. Thanks. Bye." Alice said, her voice lowering by the second. Who was that?

Alice lowered the phone from her ear and pressed end. She then looked at Bella and I.

"Well? What did they say?" I asked.

"Well, Edward said that they just called to check on us and just say hi." Alice said. So that's why her eyes grew soft. They cared.

"Yeah, but what were you talking about when you said that you knew where something was? What did you mean when you said 'at four?' Who did you talk to at the end?" Bella asked. I had forgotten about that. I stared at Alice, waiting.

"Well, I was talking to Jasper at the end." Alice said. So that's why she was stuttering a little bit.

"What about my other questions?" Bella asked, growing impatient.

"Well, um, you see, well guys, Edward and all of them asked if we could go to that lighthouse restaurant with them at four. I said yes." Alice said. Bella and I started at Alice before going into hysterics.

"What? You did what?" Bella and I screamed. We were happy, but surprised.

"Yup, you heard me, so go and get your lazy butts into your rooms and start picking out what you're going to wear! It better not be jeans and a t-shirt though. I will kill you if that Wal-Mart day happens again!" Alice threatened.

Bella and I looked at each other and ran to our rooms.

"No! All of you have to go in my room! We're going to do this together!" Alice yelled. I immediately ran out of my room and went to Alice's, Bella close behind. Bella tripped at the last second though. She caught herself in time though by hanging on to the doorknob.

Bella walked into the room and stood beside me while Alice was marching back and forth in between us.

"Listen! Our dinner or whatever you want to call it is at four! That means that we have approximately four hours to make ourselves presentable. No, gorgeous! No, hot! No, sexy! Yes that's it! So anyways, we will do whatever it takes to achieve that high goal. We will go through pain if we have to!" Alice said.

She then walked over to me and pointed at me. "You cannot wear anything simply because you're gorgeous. That will not be allowed! Also, no criticizing the fashion master here," Alice said, pointing at herself, "because that will simply be unacceptable! No making fun of other people, no bossing people around, and no pretending that you're the boss and that you know everything!"

Who does that remind me of?

"Well Alice, I could say the same for you. Aren't you doing everything you told me not to do?" I asked.

"Well, it's allowed for me. I'm the master! Without me, you guys would be lost!" Alice said. I growled. Alice knew that I was good at fashion like her. She just liked to overreact, apparently.

She then turned toward Bella, her little skinny finger pointed no more than an inch away from her nose. I could tell that Bella was getting really nervous and uncomfortable with Alice's finger that close to her nose.

I also knew that Alice was going to scar Bella for life. If she said so many bad things about me, I could only imagine what Bella would be getting. Bella was basically the fashion hater. She argued all the time with us and hated fashion.

Well, she didn't hate it, but she didn't love it. She just looked at it as something that was only good for special occasions. Psh. Yeah right.

"You, missy, have to be tough! I am fed up with your poor attitude towards fashion, and I am so fed up with you thinking that fashion is a waste of time! This dinner may very well be the best moment of your life, and if you mess up, there is no chance of getting to be with Edward! So quit your whining, suck it up, and deal with it!" Alice said. Bella slowly nodded her head.

"I don't want to hear any crying today! You will go through pain, get bored, may possibly sit for hours, and whatever else there is, but I will not stand to hear any whining from your little mouth Mrs. Swan! I also don't want to hear any the word 'no' coming from your mouth! Whatever I say goes! You will look better that way! If you choose, you'll look like a hag! So no stubbornness, no refusals, no anything! Remember, you are doing this for Edward! So let's do this girl!" Alice yelled, pumping her fist into the air. For some reason, that seemed like something Emmett might do.

"Yes sir!" Bella said, laughing. Alice just glared at her.

"Remember, I am doing this because I love you." Alice said, looking at Bella and I.

Alice then grabbed two chairs and sat me and Bella down in it. She immediately started with our hair. She pulled and brushed, sprayed and did god knows what else to it.

Bella and I just talked the whole time, chatting about the dinner, the boys, and anything else we could think of. We seemed to just let loose.

After an hour, Alice finished our hair. Thank god. The whole time she had done our hair, Bella and I had been screaming out of pain. I was yelling at Alice and threatening her, and I swear, Bella looked to be on the verge of tears. Yeah, it hurt that much.

Alice blamed it on us though, naturally. Apparently, we didn't take care of our hair that well, and it was our fault that we had knots in our hair and that our hair wouldn't twirl around in weird ways. I was seriously going to kill Alice.

When Bella and I looked into the mirror though, all my anger vanished. My hair was incredibly beautiful.

My hair was kept down, and it looked so smooth and silky. It went straight down, but the end of my hair was scattered with curls. My hair had a lot of volume in it too.

I knew that this looked like an easy hairstyle, but it was actually hard to pull off. I had to thank Alice.

I then looked at Bella. Her hair was gorgeous too. It was swept up into a bun, and the bun was kept in place by this beautiful, bug blue butterfly clip. Her hair looked smooth, and one, long bang was hanging down toward the left side of her head. Her face was shown clearly. She was beautiful.

"Thank you Alice." Bella and I echoed. She had done a fantastic job.

"You're welcome," Alice said, glowing with happiness. "Now, on with the make up!"

Another half hour was spent on make-up. Bella and I kept laughing because the brush would tickle our faces, but we would also sneeze because of the brush. It wasn't necessarily a win-win situation.

Soon though, we were done. I looked in the mirror, only to be stunned again. Both Bella and I had glowing, paler faces, if that was even possible. I was so happy.

Again, Bella and I thanked Alice.

"Okay, now time for the last thing, the clothes!" Alice said. She went to her closet and pulled out two dresses I'd never seen before. She handed me one and Bella one.

"Go change and then come back for your shoes and accessories!" Alice said.

Bella and I scurried to different bathrooms and changed. My dress was a long, satin halter red dress. It was smooth and tight, and it stopped above the knees. It showed my curves perfectly.

The dress was held up by two straps, both joining behind the neck. If I turned, my entire back would show. There were also ruffles in the dress. This was good for a dinner. It was actually perfect.

I then went out to find Alice and Bella already waiting for me.

Bella was gorgeous. She had on a blue dress that stopped above the knees. It was strapless and at the waist line, there was a big blue flower. The dress grew a little wider toward the end, and it showed her curves perfectly.

I smiled. This was not what she would usually wear, but it was gorgeous on her, and I could tell that she was happy.

Alice smiled at me. "Time for the accessories!"

She handed me red, onyx gym stone necklace. She also handed me a bracelet which had a pattern of red and silver beads, all leading up to a beautiful silver flower. She also gave me a pair of red earrings, which had a silver heart shaped figure with five strands of red beads hanging down.

Finally, she gave me a ring which had a ruby red gemstone in the middle. I immediately put all of my accessories on. They looked beautiful.

She then handed Bella a necklace which had a silver, loop shaped figure with what seemed like diamonds surrounding it. In the middle of the loop, was a beautiful blue gemstone.

She also gave Bella a blue, glass beaded bracelet, with silver butterflies in between each bead. She also handed Bella a pair of earrings, which had a big blue gemstone in the middle. The earrings then went down and spread out into three lines, two going to the sides, one going straight down. The lines were all lined with blue gemstones.

She finally gave Bella a ring with little diamonds coming from each side, leading to a light blue gemstone in the middle. Bella, like me, put them all on. She smiled and hugged Alice. She was happy and she was beautiful.

Where did Alice get this stuff though? How did she afford them? When did she get them? I made a mental note to ask her later.

"Last but not least, the shoes!" Alice squealed. She handed me a pair of red heels, and Bella a pair of blue, flat shoes. It was smart of Alice to do that. We all knew that Bella would embarrass herself with heels.

"There, now you guys are done! You guys look perfect! Also, thanks for listening to me. There weren't that much whiners and shouts today." Alice thanked. She then looked at the clock.

"Okay, it's one thirty. That should give me enough time to get ready. We need to leave at three to get there on time, and we should be a little early." Alice said.

Bella and I nodded our heads.

"You guys should go downstairs and wait. I'll finish up here pretty quickly." Alice instructed.

Without a second though, Bella and I dashed down the stairs and made our way into the living room. Alice had an hour and a half to pull everything off. I didn't know how she was going to do it.

She was nice enough to do Bella and I first though. To be honest, it was faster when only she did it, and when I didn't help and do my own look. Now I knew why she said that I couldn't boss people around and help.

Bella headed over to the kitchen and grabbed some crackers from the shelf. She then poured herself a glass of orange juice and leaned against the counter, eating.

I had to admit, I was a little hungry. I hadn't had anything since the morning, and a little snack wouldn't hurt, right?

I headed to the kitchen and grabbed some crackers. I poured myself some lemonade though. I then leaned against the counter and looked at Bella.

"Wow. You look amazing Bella. Bet you didn't think that you'd ever wear this stuff, huh?" I asked. Bella shook her head and smiled.

"I feel happy though. I'm glad this happened," Bella said. "You don't look bad either, Rosalie. Of course, when have you ever looked bad?"

I smiled. "Thanks Bella. You know, I may be beautiful, but it doesn't mean I'm perfect. I can get a little mean sometimes, and I'm sorry. That's just me, you know?"

"Yup. Besides, you wouldn't be my best friend Rosalie without a little spice in you, huh? I like you just the way you are." Bella said.

I was touched. "I'm happy to hear that Bella. You know, you should quit doubting yourself. You're just as beautiful as everyone else here. You just need to be confident. You have a great personality too. You're nice, caring, sweet, funny, and sarcastic in a good way. You also do what you think is right, and you don't give a hoot what anyone tells you. You follow your heart. Everyone loves you."

"Thanks Rosalie." Bella said, smiling.

I then grinned evilly. "Also, why do you think Edward would have the hots for you and call you and smile at you and actually care for you if you weren't beautiful and nice?"

That got Bella to blush.

Her cheeks turned an amazingly fiery red color. Her eyes got wide and she turned her face. I just laughed.

For the next fifteen minutes, all that you could hear was the munching of crackers and the sipping of juice. This was getting pretty awkward. Nobody had anything to say.

"I'm going to go check on Alice." I said, getting up. Bella nodded her head and went back to eating.

I slowly headed up the stairs and went to Alice's room. Her door was locked. She might not have wanted anyone to come in. I knocked anyways.

"Um, Alice? Can I come in?" I asked.

"No Rosalie. You may not! I'm busy and I want my beauty to be a surprise," Alice laughed. "I'll be ready in about an hour. Now go downstairs and wait with Bella like the good girl you are."

"No one ever said that I was a good girl." I mumbled. Alice's laughter echoed throughout the house.

I walked down the stairs once again. I headed over to the couch and slumped down. I was tired.

"What did she say?" Bella asked, walking towards me. She sat down on a chair and started at me, waiting.

I sighed. "She said that she didn't want us to bother her and that she'd be ready in another hour."

Bella nodded her head. She then slumped back and closed her eyes, wanting to get some rest. I knew she wouldn't be able to though.

I sighed. I wanted to do something to pass the time.

I found the TV remote and turned the TV on. I found an hour long episode of the Simpsons. That was just what I needed.

For the next hour, my eyes were glued to the TV. Bella, finally giving up on sleeping, came and sat beside me, watching the Simpsons. I had to admit, it got my mind off things, and it sure passed the time fast.

Next thing I knew, I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind me. Bella and I both turned around to look at a very stunning Alice.

She had on a black dress that was perfect for her height. Like Bella's dress and my dress, it stopped above the knees. The dress was strapless and it showed all her curves. The dress spread out towards the bottom. It had a little red at the top and toward the bottom.

The black color really stood out on her pale skin.

Alice's hair was the same as always. She couldn't really change it. It looked perfect on her anytime, anywhere.

She also had on a layered black necklace with a pattern of black and white beads. Her bracelet was a black beaded bracelet, with some long black and green beads thrown here and there.

Her earrings were stunning. They had a small square towards the top, which contained a small, square shaped diamond in the middle. The earrings then continued down into an oval, which was bordered by bronze beads, followed by small, round diamonds, followed by even more bronze beads, finally leading into an empty black space.

Her ring was simple, but beautiful. Small white diamonds came in from the left and right, leading up to a black gemstone in the middle, with diamonds bordering it.

Finally, there were her shoes. They were black heels with a white pattern on them.

"Wow." Bella and I breathed. Alice smiled, her lips, covered in red lipstick, standing out.

"Thanks guys. Now, didn't you guys say a couple of days ago that fashion didn't matter." Alice said.

"We didn't say that. As I recall, we said it didn't matter when we were going to a store. It definitely matters now." Bella said.

"Besides, we're going to a restaurant. A few days ago, there were no boys. Now, there are." I said. Alice smiled her 'I was still right' smile and went to the door.

She grabbed her keys from the hook and turned towards us. "As I recall, we have somewhere we have to go to now, ladies."

Bella and I smiled and got up. We all headed outside and got in the car. I sat up front, Bella was in the back, and Alice was driving.

"Before I forget, here." Alice said, tossing each of us a purse.

On my lap was a gorgeous red purse. Bella got a blue one. Alice got a black one. It seems everything we were wearing today was the same exact color.

Alice put the key in the ignition, turned the key, and the car roared to life. When she started to drive though, it all came down on me. I suddenly thought a little bit about where we were going.

Right now, we were heading to a restaurant to meet Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. We were going to see them. My stomach was filled with butterflies.

I looked at Alice to see that she had a calm look on her face. I knew Alice all too well though. She was actually very worried on the inside.

Bella on the other hand wasn't hiding it so well. She had a small look of panic on her face. Realization must have hit her too.

It would take us forty five minutes to get to "The Lighthouse." It gave us some time to relax, but it also felt like no time at all.

The first half hour was quiet. Alice finally decided to talk.

"So, what do you guys think?" Alice asked us. "I'm feeling pretty excited. Only a small part of me is nervous."

"I'm half and half." I said.

"Well, I'm happy, but a small part of me is panicky and nervous." Bella said.

Alice raised her eyebrows. "What part would that be? The one that's screaming at you to turn around and go home? The one that's telling you that this isn't a good idea?"

"No." Bella whispered.

"Seriously Bella, can you see your own face right now? I'm looking at it. I'm pretty sure that you're panicking. Actually, I know that you're panicking. Rosalie knows that too. Seriously, how dumb and unobservant do you think we are?" Alice said.

Bella didn't answer, so Alice continued. "We have been waiting too long for this. Too long Bella! We need to go so that we could calm ourselves, be happy and carefree, and actually sleep well at night again! Besides, do you really think that we could hold this off any longer? If we do, one more week would turn into one more month, and at that rate, we'd never see them again! We don't want that, remember!

"Just this morning we were sad and angry and hyperventilating over their missed call! What does that tell you and show you? It tells you that you want to see them and that you care about them! Now you want to back out after what happened this morning, and last week, and yesterday? No! No Bella! Besides, how long do you think we could possibly even stay away from them? A long time? No. That's impossible. They're too charming for their own good."

All of us were quiet for the rest of the ride. We were taking Alice's words in. She was right. We had to do this. I don't even know why I was so nervous in the first place. I was so dumb. I either have Emmett, or I don't. It's not a difficult choice if you ask me.

Soon, we arrived at "The Lighthouse." It was a nice place, and it was right next to the beach. We parked our car.

This was actually a fancy place. There were waiters everywhere and people were dressed nicely. So our clothes wouldn't stand out. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

I wonder how much the boys paid for this.

We started walking towards the tables. I turned my head, only to wish I hadn't. There, at a table located outside, were Edward, Jasper, and Emmett.

I could've fainted. I could've squealed. I could've died.

Alice and Bella had seen them too, as they had turned around in the same direction and froze.

I looked at Emmett. I actually stared at Emmett.

He had on a dark blue shirt that was tight against him. It hugged his muscles perfectly, showing just how strong and muscular he was. His hair was silky and smooth. He was looking at Edward and Jasper, and he was laughing. I didn't look at Edward and Jasper though. I didn't care about them.

Emmett's smile and laugh was wonderful. I couldn't take my eyes off him

All of a sudden, he looked at me, and he winked.

I swear, I could've dropped dead right then and there.

**Okay, another chapter is done! I hope you guys like this one! I was planning it and I was on the computer typing it for hours! I hope that my hard work paid off!**

**Now, thanks for all the reviews guys! They really made my day!!! :)**

**Now, there were some reviewers that reviewed this story before I went on vacation, and now, they're not reviewing. I was really hoping to find their reviews and hear what they had to say, as they helped me a lot, but I am happy seeing all the new reviewers too!!! :)**

**Now, if anyone out there has a story that they wrote, tell me it in a review! I need a story to read! Also, I am part of this 'oath' I guess you could call it that says that I will review every chapter of every story I read. So, if you want some reviews on EVERY chapter of your story, to tell you what's great about each one, tell me in a review! I'd be happy to read your story!!! :)**

**Also, the outfits used in this chapter will come out on my profile shortly. :)**

**Now, next chapter, I don't know what to do. Should it be the girls again and how their dinner went, or the boys and what they did to prepare for the dinner?**

**Tell me in a review.**

**Hmmm. I KNOW!**

**Ok, so listen, I want to see 145 reviews before my next update. Which will be in like two to three days. If I don't get to 145 reviews, I will still post a chapter, but it will be the boys. So you would STILL have to wait another chapter in order to get to the actual dinner date thing.**

**If I do get 145 reviews, I will do the girls chapter of the dinner date thing. So you wouldn't have to wait any longer!**

**It's your choice! I know 145 is a bit too much, but it's only 17 more reviews! That's less than half of the people who favorite and alerted this story, and WAYYYYYY less then hits I get for each chapter. I hope you guys understand. I'm not being pushy. I just like to know if my chapters are good or not, and I LOVE to hear what you guys think about them! I also love the feedback, inspiration, and support! Reviews also help me get chapters out faster, as they encourage me to do so!!! :)**

**SO YOU GUYS HAVE 2-3 DAYS! **

**Thanks to all who read this.**

**Now please review!!! :)**


	19. Meeting Yet Again

**Hello again! I am soooo sincerely and truly sorry that I didn't update sooner! I had good reason though! The reasons why are in my profile. Basically though, my cat got surgery, I had to watch her EVERY move for three days, my bff spinnychair, and I are writing a new story together, and all the planning for the first chapter took 2 days, and we're still planning, and finally, this week is the last week of the quarter in my school, and we get double the work, and less time than usual to do it, which means that I have to work like crazy in school to get the assignments done. Also, we have big tests this week, and I have to study. I just had no time this week. Sorry again! Hope you like this chapter though!**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- Do not own Twilight. -sigh-  
**

**Chapter 19: Meeting Yet Again (EPOV)**

"We can do this. We can do this. We can do this." Jasper, Emmett and I kept chanting. We were all taking very deep breaths. I had to admit, we were all pretty nervous. Anybody that saw us right now would just laugh.

Right now, we were on our way to the "Lighthouse" to meet Bella, Rosalie and Alice. I was focused on Bella though. I just couldn't wait to see her smile yet again. I felt like I could be so carefree with her.

"So, you guys nervous?" Jasper asked us. I nodded my head, and Jasper nodded his. Emmett did the same thing.

"Is this even a good idea?" Jasper also asked. I shrugged my shoulders, and Jasper shrugged his. Emmett just glared at us.

"You guys aren't serious, right? We spend every single second of the day thinking about these girls! Every single day, we think of meeting these girls again! Now that we are, you guys are ready to back down! You guys are such sissy's! We can't let fear and nervousness overcome us, now can we! No! We can't! So are you two cry babies going to start sweating like crazy so that we could make complete fools of ourselves and go back home, or are we going to act like men and do this?" Emmett declared.

Jasper and I just started at Emmett. He had officially lost his mind.

Emmett wasn't satisfied with our silence though. "I _said_, are we going to act like cry babies, start sweating like crazy and make complete fools of ourselves and go back home, or are we going to act like men and do this?" Emmett repeated, glaring at Jasper and I, daring us to not answer him again.

"We're going to do this!" Jasper and I yelled.

"Yeah we are!" Emmett said again, pumping his fists into the air.

We pretty much just cheered, chanted, and did the "pumping of the fists" act over and over again until we reached the "Lighthouse." We all got out of the car and stared at the restaurant.

We scanned the tables, looking for any signs that the girls were already here, waiting for us. All the tables were empty though, except for a table which consisted of five people, all men. They were probably here just to have dinner together.

Emmett, Jasper and I all headed over to the outside tables. We wanted to have a good view of the ocean. That was pretty romantic, wasn't it? We all sure hoped so.

"Hello. Welcome to the Lighthouse. How many are in your party," a tall, blonde haired man asked us. He had apparently crept up behind us.

"Um, yes, table for six please." I said. The man looked behind us and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He then looked back at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, three more are on the way." Jasper said, understanding why the man was so confused.

"Ah. Excepting some of your male buddies to come and have some dinner with you," the man said, writing something on a notepad and then directing us to a table.

"Actually, we are expecting some girls to meet us here today." Emmett said. The man started at us, disbelievingly.

"Mm-hmm," he said, not believing us. Emmett, Jasper and I were pretty offended. He thought that we couldn't get some dates.

We all sat down at the table though, ignoring the man. He obviously didn't like us already, and we wouldn't let that get to us. We didn't like him either.

Emmett sighed. "So, we're finally here, huh?"

"Yup." Jasper and I echoed. We were finally going to see Bella, Rosalie and Alice again. Mostly Bella. Always Bella.

"What if they don't show up?" I asked. Emmett was about to open his big mouth, again, when surprisingly, Jasper started talking.

"Edward, Edward, Edward." Jasper said, shaking his head. "We already went through this. We are not going to miss an opportunity like this. Those girls will show up, so just stop thinking otherwise. Besides, we are the Cullen, Hale, and McCarty men! We're irresistible!"

That got us to laugh. Usually, it was Emmett that said these kinds of stuff, not Jasper. Hearing it come from his mouth was a big surprise. Not to mention a funny one.

Emmett, still laughing, turned around. He winked all of a sudden, and then he just kept staring. I turned around to see what he was looking at. It was Rosalie.

I don't know what got him to turn around. He either just wanted to look at something, and it so happened that Rosalie was there, or it was just instinct, like he knew the girls were there.

I froze. The girls. Not only Rosalie, but the girls. I slowly turned my head to the right to see Bella standing right there, her eyes locked intently on me.

I started at her, and it felt like a huge blow had been given to me in my chest. There I was, thinking Bella couldn't get any more beautiful, and then she was right in front of me, wearing the most divine outfit I'd ever seen. A blush was slowly making its way on her face. Was it actually possible for her to get any more beautiful?

The girls hesitantly walked toward us. They kept their eyes on us, almost like something was holding them there. Like they couldn't look away. That was fine by me.

When they reached our table, Emmett, Jasper and I immediately shot up from our chairs. We all held out the chairs for our own crushes, and ushered for them to sit down. Bella blushed when I did this, which made a wide smile creep up on my face. Lovely.

We all took our seats then. Emmett decided to talk first.

"So, long time no see." Emmett said.

Bella raised her eyebrows."Emmett, we only saw each other two days ago."

It was amazing how she still remembered Emmett's name. I hope she still remembered mine.

"Yeah, well, it just seems like a long time." Jasper said. "We really missed you ladies. A lot. I'm not just saying that."

Rosalie and Bella smiled, touched by Jasper words. Alice just stared at Jasper with wide eyes and an open mouth. I wasn't surprised.

Alice stayed like that for an amazing amount of time. She was just staring at Jasper. It was getting to be pretty weird. I didn't come here to watch Alice stare at my best friend.

I cleared my throat. "So, what have you ladies been up to lately?"

Alice straightened up, realizing what she had done. She turned her head away quickly. She was pretty embarrassed. Jasper just gave me a look that said, 'Thanks for ruining the best moment of my entire life.' He'd learn to live with it though.

"Well, nothing, actually. We went shopping all day yesterday. We were pretty tired and we went to sleep early, which was why we didn't answer your phone call. We're sorry about that." Rosalie said.

I smiled. "It's alright."

I wasn't completely satisfied though. I had wanted Bella to answer me. I wanted her to be the one to look into my eyes and tell her what she did.

"Anyways, what did you guys do?" Alice asked, recovering from her embarrassing accident.

"Well, nothing much. The only big thing that we did was going in the sewers." Jasper said.

"You make it sound like its nothing at all. Why did you guys go in there?" Bella asked.

I wanted to answer this time though. "Well, Emmett here tried to open our house door, but the keys slipped from his hand and they fell in the sewer. So we went down there to retrieve them."

Emmett glared at me. I had probably made him look like an idiot in front of Rosalie. However, when Rosalie started laughing and giving Emmett loving eyes, Emmett smiled at me. He clearly wasn't mad anymore.

All of a sudden, that waiter that we boys hated so much came to take our order. He did a quick scan with his eyes over the table, until his eyes finally landed on me. I raised my eyebrows and gave him a smug smile. Who was the one surrounded by hot girls now? Not him.

"Um, may I take your order," he stuttered out.

"Chicken Alfredo for me." Emmett said. Rosalie agreed quickly, followed by Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Bella. I guess they just wanted to get back to talking. I ordered the same thing too.

He wrote down our orders, nodded his head, and quickly made his way away from our table.

"What was that all about?" Bella asked. I turned my head and found her looking at me. She was actually talking to me. This was a dream come true.

"Nothing." I replied. Bella raised her eyebrows. She sure was observant.

"Nothing Bella. Really. He was just surprised to see you here." I said.

"Why would he care about us?" Bella asked. She sure was stubborn. Just another thing I loved about her.

"Nothing Bella. Don't worry about." I said. Yet again, she raised her eyebrows. She still wasn't convinced. She let it drop though. Thank god.

I looked at Emmett and Jasper, to find that they were already in a deep conversation. Rosalie and Emmett were only talking to each other, while Jasper and Alice were only talking to each other.

I turned back to Bella. I guess me and her should only talk to each other. It seemed fair and reasonable. Besides, no one would be left out now.

Bella looked at me. Her face showed excitement, like she was excited to be here and to be able to talk to me, but she also showed that she was nervous. I couldn't blame her or feel sad about it though. She should be nervous. I was nervous too.

"So, how are you Bella?" I asked her.

She blushed before answering. "I'm fine Edward. How are you?"

I tried my best to not jump for joy, since she had remembered my name. I instead concentrated on answering back. That was what gentleman did.

"I'm fine Bella." I answered. Bella nodded her head before I continued. "So, how are things at your house?"

"Crazy. Rosalie and Alice never seem to leave me alone. They always drag me into all these shopping trips and makeovers, when I don't want to. I don't even think they are necessary. Beauty comes from the inside, so why do people spend all their time rearranging their face? It's pretty dumb if you ask me." Bella replied.

How right she was. Beauty always came from inside. My Bella was definitely beautiful.

"Alice also tends to get into trouble and Rose and I always have to fix it. A lot of things are happening at home." Bella said.

I was confused. "Rose?"

Bella looked up, realizing that I had no idea who Rose was. "Oh, sorry. Rose is just what Alice and I call Rosalie. Sort of like a nickname."

How stupid was I? Clearly, Bella was only best friends with Alice and Rosalie. How could I not figure out that Rose was Rosalie? There really wasn't anything hard about it.A lot of people talked about how smart I was, and yet I couldn't forget nicknames out. Major failure.

Bella seemed to realize my embarrassment. She quickly jumped to the rescue. "It's okay Edward. You know, I'm not so good with nicknames myself. One time, we were all at home. Alice, Rosalie and I were sitting in a room. Just us. Alice said something like, 'Nice try Bells' and I was just plain confused. I kept look around the room trying to find this 'Bells' person. I finally turned to Alice and was like 'Who are you talking to? Who's Bells?'"

I couldn't help it. I started laughing. Bella glared at me, but I could tell that she was faking.

"Yeah, laugh all you want Edward. This doesn't mean that you are saved from the Rose issue." Bella laughed.

"You seriously thought that Alice was talking to someone other than you? The only people inside the room besides you and Alice were Rosalie." I choked out. Tears were actually falling from my eyes.

"Laugh all you want. Let's not forget that you also missed the Rose nickname, when the facts were obvious." Bella said.

"Yes, but Bella, I don't know Rosalie all that well. I could easily forget her name. You, on the other hand, didn't recognize Bells, which is obviously Bella. You missed out on your name, while I just missed out on Rosalie's name, a girl I barely know." I said. Bella growled, knowing that I had won.

"Well, whatever. Let's get that attention off me, shall we?" Bella said, hopefully.

I smiled and nodded my head. I was just about to talk when that waiter that I hate so much came by.

"Here is your food," the waiter said. He placed our food down quickly and then he scurried off. I glared at his retreating form.

I then looked at my plate of food and narrowed my eyes at it. He could have spit in it for all I knew. I wasn't going to eat much tonight.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella asked. She stretched her hand towards me and rested it upon mine. I stared at our hands, wide eyed. I then looked at Bella.

She seemed to realize what she had done, and she quickly pulled her hand back and blushed. She mumbled a quick apology, her head hanging down.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, eating silently. Whenever I looked at her, she did the same, and then we immediately looked down at our food again.

"So, what do you think Bella?" Alice said. I immediately shot up. What were they talking about?

"What do I think about what?" Bella asked, confused. She obviously hadn't heard the conversation either.

Alice sighed. "Jasper wanted to know if the boys could take us somewhere special next week."

I straightened up and looked at Jasper and Emmett. What place?

They looked at me and winked, and realization dawned on me. Oh. That place. That special place. That was perfect. I looked eagerly at my Bella, hoping she'd say yes.

"What place?" Bella asked.

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me. They obviously refuse to tell us."

I could see Bella hesitate a little. She finally gave in though. Alice and Rosalie squealed, Jasper and Emmett smiled, and I just sat there, although my heart was beating a hundred times faster than before. I would be able to take my Bella to that special place.

We all loosened up then. We started talking, laughing, and just being care free. I was so happy.

"So, you ladies like what kind of men?" Emmett asked, winking.

"Well, I like nice, calm, but fun men. They have to have a nice taste in music too." Bella said. That described me perfectly. Yes!

"I like men who are fun, entertaining, and have a wild side to them. They also have to be funny and be a real grease monkey like me." Rosalie said. Emmett grinned. That was him exactly.

"I like romantic men who are different then all the rest. They have to be well rounded and be able to have fun." Alice said. Jasper nodded his head. Again, him exactly.

"What about you guys?" Rosalie asked.

"I like nice, sweet girls who don't listen to everyone else, and who like music." I said. Bella just blushed. Perfect.

"I like feisty, fun, funny, and car girls." Emmett said. Rosalie smiled. Score for Emmett.

Alice looked at Jasper, waiting. She was practically jumping out of her seat. Little pixie.

"I like sweet, kind, funny, energetic, full of personality, outgoing girls who know what they want." Jasper finally said.

Alice looked like she was going to die. She swooned and grinned and giggled and bounced in her seat, pleased with Jasper's answer. She was apparently everything Jasper had described.

We were all having so much fun. We were all so happy.

That is, until Alice's phone rang.

She dug into her purse and took out her phone. "Let me take this. Hold on for a minute guys."

She answered with a 'hello' and just sat there, clutching the phone to her ear. She raised her eyebrows and huffed in annoyance.

"She's right here." Alice said before handing the phone to Bella. Bella looked at Alice, confused, and Alice just shrugged her shoulders.

Bella answered the phone and started talking to the person.

"Who is that?" I asked Alice.

She seemed to be deciding whether or not she should tell me. "Um, Mike Newton?"

I sat there, my mouth wide open, staring at Alice. Mike Newton? That idiotic, pathetic, dumb, downright annoying person who knows Bella? I clenched my hands into fists.

"What does he want?" I asked Alice. I actually hissed at her.

She looked at me for a minute, amused. "I don't know. He just seemed out of breath and he was rushing. He wanted to talk to Bella fast. Maybe something important happened."

Like I could believe that. Mike just wanted to talk to Bella. I was sure of it. Why else would he be calling?

"Chill out a little Edward. Bella doesn't even like Mike. In fact, she's a little repulsed by him." Rosalie said. That got my hopes up a little bit. He was still talking to Bella though. Something I didn't want to be happening right now.

Then, something hit me. Rosalie knew that I liked Bella. Either Emmett had told her, or she was observant. Why else would she tell me to calm down over the phone call if she didn't know?

"Well Rosalie, I -," I said, when I was suddenly cut off by heavy breathing.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and I all turned around to face Bella. Her eyes were wide and teary. Her mouth was open a bit. She was breathing faster than anything I'd ever heard, and her breathing was increasing even more.

Sounds started to escape her mouth, like little cries and whines. Her breathing became even more rapid, if that was possible.

Rosalie and Alice rushed over to Bella's side and they started to shake her.

"Bella? Bella! What's wrong? Bella please answer us!" Rosalie yelled. Bella didn't get any better though. In fact, she got worse.

"Bella, please answer us! Bella! Bella! What's wrong Bella?" Alice shouted, getting teary eyed.

Jasper, Emmett and I all rushed over to Bella's side. We started screaming in her ear. We all loved her, Emmett and Jasper as a sister, and me as a protector and lover. We were all worried about her.

"Bella!" Alice cried. "Bella! Please answer us! Bella, please! Someone call 911! Please! Bella! Answer me! Bella!"

We all continued to shake Bella, but it wasn't working.

Then she fainted.

**Dun-Dun-Dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. Oohhhhhhh. Cliffy. I know, I'm evil. :P**

**So, here is chapter 19! YAYYYYYYY!**

**So sorry I didn't update earlier! I really wanted to! My cat had surgery though and I had to watch her nonstop for three days. No writing there. And my bff and I are writing a story together, and we had to plan it, which took two days. And FINALLY, this week is the last week of the quarter in my school, and we have DOUBLE the work with LESS time than usual to turn the work in, so I had to do school nonstop. That's over now though. So I think it's safe to say that my updating schedule is back to normal now. :)**

**Please don't hate me for updating so late. I really tried. I am now not busier though, so I'll update regularly now, which is every 2-4 days. :)**

**Now, I know this chapter is shorter than usual, but I had to get something out. Longer, better chapters will come out again now that I'm not busy as much anymore. :)**

**Now, just a quick FYI. Me and spinnychair, a.k.a. my bff, are writing a story together that will come out shortly. There is a note about it on my profile. Be sure to read it when it comes out!**

**Also, there is a poll on my profile that I need you guys to take. Please take it if you have the time! :)**

**Now, bet you thought I was the kind of writer who just wrote happy stories with, not being with your lover for a day being the worst thing to happen. You were wrong. Lots more conflict is coming from now on. :)**

**Now, ALSO, thanks for the reviews I've been getting. I really am grateful for them. They get me to update faster, unless I'm busy, of course. :)**

**Now, I have 138 reviews right now. Can I see 148 by my next update? I would really love that. :)**

**Also, in a review, tell me what you guys will think will happen next? Why do you think Bella fainted? What is that 'special place' that the boys were talking about?**

**Hint: They live in New York. (That may or may not help. Maybe I just gave you a false hint.) :)**

**Now, please review and tell me what you guys think! Hopefully, I'll update a chapter in 2-4 days again!**

**Thanks to all who read this! Check out the poll on my profile! Review! :)**


	20. Teary Eyes

**Hello! Thank you guys so much for all your reviews! I really wanted to update earlier, but I just had no time. My updating schedule is good now though! :)**

**Chapter 20: Teary eyes (BPOV)**

The back of my head was pounding. My eyes felt like they were sealed shut. My legs and arms were aching terribly, and I had a lot of trouble breathing. I was sweating a lot too. The heat that surrounded my body was threatening to overcome me, making me slip into a never ending sleep.

What had caused all this? Why did I feel like I was dying, not only on the outside, but on the inside as well? I couldn't remember anything.

As I struggled to fight against the sudden drowsiness that had hit me, my senses were becoming clear again. I could make out a faint yelling, and a lot of screaming. I could also hear the sounds of loud sobs. Was someone crying?

I slowly and painfully opened my eyes to see more than enough people crouched over me, their faces frozen in horror.

I recognized the people immediately. There was Emmett, his face both showing his worry and protectiveness. Then, there was Jasper, trying to look calm, when you could clearly see his panic. Then, I turned my head a little bit to see Rosalie, her usually cool face now twisted into a mask of horror, watching over me with sadness in her eyes.

Right next to her was Alice, whose face literally broke my heart. Alice, whose was usually optimistic and happy, was now looking at me with red, poofy eyes. Her breathing sounded irregular, and I realized it was because she was crying. Her bottom lip was quivering, and her eyes kept closing and opening, trying to hold in the tears that threatened to over flow yet again.

She was so frozen, but also so jumpy. Her figure never went so much as three feet away from me, yet she was practically jumping in rhythm with her cries, waiting for something to happen. Anything at all to make sure that I was okay.

I turned my head. I couldn't stand to look at Alice like that. I couldn't take anymore. Alice, who was always happy, was now crying loudly. I had never wanted that to happen.

I opened my eyes a little bit more, providing me with a wider range of sight. I glanced upon the five faces, staring anxiously at me, when I suddenly realized that something wasn't right.

Someone was missing from this group. I quickly scanned the faces again, and stopped at the empty spot right next to Emmett. Wasn't Edward here? Where was he?

Maybe he had finally had enough of me, and went away. Maybe he found that the conflict going on right now was just plain silly, and he finally realized that I was no good. Maybe he got annoyed with how everyone was staring at me, and he left.

The possibly of just that was enough to break my heart.

I knew Edward well though, even if I had only known him for a short time. He was a considerate person. He would never walk out on someone in need, even if that someone was a person that he despised.

So, if Edward wasn't gone, where was he?

Maybe he was standing behind me. Maybe he was in the bathroom. I had to make sure.

I opened my mouth, pushing myself to speak. I just couldn't find the strength to do so. I had to do it though. It would not only confirm my suspicions of Edward, but it would also make Alice happy, knowing that I would be okay.

"Edward?" I choked out when I had finally found my voice.

Alice, who had her head down, immediately snapped her head back up. She stared at me wide eyed before tears of happiness leaked from her eyes.

"Bella? Oh Bella! You're okay! You scared me so much! Never do that again!" Alice said, quickly lowering down to wrap her little arms around me.

I smiled and put my arms around her, glad that I had made her happy again. That didn't stop my mind from drifting back to the original problem though.

"Where's Edward?" I whispered. Alice leaned back from me just enough to see my face. She looked worried again. This could not be good.

"Bella, Edward just shot up from the table and left when you fainted. I don't know here he is. None of us do." Alice replied.

I nodded my head and sighed. I still didn't have my answer, and now, my mind was considering the worst. Sure, he could have run off because he was worried and needed to cool down. On the other hand, he could have run off because he was just annoyed with everything.

Alice, the only person who really knew me, read my face and realized what I was thinking. "No Bella! Not like that! Edward needs to calm down! He was pretty sad when he left."

That made me feel a little better. Still, not knowing where he was just left me hanging. I still wasn't completely satisfied.

"Come on. Let's get you up." Alice said. She grabbed my right arm with her right hand, and her left hand was wrapped around my back. She gently hoisted me up.

When she was sure that I was balanced, and that I wasn't going to fall over, she let go. I then looked around me, wanting to see what had happened while I was out.

Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were all relieved and they were all smiling down at me.

"Bella, what is up with you and fainting?" Rosalie said. I shrugged my shoulders. I really didn't want t think of my previous fainting experiences. Not one this one was still on everyone's mind.

I then turned my head to look behind me, hoping to see Edward there, regardless of what Alice had said.

When all I saw was some men stare at me, and the staff of the restaurant glaring at me, probably because I ruined the restaurants atmosphere, all the hope that I had immediately vanished.

I stood up slowly. My knees were shaking and I was about to fall. Luckily, Emmett, in all his strong wonder, grabbed me in time.

"You look like you're pretty tired Bella. I think you should be heading back home now." Emmett said. He practically carried me all the way to our car. He opened the backseat and gently lowered me down.

Emmett chuckled. "Get some rest Bella. I'll see you again soon. I'll call later to check on you."

He closed the door and headed back over to Jasper. Rosalie and Alice were heading over here, but I had some time to think before they reached me.

Now, I knew that everyone was worried because something had happened to me. I knew that I had fainted. What I wanted to know was why?

Why had I fainted? What exactly had happened to let all this drama occur?

I tried to remember, but it just wouldn't come back to me.

Out of nowhere, my memory returned.

_-Flashback-_

"_Hello?" I said. Who could be on the phone?_

"_Bella! Oh Bella! I'm so glad that you're there!" Mike rushed._

"_Mike, what is it? What's wrong?" I asked. What was going on?_

"_Oh Bella! The worst thing ever just happened! You're not going to believe it!" Mike replied._

"_What is going on Mike? Just spill!"_

"_Okay, um, Bella? Oh god this is so bad!"_

"_Spill it Mike! I'm losing my patience here you know!"_

"_Okay, okay! Um, Bella? Your father just died."_

_-End of flashback-_

I had remembered nothing after that. That's probably when I had fainted.

The horrible truth then dawned on me. My father was dead. The man who had made my life what it was, who had made me happy and so carefree, was now not even part of my existence anymore. He was gone. Forever.

I couldn't help it. I started crying, as embarrassing as it was. Fortunately, Rosalie and Alice reached me just in time. They wrapped their arms around me, attempting to calm me down.

That only made me cry harder though. I had the best friends anyone could ask for. I didn't deserve them though. My father was dead right now, and he most likely had endured tremendous pain a couple hours before. I was here, having a great time, when my dad was facing death.

Why hadn't he called me before though? Surely he would've contacted me to tell me what was going on. This death was probably a sudden one.

When I was calm enough, I leaned away from Rosalie and Alice.

"Okay, I'm ready to leave now." I mumbled.

Alice and Rosalie rushed to their seats immediately. Right when we were about to leave, a faint yell could be heard.

"Rosalie! Could you come here for a second?" Emmett yelled, waving his arm frantically back and forth.

Rosalie looked at me, wanting to make sure that it was okay with me first.

"Go ahead Rosalie. I'll wait here." I said. Rosalie smiled at me and rushed out the car, running towards Emmett.

It was the least I could do though. After all, her time with Emmett was cut short all because of me. She deserved some quality time with him.

I saw Emmett talk to Rosalie, a smile on his face. Then, Emmett put something in Rosalie's hand. She looked at it, and her eyes widened.

She smiled and jumped on Emmett, giving him a huge hug. They looked so happy together. Their talk today really seemed to get them closer. They were already at the hugging stage.

"They're perfect for each other, huh Alice?" I said. When I was met with silence though, I peeked into the driver's seat. Alice wasn't there.

I frantically looked out the windows, searching for her. When I found her with Jasper though, I relaxed. She deserved time with Jasper too.

Alice and Jasper were just talking, huge grins on each of them. Like Rosalie and Emmett had done, they hugged each other for what seemed like minutes, never letting the other go. They had apparently gotten close too.

Had Edward and I gotten close to each other today?

I waved away that thought though, not wanting Edward's disappearance to haunt my thoughts once again. I just concentrated on Alice and Jasper now.

"They are close," a voice said. I jumped and looked to my left to find Edward standing there, looking closely at me. I hadn't even heard the door open.

"Edward?" I asked, trying to control the rapid breathing that was now starting to escape me.

He touched my arm gently. "Yes Bella, I'm here. I'm so sorry that I was gone earlier. I just became so worried, and I couldn't stand seeing you there on the ground, hurt and in pain. I had to get away and calm down. That was probably the wrong thing to do though. I should've stayed with you Bella. I should've helped in any way that I could."

Edward looked so upset, like he thought that I was angry at him for leaving. He was also pretty bummed at himself, thinking that he had done the wrong thing. I knew that he did it just because he cared though. He couldn't stand to see his friend hurt, just like I couldn't stand to see Alice hurt. I understood his side.

"Edward, you don't need to apologize. I would've done that too. I couldn't stand to see Alice crying when I finally recovered, and she wasn't even the one who was hurt. I know that you did what you did out of care Edward. So please just don't apologize. I'm already dealing with a lot of guilt, considering how I just ruined Alice and Rosalie's time with Emmett and Jasper. Please don't add on to that guilt and make me feel worse. You did the right thing Edward." I said.

Edward nodded his head. "You truly are a wonderful person Bella. Thank you."

Just then, Alice and Rosalie got in the car. They looked at me.

"Ready to go Bella?" Alice asked.

I sighed and nodded my head.

Edward waved goodbye and he closed the car door. The car started to move, and Alice, Rosalie and I all looked out the windows, glancing at the still figures of the boys that were looking right back at us. We stared like that until we were out of the parking lot of the restaurant, and until we were out of sight of the restaurant all together.

The car trip was silent. Every once in a while, Alice and Rosalie would look back at me to make sure that I wasn't going to burst again. I didn't blame them. My face probably looked dead right about now.

When we reached our house, Rosalie and Alice quickly scurried to my side. They lifted me out of the car and helped me inside the house, making sure that I wasn't going to fall again.

They settled me down onto the couch, and then they sat down at my sides, patting my back in order to comfort me. They truly were the best of friends.

"Bella?" Alice asked, hesitantly.

I looked at her, waiting.

Alice sighed. "Well, I have something to tell you. Well, Mike does, actually."

I raised my eyebrows. "What does he want? Is he going to tell me of my mother's death too?"

I didn't mean to yell, but I couldn't help it. This whole problem was enough to break me.

"No, Bella. He just have to tell you some more things about your father. I think that you should go take a shower though. You know, to relax. Not to mention that you look horrible right now," Alice said, smiling. "When you're done, we can call Mike again."

"How do you know that he wants to talk to me?" I asked.

"Well, when you fainted, you dropped the phone. Mike was screaming on the other end, wanting to know where you want and what happened. I picked up the phone and talked to him. He told me what happened, and then he asked me to tel you to call me back later." Alice said.

I considered that. Whatever Mike had to tell me, he had to do it now. I couldn't stand to get all better, only for him to go and crush me again with even more news.

I nodded my head. "Sure Alice. Let me take a shower first, like you said."

She smiled and helped me up. She took me to the bathroom.

"You're not dizzy or anything, right Bella?" Alice asked.

I smiled and shook my head. "I'm a big girl Alice. I think I can take care of myself."

"Let's not forget how you are naturally clumsy though." Alice said. She then walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

I took off my clothes and stepped into the shower. When I turned on the warm water, I immediately relaxed.

I hadn't realized how stressed I was. Sure, somebody's death can do that to you, but I just never imagined it to be this intense. This had never really happened to me.

I was trying to really enjoy the peace and quiet, but curiosity got the best of me, like it always had. I kept wondering what else Mike had to tell me. What else could be so important?

I finished my shower quickly, in an attempt to find out. Unsurprisingly, my rush caused me to slip and land on the hard bathroom tiles.

Great. My head was starting to hurt again.

"Bella? Bella! Are you okay?" Alice asked, throwing the bathroom door open. She rushed to my side and helped me up.

"Didn't I tell you that this would happen?" Alice yelled.

I chuckled and nodded my head, wincing when my head started thumping. I shouldn't move my head at all anymore.

Alice helped me up. She led me to my room, where she handed me some clothes. I put them on. I couldn't stand the silence any longer though.

"Alice? Can I call Mike now?" I asked.

Alice looked at me carefully. "Are you sure you want to call him right now Bella? Are you hungry? Do you want to eat first?"

I shook my head. "No. If I want to be under control, I need to call him right now."

Alice studied my face. She wanted to know my real feelings. Truth was, I had told her all my thoughts. There was nothing I had to hide.

Eventually giving in, Alice went and got her cell phone. She dialed Mike's number and held the phone out to me.

"If he says something you don't like, just hang up. Okay Bella?" Alice asked.

I nodded my head. She was being slightly over protective, but it was only because she loved me.

"_Hello?" _Mike asked. Here we go.

"Hi Mike. What did you need to tell me?" I asked.

"_Bella? Is that you? How did you know that I wanted you to call back?"_ Mike asked. Had he forgotten how he had asked Alice to tell me to call him back? Alice couldn't have known that there was more news and that I would have to call Mike back to get all of it. Perhaps Mike had just forgot, or he was surprised that I _had _called him back.

"Um, lucky guess? Anyways, what is it Mike?" I asked.

"_Well, Bella, since it is your father that is dead, you need to know the details." _Mike said. I cringed when he said 'death' but I didn't let that get to me. I had to know. Alice saw me cringe though, and was waving her hands all over the place, trying to get me to hang up.

"Yeah. Go ahead Mike. Tell me what you need to tell me." I said, ignoring Alice. She wasn't pleased.

"_Okay, well, here we go. So basically, your father was on his way to work. Some crazy lunatic was just driving in circles. Your dad was driving, and that guy showed up out of nowhere, and he shot past your dad's car. Your dad, in order to not hit another car, turned left immediately. That guy came back though and hit your dad's car. He just went out of control and he hit a tree. When the ambulance came, they went to go check on him, and they found him dead. The bad thing is, the other guy is still alive, and the police haven't caught him yet." _Mike said. That was a lot to take in.

"What else Mike?" I choked out. I was now on the verge of tears. Alice was _really _trying to get me to hang up now.

"_Um, well, the funeral is in three days. When you get here, if you want to come that is, we'll give you the information on where and what time it's going to start." _Mike said.

"I'm coming Mike. I have to. This is my dad we're talking about." I said. Alice realized what I was talking about and nodded her head, agreeing.

"_Okay Bella. I'll see you soon. Take care of yourself." _ Mike said. I was then greeted with a dial tone. He had hung up.

I lowered the phone from my ear and handed it to Alice. She was just about to talk, but I raised my hand. I needed to think for a minute.

My father was dead. That was confirmed.

What really tore me apart though was _how _he died. My dad loved to protect people. That was the only reason why he became the chief of police.

On his way to work, to do what he loved most, he was killed by what seemed like a drink driver.

I never thought that my dad would die like this. Besides, you don't really see this kind of thing happening in Forks. It was pretty rare.

It had happened though. What's worse was that it had claimed a life. What's even worse, was that it was my father's life.

It just seemed like the rarest of things always happened to me. I didn't understand why.

My pain was quickly replaced with fury. I couldn't believe that the insane driver came out of this unharmed. He didn't deserve to! He was still on the loose too! He'd probably claim a few more lives before anyone caught him!

I started crying. Again.

I couldn't help it. My anger always had to come out in the form of tears.

I sat on the bed, crying my heart out. Alice quickly sat by me to calm me down again, but I didn't want to calm down. I had to let my feelings out.

I jumped up from the bed and went out of the room. Alice didn't follow me. She understood.

When I got to the living room, Rosalie walked up to me, her eyes holding more sadness then I'd ever seen. I didn't like that. If I was going to be sad, I was going to do it on my own. I didn't need my best friends who were always happy to also be broken hearted. They didn't have to be.

I turned to walk away from Rosalie, but she wouldn't let that happen. She grabbed my shoulder and spun me back around to look her into her eyes.

I could see sadness in Rosalie's eyes, but I could also see understanding.

Rosalie looked down at my hand and opened it up. She took a piece of paper out of her pocket and placed it in my hands. She then closed my hand again, looked at me, and smiled.

I was confused. I opened my hand up and looked at the paper in my hand. I unfolded it and read it, my heart beat doubling its speed.

I closed my hand around the paper again. I quickly ran to the door and grabbed the car keys. I then ran to the car and went in.

I started the car as quickly as I could, and I started driving.

As I was driving, in the distance, I could hear the faint sound of screams.

**Ooooh. Cliffy again. I am so cruel. :P**

**So, you guys finally found out why Bella fainted. Unfortunately, I now left you with more questions than answers yet again. MUAHAHAHA!!!**

**So, I got this chapter out as fast as I could! I hope you guys liked it!**

**Sooooo, thanks you guys sooooooo much for alllll the reviews! They really make my day! :)**

**Now, I have a poll on my profile. If you didn't take it, please do. IT IS IMPORTANT!**

**So, you guys thought that I was the happy writing person, huh? NOPE! Those past chapters were just fillers. THE CONFLICT WILL NOW START!!! :)**

**Now, I have 146 reviews so far. Can I see 156 before my next update? PLEASE!!! I WOULD REALLY LOVE THAT GUYS! I really love your feedback, inspiration, suggestions, and support!!! :)**

**I will update again in like 2-4 days! **

**LET ME MAKE A DEAL WITH YOU GUYS! If I see 3 more reviews by tomorrow, I will update in four days. 5 more reviews by tomorrow means that I will update in 3 days. 7 more reviews by tomorrow means that I will update in two days. 10 or more reviews by tomorrow means that I will update tomorrow! If I see more reviews then I can imagine by tomorrow, like 20, I WILL UPDATE AGAIN TODAY! SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT YOUR CHAPTERS OUT FASTER! I AM NOT KIDDING EITHER!!! :)**

**Next chapter will be in one of the boys POV. Tell me who you want it to be in a review!**

**Also, in a review, tell me where you think Bella was going. Like what the note said and all. I would love to hear your thoughts on that one! So PLEASE, tell me in a review! You don't know how much I like to hear your predictions guys! I am so looking forward to them! I expect to see some predictions out there!!! :)**

**Now, thanks to all who read this.**

**Now, take the poll! Review! Tell me your predictions! Review! Your reviews will determine when I will update again, like I stated above!!! :)**


	21. Unexpected Visitor

**Here's chapter 21! I hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you guys soooo much for reviewing! It made me smile! Here's a hug for all of you! – hugs-**

**Chapter 21: Unexpected Visitor (EPOV)**

I woke up to the sound of a TV. It was pretty loud too.

I looked at the alarm clock that was sitting on my bedside table. It was only 6:30 am! Who could possibly be watching TV at this hour?

I then remembered the one time that this had ever happened. It was when Emmett and Jasper woke up early only to prank me. This must have been a whole day dedicated to pranks now.

What was impressive though is that from what I knew, Emmett and Jasper went to bed pretty late last night. I just dozed off right after we came back from the restaurant. Emmett and Jasper stayed up late watching TV. They were pretty long sleepers, so how could they possibly be up?

Without bothering to even freshen up first, I threw the covers off of me and I trudged towards the door and flung it open. It must have hit the wall pretty hard though, because just then, Emmett came running to my room.

"Edward! What are you doing up, buddy?" Emmett asked. Okay, so he was up.

"Well, buddy, I was just going to go downstairs and turn off the TV, which woke me up." I snapped. I walked past Emmett and started to make my way down the stairs, before Emmett grabbed my shoulder and spin me around.

"No! You can't do that!" Emmett said. He was preventing me from going downstairs. Him and Jasper must be up to something. What prank was in store for me now?

"No, I can Emmett, and I will! I want to get some sleep!" I yelled.

"Well, I'll go turn it off for you! Besides, it's only fair. I'm the one who left it on! Right?" Emmett pleaded. He was trying really hard.

"I'm sorry Emmett. That won't do." I said. I trudged pass him once again, before Emmett started to jump.

"Um, um, Jasper! Jasper! Code red! Edward is coming downstairs! I repeat, Edward is going downstairs!" Emmett yelled.

I was already almost to the bottom though. I doubt Jasper running down the stairs to pull me back up was going to work now. He just wouldn't be fast enough. Besides, why couldn't Emmett do it?

It was exactly those thoughts that made what happen next surprise me.

Jasper, who had been downstairs somewhere, immediately ran in front of me. He then tackled me and I fell on the stairs. My back was aching right now.

"I got him! I got him!" Jasper said.

"Yes! Great job soldier!" Emmett said, pumping his fist into the air.

I was just plain mad right now. I pushed Jasper off of me and glared at the both of them. "What is going on here? I just want to go downstairs and turn off the TV? Why is that suddenly a problem in this house?"

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other before they turned to look at me. Jasper spoke. "You're right Edward. We're truly sorry. When you go downstairs and see what you do, you'll understand why we did what we did. We warned you Edward."

"Thanks for warning me about one of your pranks! I know you guys played one on me. The prank is waiting downstairs for me too, huh?" I growled.

"Well, actually-," Emmett started. I held up my hand though. I didn't want to hear anything right now.

I turned around once again and made my way down the stairs. I made my way past the couch and to the TV. I turned it off, pleased that I would know get some sleep again.

I turned around and I was going to make my way to the stairs again, when a soft voice stopped me.

"Edward," the gentle voice said. I slowly turned my head towards the couch to see what beautiful sound had said my name. It was then that my heart stopped.

Lying on the couch was a girl whose face was completely covered by her long, stunning brown hair. She was sleeping peacefully.

I took a step towards her when she suddenly whispered again. "Edward. Please don't leave. No."

My heart didn't stop. This time, it started to beat faster than ever before. I quietly made my way over to her once again.

"You don't like me Edward. Why? I didn't do anything," she once again whispered. By then, I had reached her.

Emmett and Jasper were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. They were looking at me wide eyed, waving their hands frantically, trying to get me to stop. I just ignored them though.

I hesitantly reached my arm out. I took hold of her hair gently and swept it out of the way. I needed to see her face.

When I did, my heart stopped.

Bella.

I had a feeling inside me that it was her, but I was still surprised to _see _her here. When did she get here? Why was she here? Tons of questions started to invade my head now. I wasn't going to sleep again today, that was for sure.

I slowly pulled my hand away from her face. I looked at her one last time, and then I turned around and I started to walk towards Emmett and Jasper. I need answers. Now.

"Emmett," I hissed. "What is Bella doing here? When did she get here?"

"Man Edward. I would've thought that you would be happy that Bella was here, considering how you _love _her and everything." Emmett snickered. This was not the time for jokes though.

Jasper understood that I was in a rush though. He started talking, thankfully. "Well Edward, Bella came here after you went to sleep. Emmett and I were sitting on the couch, watching TV, and there was a knock on the door. We opened it up and Bella was standing there with big, red poofy eyes. We told her to come in."

"What's wrong with her though? Why is she here?" I asked.

"I think I'd like to answer this one Jasper." Emmett said, before turning to look at me. "You see Eddie, we didn't know. Whenever we asked her what was wrong, she would just look at us with a blank expression, and then tears would start to form in her eyes. Fortunately though, Rosalie called and told me what was wrong. This is linked to the restaurant incident too."

Emmett stopped talking, and I started to tap my foot impatiently. "Well Emmett! What did she say?"

Emmett grinned. "I love messing with you. One of my favorite ways to do it is to take a dramatic pause."

"Emmett! This is serious! Bella's problems are not funny! I would've thought that you would be more caring then that!" I yelled.

I swear I've never seen Emmett madder.

He looked at me and he actually began to _shake. _I mean _really _shake.

"I care about Bella, Edward. I was just as concerned about her then you were. So don't say that I don't care about her. I love her like a sister already. I was just trying to lighten the mood and cheer up your stressed figure before I told you the news! When Rosalie told me what happened, Jasper and I's hearts broke Edward. _Literally. _So excuse me for trying to save you from getting a broken heart as well Edward!" Emmett yelled.

I looked at Emmett's shaking figure. I had really made a mistake. "I am truly sorry Emmett. I just wanted to know fast. You know how much I care about her."

Emmett sighed. I looked into his eyes, and I was relieved when they held forgiveness.

"I know Edward. I'm sorry for exploding at you like that. I should probably just tell you faster next time, huh?" Emmett said.

I nodded my head and looked at Emmett, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, anyways, Rosalie told me what happened. She said that Bella's father got killed. She wouldn't tell me how though. She said that only Alice and Bella knew, and Alice was close to breaking down with worry for Bella, so she wouldn't say anything. Rosalie said that if I wanted to know, I would have to ask Bella. When I turned to ask her though, she was on the couch crying herself to sleep." Emmett said.

I now knew why Emmett had wanted to cheer me up a bit now. My heart had just broken into millions of little pieces, all because of Bella. I couldn't stand to see her sad. Ever.

"Well, thank you Emmett. I'll stay down here with Bella. When she wakes up, I'll try to talk to her. You can go sleep now." I whispered.

Emmett and Jasper looked at me with worried eyes. When they saw that I wasn't going to change my mind though, they headed on upstairs.

"If you hurt her Edward, you'll be getting a lot of bruises from me." Emmett said. I nodded my head in agreement, as it would be absolutely fair. He really did care about her after all.

I sighed and went to go sit on the couch next to Bella.

I swept her hair back once again and looked at her eyes more carefully this time. They were poofy and red, a sure sign that she had been crying. A lot.

Her breathing was coming out a little faster than usual, but it was no problem. She'd go back to normal when she got over this death.

I started to twirl Bella's hair around my fingers. I gently patted her back too. I did almost everything that I could think of that would get her to relax more.

Then, ever so slowly, my eyes started to close.

* * *

I groaned and opened my eyes. It seemed like a regular morning to me, until I actually noticed who was sitting beside me.

I was leaning on Bella. My arms were wrapped around her, and her head was lying against my neck. I was in heaven, but at the same time, I was absolutely mortified.

I slowly got away from Bella and I sat on the far end of the couch. She was still sleeping peacefully, thank god. I didn't want to disturb her. Especially with all the problems she had been going through.

I looked at the clock that was hanging over the TV, and I was surprised to see that it was 10:30 am. Had I really been sleeping with Bella for four hours?

I was so deep in thought, considering what that meant to me, when suddenly, a small groan escaped the mouth of the person next to me.

I froze in horror and turned to look at Bella.

She was sitting up, scratching her head. A yawn escaped her mouth before she looked around her. She must have noticed that the surroundings were different than what they usually were, because a look of confusion crossed her face. Had she really forgotten where she was?

She then looked straight ahead. At me.

Her eyes widened and she looked shocked. A look of recognition and understanding crossed her face. She must have remembered now.

"Edward?" Bella whispered.

I nodded my head. "I'm right here Bella."

She looked at me a while longer before she jumped on me. She buried her face into my chest and she wrapped her arms around me. She started crying really loud, and it broke my heart to see her like this. I just kept holding her though, slowly rocking her back and forth, and trying to calm her down.

After a couple of minutes though, her crying slowed and she leaned away from me. She looked up at me, realizing what she had just done, and a small hint of blush slowly started to creep up on her face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I mean, I, well, I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." Bella stuttered.

"No, it's okay Bella. Really. You needed to let your emotions out. I completely understand." I said.

Bella looked at me, confused. I must have let it slip that I knew why she was here. "You know, don't you?"

"Well, I know that you're here because you need to calm down and go away for a while. I also know that your father died, which is why you fainted. I don't know anything else though Bella." I said.

She nodded her head.

I remembered what Emmett had wanted to know though. He had wanted to know how Bella's father had died. Honestly, I wanted to know too.

"Um, Bella? If you don't mind me asking, why is your father dead?" I asked hesitantly.

I could see tears slowly starting to form in Bella's eyes once again.

"No, don't cry. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." I said, trying my best to make sure those tears didn't fall. "I mean, you could always just-,"

Bella held her hand out before I could finish though, signaling me to stop speaking. "No Edward. If I want to get any better, I have to let this out. I just _need _to tell someone what's wrong. It would make me feel a lot better if _someone _knew my situation, and if they would help out."

Her eyes suddenly got wide though. "I mean, if you are willing to help. Like, if you _want _to help. What I mean is-,"

This time I stopped her. It broke my heart a little to know that she thought I wouldn't want to help her. It wasn't her fault though. She was going through a lot.

"Bella, I would _always _help you. Now please tell me. You can trust me Bella." I said.

Bella nodded her head, understanding. "Okay. Well, you see, a drunk driver killed my dad. He was on his way to work, and this car just swerved in front of him. He was going to hit another car, so he turned, and he hit a tree."

That was horrible. Bella's dad turned in order to protect a human from possibly dying, but by doing that, he was the one who died. I could now feel her pain.

"What upsets me though, is that the drunk driver is still alive. No one has caught him yet either. He could be out there right now, claiming more lives, and no one can stop him." Bella whispered.

"Bella, I-," I said, before Bella interrupted me.

"Do you know what the worst thing is Edward? I'll tell you," Bella yelled, tears of anger slowly starting to spill from her eyes. "The worst thing is, that my dad is a chief of police. He was going to work to _protect _people, and instead, he died. It also angers me that I wasn't there for him! If I was there, thing could have been different! I should've been there!"

Bella started yelling and screaming and crying. I've never seen this side of her before. I didn't want to see it any longer either.

"Bella. Just calm down. If you don't want to talk about your father, we don't have to. If you want, we can just talk to each other normally." I said.

Bella nodded her head, calming down. "Yeah, I guess you're right Edward. Besides, we didn't really get to finish our conversation yesterday at the restaurant."

I smiled. "Exactly. So, Bella, do you like sweet or sour things?"

"What kind of a question is that Edward?" Bella asked, completely confused.

I shrugged. "It's just a question Bella."

Bella looked at me questioningly before she finally answered. "Well, I guess sweet. I like sour too, but I never really get to enjoy it. I'm either always puckering my lips to get rid of the taste, or I'm in the kitchen spitting the food out. I can enjoy sweet though to the fullest."

I nodded. "Good answer."

"Well, what about you? You had me answer it, I suggest that you go for it." Bella said.

I chuckled. "Well, I also like sweet things. Sour just makes my mouth feel numb, as strange as that is."

Bella looked at me with wide eyes before bursting into laughter. What did I say?

"Bella, what's so funny?" I asked.

Bella just kept laughing. "You remind me of Alice. She hates sour stuff too. Remind me to tell you what happened one time when Alice ate something sour. You'll crack up."

Well, it was good to know that she wasn't _entirely _laughing at me.

"Well, yes, I'll be sure to remind you." I said.

Bella, after calming down, asked me a question. "Well, what would you say is the best quality about you?"

Good question. "Well, I would say my taste in music would be my nest quality. It saves lives. Literally. Remind _me _to tell you a funny story about how my taste in music saved some lives."

Bella pouted. It was so cute. "Come on Edward! Tell me now!"

I grinned. "Nope. You didn't tell me about Alice, so I won't tell you about this. Later Bella. When you tell me about Alice, I'll tell you. Which, I hope, will be very soon."

"Don't count on it," she muttered under her breath. I almost couldn't hear it. _Almost._

"Well, what's the best quality about you?" I asked, curious. What would she say about herself?

"Hmm. Maybe my quick thinking and ability to actually be _sane _would be my best quality," Bella said. "By the way, remind me to tell you-,"

"A funny story that happened about that? Yes, I'll be sure to do so Bella." I said, smiling.

She giggled. "You read my mind, Edward Cullen. All of this has got me curious though. What would you say is the _worst _quality about you?"

I started thinking. What should I tell her? Would what I thought make her cringe away from me? I had to find out.

"Well, perhaps my ability to be overprotective and my ability to suck the fun out of everything." I said, hesitating. I slowly waited for her to respond.

"Yes. Okay. It's not that bad though. And I doubt you suck the fun out of everything, Edward Cullen. Stop being _so _dramatic." Bella snickered.

"You obviously haven't seen me at a party then. Which brings up yet _another _funny story that I'll have to share with you later," I said. "So, what about you?"

She thought for a minute before answering. "I would say that my ability to disgrace fashion everywhere is it. I hate fashion, and I can't really put together a decent outfit."

"Well, I haven't noticed." I said.

She just blushed at continued to talk.

I then noticed something. Somehow, we had leaned in towards each other. She was now sitting on my legs, and with me being taller than her, she had to look up at me to see me, while I had to look down.

She seemed to have noticed too, because she just looked at me and blushed a fiery red color.

We both were really comfortable though. This didn't seem to bother her at all, and it sure didn't bother me. I actually welcomed it with open arms.

I just smiled at her, showing her that it was okay.

She smiled back. "So Edward, do you like sports?"

I nodded. "Yes, I do actually. I like football most of all though. Emmett, Jasper and I always watch it and play it. Emmett and Jasper seem to be more obsessed with it than me though. What about you Bella?"

She blushed. "Well Edward, I like to _watch _sports, but there is no way I'd ever like participating in them. I'm really clumsy. I'd always, well, most likely fall flat on my face for everyone to see."

I looked down and smiled gently at her. "Don't worry. I can assure you that you'll never fall again."

She then looked up at me, confused. "I wouldn't be so sure about that Edward. You haven't seen my clumsiness in action yet, apparently."

I shook my head. "No Bella. I'm serious. I _know_ that you'll never fall again."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. How can _you _be so sure?" Bella asked, lowering her head once again and leaning back against me.

I wrapped my arms around her before continuing. "I just know Bella. Trust me. You'll never fall again."

She looked up at me again, her eyes filled with confusion. "How do you know?"

I looked down at her eyes one more time before answering.

"Because I'll always be there to catch you."

**Awwwwwwwww. Isn't Edward soooo sweeeeet??? :P**

**Anyways, here's chapter 21! For you guys! I hope you guys liked it!**

**Now, when Edward and Bella were talking, they were mentioning funny stories. I have those stories ALL planned out and ready to go! If you want them though, you have to REVIEW!!! :)**

**This chapter was also supposed to end a different way, but I changed it around at the last second. If you want to know what it is, you know what to do. I can be bought. :)**

**NOW, thank you all soooooo much for the reviews! I got three the day after I updated, so I updated in four days, as promised. What's weird though, is that AFTER that one day, people reviewed. :P**

**Review early so I can know when to work on these chapters!!! :)**

**I got a lot of reviews though the day after, so I really tried to update a day or two earlier, to say thanks. I had school though, and I was just planning and switching what to do in this chapter, so I couldn't update earlier. Sorry guys!!!**

**Now, I loved all of your theories about what the note that Rosalie gave Bella said. Somebody guessed that the note said that Mike killed Bella's dad. I was actually liking that, and I MIGHT have been thinking about doing that, BUT I couldn't.**

**Last chapter, remember how Rosalie was smiling when she gave Bella the note, and how Bella took it and read it with confidence. She then ran out the door and started her car to go somewhere. Also remember how Emmett slid a paper into Rosalie's hand, and when she looked at it, she got so happy and hugged Emmett.**

**So, the note had the boys address on it. Emmett gave it to Rosalie. Rosalie, knowing that Bella needed to get away, gave it to Bella. Bella immediately went outside and started the car to go away when she read the note.**

**If it had said that Mike killed her dad, Rosalie wouldn't be smiling. She would be furious. She would actually tell Bella to stay home and Rosalie would have a one way ticket to Forks to personally murder Mike. Also, Bella would start crying if she knew Mike did it. I doubt she'd be driving to the airport or whatever to play a hero and go deal with Mike.**

**Now, I know I've been ranting so much about this, and I apologize. I just loved that suggestion SO MUCH! IT WAS AWESOME AND FOR SOME REASON, IT MADE MY DAY! IT MADE ME REALLY HAPPY!!! :)**

**Anyways, you know the drill. Review!  
**

**Tell me what you want to see happen in the next chapter, and who's POV you want it in!  
**

**3 reviews be tomorrow for update in 4 days, 5 for 3 days, 7 for 2 days, and 10 or more for tomorrow. Unbelievable amount for today!!! :)**

**Review if you want the chapters out faster!**

**Also, quick thing. When someone favorites my story, I just jump up and down. I just get so happy. I then sit on the computer staring at the screen, waiting for that person to review and tell me why they liked it. **

**Only the people who usually review though, only review. I don't really get that much new reviewers, when I know that there are more than 5 readers out there. :)**

**You know who you are people! So, please, review! I get like 100 hits in one hour, and only one review, and I'm all staring at the screen going like "WHAT!" :) :P**

**Anyways, please review if you can. It would make my day to see new reviews. :)**

**So, if you want those chapters out faster, review! Also, take the poll on my page if you haven't already. :)**

**Thanks to all who read this.**

**Now take the poll and review if you want to know what happens next faster! E/B's relationship is REALLY growing now. If you want to know Edward's next step, which will dramatically change things, review please! I would also really like to know how I'm doing with these new, emotional chapters!!! :)**


	22. Worry and Panic

**Here's chapter 22! I hope you guys like it! This chapter will focus on Edward and Bella a little bit more, and how they are getting closer. Hope you enjoy it! And before I forget, thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. You guys made me really happy. :)**

**Chapter 22: Worry and Panic(BPOV)**

I kept staring into Edward's green eyes, taking everything in. I knew that it was normal for Edward to be the polite man. He probable gave those kinds of comments to a lot of girls, just to_ be_ polite. That was what I knew and what I could actually believe.

The part I couldn't believe though was that he had said it to _me. _

Sure, a lot of girls would just shrug if someone said that to them. It would probably mean nothing. It was just another nice comment that didn't really have any significance.

It had significance to me though.

After all, I was the clumsiest person on the planet. Having someone promise me that they'd always catch me before I fell, whether that was true or not, was enough to make me smile and jump for joy.

It was enough to make me forget all my problems. It was enough to make me feel like the happiest person on the planet. It was enough to make me confident and proud.

Most of all though, it was enough to make me feel like their actually _was _hope for Edward and I. Sure, he may have been trying to just make me believe that it was _just _anice comment. Sure, he may have wanted me to _think _that it was a nice gesture that he would always give to a friend in need. Sure, he may have just wanted me to believe that it was a polite, friendly thing to do.

He may have also wanted me to believe that it had no meaning at all.

I knew better though. I was more observant than he thought. I knew, just by _looking _at him that there was meaning behind that sentence. There _was _a certain point of significance that he was trying to tell me. There _was _a hidden message hidden somewhere underneath that mysterious code.

And I knew it.

I didn't know exactly _what _the message was, but I knew there was a message he was trying to get through to me. A message that he couldn't exactly tell me straight forward. For some reason, he just had to _show _me that message. I had to figure it out. He wanted me to figure it out.

And I would.

In order to do that though, I had to be more observant. I had to really watch him. I had to see everything he did to me, and find out if there was any significance behind the gesture as well. I had to pay close attention.

Most of all though, I had to make him trust me even more.

Whatever he had bottled up inside him, he was too afraid to tell me. It could have been because he was nervous or worried. I didn't know. What I did know though, was that if I got him to trust me even more, he would trust himself to tell me. He would open up to everything without worry or hesitation or fear. Without regret.

I kept staring into his penetrating eyes. The eyes that had gotten me so interested in him in the first place. The eyes that had drawn me to him and kept me staring at him for what felt like hours. The eyes that showed all his emotions clearly.

His eyes were full of hope, care, and something else I couldn't uncover. I knew that the certain emotion that I couldn't exactly figure out was the emotion of the secret.

If I could figure out what that extra twinkle in his eye meant, I could figure out what the message was.

For now though, I would just worry about us. I would concentrate on making him a happy person, so that he could trust me.

Unfortunately though, when I stopped thinking, I got completely lost in his gaze. He was looking at me with the most interesting expression I had ever seen on him. He was confused, nervous, but determined, all at the same time.

Then, ever so slowly, and so unexpectedly, he leaned into me.

My breathing hitched. My eyes widened.

I wanted to stay right where I was. To find out if my suspicions of what Edward was going to do were true.

But at the same time, I wanted to jump off of him and confront him. To tell him that this was wrong, and that we were only, and that we could only be, friends.

My long thinking though had made me run out of time. I was now so close to him, that I couldn't escape if I wanted to. I would now just have to take what he gave me.

I closed my eyes, waiting for that special connection to happen, when a sudden yell erupted from the house.

Edward and I quickly backed away from each other. I realized what had been about to happen, and I blushed furiously. Edward, thank god, was staring at the stairs, waiting for some explanation to come. He didn't see my blush.

Soon enough, Emmett came bolting down the stairs, holding what appeared to me a cell phone in his hand. I immediately recognized it as my own.

"Emmett, what happened?" Edward asked, worried. I was pretty worried too.

Emmett quickly ran up to me and held the phone out for me to take. I hesitantly took it and flipped it open. I could feel Edward looking past my shoulder, ready to see what the big deal was.

_15 missed calls from Rosalie Hale._

_27 missed calls from Alice Brandon._

_36 new voicemails._

I froze. How could I have not heard my phone ring?

Rosalie and Alice had called more than enough times, worrying about me. They wanted to know if I was okay or not.

I had missed all of their calls though. They were probably more worried than ever now. Who misses 42 calls in one night?

Someone who Rosalie or Alice would suspect was hurt. Or worse.

"I don't really see what the problem is." Edward said.

I turned around to face him, shock on my face. Had he really not already figured out what Alice and Rosalie were capable of doing? What assumptions they were most likely to come to? In this case, this was a _big _problem.

"Alice and Rosalie are the most worried, quick judging people on this planet. If I missed 42 calls from them, they would quickly skip past all the reasonable choices, and jump right to the bad ones. They must be at home right now, crying and worrying over me. We'd be lucky if they haven't called the police yet! What's worse though is that when they find out that I was too busy sleeping and talking to answer their calls, they'd obliterate me!" I squeaked. This would not turn out good.

Edward's face immediately turned from confused to understanding. "Why don't you just call them back though?"

I shook my head. "I can't. If I do, they'd start yelling at me right away. It's best to wait until they call back."

Edward nodded his head in understanding. He then turned to Emmett. "Why didn't you hear Bella's phone ring until now?"

Emmett quickly held up his hands in innocence. "Hey, don't blame me for anything here. I was sleeping. I just woke up right now, and Bella's phone rang again. I got it down here as quickly as I could."

"Why are you all worried though? You didn't know about the wrath of Alice and Rosalie until just now." Edward explained.

Emmett held up his hands in surrender. "Well, you caught me Edward. You see, I could tell right away that Alice was the hyper kind of girl. Of course she would go berserk if something happened to Bella. Her energy would give her a full supply of worry! Rosalie on the other hand, is a girl I know inside and out. She's feisty and protective of her friends. She would gladly cut off the head of anyone who hurt Bella, and she would do it without hesitation or regret. I know that if these girls get worried, there's no stopping them. They'd kill everyone who ever touched Bella, seeing as they would be a suspect. Imagine what they would do if their best friend missed 42 calls from them, only to find out later that she was completely fine."

Edward raised his eyebrows, surprised and impressed.

Emmett just snickered. "Hey, I have to know about my girl, don't I?"

I immediately straightened up. _My girl? _Where did that come from? Did he really consider and _want _Rosalie to be _his girl_?

Oh, Rosalie would just _love _to hear this.

Emmett though, completely oblivious to the fact that he had just spilled one of the biggest secrets of all time and the biggest question that Rosalie had kept on her mind since she saw Emmett, was grinning ear to ear, proud of himself.

"Well, that was very smart and observant of you Emmett." I said, trying to fight back my smile. I now knew who he liked. I think I could use that to my advantage somehow.

"Yup. That, and I also listened to some voicemails from the both of them. They can scream and yell, I tell you. I see why you should be scared Bella." Emmett said.

Of course. I knew that they could scream, and I somehow also knew Emmett would listen to my voicemails.

"Well Emmett, why don't you sit and talk with us?" Edward said. I was more than happy to be able to have Emmett as company. He could make me smile and laugh, not that Edward couldn't, but I could also get some time and a chance to trick some secrets out of him. I needed to know just how much he liked Rosalie, and what he liked about her. I would then tell Rosalie all of this. She would be happy to hear it. I wanted her to be happy and I wanted her to stop worrying about whether Emmett liked her or not.

If I could get some secrets out of Jasper, that would be great too. Rosalie and I knew that he liked Alice. Alice was just too stubborn to accept it. I would have to trick some secrets out of him as well. It would only make Alice happy, after all. I also wanted to know what he thought of her.

"Well, don't mind if I do Eddie!" Emmett said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

Edward growled at the nickname Emmett had used, but I just laughed. Emmett was so funny and carefree. I could see why Rosalie liked him.

I liked him as a friend. For some reason though, I looked at him like he was the big protective brother I've never had, but always wanted. He was funny and always there for me. He was great.

I didn't like being the only child in the family. It was boring. I had always wanted some siblings, and now I had Emmett to call my big brother.

And I loved it.

Emmett dropped onto the couch and sat beside me. He wrapped his arm around me and grinned. "I hope you don't mind me stealing Bella away from you Eddie."

Emmett snickered, Edward growled, and I blushed. It was weird hearing that Emmett was _stealing _me away from Edward. Did that somehow mean that Edward liked me?

"Aww. Look at our Bella. She's blushing!" Emmett said.

I couldn't help it. As embarrassing as it was, I laughed.

My laugh was cut short though by my phone ringing loudly and vibrating uncontrollably in my hands.

Emmett, Edward and I all stared at the phone with wide eyes. We all hoped it wasn't Rosalie or Alice. I could tell.

Strangely enough, the phone seemed to vibrate even more, and the ringtone seemed to be getting louder. Did anyone else hear and notice that?

It seemed like my phone was taunting me. I knew that if I answered my phone, I was a dead woman.

Emmett, Edward and I all exchanged a worried look. All the happiness had immediately vanished, and now, a cloud of no hope and despair was hovering over us.

"I'm not happy anymore." Emmett said.

Today was _so _not a good day.

All of a sudden, Emmett screamed.

Edward and I immediately looked at Emmett to see that he had a scared look on his face. What happened to my big protective bear of a brother?

"Emmett! You are so immature! Why did you scream?" Edward yelled.

"Well Edward, I was trying to lighten the mood. You two look like you've seen ghosts." Emmett laughed. Behind that laugh though, you could clearly see his worry. He was nervous all over, just like Edward and I.

"Well, it is Rosalie? Is it!" Emmett said, trying his best to calm down.

I had to admit, this was a pretty silly thing to be worked up about. It was Rosalie and Alice we were talking about though, so we actually had a good reason to _be _worked up.

I looked at my phone. Rosalie's name was flashing on the screen in bright colors.

Yup, now I knew for _sure_ that the phone wastaunting me.

"Yup. Should we answer it though?" I asked nervously.

Emmett nodded his head. "Yes. I mean no. Well, I don't know. If you're brave and you think that they won't be that mad, then go for it."

"What about you Edward?" I asked, turning my face to see his.

He looked at me thoughtfully. "I think you should answer. You wouldn't want them more worried about you, would you?"

I shook my head. I didn't want that at all. They were worried enough as is.

"Okay, I'll answer." I said, staring at the phone.

Right when I was going to answer though, the ringing stopped.

I don't know why, but it just seemed like all the tension and worry was now gone. The atmosphere was a relaxed one again. We were all happy. Emmett, Edward and I all sighed out of relief.

Emmett chuckled and sat down on the couch beside me again. "You see, that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Then the phone rang again.

Emmett, surprised by the loud ringing, jumped a mile in his seat. He ran up the stairs quickly and we heard a door slam shut. What a drama queen.

"Is he always like this?" I asked Edward.

Edward shrugged. "He's just being funny and he's trying to make us laugh. He'll come back in a minute."

I sighed. "Well, if it wasn't for the problem, his trying to get me to laugh would've actually worked."

"I knew it," Emmett said, running down the stairs. "I knew I could make you laugh!"

"Yeah, whatever." Edward said, glaring at Emmett. Emmett just shrugged, ignoring Edward.

"They're still calling?" Emmett asked, looking at the phone.

"Yup." I answered simply.

"Seriously, I'm not happy anymore. Raise your hand if you're with me," Emmett said, looking at Edward and I.

Edward and I just stared at Emmett. When neither Edward nor I raised our hands though, Emmett just crossed his arms like a little kid and pouted. He looked pretty funny and silly.

This was not the time for silly acts though.

"If you're so tough, why don't _you_ answer it?" I said, throwing my phone at Edward. I was so looking forward to his reaction.

Edward immediately jumped back. "Are you nuts? Whose phone is this for? You. Who's friends are calling? Yours. I refuse to answer it Bella."

I laughed. "Oh, I know. I was just playing with you Edward."

I then turned to look at Emmett, who immediately answered.

"I'm not answering it."

Yup, I knew it.

"Well, I have to answer it I guess." I said.

I hesitantly flipped open the phone and I held it up to my ear.

"Hello." I said, trying my best to stay and act cool.

"_Oh hello! Hello, hello, and a million times hello! How are you Bella?" _I heard Rosalie ask.

"_What! Bella's on the phone? Put it on speaker! Now Rosalie! Now!" _Alice said. She was always the charmer.

"Um, hi Rosalie." I said. I hoped she wouldn't explode.

"_Oh Bella! You're okay! Thank god!" _Alice and Rosalie said. That was good. They weren't mad.

Emmett and Edward, who could hear everything, flashed me the thumbs up sign. They knew that Rosalie and Alice weren't mad.

"Yes, I'm okay. So, how are you guys?" I asked. There was silence on the other end, and I was starting to become worried.

"Um, hello?" I said, curious to what was going on.

"_Isabella Marie Swan! We have called you ten thousand times! We were worried sick about you! When you finally answer the phone and save us from having a heart attack, the best you can say is 'How are you?'" _Rosalie yelled.

I sighed, knowing that this would come. Edward just stayed calm. Emmett though cringed at Rosalie's piercing yell. He never knew she was a screamer, huh?

"Look guys, I was sleeping, and I just heard the phone ring n-,"

"_Oh no you don't! Don't try to save your sorry butt! We know you weren't only sleeping! What were you doing, huh? Were you getting comfortable with Edward there? Huh? Answer me!" _Alice yelled.

Edward smiled when Alice mentioned him, but I just blushed.

"They can hear you yelling Alice!" I said, furious and embarrassed.

"_I don't care if they can see me! You're not getting out of this young lady! You are in so much trouble! We're coming over there right now!" _Alice said. I then heard a dial tone and I knew she had hung up.

I closed my phone and sighed. "Well, they're coming over here now. I suggest you hide your valuables before Rosalie and Alice come in here and break them."

Emmett and Edward started laughing, thinking I was trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm not kidding."

That sure got them to stop. They just stared at me seriously now.

"Bella, stop being so silly! Like they could get past me!" Emmett said, flexing his muscles.

I started laughing, and I fell off the couch. Oh, how I loved that big brother of mine. I never wanted to let him go.

"Yeah Emmett. You obviously haven't seen a hyper pixie in action _or _a feisty heel wearing girl in action yet. " I said.

Emmett grinned. "I'm ready for a challenge."

"Not when the challenge is Rosalie and Alice," I mumbled.

All of a sudden, we heard a knock on the door.

Emmett immediately ran to the door and he looked out the peep hole. He froze.

"No way. They could not have possibly gotten here so fast." Emmett said.

My heart started beating loudly. They were here already? How?

Emmett unlocked the door and ran back to where I was.

"Come in! Door is open!" Emmett yelled.

The door immediately burst open, and Rosalie was standing there. She was furious.

"Listen, I don't want to stay here because if I do, I will break everything in here." Rosalie said.

Emmett looked at me with a shocked look on his face and I snickered. And he thought I was joking.

Rosalie glared at me. "So anyways, I can't sit down anyways without blowing up. And yes, in case you were wondering, Alice and I were already outside your house. We came here twenty minutes ago. So, if you said we couldn't come here or you didn't answer your phone again, we would come here fast anyways to see what was going on."

Emmett, Edward and I all exchanged surprised looks.

Rosalie snarled. "Oh, don't you guys give me those looks! We would've burst through this door eventually, whether you liked it or not. You wouldn't have been able to prevent or stop us from doing it anyways. Now, I need some fresh air. So why don't all of you get your lazy butts in the car and we can talk about this when we drive."

"Drive?" Emmett, Edward and I all said. Where were we going?

Just then, Alice, looking amazingly calm, came inside the house twirling our car keys on her finger. She turned towards us and she smiled.

"Lady. Gentlemen. I believe we have somewhere to go now."

**So, how was that chapter? Good or bad? Please review!**

**Anyways, thank you all so much for the reviews last chapter. I got 5 by the next day, so I updated in three days, as promised. Say thanks! :P**

**Also, this story has passed 100,000 words. I just feel achieved for some reason. Congratulate me with reviews!!! :)**

**Also, the next chapter will be the rest of the day and will still focus mostly on E/B. I want to develop their relationship first. After the next chapter though, I will focus on another pair, and they'll get closer. :)**

**Anyways, where do you guys think the girls and boys are going to go? Tell me what you think in a review! I'd LOVE to hear your thoughts!**

**Oh, and also, I know there was no Jasper in this chapter. Those were my intentions. You see, Jasper still sleeping upstairs will play an IMPORTANT role in the next chapter. See if you can guess what it is. :P**

**Oh yes. I have 169 reviews right now. You know the drill.**

**Less than 3 reviews by tomorrow is update in 5 days, 3 reviews by tomorrow is update in 4 days, 5 reviews means waiting three days, 7 reviews means 2 days, 10 reviews or more means tomorrow. Unbelievable amount means today!!! :)**

**So, there are still some readers who used to review that haven't reviewed since I've been back. Please review! I would like to see more feedback and support please!!! :)**

**So, I get like 50 hits in one hour, but only one or two would review. I am only asking for one word guys! Not a paragraph! Just write, "Good" or "Bad." Whatever you want. I just want to hear your thoughts on this. :)**

**Also, I have 40 favorites. 5 reviews is not going to cut it. Can at least half of you review? Please? That's only I'm asking for. :)**

**So, thanks to all who read this!**

**Please review! More reviews means I'll update again faster! Tell me your prediction and leave your comments and feedback! I would really like to see half of the people on this story's favorite's list review please! Also, I want some new reviewers and some old ones as well! One word in a review is okay guys! So please click on that little button down there and please review if you want faster updates! Now click on that button!!! :)**


	23. Getting Closer

**HEYYY EVERYONE! Thanks for all the reviews! I really REALLY love them! I hope I did a good job with this **

**chapter!**

**Chapter 23: Getting Closer (EPOV) **

Where were we going? What was Alice talking about?

"Um, Alice? What exactly are you talking about?" Bella asked. She was always the curious one. Then again, we were _all _pretty curious right now.

Alice snickered. "Well Bella, to blow off some steam, we are going to go somewhere. Don't worry though, you always feel very comfortable in it."

What was she talking about?

Alice studied all of our expressions. "Now, don't bother getting dressed. Just get your lazy butts into the car and let's go!"

Emmett and Bella got up quickly and walked to the door. They turned around to find me still sitting on the ground.

"Aren't you coming Eddie?" Emmett asked.

I was too nervous to get mad at "Eddie." I was just so nervous. Where could we possible be going?

"Um, yeah, I'm coming," I said. I then remembered that someone was missing from here. "Wait! What about Jasper?"

Alice froze at the mention of Jasper's name. She hesitantly turned around to face me and she smiled a weak smile.

"Um, yeah. Jasper. I almost forgot about him. Why don't you go get him Edward?" Alice stuttered.

I was about to agree whole heartedly, but I then remembered how Alice liked Jasper and how Jasper liked Alice. I wasn't just about to go and spoil the time they _could _have together. I decided to just let Alice go and wake up Jasper instead.

"Um, well, actually Alice, I have to go to the bathroom. Jasper doesn't like Emmett waking him up, and I'm sure Rosalie and Bella are trying to calm down over what happened. Why don't you go wake him up?" I said.

"I'm trying to calm down over what happened to you know!" Alice squeaked out. She looked like she was going to faint. Poor girl.

"Come on Alice. Just go and wake him up." Rosalie chuckled.

Alice quickly turned around to glare at Rosalie. She then looked back at me and her face showed me that she was going to regret this. She eventually gave up though, and she slowly made her way up the stairs.

"Way to go Edward!" Emmett yelled. He pumped his fist into the air, naturally, and then he turned towards Rosalie and wagged his eyebrows. Rosalie giggled and she then directed Emmett to her car. They both headed out to wait for the rest of us.

It was just Bella and I alone again.

Oh no.

Bella, nervous as always, started rocking back and forth on her heels. She looked up at me, but too soon, she looked back down again. What was going on inside that little head of hers?

"So Bella, do you know where we're going?" I said, trying to stir up a conversation.

Bella only looked at me to shake her head, but then she quickly turned away from me again.

What did I say?

Bella and I were getting along perfectly. What had suddenly caused her to ignore me altogether again?

Just then, a faint blush crept up onto Bella's face. That's when a thought hit me.

Was she possibly thinking about what had _almost _happened? Now that it was quiet, was she recalling today's events? Did she feel disgusted towards me or was she shy? Or was it something else?

I kept staring at her, trying to find any reason behind her acts, when Alice skipped down the stairs with a small smile on her lips. Jasper followed her, and he too had a grin on his face. What had happened up there? What had been said? I made a mental note to ask Jasper about it later.

"So, shall we get a move on?" Alice said, opening the door and holding it open.

Jasper, always the one with the Southern hospitality, came and took the door from Alice's hold.

Jasper smiled. "Ladies first."

Alice mumbled a quick 'thanks' and she then scurried out the door, Bella right on her tail.

Jasper looked at me and nodded toward the door. I sighed and got up. I walked outside and I just stood there, looking at my surroundings. I heard a faint 'click' and I knew that Jasper had closed the door already. There was no backing out now. I had to do this.

I looked at Bella first. I saw her leaning against the door of the car. Her hair was covering up her face, so I couldn't see any emotions.

I then looked at Emmett and Rosalie. They were just standing there, talking. Rosalie was pointing to the car though, so I guessed that they were talking about cars.

I finally looked at Alice and Jasper. They were just talking normally. Every once in a while though, Jasper would pat Alice on the back, and Alice would smile.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Emmett yelling at me.

"Hey Edward! Are you coming or what?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella look at me with a worried expression. I needed to talk to her more. I needed to find out what she was hiding. That thought gave me all the confidence in the world.

"I'm coming." I said.

I ran over to the car and got in. I sat in the backseat.

Bella came in next and she said down next to me. Emmett and Rosalie got in the middle seat, while Alice went to the driver's seat, Jasper sitting right next to her.

Everything seemed so perfect because everyone was here.

Alice started the car and she then started driving to the unknown destination. I just hoped that we were going somewhere where there was peace and quiet. I really wanted to have some more quality time with Bella.

Everything was quiet, so I took it as a great time to think.

Bella was showing the same emotions towards me that I showed towards her. She was nervous, quiet, calm, friendly, and shy towards me. Just like I was with her.

If I showed feelings of something more than friends towards her, which I knew I did, didn't she show them towards me?

I'm not sure when, but one time, a quick twinkle of affection shot through her eyes when we were talking. That couldn't be a mistake. Eyes didn't lie. People could tell a lie, but their eyes held all their emotion and feelings. I knew that, at the particular time, affection for _something _had shot through her eyes. No matter what, she couldn't deny it.

I was pretty sure that the affection was for me, but I could never be absolutely sure without asking her myself. I would ask her too. Today.

I was, again, knocked out of my thoughts by Emmett yelling.

"_This _is where we're going to be today? Awesome!"

I quickly looked out the window to see that we were at a house. The only explanation was that we were at the girl's house. Why were we here?

Sure, it was a great place to go and everything, but why here?

Maybe the girl's just wanted to talk, and this was a quiet place. It was actually perfect. I was getting more and more excited just thinking about getting to talk with Bella even more.

Then something hit me.

"Wait a minute! If you wanted to talk in a quiet house, then why did you say that you didn't want to stay at our place?" I wondered.

Rosalie answered. "Well, I was mad Edward. I'm pretty sure anyone would want to calm down in a place they actually feel _comfortable _in. Not just a close friend's house."

She _did _have a good point there.

Just then, Alice parked the car and we all got out. We headed toward their house, where Alice practically kicked the door in. She waited for all us to get in, and then she got in herself and closed the door behind her.

"Well, this is our place!" Alice squealed.

I looked around, and I had to admit, they had a beautiful home. It wasn't like our house, which was sometimes dirty because of Emmett. Their house was absolutely clean, and it was big too.

"Sit down. Sit down." Alice giggled, pointing towards the couches. Emmett, Jasper and I all sat down, nervous. What were we supposed to do now?

Alice just squealed again. "Okay. So, I have this _all _planned out. It seems like we are all pretty comfortable with each other. There is _one _person in particular though that everyone seems to be _friends _with the most. So, everyone will go to their own place in the house, and you'll all talk with each other there. Okay?"

Everyone nodded and Alice continued. "So, we have all already talked as a group in the car, with the exception of Edward, who was in his own little world."

Everyone started to laugh and I straightened up. They had a conversation? Without me? And I didn't even notice?

"Anyways, "Alice continued, "There will not be anymore group talk. I know that we all want to talk with our closest friends. _Alone_. I will now pair you off, because I know everyone's dearest friends."

Pleased with the idea, everyone smiled.

"Okay, so I am with Jasper." Alice said, smiling at Jasper. Jasper just smiled back.

Alice continued. This time though, she had a mischievous grin on her face. "Rosalie is with Edward."

"What!" Rosalie said, jumping out of her seat. "Are you _nuts _Alice! I like Edward, but we're not the closest! Do you seriously _wish _for death?"

I looked at Alice too. I had wanted to be with Bella! How could Alice _possibly _think that Rosalie and I were close friends? Well, we were, but not more than Bella and I.

Emmett just looked startled and Bella looked, mad?

I would just take _that _as a good sign.

Alice just laughed though. "I'm kidding! Sheesh! Anyways, Rosalie is with Emmett and Bella is with Edward. Now, Rosalie, take Emmett and go to your room. Bella, take Edward and go to your room. I'll take Jasper to mine. Let's move!"

Bella and I immediately stood up. We both walked to her room, and Bella opened her door hesitantly.

"This is it. This is my room." Bella said.

I looked inside and I was pretty impressed. Her room was clean and nice. I noticed some CD's on her desk, which I would just _have_ to check out later.

Bella waited until I got inside, and then she closed the door. She went and sat on her bed, and then she patted the space next to her.

This was _definitely _getting somewhere, and I was happy about it.

I sat down next to Bella. I was about to start a conversation, but she beat me to it.

"So, are you happy to be here?" Bella asked hesitantly.

I nodded my head. "Yes, I am Bella. I have to admit, I was a little surprised that we came here, but I can see why we did. I like it here though. I'm happy."

Bella, pleased with me answer, gave me a huge smile in return. I couldn't help but smile back. I was _definitely _falling for this girl.

"So, are you happy?" I asked.

Bella tensed up, but she nodded her head. I could tell that she was nervous.

I waited a little bit, but she never relaxed.

"Are you _really _happy Bella?" I whispered. I was scared of the answer that she would give me.

She sighed. "Yes, I am. I'm just a little bit nervous. That's all."

I looked into Bella's eyes to check if she was lying. She wasn't. I nodded my head and relaxed. Good. That's what I figured it was.

Bella suddenly got this thinking look on her face though. She then turned around and looked me directly in the eyes.

"Edward, do you think I'm annoying?"

Where did she get that from?

"No Bella, I don't think that you're annoying. I actually think that you're an intelligent, caring, nice person." I said.

She studied my face carefully before she finally nodded her head and asked me another question. "Do you think I'm fun to be around?"

"Yes, I do Bella. I love spending time with you, actually. That's why I was so excited when I found out that we were coming to your home." I said. I was pleased that she was talking to me. Why was she asking all these questions though?

"Do you think I'm special?" Bella asked.

"Yes Bella. You are _very _special. You are a unique girl. I've never met anyone like you. Ever." I truthfully said. I had to admit, her questions were making it easier for me to tell her my feelings about her.

Bella smiled at me, and I smiled back. We were getting along perfectly.

"My turn." I said. "So, what's your favorite food?"

"Mushroom Ravioli," she said automatically. "It's my absolute _favorite_."

I smiled to myself. I knew how to cook that. This was perfect.

"What's _your _favorite food?" Bella asked.

I smiled. "Chicken Alfredo."

Bella laughed. "Good choice. I love that too."

"Good to know," I said. "Now, out of Rosalie and Alice, who do you like the best?"

Bella smiled. "Well, I love both of them. Rosalie is a protective friend who adds some spice in my life. My favorite would have to be Alice though. She's been with me since I was little, and she's a fun, strong, nice and optimistic girl. You always want to be around her. _Everyone _wants to be her best friend, and I'm lucky that I get that chance to be just that."

"I like Alice too. She seems like quite the energetic person. She probably adds come excitement to your life and keeps you on your toes, doesn't she?" I laughed.

"Oh. You have _no _idea."

With that statement, I started to laugh. Hard.

I was usually the perfect gentleman, but I don't know exactly _what _came over me. Bella was just the kind of person to make my day brighten up.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked giggling. When I just continued to laugh though, she burst out laughing too. We were having such a great time. I never wanted this to end.

Eventually though, we both calmed down enough to talk.

"Well, that was interesting." I said.

Bella smiled. "No kidding."

Just then, a loud voice echoed through the halls.

"Bella! Emmett just got an important call! The boys need to go home now! Go and get your car keys so that we could drive them home!" Rosalie yelled.

"I'll be there to get the keys in a minute Rosalie! Hold on!" Bella yelled back.

I was confused though. Who had called Emmett? What did we have to do?

I decided to worry about it and ask Emmett about it later though. Right now, I wanted to spend the last minute I had with Bella. Who knows when I'd see her again!

Bella sighed and turned around to face me. She was obviously sad that we would have to leave soon.

"Okay. One more question before you leave. Do you have any close friends _besides _Emmett and Jasper?" Bella asked, curious.

Why would this question matter? What would it mean to her?

"Well," I started, "I don't really _have _any close friends besides them. You, Rosalie, and Alice are my close friends, but that's about it."

"No one else?" Bella asked.

"Nope."

"Okay," she said, smiling. She then turned around to look out the window. What was she thinking?

I then realized something though. Since I had confessed some of my thoughts to her in this conversation, shouldn't she confess some of her thoughts to me? It would only be fair, right?

I had to try. It would answer the question that had been haunting my mind for days, and it would either confirm or crush my suspicions.

"Um, Bella?" I asked hesitantly.

She turned back around to look at me. "Yes."

"Well, I have confessed a lot to you today. You know, as friends." I said. _Friends_ was an understatement though. I just wanted her to feel more comfortable before I asked the big question.

"Yes." Bella said, confused. I was going to stop right then and there, but I had to keep going.

"Well, wouldn't it be fair if you just confessed something to me?" I asked.

Bella was still confused. "Yeah Edward. Sure. I guess so. Just tell me what you want to know and I'll answer it."

"Okay, good. So, I'm going to ask you a question about your, _feelings_, and you're going to answer me, alright?" I asked.

Bella didn't seem so confused anymore. She straightened up and she looked at me with wide eyes. "Oh. Um, sure? I mean, I guess so."

I took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Just ask Edward. It's okay." Bella whispered, placing her hand on top of mines.

I looked into her eyes. "Bella, do you like me?"

"Of course I like you Edward. You're a very close friend to me now." Bella said with wide eyes. She was probable expecting a hard to answer question, but she probably wasn't expecting a questin as bad as _that_.

Her answer though was not what I wanted to hear.

She knew what I meant though. She was just afraid to answer it.

And I was afraid to _hear _her answer.

"No Bella. You know what I mean. Just answer truthfully, okay? Please? It would really mean a lot to me." I said.

Bella hesitantly nodded her head.

"Okay," I said. "Bella, do you _really _like me?"

Bella looked down and started to speak. "Well Edward, I-,"

"Bella! Hurry up! They need to get home now, so hurry up and go get your car keys!" Rosalie said. She had opened Bella's door with such force, that there was probably a dent in the wall right now.

"One minute Rosalie, okay?" Bella pleaded. I was actually pleading on the inside too.

"No! Now come on!" Rosalie screeched. "I'll keep standing here until you come! Alice and Jasper and Emmett are all ready! They're waiting downstairs for you to come and bring the car keys! We need to drive them back to their place now!"

Bella sighed and looked at me apologetically. She wanted to tell me the answer. I knew she did. Unfortunately, she would have to tell me another time.

I looked down at the ground. I couldn't wait for that time to come. I wanted to confirm my suspicions. I wanted to know her answer.

I then glanced back up and looked at Bella's retreating figure.

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. How was that chapter? Good or bad? Please review!**

**Now, Edward's feelings were brought out more in this chapter. AND HE ACTUALLY ASKED BELLA **_**THE **_**QUESTION! Dumb Rosalie though. She just **_**had **_**to interrupt Bella's reply! Oh well, Edward will get his change again. Soon. Also, tell me in a review _why _you think Bella Edward if he had more close friends. Answer will be revealed soon! Just tell me what you think! :)  
**

**Also, thanks for all the reviews last chapter! Now, I wanted to **_**scare **_**you guys a little. I got 6 reviews by the next day of my update, which means update in 3 days. I waited until night to update though because I wanted you to **_**think **_**that I wouldn't update. Don't worry though! I always keep my word! :)**

**Anyways, just to clear things up for last chapter. I know the beginning was a little boring. Also, I know that Bella sounded dumb when she questioned whether or not Edward liked her or not, when she herself likes Edward and **_**knows **_**what love is. I was supposed to write that though. Bella's little mistake there will lead to an important problem later on in the story. I tried to make that part as nice as possible, but unfortunately, it came out boring. Sorry about that guys! Anyways, Bella knows that Edward likes her. She's just too stubborn to accept it! She will accept it soon enough though! Why do you think she was asking all those question in this chapter? Anyways, at least Edward's smarter! He actually **_**knows **_**deep on the inside that Bella loves him. He just wants to hear her say it! :)**

**Anyways, next chapter will focus on another pair. So tell me in a review if you want Em/R or A/J. I'll do what the highest demand is! Also, in a review, tell me what you think happened when Alice woke up Jasper. I will write an outtake of that soon, but I'd still like to hear all of your thoughts about it! :)**

**Now, I know this chapter was a little short, but at least it was juicy! Anyways, the next chapter will be longer. I just didn't have enough time to make this chapter waaaaaaaaaaaay longer, because I had to get this out on time. It was the end of the day in this story anyways, so it would have only been a little longer. Hope you guys don't mind this short chapter! It's over 4,000 words though, so I hope it's okay. So anyways, review please!**

**Also, before I forgot. For the next chapter, I will post a special **_**thing **_**before the chapter **_**actually **_**starts. It just hit me as inspiration, and I loved it! I hope you guys do to! It might be an interview! (hint hint)**

**Anyways, less than 3 reviews for an update in 5 days, 3 reviews for 4 days, 5 for 3 days, 7 for 2 days, 10 for tomorrow, unbelievable for today! Also, I was so happy to see some new reviewers! I hope I can see some more new reviewers this time too! Also, I would like half of my favorites to review, which is like 20. I would love to see that, but no worries. I'll still update soon!**

**So, review if you want the next chapter out faster! Thanks to all who read this! NOW CLICK THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE AND REVIEW! :)**


	24. Closer

**DOCUMENT MANAGER FINALLY STARTED TO WORK FOR ME AGAIN! THANK GOD! This chapter was so lonely. It was waiting for 5 days to be uploaded. 5 DAYS! Well, it's out of its misery now. :P**

**Anyways, here's the interview first. The real chapter will start AFTER the interview. :P**

**Me: Hi Bella. Thanks for coming out today.**

**Bella: Hi. It was no trouble, really. I had nothing better to do anyways.**

**Me: -Raises eyebrows- I see… **

**Bella: What do you see?**

**Me: Oh nothing, nothing. Anyways, I have a question for you that I think ALL your readers want to know. In this chapter, will you get closer to Edward?**

**Bella: Well, you never know. This chapter is in Alice's POV. It focuses on her and Jasper's relationships. You MAY see a little of Edward and I together, and you MAY see our feelings for each other grow or shrink, but it is mostly about Alice and Jasper. You'll just have to wait a couple of chapters until Edward's POV or my POV comes back.**

**Me: I WANT TO KNOW NOW THOUGH! WHO WAS THE DUMMY THAT DECIDED TO EVEN MAKE THIS CHAPTER ALL FOR ALICE AND JASPER!!?!**

**Bella: Um…you?**

**Me: -eyes widen- Oh yeah. Anyways, YOUR READERS WANT TO KNOW! I WANT TO KNOW!**

**Bella: You already know what's going to happen.**

**Me: -whines- BUT THE READERS DON'T!**

**Bella: Um…that's your fault. Not mine. Besides, there's this little thing called **_**suspense.**_ **It's good for stories. You seem to do it every chapter, so just let this one slide too.**

**Me: -glares- Fine. **

**Bella: I knew I'd win.**

**Me: -mumbles- Only because you're stubborn. I don't really know what Edward sees in you…**

**Bella: What was that?**

**Me: Oh, nothing. Anyways, another question we ALL want to know. What was your answer going to be to Edward's question in the last chapter?**

**Bella: -eyes widen- What question?**

**Me: You know! The one where he asks you if you LIKE him.**

**Bella: I don't remember such a thing.**

**Me: -glares- STOP STALLING! YOU KNOW BELLA! I AM THE WRITER! I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!**

**Bella: -sigh- Fine. Well, I can't tell you. I am supposed to reveal the answer in an IMPORTANT chapter, which is NOT this one.**

**Me: But…but…WHO SAID THAT YOU CAN'T TELL?!?!**

**Bella: …You?**

**Me: -mumbles- I should really stop saying these things. Anyways, one last question. Does Edward **_**dazzle **_**you?**

**Bella: -blushes- What kind of a question is that?**

**Me: A very good one. Now please answer before I lose my temper.**

**Bella: Well…um…yes?**

**Me: -jumps up- HA! SO YOU DO LIKE HIM! **

**Bella: I didn't imply that. I just said that he dazzles me. That doesn't mean anything.**

**Me: YES IT DOES! DAZZLE MEAN LOOOOOOOOOOVE!**

**Bella: No, it doesn't. Observe. –gets the biggest Edward Cullen hater on the planet-**

**Me: What are you going to do with **_**her**_**? And get her out of here. This is not a place for Edward haters.**

**Bella: JUST WATCH. –gets out picture of Edward-**

**Me: Where did you get that? –grins-**

**Bella: Um…the floor? Anyways, just look. – puts picture in front of hater-**

**Hater: -dazzled-**

**Bella: -grins- You see. I was right. Again.**

**Me: -disappointed- Yeah, yeah, whatever. You still like Edward though, right?**

**Bella: Not telling.**

**Me: ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

**Bella: Well, I have to go now. It was nice meeting you.**

**Me: ARE YOU GOING TO EDWARD? HUH? TELL ME!**

**Bella: -steps back- No. I was going to go watch a movie with Alice and Rosalie.**

**Me: Oh, well, okay. Nice meeting you. Come back in the next chapter, okay?**

**Bella: I don't know if I will. Someone else might come on though. Bye!**

**Me: Bye! For now…

* * *

**

**Here is the REAL start of chapter 24! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter 24: Closer (APOV)**

"Well, bye." I said sadly. I didn't want Jasper to leave yet. We were having such a great time! We were actually beginning to tell each other our secrets and feelings. We were finally starting to get to know each other. We were finally getting closer.

Rosalie was going to take Bella's car and drive the boys back to their place, and I begged Rosalie to let me come. She automatically refused though, saying that I needed to stay home with Bella.

I was sad, but I knew that Rosalie was right. Besides, I now had Jasper's phone number _and _address. Chances were that I was going to see him _really _soon.

I hope.

Jasper, who had been immobile for the past few seconds, looked at me with this sad look in his eyes. "Yeah. Bye. I really had fun Alice."

I nodded my head. "Me too."

"Jasper, come on! It's time to go!" I heard Emmett yell.

"Coming," Jasper whispered. He looked at me with a sad gleam in his eyes. He then did the unexpected.

He slowly leaned over and kissed my cheek.

My heart stopped. Was he actually _doing _this?

This was _definitely _a dream come true.

He then, too fast, leaned away. He looked at me one more time before he turned around and walked away.

My cheek was burning. What did this exactly _mean_? Were we on good terms now? Was _something _going to change for the better? Or for the worse?

I quietly went and sat down on the couch, waiting for Rosalie to come back home from driving the boys to their house.

After a while, I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I slowly turned around to see Bella standing there with a curious and sad look on her face.

"What's wrong Alice?" Bella quietly asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. It's just been a long day. What's wrong with you?"

Bella grinned. "Same."

I nodded my head and turned back around. Bella came and sat down next to me. She took my hand and looked at me with an understanding look.

"You know Alice. You can always tell me whatever you want."

I nodded my head. "I know."

After that, we just sat down quietly, waiting for Rosalie to come home.

After five minutes, the front door swung open. There stood Rosalie with a faraway look in her eyes.

"How are you back so fast? Doesn't it take half an hour to get there?" Bella asked.

Rosalie nodded. "Yup."

I raised my eyebrows. "Then how did you get home so fast?"

Rosalie shrugged. "Well, I didn't exactly _drive _them there."

Bella and I kept staring at Rosalie, waiting more answers.

She just kept staring at us, but eventually, she got the memo.

"Fine," Rosalie said. "I'll tell you. So, someone _wanted _Edward, Jasper and Emmett for something important. I guess they couldn't wait for me to drive them there, so they came here and picked them up. I don't know how they got our address though."

"Then what were you doing for the past twenty minutes?" Bella asked. Good question.

Rosalie sighed. "Well, I was kind of talking to Emmett."

The way she said that made us know that we shouldn't ask her about it any longer.

"So, you guys want to watch a movie?" Rosalie asked.

Bella and I nodded our heads. That seemed like a good idea right now.

"Um, can I talk to Bella really fast?" Rosalie asked, looking at me.

I was confused, but I nodded my head.

Rosalie smiled and she pointed to the hallway. Bella got up and walked there with Rosalie.

Although they were a little far, I could still hear them because of the echo in the hallway.

"Don't tell Alice this," Rosalie began, "but Jasper kind of sat in the car with this sad look on his face. He wouldn't talk or anything."

"Why was he acting like that?" Bella questioned.

"I don't know. Just don't tell Alice, okay?"

I couldn't hear anything else, so I guessed that Bella had just nodded her head.

I then sat back, thinking.

Jasper was _sad_? Why?

I then remembered what we had talked about today. What we had told each other. I knew immediately that something that was said during that conversation was the cause of this sadness.

I wanted to talk to Jasper again. I never wanted him to leave me. I wanted him to stay by me my whole life.

Right now, I was depressed more than ever. This was the first time we had actually left each other _after _we got close. I was now suddenly so sad that he wasn't here with me.

"Ready to watch that movie?" Rosalie asked, coming back into the room. Bella was right behind her.

I shook my head. I was now too depressed and sad to actually enjoy, let alone _watch_, a movie.

I got up and started to head to my room. I needed to sleep and I _needed _to get my mind off things.

"What's wrong Alice?" Bella asked. She was always the kind, worried one.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just a little tired."

I then headed to my room. I closed the door behind me and I dropped down onto my bed. I _really _needed to sleep.

Before I did though, I rubbed the cheek where Jasper had kissed me. The last thought I had before I drifted off to sleep was, surprisingly, a good one.

I sure do love Southern hospitality.

* * *

It was 10:45 am when I woke up the next day.

My head was spinning, I felt weak, and I was _still _sleepy.

Something was _different _about today though. I'm not exactly sure what _was _different, but I just felt like I had woken up into a different day.

When I heard Rosalie and Bella talking downstairs though, I immediately remembered.

They hadn't woken me up.

Whether it be because they _knew _I was sad or because they _knew _that I wasn't in the mood to talk, they didn't wake me up. I loved them now more than ever. Although they didn't exactly know _what _was wrong with me, they left me alone to think. What great friends.

I got out of bed and headed downstairs without even bothering to freshen up first. I just needed to see Bella and Rosalie. I had to talk to them about Jasper and I, and I, being Alice, wanted to know what was going on between them and thier boys.

According to me, it was never a bad day to spill the beans.

"How are you guys?" I asked Bella and Rosalie, once I had finally caught sight of them. They were sitting on the couch, leaning towards each other and talking. What could they _possibly _be talking about that could be secret enough that they would _have _to lean towards each other? Knowing Rosalie, she usually just shouted and yelled when she was discussing something. Even if it was one of our biggest secrets. So why was it so different this time?

Bella turned around to look at me. She smiled, but the smile was fake. I could tell. Bella was a _horrible _liar.

"Oh, we're fine. How are you?"

I groaned. "Tired."

Rosalie raised her eyebrows. "Then go back to sleep."

I shook my head. "I don't want to. I want to spend some quality time with my _girls."_

And by 'quality time,' I meant time where we talk about anything and _everything _that had to do with the boys.

"So, what are you guys _doing_?" I asked. Rosalie and Bella looked at each other, questioning whether they should tell me or not.

"Um...talking about the boys?" Bella said, hesitating.

I didn't waste any time.

I ran over to them and jumped over the couch. I sat myself down in between Bella and Rosalie.

"So, let's begin, shall we?" I said, excited. I just _loved _talking about stuff like this. It took your mind off things, but at the same time, it made you _think _more about important things.

"So, what happened last night between you and Edward?" I asked Bella.

Bella blushed. "Well, we just talked. Then he asked me if I liked him."

This was getting interesting.

"What did you say?" I asked. I was on my toes now.

"Nothing. Right when I was going to answer, Rosalie entered the room and she refused to leave until I came and gave her my car keys. I told her to wait a minute, but she wouldn't listen. Then, Edward left, and I couldn't say anything." Bella said.

I froze. _What_?!?

I turned to Rosalie and glared at her. "Nice job genius! Bella was about to become close to Edward, and you just ruined everything!"

"It's not my fault Alice! They had to leave!" Rosalie replied.

Yeah. Whatever.

"Anyways," I said, looking at Bella ,"what happened at their house yesterday?"

"Well, again, I woke up to find him sitting next to me on the couch. We talked for a little bit. He helped me calm down when I was basically crying rivers. Then, he leaned into me...," Bella said, trailing off.

"You kissed, didn't you! I am so proud of you Bella!" I said, giving her a big hug.

Bella pushed me off. "Um, well, actually, we didn't _kiss_. We were _going _to, I guess, but then Emmett ran downstairs holding my phone. Apparently, Rosalie was calling me, and I had to answer."

I glared at Rosalie. Again. "What is _up _with you? You always just _have _to interrupt Bella at the most important second, huh? Are you out to _seperate _them? You just ruined yet another moment!"

"If I recall," Rosalie said, glaring back, "I wasn't the only one calling! You were hunched over my shoulder _begging _me to call! So don't blame all of this on me!"

I _hate _Rosalie.

"Doesn't matter," I said. "You ruined two moments. I ruined one, or, more accurately, half of a moment. You should be ashamed of yourself Rosalie."

Rosalie just growled. She didn't like to be wrong, obviously.

"Anyways," Bella said, looking at me, "what happened with you?"

I sighed. Well, I knew this was coming. "Um, nothing really. Jasper and I just talked and we got close. Really close. We said some things to each other that just made us click and understand each other a lot. So yeah. That's why Jasper and I were pretty sad when he left."

Bella nodded. "I'm glad to know that now. I seriously had half a mind to come and wake you up. I _needed _to know what was wrong with you. I couldn't ever stand to see you sad like that. You were supposed to be my optimistic Alice. I saw you sad yesterday and when I had fainted, and I couldn't bear it."

See? What did I tell you?

Great Friends.

"Well, nice to know that we're all getting closer." Rosalie said. She hadn't said _her _story yet though.

"Which reminds me," I said. "What happened with you and Emmett? Don't leave out _any _details either.

Rosalie sighed. "Well, it was pretty normal, I guess. We talked, we bonded, we understood each other, we found out that we were alike in many ways, like we both knew cars, and we just _clicked_. We got along with each other pretty well. We were smiling, laughing, talking, teasing, and doing just about anything. We got closer."

Bella and I nodded our heads. It was great seeing Rosalie like this. I mean, sure she wasn't _always _mean and self centered. She was nice too. Since Emmett had brought his way into her life though, she just got _sweeter _and _more understanding_. She was just overall kinder.

That didn't mean that she lost her _edge _though. She was still the sarcastic, strong Rosalie that Bella and I had come to know and love.

"Well, when do you think we'll see them again?" Bella asked us.

Then my phone rang.

I pulled my phone out and I looked at the screen.

_Jasper Whitlock_ was printed out on the screen in clear letters.

Speak of the devil...

Or in this case, the angel.

Surprisingly though, I immediately hit 'answer.'

I was either _really_ brave or _really _stupid.

It was a reflex though, I guess. I wasn't hesitating, I wasn't debating whether I _should _answer, and I wasn't hyperventilating. Either I just _really _wanted to talk to Jasper again, or I was just _really _dumb.

I'd like to think that it was the first option though.

"Hello?" I said. Why was he calling?

_"Oh, hey Alice. How are you?" _Jasper said. He sounded happy, but he was also a little sad. Apparently, last night hadn't escaped his thoughts yet either.

"I'm good. You?" I said.

"Good."

I sighed. "That's good. So, what did you need?"

"Well, Emmett, Edward and I were wondering if we could take you ladies out." Jasper said. This time, I could hear a faint smile in his voice.

"Like a _date_?" I asked, unsure of what he was _really _saying. I sounded like a desperate girl in a movie right now.

He laughed. "Well, I guess so. If you _want _it to be."

Oh, I _do _want it to be.

"Yeah, I guess so. So, where are we going?" I asked.`

"Surprise."

Oh, boys and their surprises. Us girls hate that. but they probably already knew that.

"Well, at least give me a clue. Please?" I said, pouting. Bella and Rosalie started laughing at my expression.

Jasper started laughing. _"Fine. We are not going to only one place. We are going to more than one place. Also, the place where we are going is special in every way."_

Wow. Nice.

"Well, okay. When do we go?" I asked. I had to make myself look _perfect _in every way. Literally.

_"We're on our way already. We'll be there in about ten minutes."_

I froze. "How are you coming _already_? You didn't even know that we were going to accept your offer!"

Jasper just chuckled. "We know that you can't resist us."

Then he hung up.

I didn't waste any time.

I slammed my phone down on the table and looked at Rosalie and Bella. We only had _ten minutes_. How was I supposed to get ready in ten minutes?

"Listen up," I said, using my serious voice. "The boys _apparently _know that we can't resist them, so they are on their way here right now to_ pick us up_. We are going to go with them to some places that they don't want me to know about. So anyways, just go and _try _to put something decent on. We only have ten minutes."

Bella nodded and headed to her room.

"They sure know us," Rosalie muttered, heading to her room.

_Oh yes they do._

I ran to my room and threw open my closet door. My eyes quickly scanned the contents of my closet, looking for _anything _that could be considered acceptable to wear. I didn't want to wear something uncomfortable though. Knowing the boys, we'd be outside all day.

My eyes finally landed on the perfect outfit.

I quickly put on a stylish, black, short sleeved shirt and some tight jeans. I then wore some black and white flats. I had a feeling that heels would not be good for today.

I then ran down stairs as fast as I could. I saw Bella and Rosalie waiting for me already, and I quickly scanned them to see if what they were wearing was acceptable.

Surprisingly, both of their outfits were good.

Tired, I went and sat down on the couch next to them, wanting to rest a little bit before the boys came.

With perfect timing though, the boys chose exactly _that _time to knock on the door.

"Go and get it Alice." Rosalie said. I turned around and glared at her.

"Why can't you get it? I just sat down!"

"Just go get it Alice," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes. She then flipped her hair back.

Dramatic much?

Sighing, I got up. I mean, I _did _want to answer the door, but only if they came after a minute! I wanted to rest my legs! I would need them today.

With a flourish, I whipped open the door. There stood Emmett, Edward...and Jasper.

Rosalie and Bella hurried over to my side.

"Well," Rosalie began, "you guys look good."

"Talk about understatement of the century," I muttered.

I didn't _mean_ for anyone to hear me. I didn't think that anyone _did _hear me. From the corner of my eye though, I could've swore that I saw Emmett, Jasper, and Edward fighting back a smile.

"So, we don't want to waste any time today, ladies. Let's go." Edward said. He extended a hand towards Bella, which she hesitantly took. They then walked outside to the car.

Emmett grinned. "Come on, _lady_."

Rosalie, who had been grinning like an idiot the whole time, snapped out of her state. She took Emmett's hand with a shaky hand, and they headed out the door.

I then turned towards Jasper.

He was looking at me with an expression that I couldn't quite comprehend.

He extended his arm towards me. "Shall we?"

I looked at his hand for a second. I wanted to think things through first.

I was _finally _going to hang out with Jasper again. It just seemed like I hadn't seen him in _so _long, although I'd seen him the night before. I was finally going to be closer to him again. I was going to be carefree again. I was going to talk, laugh, and enjoy myself with him. Again.

I then took his hand with confidence.

Let's do this.

**Sooooooo, how was that chapter? Good or bad? Please review!**

**A/J are getting closer nowwwwwww! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner! I, well, let this note from my profile explain. :)**

**So, I was _supposed _to update on the second. I know I was. Let me just explainnn though. So, you see, the day after I updated again, my uncle came. I had to spend time with. Two days flew byyyyyyy. Anyways, I finished the next chapter of "We'll Get Along Just Fine," on the day that I was supposed to update, November 2nd. When I was going to update though, Document Manager stopped working. It was down. CURSE YOUUUUUUU! Anyways, it is STILL down! When it comes up though, I will update within a second! I promise! I've been checking every 5 minutes for the past two days! Literally! Anyways, I hope you guys aren't mad! I kept my promise! I was going to update, but unfortunately, I have to WAIT until this thing works again. Grr...  
Anyways, I hope this doesn't happen again! I swear I was going to update on time!**

**So yes. That about explains everything. Document Manager just started working now! YAYYYYY!**

**Oh, and I hope you guys liked the interview! I will do another one on the next chapter, so just leave who I should do it with and what questions you would like me to ask them in a review!!! :)**

**So, less than 3 reviews is update in 5 days. 3 reviews in 4 days. 5 reviews in 3 days. 7-8 reviews in 2 days. 10 reviews or more for tomorrow. Exceptional for today!!! :)  
And I PROMISE that I will update on time! Document Manager is now up and working and I promise that it will NEVER crash again. I figured out the problem. :)**

**Oh, and I do except ananymous reviews! So you people without accounts can also review!!!**

**And PLEASE review guys! I don't get that many reviews, although I get MANY hits an hour. I want to know your feedback! Just one word is okay guys!  
**

**Oh, and there is something new I am doing. Everyone who reviews WILL recieve a preview of the next chapter in a PM. So review if you want some previewssssssss!!! :)**

**So, thanks to all who read this!!! :)**

**Review if you want previews, and faster updates, and LONGER chapters! Tell me what you who in the next interview, what questions you want, what you want to happen in the next chapter, and MORE! THANKS! NOW HIT THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE AND REVIEWWWWWWWWW!!! :)  
**


	25. Talking

**Okay. Some people requested an interview with Alice, so here you go! Chapter starts after this! :)**

**ENJOY!!! :)**

**Me: Hi Alice. Thanks for coming out today.**

**Alice: HI! I am soooo happy to be here! I need to get my MIND off some, um…-cough-…things?**

**Me: Aha. What **_**things, **_**exactly, are you talking about? –holds microphone closer to Alice, shines all the lights on Alice-**

**Alice: -tugs at collar- Um, well, you know, the usual. Fashion and stuff.**

**Me: I see… Well, we're not letting this go anytime soon. Anyways, first question. The readers want to know if you think you got closer to Jasper in the last chapter.**

**Alice: Well, obviously, we did. Not **_**too **_**close or anything, but we bonded pretty well.**

**Me: Excellent! Now **_**that's **_**what our readers want to hear! Bella was just **_**so **_**stubborn! She wouldn't tell us anything! You're **_**so **_**much different though! I LOVE YOU!**

**Alice: Um, me too?**

**Me: Yes, yes. Anyways, another question. Do you ever get jealous anymore?**

**Alice: Well, duh! If someone has a new style before me, **_**of course **_**I get jealous! I want all the styles first!**

**Me: You know, I mean jealous about something **_**else**_**.**

**Alice: What **_**something else**_**?**

**Me: ARG! YOU'RE JUST LIKE BELLA!**

**Alice: -hold up hands as a shield- God! Don't explode! Fine, I'll tell you!**

**Me: -grins- That works every time.**

**Alice: Whatever. Anyways, maybe I get jealous **_**sometimes**_**. Nothing too big though. Besides, I ALWAYS remind myself that I am the most beautiful on this planet! For Jasper, anyways.**

**Me: -mumbles- Man. You're more self centered than Rosalie…**

**Alice: What was that?**

**Me: -smiles sweetly- Nothing.**

**Alice: It sure **_**sounded **_**like something.**

**Me: You sure **_**are **_**annoying. Anyways, last question. Do you have fantasies?**

**Alice: -furrows eyebrows in confusion- About fashion and stuff? Well, once I had a fantasy that there was this 95% off sale, and I-**

**Me: No, no, no. I don't mean **_**those **_**kinds of fantasies.**

**Alice: -still confused- Then what kind of fantasies are you talking about?**

**Me: -grins evilly-**

**Alice: -eyes widen in understanding- Oh.**

**Me: Yes. Oh. Now share please.**

**Alice: - looks at wrist- Gee. Look at the time! I have to go meet Bella and Rosalie for a girls night out! Bye! – runs off-**

**Me: Hey! You're not even WEARING a watch! Come back! Now! I'll pull your little, fragile body here! I'm your writer! Your creator! Your master! You will do as I say! Come back! **

**Alice: -doesn't come back-**

**Me: -sigh- Well, I **_**will **_**find out the truth soon enough! Anyways, thanks for watching this interview! Tune in next time for yet **_**another **_**guest! I know, I know. I am friends with **_**tons **_**of celebrities. –grins-**

… **WE MADE IT PAST 200 REVIEW! –does a happy dance- THANKS YOU SO MUCH! This chapter is dedicated to all of youuuuuuuuu. So yes. Enjoy!!! :)**

**Chapter 25: Talking (JPOV)**

Alice seemed to be staring at my hand, considering whether or not she _should _come with me. It was like she wasn't certain that she could trust me, or that she was too shy. I couldn't stand to be another second away from _my _Alice though. I would be crushed. I would do whatever it took to get her to accept my offer.

Before I made my plan go into action though, she took my hand. She didn't take it in a shy, light, soft way either. She took it with pride, confidence, and strength. That's my girl.

I smiled at her gently and guided her out the door. We walked over to where the others were standing, and something _interesting _seemed to be going on.

Rosalie had her back to our car, and Emmett was covering her eyes with his big hands. Bella was laughing violently and holding her sides, while Edward was just standing there, shaking his head.

"You don't _need _to do this Emmett. It isn't necessary." Edward said. I waited patiently, waiting for the scene to unfold in front of me.

"Actually, I _do _need to do it." Emmett replied, smiling.

"What do you need to do?" I asked. Where had this situation came from?

"Well, I am going to show Rosalie our car, the _right _way. I am going to surprise her!" Emmett said, squealing like a little kid.

I was confused. "Rosalie? You've never seen our car before?"

"Guess not," Rosalie answered. "I was too busy talking and whatever to notice anything, actually."

Emmett, jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas morning, took his arms away from Rosalie's eyes. Rosalie was still standing there though, a grin on her face. She seemed to want to mess with Emmett for a little while.

Emmett pouted when he saw that Rosalie hadn't turned around. "Come on Rosalie! Turn around! You can look now!"

Rosalie, satisfied with Emmett's begging, turned around to face our car. She let out a whistle. She was obviously impressed.

She began to walk around the car, inspecting it. "Man Emmett. This is a sweet ride you got here."

Emmett, who was standing behind Rosalie, quickly looked at me. When Rosalie was too busy inspecting the tires, he wagged his eyebrows in a very 'Emmett' kind of move.

That made me grin, Bella fall into hysterics, Edward chuckle, and Alice laugh. Ah. Her laugh was so wonderful. So pure. So radiant. So soft. So beautiful. So…Alice.

"Can we just _go _now? We didn't come here to watch Rosalie kiss your car." Edward huffed, annoyed.

Emmett snickered. "All right, all right. Don't go lunatic Eddie."

Emmett, laughing, then came up to Edward and whispered in his ear. I was lucky enough to be able to hear everything.

"At least my girl _can _kiss."

No way. Edward was going to _explode_. Poor guy.

"Well," Edward started, "too bad she isn't brave enough to test her skills on you!"

Emmett was unmoved by Edward's reaction. He just grinned and headed back to Rosalie. Edward though, was standing still, fuming and glaring at Emmett. Poor Bella was trying to comfort Edward.

Don't you just _love _friendly arguments?

"Let's get a move on!" Alice exclaimed, tugging me to our car. I just loved her energy. No wonder Bella and Rosalie feared Alice.

All of us, listening to Alice, headed to the car. Emmett and got in the driver's seat, Rosalie sitting by him. Everyone else got in the car and sat next to their _ladies_.

Emmett started the car and we headed out of their driveway.

"So," Emmett began, "we were planning on eating somewhere first. There's a TV there though, so we won't be able to talk as much. Do you ladies want t-,"

"No!"

Edward, Emmett, and I all looked at the three girls, shocked by their outburst. Why had they just yelled 'no?'

Bella, not liking the attention, quickly explained. "Um, I mean, we already ate. Well, we didn't eat _that _much, but, um, we're not hungry?"

Okay then. That was weird.

"Well, we'll skip eating then. We still have two places to go to anyways, and it is noon, so we still have the whole day ahead of us." Edward said, smiling at Bella. Bella just blushed. Edward grinned.

I then turned to Alice. "So, are you excited about today?"

Alice smirked. "You have _no _idea. I even avoided wearing heels."

I laughed at that. Alice avoiding fashion to spend today with me? That made me laugh and smile even more. How much I adore this girl.

Soon, we were at our first destination.

Alice, Bella, and Rosalie jumped out of the car. They stared at the place before them, and their mouths flew open.

"Oh."

"My."

"God."

"Can a place like this _really _exist in the _summer_?" Bella squeaked.

"In New York, it can. Now, who's up for some skating?" Edward asked.

Alice nodded her head violently. Rosalie grinned.

Bella looked mortified. "No! No! No! How can I go _ice _skating! Those blades are _thin_ and _sharp_! I'm clumsy too! I can't stand on those with falling and scratching my eyes out!" Bella shouted, inching back from the skating rink.

Edward looked at Bella and wrapped his arms around her. "You won't fall, remember? I'll always be there to catch you."

Something in that phrase caused Bella's eyes to light up. She immediately nodded her head. "Let's go."

Delighted, we all want to buy our skates.

When we did, Emmett took Rosalie on to the ice, Edward took Bella, and I took Alice.

Emmett immediately started skating with Rosalie. Rosalie was great, and Emmett was too. People were laughing at him though. Seeing a big guy skating gracefully was something _so _out of ordinary, and it _did _make you want to laugh.

Edward was carefully holding Bella. Bella looked absolutely terrified, and she slipped a couple of times, but like Edward had promised her, he caught her every time.

Alice and I slowly headed onto the ice. When we were safely on the ice, Alice, who was still holding my hand, started skating across the ice. I had to skate really fast in order to keep up to her.

Soon though, she let go of my hand, and she started skating like an expert. She was doing twists, turns, jumps and landings, and she was doing them perfectly.

When she skated, it was so graceful. It was like she was dancing on the ice or something. It just made me realize _just _how pretty and _just _how special she was.

I think I just fell in love with this girl even more, if it was even possible.

"Hey! Why don't we switch partners? You know, to see how the other skates?" Emmett suggested. Everyone nodded their heads, except me. I wanted to be with Alice even more.

Eventually though, I had Rosalie, Edward had Alice, and Emmett had Bella.

Bella was scared to be with Emmett. She was terrified, actually. She knew what a prankster Emmett was, and she knew that she was clumsy. They would _not _be a good pair.

I started to skate with Rosalie though. I had to admit, she was good and graceful. She wasn't as graceful as Alice though. In my eyes, at least.

I peeked over at Alice and Edward. They were skating side by side. Alice was showing off her tricks, and they were talking. When I got Alice back, I would talk with her too.

I then heard a scream.

I looked over at Bella and Emmett, and Edward did too.

Emmett was carrying Bella on his shoulders, and he was skating. Bella, afraid that Emmett would drop her, started screaming.

"Emmett! Put me down now! Please!"

Emmett though, didn't listen. "Oh, come on Bella! I'm a very good skater!"

Bella glared at Emmett. "I don't care if you're the best! Put me down now!"

"Fine," Emmett grumbled. He put Bella down and smiled at her. "Happy now?"

"Yes. You can do _anything _you want with me, except carry me." Bella said.

Emmett's eyes sparkled. "Anything, huh?"

She then grabbed Bella by the arms and started to spin her in circles.

You could tell that Bella was more scared than dizzy.

"Emmett! Stop! Please! I'm going to fall! Emmett!" Bella yelled. She tried to free her hands, but it was no use. No one could escape from the 'big guy.'

"Don't worry," Emmett said. He then started to spin her faster.

Bella gasped. "No! Please! Edward! Help!"

Edward sighed. "Just let her go Emmett. We're here to let them have fun. We're not here so they can be forced to think that they're going to die."

"You worry too much Eddie!" Emmett said. He didn't stop spinning Bella though.

Ignoring Emmett, we all turned back to our skating buddies. Before we could skate though, we heard a scream.

We immediately looked at Emmett, but Bella wasn't with him.

Emmett was just staring ahead, dumbfounded.

We looked in the direction that he was looking in, and we saw Bella.

Maybe Emmett had accidentally let go of Bella's hand. Maybe.

Well, actually, we all _know _that Emmett _had _let go of Bella's hand.

And Bella was now flying across the skating rink.

Thankfully, she landed on some hay, which just _happened _to be on the other side of the skating rink.

The bad news though, was that her head was stuck in it.

We all quickly rushed over to Bella.

When we reached her, Edward tried to pull her out, but she was stuck in there pretty good.

"Get me out!" Bella's muffled screams said.

We all grabbed her and pulled her out, and she landed with a 'thud' on the ice.

She stood up carefully and brushed the hay off of her. She then turned to look at Emmett, and she glared at him.

Emmett was trying to act innocent. "Look Bella! It was an accident, and I j-,"

Bella interrupted Emmett though by laughing.

She started slapping her knees and holding her sides. She was literally in hysterics.

Bella's laughter made _everyone _happy. So we all laugh with Bella, glad that she wasn't mad.

Emmett's laugh was a nervous one though. He was just glad that Bella wasn't mad.

"Well, why don't we just go back to how we were? I'll take Bella again, Emmett takes Rosalie, and Jasper takes Alice?" Edward suggested.

Everyone nodded their heads. That seemed like a _really _good idea now.

So, everyone got their original partners back.

When I was with Alice again, I skated with her, I twirled her, spun her around, and made her happy. Alice laughed, smiled, giggled, and beamed at me.

Perfect.

We were having so much fun skating, but now, I wanted to just _talk _with her, like Edward had done. I cleared my throat to say something, but I was interrupted by Emmett.

"Okay! Time to go to our _last _place everyone! So, go return your skates of death, exit the rink, and head to the car. We will then escort you to your _special _place."

I was confused. We were planning to skate until 5:00. Why leave so early?

I then looked at my watch.

Wow.

It was 6:30 pm already! How could we have been skating for 5 hours straight? Well, I guess that the time just flew by when Alice and I were together. I hated that it seemed like I had spent so little time with Alice.

We all obeyed Emmett's orders though.

When we were done, we all got in the car and we all sat like we did before.

I looked out the window though, to see how dark it was outside. The sun was just starting to set, and soon, a wonderful ray of colors would be visible.

Perfect.

I wanted to talk to Alice at this time of day. It seemed like the most romantic, right? Me talking to her when the sky was full of spontaneous colors? That seemed special enough to me.

Would it feel special enough to Alice though?

The car started, and everyone was silent. We all seemed to be catching our breaths from all that skating we did. We had a fun time, but skating really does swipe your energy away.

Soon, we arrived at our second destination.

This time though, when the girls got out and looked at the place, their eyes started to fill with tears.

"It's beautiful," they all said.

We were all standing in front of the biggest, shiniest, most beautiful and special lake in New York. There were grass and flowers everywhere, and you could clearly see the sun setting over the horizon.

Edward, Emmett, and I all planned that we would sit together for a while as a group and talk. Then, we would take our _ladies _and go off on our own for a while.

The idea seemed perfect, and it would make what I had planned even more special.

We all walked through the grass together. After a minute, we sat down on the grass and just stayed there. We were all looking up at the sky, gazing upon the beautiful colors of the night.

"Are you all enjoying this day?" Edward asked. I could see all the girls nodding their heads.

"Thanks you so much for bringing us." Bella said.

"This day was beautiful and special in every way." Rosalie agreed.

Alice then looked at me. "I'm glad I get to spend time with the people I love most."

Maybe it was me, but could she possibly be _implying _something?

I sure thought so.

_Score 1 for Jasper!_

Emmett then sat up. "Well, let's go walk a little bit Rosalie."

Rosalie nodded her head and grabbed Emmett's hand. They then walked out into the night.

Edward followed Emmett's lead. He looked at Bella thoughtfully, and Bella smiled, standing up to join Edward. Together, they walked off.

I turned towards Alice to see her already standing up.

"Let's go."

I smiled and nodded. She was such a rebel. She was unlike a lot of girls.

And I loved her for that.

I quietly got up and Alice and I started to walk.

We were silent for a few minutes. We were just focusing on the nature around us.

After a while though, I wanted to talk. "So, are you enjoying yourself?"

Alice nodded her head. A smile was on her face and her eyes were glowing.

I nodded. "That's good. So, I have a question. Bella or Rosalie?"

Alice looked at me and laughed. "You're actually asking me to _choose_? How can I? I mean, Bella is that calm, cool, and collected sister I've always wanted. She's smart, stubborn, full of life, and sweet. What's not to love? Rosalie on the other hand is my fashion buddy. She's feisty, strong, self absorbent, and, well, she's Rosalie. No one could ever pass up on a friend like her. I love them both equally. They're a prt of who I am."

_And soon, I would like to be your other half._

"I see. Good answer." I said.

Alice smirked. "Thank you. What about you though? Edward or Emmett?"

Tough one.

I smiled. "Hmm. Well, Edward is the serious boy of this friendship. He's musically talented, sweet, kind, caring, and he can play sports pretty well."

"Sporty are what boys want in a friend?" Alice asked, grinning.

I snickered. "Fashionable are what girls want in a friend?"

"Touché. Continue please."

I smiled. "My pleasure. So anyways, Emmett is that energetic, funny, sporty, strong, big kind of friend. He's goofy most of the time, but he's protective of us. So, I can't really choose between the two. I love having them both as my friends."

Alice smiled. "I love them too. They're awesome friends."

I nodded my head. I then looked at the sun. It was just about to disappear beneath the horizon.

That was what I wanted.

Right before it disappears, colors that are full of life invade the sky. That's the only time of day when that beautiful ray of colors comes, and I wanted to talk to Alice during this time.

I would wait a few more minutes though.

Alice, boldly, took my hand. I smiled at our intertwined hands, and then I gazed back up at the sky.

We kept walking on the sidewalk, holding hands as we went. The silence was comforting, but at the same time, nerve wracking. I needed to talk. I _needed _to tell her what had been on my mind since the day I'd met her. I needed to do it now.

I found a bench next to the pond. I silently pulled her there, making sure not to frighten her in any way. This was too special of a moment. Or at least, it would be.

I sat her down on the bench. I then squeezed her hand reassuringly, reminding her that everything was okay.

"Alice, can I tell you and ask you some things?" I said, hesitating.

Alice seemed to sense my tension, because she quietly lifted her hand and rubbed it against my cheek. "You can tell me whatever you want Jasper."

I nodded. "Okay, so this is important. I wanted to tell you some things. About _us_."

Alice furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Okay."

I took a deep breath. "Alice, since the day I saw you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Then, when I actually had the pleasure to meet you, I was thrilled. I always wanted to be with you and-,"

"Jasper! Alice! Come on! We have to leave!" Emmett shouted.

_What perfect timing._

Alice though, didn't get up yet. She just looked at me.

"Jasper, you'll always be with me. You're a great friend."

"Okay." I said, nodding my head.

That wasn't exactly what I was implying though. I wanted to be _more _than a friend. Much more than that.

I had a feeling that Alice knew where I was getting at though, because when she looked at me, her eyes held understanding.

Maybe she did know how I felt about her. Maybe she just wasn't ready to speak up.

We walked to the car silently. When we got there, everyone was already inside, waiting for us. Alice and I quickly got inside the car.

"Next stop, the house of the ladies!" Emmett yelled.

Emmett started the car and we started to head back.

Alice kept yawning the first couple of minutes. She was tired.

Surprisingly, she rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I kept staring at her, seeing if she was comfortable. When I heard her breathing become even and slow, I knew she was comfortable and asleep.

I loved Alice. I knew that already. Soon, I would tell her, and I only hoped that she would have the same feelings towards me that I had towards her.

I then looked out the window, gazing upon the sun that slowly set, until it had completely disappeared underneath the horizon.

**Say awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Wasn't that sooooooo sweet? I just love Jasper and Alice. They're perfect for each other. :)**

**So, how was this chapter guys? Good or bad? Please review!!!**

**So, tell me what you thought of this chapter. Tell me your predictions and everything in a review! **

**Oh, and next chapter is R/E. Just a heads up. We'll get back to J/A later. :)**

**So, like always, less than 3 reviews is update in 5 days, 3 is 4 days, 5 is 3 days, 7-8 is 2 days, 10 is tomorrow, and exceptional is today!!! :)**

**Oh, and recently, I decided that everyone who reviews gets a preview of the next chapter. I did it last chapter, and I'll do it again!!! :)**

**Oh, and I accept anonymous reviews! So please review if you don't have an account!**

**Also, I get a lot of hits and favorites, but only 5 or so review. Please review guys! Only one word!!! :)**

**I mean, wouldn't you want people to review your stories? You would like to get the feedback and support and inspiration. Every author does. So I would appreciate it please!!! :)**

**Also, I am a beta. If anyone needs a bets or wants one, tell me in a review. Don't PM. My PM is off currently. :)**

**Also, if anyone has a story they want me to read, whether it be their story or someone else's tell me in a review! I review every chapter, always, so yeah!!! :)**

**Now, thanks to all who read this!!! :)**

**So, REVIEW! It gets you faster updates, longer chapters, and previews! Oh, and a happy me! Also, tell me what you thought about the interview, and who it should be next! Take the poll on my profile if you haven't already! NOT HIT THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! :)**


	26. Fights

**Okay guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Unfortunately though, I only got 2 reviews by the next day! So, here's the interview first!**

**Me: Hello ladies and gentleman! We have a very **_**friendly **_**guest with us today! Please welcome Jasper Whitlock!**

**Jasper: -waves to everyone- Hello! I am glad to be here! **

**Me: -smiles- Yes. Now, first question. When you gave Alice a kiss on the cheek in earlier chapters, why did you do it?**

**Jasper: Well, I was raised to do so. Where I was born, that was customary. It was polite. You could only do it if the lady or you were leaving though. Also, if they got hurt you could supposedly do it. You could call it Southern Hospitality.**

**Me: I see…**

**Jasper: Yes. You can see.**

**Me: -mumbles- I wonder…**

**Jasper: What do you wonder? **

**Me: Nothing, nothing. Now, second question. Do the guys ever tease you about Alice?**

**Jasper: Nope. They know that I'd just tease them back anyways about Rosalie and Bella.**

**Me: You're a strong man, Whitlock. –grins-**

**Jasper: Well, thank you. I've been known to be one from time to time.**

**Me: I'm sure you have. Now, last question. Do you think that you and Alice will ever get to the next level?**

**Jasper: Um…yes? Depends on what **_**next level **_**you're talking about though.**

**Me: -grins- Trust me. You **_**don't **_**want to know.**

**Jasper: …Okay?**

**Me: Anyways, that's all for today. Thank you for coming Jasper. –stands up to shake his hand-**

**Jasper: It was a pleasure. **

**Me: -purposely falls on ground- Ouch! My back!**

**Jasper: - kneels down next to me- Are you okay?**

**Me: No. I'm **_**hurt**_**. –Thinking **_**'please kiss me on the cheek; please kiss me on the cheek'-**_

**Jasper: Well, I'll help you up.**

**Me: -glares- I'm **_**hurt**_** and you're **_**leaving**_**.**

**Jasper: -confused- Um…yes. I am leaving, and you are hurt. I'll just pick you up though.**

**Me: I'm capable of getting up myself! Now, what are **_**gentlemen **_**supposed to do?**

**Jasper: Get help?**

**Me: Okay! That's it! I want you to show me some Southern Hospitality! Get it?**

**Jasper: Oh. I see.**

**Me: Yes, you do see. –turns head so my cheek is visible- I'll go **_**easy **_**on you, but just this once. Now, kiss my cheek.**

**Jasper: Um, I don't really feel **_**comfortable **_**doing that…**

**Me: You're a gentleman! You have to!**

**Jasper: Yeah, but…**

**Me: -mumbles- Never mind. Alice would probably get jealous and come and tear my head off.**

**Jasper: What was that?**

**Me: Nothing! Man! What is up with people hearing everything I mumble? It's called **_**mumbling **_**for a reason! You're not supposed to hear!**

**Jasper: Sorry about that. I'll just go now…?**

**Me: -waves hand towards the exit- Yeah, yeah. Just go. We're done here. Thanks for coming and everything.**

**Jasper: Yeah, see you later. –leaves-**

**Me: -gets up- My back hurts for real! I broke my back for **_**nothing**_**. **

**Audience: -laughs-**

**Me: Shut up! Anyways, come back next time for hopefully a more **_**pain free **_**interview! See you all soon!**

**Ahhh. Now wasn't that a nice interview? Anyways, here's the next chapter for all of you! Oh, and we have 223 reviews everyone! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I haven't done this in a while. I'll probably just put one disclaimer on my profile for ALL my stories. Anyways, I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am just putting the characters in this mess. I hope they get out alive. :P**

**Chapter 26: Fights (RPOV)**

"That was the best sleep I've had in a while," I mumbled, waking up. It was 11:00 am, which, in my case, was way past the time in which I would usually wake up.

I sat up, scratched my head, and yawned. I was feeling more refreshed than I had in a while, and I was happy about it. I get sour when I don't get my sleep. I'm sure everyone is like that though.

I jumped out of bed with more energy than I expected I would have. I headed over to the bathroom, thinking about last night.

_-Flashback-_

"_Well, it was nice hanging out with you today, Rosalie." Emmett had said when we reached our house._

"_Yeah. I had a great time." I agreed._

"_Well, let's get you in there. You need your sleep." Emmett said. He then picked me up and dashed up the stairs, into my room. He gently set me down on the bed. _

"_Goodbye Rosalie. See you tomorrow."_

"_Yeah. I'll see you later," I said._

_-End of Flashback-_

That was all I remembered. I must have dozed off after he left.

After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I went to my closet to find something to wear.

I put on a decent, red, short sleeved shirt and some skinny jeans. I then headed downstairs, ready to face the world. Well, not really.

When I came downstairs, I saw Alice and Bella, sitting down on the couch, watching TV. They weren't talking, which was weird. Well, it was weird for Alice.

"Hey guys," I said. They both turned towards me and gave me the biggest smile ever. They must have had a good night's sleep too.

"Hey Rosalie," they chanted. I walked over to the couch and sat down next to them.

"So, what's up with you, Rosalie?" Alice asked.

I was confused. What did she mean?

Alice saw my confusion and groaned. "I _mean_, why did the early getter upper get up so late today?"

_She was so observant._

"Well," I said, buying some time, "I had a good night's sleep, so that's why. I didn't want the night to end. Why did the late sleepers get up early today though?"

Alice shrugged. "I don't know. We were just, sleeping peacefully, and we got up because we were excited to face the new day. You never know what might happen today."

Well, I could see what she meant. They were probably excited to see what the boys had in store for us today. They wanted to face the new day with energy. I should have done the same thing.

"So, what happened with you last night?" Alice asked me. "I saw you get out of the car and get inside the house with Emmett, but that's all."

I sighed. "Well, he carried me upstairs to my room, put me on the bed, and said 'See you tomorrow.' Nothing big."

Alice was staring at me though. It was apparently something _big _in her book.

"What?" I asked.

"He _carried _you up to your room and _put _you on the bed?" Alice pressed. I nodded my head.

"That sounds _pretty _romantic to me. I mean, he _carried _you for god's sake, and you think it's _nothing big_. What planet do you _live _on? In a boy's book, that's going to the next step." Alice said, crossing her arms.

_Oh please._

As much as I wanted that to be true, I couldn't exactly _be _sure. I mean, perhaps he just saw that I was tired and he carried me upstairs out of his caring nature. He just _harmlessly _put me on my bed and _politely _said that he'd see me tomorrow. It was just a normal, friendly gesture.

The more I thought about it though, the more I could see Alice's point.

It might not have exactly been _friendly_.

I didn't want Alice to know what that she was right though. She would never let me live it down. I didn't need Alice being more self absorbed in herself than usual. She always took her self pride as a sign of leadership, and we didn't need Alice bossing us around more than usual. She was demanding enough as is.

"Since when do you know what's in a boy's book?" I replied.

Alice just glared at me. "I know more than you'll _ever _think possible. Don't _test _me Rosalie, and _don't _play with me. I'll always win. And _you _will always crash and burn."

Well, wasn't she the charmer.

"Anyways, what happened with you?" I asked Alice.

"Before I answer," Alice started, "I have to say something. We will make a system. So, after me goes Bella and all, but if _anyone _has to say something, you _must _tell us something that happened to you last night that no one here knows. It's only fair. You _are _interrupting the person, after all."

I raised my eyebrows. "You _really _want to do that?

Alice snickered. "Do you _dare _question my ways?"

"I think I already have, Alice." I replied.

"And I think that I don't really care. We are doing it and that's final!"

Bella and I groaned. This was _not _going to end well.

Alice cleared her throat. "So, here I go. I fell asleep in the car last night, as you may or may not already know. When I woke up though, I was in my room. I looked to my right to see Jasper setting a glass of water on my bedside table. I guess he too had carried me to my room. Anyways, he saw that I had woken up, and he smiled. He told me 'Sweet dreams' and he tipped his hat, which frankly, I didn't even know he was wearing. He then leaned over and placed a kiss on my cheek. Again."

Alice looked at Bella and I, waiting for us to talk.

"That's his hospitality, huh?" Bella questioned.

Alice nodded. "Yes it is. I love it."

"Well, I guess it's my turn." Bella said. "So, you see, when we came here, Edward took my hand and guided me to my room. He then told me to sleep. I did. He then went through all of my CD's, and he smiled when he found Debussy. He put it in the stereo, and sweet music started to fill the room. He brushed his hand against my cheek, and then he just left. I was-,"

"Aww. Edward is so romantic! He's like the mysterious guy! He shows his affection, and then leaves without another word." Alice said, bouncing up and down.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that. Now, talk Alice." Bella said, grinning.

Realization dawned on Alice and she crossed her arms. "Curse you and your memory."

I laughed. "You made up the rules Alice. Do you mean to tell me that you, Alice Brandon, are going back on your _word_? Has this mad world come to an end?"

Alice lifted her hand, signaling me to stop. "I get it, genius. I'll tell you. So, last night at the park, when we went walking, Jasper took me to a bench and said that he wanted to talk about _us_. Right when he was about to say something, your _man_," Alice pointed at me, "if you could call him a man, interrupted him. I think he was about to say something sweet too!"

I snickered. "That's Emmett for you. When we were walking in the park, he saw a dog and started _barking _at it. He then leaned in and said, 'Did you know that the dog language is the language of romance?' I didn't know if he was trying to be funny or romantic."

Alice and Bella looked at each other and laughed.

"He then told me, 'Did you know that dogs are actually smart in a way? They mark their territory, so no man can get their girl.' I told him that they marked their territory by peeing on things, and he wagged his eyebrows and said that he knew. He then lifted his leg up and made this hissing sound. I don't know what he meant by that though."

Alice burst out laughing. "He was pretending to 'mark his territory' on you!"

I was confused at first, but then I realized that Alice was right. That _man _was pretending to 'do his business' on me.

Well, at least him marking me as his was a good thing. I still loved that hunk of a man.

Bella snickered. "That's _nothing _compared to what happened with Edward! We were walking, and this gigantic _dog _came out of nowhere. He growled at Edward and tried to bite him, and Edward didn't do anything! It's almost like there were natural enemies."

Alice and I started to laugh at that.

Edward knew how to get the ladies, but he didn't know how to get the _dogs_.

That was pretty embarrassing and it lowered your self esteem.

Not even a hobo could mess things up with a dog.

"Anyways," Alice said, calming down, "what were you going to say before I interrupted?"

"Oh, nothing really. I was just going to say that I was all happy inside."

Alice and I shared a look.

_That was cheesy. Even for Bella._

"Well, I think we're done here." Alice said. Bella and I nodded our heads. Pretty much everything important was said.

"So, what should we do now?" Bella asked. Alice and I shrugged. What was there to do?

"We can always call the boys." I said. Alice shook her head though.

Of course. She was _always _the one to object to _all _of my ideas.

"We would sound too desperate. Let _them _come to us." Alice said, crossing her arms.

"Alice! We've been letting _them _come to us for the past week! We're close enough already! I think it's time we start calling too!" I shot back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is there an echo in the building?" Alice said, pretending to look confused.

_Oh, she had gone too far._

"Well, at least I'm not a _fat _girl!" I replied. I knew that would get her to burst.

Alice shot up. "So these pants _do _make me look fat! You said they were perfect!"

Seriously. How clueless was she?

Bella groaned. "Alice, Rosalie, just sit down and shut up. We don't have time to argue and I _definitely _do not want to waste my time watching you guys fight. Your weekly fights are _really _starting to annoy me."

I turned towards her, mad. "Sorry Bella. Sorry we can't all be as mature and good as you! You know, you should just get a _life_. No one here wants to listen to your therapy sessions and words of wisdom nonstop either."

Alice nodded. "Seriously, Bella. You make it sound like we have major issues, and that only _you _can solve them. We're more than capable of solving these problems on our _own_. So can you just, for _one second_, stay out of our business?"

Bella got teary eyed, and I immediately felt guilty.

She stood up and pushed past Alice and I. "Well, _sorry _for trying to enjoy some time with my _best friends_. I just wanted you guys to stop your bickering so that we could spend some quality time together! Seriously, your bickering is going to destroy our friendship one day! Is it _so _bad that I would want to save it?"

She then stomped up the stairs to her bedroom and slammed the door to her room. Hard.

I immediately felt regret. I shouldn't have said those words. Bella was just trying to make us happy. Most of all, she was trying to make sure that our friendship was one that would last through life.

Besides, Bella _always _did this. She was like the psychiatrist of this friendship. So, if this always happened, then why did it suddenly get on my nerves _now_?

Alice and I slowly turned to look at each other.

"She's right, you know." I whispered.

"Yeah. We shouldn't have said those things to her. Your words were just plain cruel, Rosalie." Alice said, shaking her head.

I turned my head to glare at her. "_Excuse me_? Your words were just as cruel Alice! Don't you go blaming all of this on me!"

"I think I _will _blame it on you," Alice replied, her glare burning into my forehead.

"You are _unbelievable _Alice! You _always _think that whatever you do is the right choice and you _always _think that you are on top of the world! Well, news flash Alice! You're not! I would _really _appreciate it if you let us make our own decisions once in a while!" I yelled.

"Says the self absorbent diva monster! Seriously Rosalie! I only give you guys suggestions so that you don't go and make complete fools of yourselves! You, on the other hand, bash everyone! You just _have _to be the most beautiful, and if someone says otherwise, you think it's only because they're jealous! You're not 'everything and more' like you always say you are!" Alice shouted.

I flamed. "Controlling monster!"

"Diva!" Alice yelled.

"Jerk!"

"Snob!"

Alice and I then ran separate ways to our rooms.

I slammed my door shut and went to the corner. I sat there and huffed, thinking about what had just happened.

Apparently, something _wrong _had happened out there. Somewhere, something was said to cause this whole 'diva' situation to start.

Bella really wasn't at blame here. She was simply trying to clean up the mess that Alice and I had selfishly made. Still, as much as I wanted to talk to Bella, I couldn't. I couldn't _only _talk to one person. It would be like an actual war, where I would be 'associating' with the enemy. I either talked to both, or no one.

I sighed and slumped even lower. I hated fights. I hated being away from the people I loved most. I hated being the one of the reasons as to why that was.

I hated everything right now.

It was hard getting into a fight with these girls anyways. We were the closest of friends. We always made nasty comments at each other, criticized each other, made fun of each other, and _everything_. It was pretty hard to say something that actually _offended _someone else.

With all the stress and worry over the boys, we were just on our _last nerve. _It seemed like just about anything would make us crack now.

That immediately sent me on another thought. _The boys._

What if, somehow, they found out about this? What would they say?

Would they be disgusted at us for being _this _cruel to each other, or would they be understanding and sweet? Had _this _ever happened to them?

I didn't know, and I didn't want to find out.

I just prayed to god that they wouldn't come and see us like this. That would probably give them a warning on who they were _really _hanging out with.

Over controlling monsters. Better-than-everyone-else therapists.

And self absorbed divas.

I wasn't _really _a self absorbed dive though, right? Had Alice just said that because we were in a fight?

As I looked back at my past though, I found that she _was _a little right.

I was a little self absorbed. I did think I was downright gorgeous. I did think that I was one of the best.

But I _certainly _did not bash people. I wasn't _that _cruel.

I wasn't the girl everyone thought I was though. They all thought I was _extremely _self absorbed. They all thought I was nasty. They all thought I was one of the brats.

I wasn't though.

Deep down, I was a gentle girl who cared for everyone. I was a nice, friendly, funny, and gentle girl.

My past had, one way or another, messed up my perfect image though.

I would have to fix that though. I would have to fix my image, because only Alice, Bella, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper knew that I was a gentle girl. They all knew.

Five people wasn't enough though. I couldn't be happy with only five people thinking good things about me.

I _would _fix that.

In the meantime though, I just slumped back, trying to remember what went wrong today, but also trying to forget the bad fight memories.

There was a first for everything.

And this was our first _real _fight.

**So, how was that chapter? Good or bad? Please review!**

**Don't worry! Rosalie and all of them **_**will **_**get back together! It is merely a bump in the looooooooong road my friends!!! :P**

**Anyways, sorry about the lack of boys in this chapter! Next chapter will be in Emmett's POV though! So, don't worry! You might even see some protective Emmett. –hint hint- :)**

**Anyways, I kept my promise! I got 2 reviews by next day and I updated in 5 days! Also, thanks so much for all the loving reviews! They really make my day!!! :)**

**I also kept my promise about the previews. See? I don't lie. :P**

**Also, really quick. I got some messages asking me whether or not this story going to be short. I can ASSURE you though, it is NOT almost done. This is going to be a LONG story. You see, they haven't even GOT INTO the relationship yet, and it is 26 chapters in. Don't you think that the relationship chapters will cover more and have more problems? So, this story, safe to say, is going to be well over 50 chapters. Even more than that, actually. That will satisfy your reading, I hope. :P :)**

**Anyways, I didn't get that many reviews for the last chapter. I was a little sad. :(**

**I accept anonymous reviews, so review if you don't have an account please!!! :)**

**I DO keep my promises, and if you want longer chapter, faster updates, previews, interviews, and love, please review! I look forward to each and everyone one of them! So review please!!! :)**

**Less than 3 reviews for 5 days, 3 for 4 days, 5 for 3 days, 7-8 for 2 days, 10+ for tomorrow, exceptional for today!!! :)**

**So, PLEASE review! I do appreciate them, and it makes me said to see so many hits and favorites, and so little reviews. If you favorite this story, or already have, tell me why in a review, and what you like about it. I would really like to know what got your attention. :)**

**So, it only takes 2 seconds! Simply write 'Good' or whatever. It's not that hard, and I know that all of you would like some reviews for your stories too. :)**

**Also, if anyone wants a beta, I can be one! Tell me in a review!**

**Also, if someone has a story that they would like me to read and review, tell me in a review!**

**So, thanks to all who read this!**

**Review for longer chapters, faster updates, previews, interviews, and love! You will get each and every one of those! I promise! Also, tell me how you liked the interview if you can. :)**

**PLEASE HIT THAT BUTTON DOWN TEHRE AND REVIEW!**

**Also, tell me in a review, what is the **_**worst **_**fight you have every been in?**

**I'll tell you mine next chapter, and whoever has the **_**worst **_**fight, will get something! I'll PM you and tell you what you earned! And it's not crappy either! It's awesome! I will also post that comment in the next chapter for everyone to see!!! :)**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW FOR ALL THESE BEEFITS! ONE WORD!!! :)**


	27. Sad Faces

**Hey guys! Here's an interview with Rosalie! I hope you enjoy!**

**Me: Hello readers of this story! Your cooperation and support brought you another interview! This time, it's with Rosalie! Hello Rosalie!**

**Rosalie: -files fingernails- Yeah. Hi.**

**Me: Um…okay. So, this is a question we all want to know. In the last chapter, when you got in a fight with Bella and Alice, who did you think was most at fault?**

**Rosalie –sighs- Well, it certainly wasn't Bella. She was trying to help us out, after all. So, it's between me and Alice. I can't put all the blame on Alice, and it was partially my fault. We both said pretty cruel words.**

**Me: Yes. They were cruel indeed. But it's okay. Right, audience?**

**Audience: Booooooooo!**

**Me: Be quiet! All of you! Unless you want Rosalie here to thump you!**

**Audience: -quiet-**

**Rosalie: Thank you.**

**Me: -smiles- You are very welcome. Now, next question. Would you have wanted Emmett to come during your fight in the last chapter?**

**Rosalie: Well, yes and no. I would want Emmett to come and comfort me, but at the same time, I didn't want him to come, for fear of him getting all disgusted at me.**

**Me: Very good answer Rosalie. Now, last question. Would you rather have to live with no Emmett, or no fashion?**

**Rosalie: … I will not comment on that.**

**Me: But, please!**

**Rosalie: -glares- I said **_**no**_**.**

**Me: Tell me now!**

**Security guards: -come and hold me-**

**Me: Let go of me you freaks!**

**Rosalie: -sigh- Fine, I'll tell you. Put her down, boys.**

**Me: -gets released- Yeah, you better put me down! I know taekwondo!**

**Rosalie: Can we get on with this?**

**Me: Oh, yeah. Sorry. Go ahead.**

**Rosalie: -sighs- Okay. Well, I heard once that you can be the richest, most beautiful person in the world, but if you're lonely and have no true love, you're nothing. Your life isn't complete, nor is it happy. If you were poor though, but you had one true love, you be happy all your life. That one true love would comfort you and stay by you the whole way.**

**Me: So…is that an Emmett or a fashion?**

**Rosalie: -sighs- I would choose Emmett, genius.**

**Me: -grins- I knew it. **

**Rosalie: You know **_**everything.**_** You're the writer.**

**Me: Yes, yes. Anyways, thanks for coming out today Rosalie. I really appreciate it!**

**Rosalie: -mumbles- Don't expect me to come out here again.**

**Me: -pretends that I didn't hear that- Well, bye Rosalie!**

**Rosalie: -leaves without another word-**

**Me: Well, there you have it! Come back next time for a more…**_**fun **_**interview. –grins-

* * *

**

**Okay guys! I hope you loved that interview! I worked hard on finding the right questions! Anyways, can I say WOW. I submitted the last chapter at night, and by noon today, I got 11 new reviews for chapter 25! You guys are the best!**

**Chapter 27: Sad Faces (EmPov)**

"This tastes funny," Edward said, wrinkling his nose.

"Oh, well, too bad. Just ignore the taste like a man." I replied back.

A while ago, Edward was willing enough to hand the keys to the kitchen over to me. It took him a lot of minutes to decide, but he finally got the guts to do so.

I was actually surprised. Edward knew that my cooking was stomach curling, if not deadly. I guess all my begging and promises to not poison anything made Edward follow his heart and let me cook today.

Either he was being nice, or he was just fed up with my constant begging and yelling.

Yeah, that's right. Emmett knows how to make people crack.

I threw off my 'kiss the cook' apron and sat down on the table, ready to taste my cooking. Edward was beside me, still wrinkling his nose and gagging. Jasper was sitting on the couch though, watching TV. Apparently, just the 'smell' of my cooking was enough to make him skip breakfast.

What a baby. Even _Edward _was man enough to try it, and that was saying something.

I stabbed a fork into my special pancakes. I carefully lifted a piece up to my nose, smelling it. It smelt good. What was Jasper so worked up about?

I then slowly placed it in my mouth. I started to chew, and the flavor was starting to appear.

It was actually very good. I don't know why Edward was gagging over there.

"You know," I said, lifting another piece of my pancakes to my mouth, "this is actually pretty good. A little crunchy and burnt, but it tastes all right. I don't know why it tastes horrible to you guys."

I then started gobbling down my pancakes. From the corner of my eye, I could see Jasper and Edward looking at me with disgust.

Well, just because they don't like my pancakes, doesn't mean that I have to hate them too.

When I was done, I looked at Edward's half eaten plate. "Are you going to finish that?"

Edward shook his head and pushed his plate towards me. He then stood up and went to sit by Jasper.

More for me.

I ate his pancakes too, and then, when I was done, I put the plates in the sink. That was a mighty fine breakfast, if you ask me.

I then looked at Edward and Jasper. "Do you guys want some orange juice?"

They both nodded their heads, but Jasper added, "As long as you don't _touch _the juice. If you can mess up something as simple as pancakes, god only knows what you can do with orange juice."

Well then. Jasper here was grouchy today.

I poured three glasses of orange juice. I then brought them out to Jasper and Edward, handing each of them one. I sat down on the couch besides them, and we all started drinking the deliciousness that was orange juice.

When we were all done, we decided to talk.

"So," I began. "How's life?"

Jasper smiled. "Life's good. Especially when you can spend it with the people you love most."

"Aww," I said, tackling Jasper. "You love me!"

Jasper laughed and pushed me off of him. "Actually Emmett, I was talking about Alice."

I frowned. "I'm your buddy though! Friends before girls, man!"

"Sorry Emmett. I still love you though," Jasper chuckled.

I tried to find a loophole. "Well, you aren't even _officially _with Alice yet. How do you know that you're going to spend the rest of your life with her?"

Jasper shrugged. "I plan ahead."

Curse him.

Cure him _and _his planning.

I then crossed my arms and turned toward Edward, glaring at him. "Don't tell me that you _also _want to ditch your life with me for a life with Bella."

Edward shrugged. "I want you _and _Bella. I can't leave my love, and I can't leave you. We were best friends since we were little. I'm not going to go and ditch all of that."

I sighed. "Well, at least your answer is better than Jasper's."

"Hey! I love you too man! Can I take back my answer and switch it for Edward's?" Jasper pleaded. I tapped my chin, thinking. Well, Jasper was one of my best buddies. The least I could do was give him another chance.

"Sure." I said, nodding my head.

Jasper's eyes glowed. "Thank you. Now, what I _meant _to say was that I love you and Alice both. I can't live my life with one of you gone. I need both of you."

I pretended to be crying.

Jasper sighed. "Happy?"

"Very."

"I must say," Edward said, grinning, "we just sounded like a bunch of girls _confessing _our love to one another."

I hadn't thought about that.

"True. True." Jasper agreed.

"Well," I said, "we're still men. The manliest type of men."

Edward and Jasper agreed, and we all knuckle touched. Yeah, this was how _men _did stuff. We talked, lived, and then knuckle touched. That was like, the _manly _thing to do.

I must say. Whoever thought of it was _genius_.

"So," I said, stretching my legs out on the couch, "what's on the agenda for today?"

Edward smiled. "I have some ideas."

I nodded. "Let's hear them."

"Okay, so my first idea is to do something manly. Maybe we could play some sports, watch some TV, you know, get down and dirty." Edward said.

I clapped my hands. "Now _that's _what I want to hear!"

Edward smiled and continued. "The second thing we can do is go and hang out. We could eat at a restaurant somewhere, go to the movies, or we could simply just _talk_."

I shook my head. "Too boring. Next option."

Edward sighed. "Well, the last option is that we go see the girls."

Jasper spoke up. "I like that idea."

I nodded my head. "Me too. There's one problem though."

"What would that be?" Edward said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," I started, "I heard somewhere that girls like mystery and surprise. Personally, I don't think we've _done _anything mysterious. We surprised them yesterday with our destinations, but, come on guys! Chicks _dig _a mysterious act."

"So, what do you propose we do?" Edward asked.

"Well, I say we go and see them, like you said just now. The thing is, we're going to be mysterious, sneaky, and full of surprises when we go there." I said, grinning.

"Emmett McCarty," Jasper said, smiling. "Are you proposing that we go over there _without _them knowing?"

I smiled. "You got it Jasper. The thing though, is that not only are we going to go over there, undetected, but we are _also _going to bring things with us, such as gifts. I mean, how impressed would the girls be if we knocked on their door with an armful of gifts that showed we cared? That would be mysterious, surprising, sneaky, and sweet all at the same time. I don't know about you, but I _really _think that it would get the girls closer to us."

Edward snickered. "Since when did you start getting involved with the ways of romance?"

"Since I knew girls existed."

"Of course." Edward said, smiling.

"Now, what gifts are we going to bring them?" Jasper asked.

I thought for a minute. "Well, we're not official yet, so nothing too big or flashy. That would make us seem like desperate men. I say we just buy them what everyone else buys. It's an old tradition, but all the girls on this planet love it."

"Chocolate?" Jasper asked.

"Flowers?" Edward guessed.

I shook my head and put my arms around their shoulders. "Nope. Flowers _and _chocolate."

"Ahh," they echoed.

"Yes. I am a genius, aren't I?" I bragged.

"I must say, you're a real charmer Emmett." Edward said. I nodded my head, proud of myself. I knew I was. I always knew.

"So, are you guys ready to go, or do you want to wait a little?" I asked.

"I say we go now." Jasper said.

"Me too," Edward said. "But first, let me go calm my stomach and get some crackers."

He then ran to the bathroom.

* * *

"Well, here we go. We're off to the ladies to face what just might be the hardest mission of our life." I said. Edward and Jasper just rolled their eyes.

"Go to the flower shop first. It's on the next left." Edward said, pointing me in the direction of the store. I nodded my head, and when the time came, I turned left.

Right in front of us was the flower shop. It was small, but a lot of nice flowers were bordering the outside. From where I was, I could see the inside of the store filled from top to bottom with flowers of all colors. Finding a flower here would be a piece of cake.

We all got out of the car and made our way inside the store. We were immediately met by a short girl with long black hair. She was wearing glasses, and she seemed really energized.

"Hello, and welcome to _Death by Flowers_. How may I help you?"

So _"Death by Flowers" _was the name of this flower shop? I don't know why, but that suddenly gave me a chill, like I should get out of this place. A bad vibe, if you will.

After I recovered, I answered. "Well, we were just going to buy some flowers."

"I see. What's the occasion? Is it for a wedding, sister, mom, or just for the house?"

Edward answered. "Well, actually, it's for some girls."

We expected her to glare at us, like every other girl had done. Apparently, girls didn't like it if were already taken.

This girl just smiled though. "I see. You have some girls that you would like to show your affection to. Well, you made the right choice. Girls seem to love receiving flowers, no matter how old that tradition is, or how much flowers they've received. It's just a way to show that you care. There actually is a 'flower language,' if you will, and it's where certain colors of a flower show different feelings, or portray different messages. I'll help you with that, if you'd like."

Edward, Jasper and I all smiled at her and nodded. She was actually a very nice girl. She wasn't at all the jealous type. She looked like a sweet, caring friend.

She started to lead us to the flowers, when suddenly she stopped and turned around. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Angela. Angela Webber."

She then stuck out her hand towards me. I took her hand and shook it. "Well, nice to meet you Angela."

She then stuck her hand out towards Jasper and Edward, and they gladly shook her hand.

"Now, let me direct you to the 'perfect' flowers." Angela said, walking over to a certain wall again. We all followed her willingly.

She finally stopped at a wall full of flowers of all colors. There were reds, blue, pinks, purples, and just about every color known to man.

"So," Angela said, turning towards us, "what message are you trying to tell?"

"Well, what messages are there?" Jasper asked.

Angela smiled. "Well, there's happiness, satisfaction, courage, calmness, peace, respect, purity, friendship, beauty, and love, for a start. Do any of those work for you?"

"I would like a happiness flower please." Edward said.

"I would like a calmness one please." Jasper said.

I thought for a moment. "I would like a beauty one."

Angela smiled. "Good choices. I was expecting one of you to say 'love' though. Could these flowers be for girls that you like, but aren't really _with _at the moment?"

I smiled. "You sure are observant. These flowers are for girls that we are really close to. We hope it'll turn into something more soon though."

"I see. Well, let me go get your flowers. I'll be right back." Angela said. She then disappeared through some doors in the back of the store.

"She's a nice girl." Edward said.

"She helpful too. I'm glad we have her to help us." Jasper agreed.

"Yeah. Without her, we'd probably search in this store for hours and _still _go to the girl's house with nothing." I said.

Quicker than I thought possible, Angela came back holding three bouquets of flowers. Each one was a different color.

She handed Edward a bouquet of bright yellow flowers. Yellow was the color of happiness.

She then handed Jasper a bouquet of stunning blue flowers. Blue meant calmness and peace.

Finally, she handed me a bouquet of lavender flowers. They were stunning and beautiful. Just like Rosalie.

"Now," Angela said, smiling, "is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No thank you," Edward said. "We're done here. We just need to go buy some chocolate now."

Angela smiled. "You're going to give them the whole package, huh?"

We all nodded. Yes we were.

"Well, that's great! Lucky for you, I have some boxes of chocolate in the back. They are heart shaped and have the best design on them. If you want, you can also write on a small piece of paper something you would like to say to them, and I'll put it on the box. Does that sound good?"

I smiled. "That sounds perfect."

"Great! Now, what would you like to say? I'll write them down and put them on the box." Angela said.

I looked around and saw men and women staring at us. It was uncomfortable, and I didn't really want to spill my guts in front of all these eavesdroppers. I didn't even want to tell Edward and Jasper.

Angela looked around and saw what I was staring at. "Or, I can always bring you pieces of paper, and you can write the note yourselves."

This girl was awesome. "That would be great. Thanks."

She then, once again, left.

"So, what are you going to write?" Edward asked me.

I shrugged. "I have no idea. I just hope it comes to me. Fast."

Angela then came back out, holding three pieces of paper and three pens. She handed one of each to us, and then went to go get the boxes of chocolate ready.

I spent a good five minutes trying to think of what to say, but it still didn't come to me. What was I supposed to tell Rosalie?

It then came to me. It just _came _to me. I don't know how it did, but thank god it did. It was the perfect message, and I knew that Rosalie would love it.

The message was very unlike me, but it was still perfect.

Angela then came back out with the boxes of chocolate. They were red and heart shaped, of course, but they also had this spiral border that really screamed 'I love you.' Hopefully, Rosalie would get the message.

She handed each of us a box. We then tucked our notes safely under the bow that was placed across the heart box.

All in all, we did well today.

We then walked to the door of the store, but before we left, we turned around to face Angela.

"Thanks for all the help, Angela." I said.

"Yeah, we really appreciate it." Edward agreed.

"You're an awesome girl. Thank you so very much." Jasper said.

Angela smiled. "Thank you, guys. Soon, you'll come back here to buy a 'love' flower for those lucky girls. I just know it."

She then waved and we waved back. We then headed outside and into our car. I stared the car and started to drive towards the girl's house.

"Well, Angela was a big help. I'm just glad she helped us and not some lunatic, jealous girl." I said.

Edward nodded. "Plus, she helped us get done quickly."

"I say the next time we need girl trouble, we go to Angela. She seems really understanding." Jasper said. We all nodded our heads.

When we arrived at the girl's house, we slowly got out, making sure that we didn't make any sound. We left the gifts in the car though. We would get those later.

We then walked up to the door. I slowly turned the knob and opened the door.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" Edward hissed. "We can't go in their house! We have to knock first!"

I laughed. "Edward. This is all a part of the mysterious act. Just be quiet and follow my lead. You'll get far in life if you do."

We then headed inside slowly. There was no sign of the girls anywhere though, which was weird.

"Maybe they're not here," Jasper suggested.

I shook my head. "Impossible. Their car is parked right outside."

"Well, maybe they're in their rooms. I'll go check in Bella's room, Emmett can go to Rosalie's, and Jasper can go to Alice's." Edward said.

That seemed like a good idea.

I nodded my head, and we all went to different rooms. We still made sure to walk slowly and quietly though.

When I reached Rosalie's room, I took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and opened the door. Rosalie was right in front of me.

"Hey Rosalie. How are y-,"

That's when I stopped.

Rosalie was right in front of me, but she looked so _sad_. She was sitting in the corner, curled up in a ball. Her hair was covering her eyes, but when she looked up at me, I saw her eyes.

They were red and poofy, and it looked like she had been crying. Her bottom lip was sticking out a little bit, and she was shaking slightly.

Anger flared through me. Who had done this to her? Who _dared _make her sad?

All my good thoughts about today quickly flew out the window.

"Rosalie, what happened?"

* * *

**Protective Emmett strikes again! Yeah baby!!! :)**

**So, how is this chapter? Good or bad? Please review!!! :)**

**So, this chapter was a little silly. That's only because it's in Emmett's POV. I just _love _his silliness. :P**

**Also, what do you guys think the messages that the boys wrote were? What do you think will happen next? What did you think of the interview? Tell me in a review!!! :)  
**

**For the last chapter, I was shouting with joy! Literally! I posted, and then I got 11 reviews for the last chapter! Thank you all so much! It means a lot to a 13 year old girl like me!!! :)**

**As promised, I updated in a day. Actually, in 21 hours. :) I am so proud of myself. :P**

**See? I keep my promises. I don't lie. :)  
**

**I also put an interview, and I sent out previews to everyone who reviewed! This was a pretty long chapter, it SURE was a fast update, and you get love! –gives love-**

**Now, for the "What's the worst fight you've ever been in?" thing, the winner is… SamiLynn20! Here's her review!**

"**Great chapter update soon.**

**the worst fight i ever been is when i was in 8th grade me and one of my best friends were standing in line for lunch and this girlk behind her was making in front of my best friend well i turned around and told her to knock it off well she wouldnt lets just say we had got into a fist fight.i say you dont mess with my friends or you have to mess with me,lol"**

**See? Awesome. She knows how to stick up for her friends!!! :)**

**My worst fight ever was when I was at the park. I was just hanging out with my friend, and these brats came up to me. They started saying some nasty stuff to me and my friend. So, we started saying some things back to them. It lasted a good half hour, and I just wanted to punch that girl **_**so bad**_**. :P**

**Anyways, SamiLynn20 gets a prize! Congratulations! :)**

**Anyways, sorry for the lack of girls in this chapter. Also, I put Angela in here for a reason. She'll make another appearance. :)**

**Next chapter will be Rosalie's POV. Maybe. :P**

**Anyways, review if you want **_**another **_**fast update, **_**another **_**long chapter, previews, interviews, and love! I do accept anonymous reviews too, like always!!! :)**

**So, please review guys! It would mean a lot to me if I saw the same number of reviews! I love your reviews! I read each and every one of them!!! :)**

**So, review for all these benefits!!! :)  
**

**Also, here's this chapters question. For the girls, "What would you want a boy to bring you?" For the guys, "What would you being a girl?"**

**Winner gets something! Just like SamiLynn20 gets something!!! :)**

**So, hit that button down there and please review! One word! You get ALL these benefits like I promised, and like always, I keep my promises! Review! One word!!! :)**


	28. Calming and Protecting

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! That was the best count I ever got! Here's an interview just for you. ;)**

**Me: Hello guys! Since you've been a wonderful audience, I tried my best to get you Emmett McCarty. Like always, I succeeded. So, without further-a-due, Emmett McCarty!**

**Emmett: -walks up on stage- Hello everyone! I'm glad to be here! **

**Audience: -cheers-**

**Emmett: -winks at audience-**

**Audience: -swoon-**

**Me: So Emmett, thanks for coming. I really appreciate it.**

**Emmett: No problem. Now, start firing those questions at me. I'm ready for whatever you give me! **

**Me: -grins- We'll see about that. Now, first question. Why were you angry when you saw Rosalie?**

**Emmett: Who wouldn't be angry? My girl was sitting on the ground, crying, when she's really supposed to be standing up beautifully, smirking at me. It's heart breaking to see such a feisty girl cry. Plus, I don't want anything to happen to my girl.**

**Me: Aww. That's so sweet.**

**Emmett: I'm the charmer of this world. No one can resist this. –flexes muscles-**

**Audience: -faints-**

**Me: -snickers- Yes, yes. Now for the second question. Have you ever thought about what you would do iF Rosalie **_**didn't **_**like you?**

**Emmett: Psh. Yeah, I have. I would try to win her back, of course. No one takes Rosalie away from me. Not after all I've done for her.**

**Me: You really are a charmer Emmett. Now, here's the last question. How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?**

**Emmett: That's not a very good question.**

**Me: Yes, it is. It'll test your intelligence. Now, answer.**

**Emmett: Um…a lot?**

**Me: Close enough. Anyways, thanks for coming out Emmett! **

**Emmett: Yeah. I was thrilled when I found out I was going to be on here.**

**Me: Yes. Now, bye! Hope you can come again!**

**Emmett: -waves- Bye! –flexes muscles-**

**Audience: I LOVE YOU!**

**Emmett: Yes, me too! Bye! –leaves-**

**Me: Yes, that was an awesome interview, if you ask me. Come back next time for another fun interview!!! :)**

**Oh my god guys! I'm going to cry! 20 reviews for the last chapter? In less than one day?!? I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I hope you LOVE this chapter. :)**

**Chapter 28: Calming and Protecting (RPOV)**

I don't know when or how this happened, but sometime in the past few minutes, I started crying.

I usually wasn't the kind of girl to cry. I always just dealt with everything bad that life decided to throw at me. This time though, I was too weak to fight back.

I was crying over the fact that Alice, Bella, and I were in a fight. That almost never happened, and it was torture being away from the people you loved most. I was just upset that I had done something like this. I had been one of the reasons as to why this was happening. I just wished that it would get better soon, and that all this trouble would go away.

I kept sitting in the corner of my room. I hadn't moved from it ever since I sat here.

My tears stopped falling after a while, but my soul and heart were still crushed.

I started thinking about ways to make things better, when the door to my room immediately flew open.

"Hey Rosalie. How are y-,"

That's what I heard, and that's what I was afraid of hearing.

That voice belonged to Emmett. He was the one that I didn't want coming here. He was the one that I hoped would never find out about this.

Where did he come from though? That's what I wanted to know.

He had stopped in the middle of his sentence though, and I wanted to know why. I looked up at him slowly, and I could see his face.

It was beautiful, like always, but his eyes held worry, sadness, anger, and curiosity.

Emmett was thinking about me. I knew that much. He was worried that something had happened to me, sad that something _did _happen to me, angry at whoever had done this to me, and curious to see what was wrong.

I knew Emmett enough to know that. His big, soft brown eyes that I loved so much said all of that. I just hoped that they would also hold forgiveness soon.

"Rosalie, what happened?" Emmett asked, charging towards me. He sat down on the ground with me and took my hand. He stared into my eyes.

"Rosalie, _please _tell me what's wrong." Emmett said, his eyes held with concern. I couldn't just ignore him. That would make him more worried than necessary, and I didn't want to make Emmett more worried than now. My heart couldn't take any more pain.

"Bella and Alice," I croaked out. Emmett's eyes immediately widened.

"What? Are they okay? Did something happen to them? What happened to them?" Emmett growled, more protective of us than usual.

"We got in a bad fight. I had a big part in it, and now we're all mad at each other," I whispered. Emmett eyes quickly changed from fury to understanding.

"It'll be okay, Rose. Everything's going to be okay." Emmett whispered.

I shook my head. "No, it's not."

I then did the most embarrassing thing ever.

I jumped on Emmett.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and just started crying again. "We _hate _each other now, and I said some pretty nasty things to each of them. I'm a bad person, and now you think so too!"

Emmett, much to my displeasure, started laughing. "Is _that _what you're worried about? That I won't like you anymore? Rosalie, trust me, what you did _can't _be worse than what I do to Edward and Jasper. I always talk nasty _and _involve my fists. Fights are normal Rosalie, and I'm not going to stop talking to you because you got in one. Besides, I like you too much as a _friend _to ever get mad at you."

I nodded my head, relieved that he wasn't mad at me.

Something had caught my attention though. He put an emphasis on the word _friend_. Could he possibly mean that he wanted to be something more, or was he just trying to get his point across?

I had a feeling that I would find out soon enough anyways.

I got up and started wiping my eyes. "Oh god. I'm so sorry. You must think I'm crazy."

Emmett laughed. "Nonsense. It was different, sure, but that's only because I've only seen that feisty side of you. Besides, crying doesn't make anyone crazy."

Oh, how much I loved this man.

Right now, for me, he was being the calming, protective, reassuring man, and not the sarcastic, funny, silly man. This was also a side of him I'd never seen before.

It seemed like we would be declaring ourselves today.

Great. Can't wait to find out what embarrassing secrets he uncovers about me.

"So, how about we go find Alice and Bella and we fix up this mess?" Emmett suggested. I nodded my head. I wanted to make things go back to the way they were.

I followed Emmett out the door, and we went to Alice's room.

When we got there, the door was already open. Jasper was inside, trying to calm down a fuming Alice. They were both sitting on the bed, and Jasper was talking gently to Alice.

"Alice, just go and apologize. Don't you want to stay friends?" Jasper's soothing voice said.

"Not if _she_," Alice sneered, "is going to come back too."

I had a feeling that the 'she,' was me, and that just made my heart ache even more.

Emmett cleared his throat. "Hey Jasper."

Jasper looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Hey. I see you got Rosalie out of her room."

Emmett nodded. "I think they should reunite, or whatever girls call it. I brought her here so she could work things out with Alice."

"Excuse me," Alice said, raising her hand. "I will _not _be _associating _with that _girl _over there. If you don't like that, deal with it. I don't have time to be in a friendship where people call their _friends _nasty names."

That's when sad, caring Rosalie vanished, and feisty, protective Rosalie appeared.

"_Excuse me_? If I recall correctly, which I _do_, you said some pretty mean things too, Alice! So it's partially your fault that all this happened!"

Emmett smiled. "Is this like a cat fight?"

I guess goofy Emmett was back.

"No," Alice said, jumping up. "It's not. If you had kept your _big _mouth shut, none of this would have happened! You _had _to suggest calling the boys, and you _had _to start screaming at me when I _politely _told you my opinion! This is all _your _fault!"

"So, you ladies were fighting over us, huh?" Emmett said, grinning.

Okay. _Now _goofy Emmett was back.

Jasper immediately stepped in. "Listen, you both did something wrong, and you _both _need to apologize. We can't get on with what Edward, Emmett and I were going to do for you ladies if you don't forgive each other! So, both of you _need _to apologize _before _we do anything special with you ladies."

Jasper sure did convince me.

I mean, _they _had come all the way over _here _to do something with us. Was I going to decline their _polite _gesture? No, I wasn't.

I sighed. "Alice, he's right. Can we just forgive each other? I really want to be friends again."

Alice glared at me. "Give me _proof _that you want to be friends again, and that you don't just want to get back together because of the boys."

I pointed at my eyes. "I was crying for a good ten minutes in my room, Alice. My eyes are red and poofy. Have you _ever _seen me cry over anything? Ever?"

Alice's face immediately softened. "You were crying?"

"Yes, I was."

For the next minute, Alice just looked at me. We weren't talking, but this _feeling _was a good one. It was almost like she was studying me, trying to see if I was really telling the truth.

"You're right," Alice finally said. "You never cry over anything. Ever. Listen, I'm sorry. I've been blaming you this whole time when it was my fault too. I _really _want to be friends again, if that's alright with you."

I nodded my head and smiled. "Of course it is, Alice."

I then felt two strong hands push me towards Alice. I landed on top of her, and then I turned around to glare at Emmett.

"Hey," he said, holding his hands up. "Don't look at _me _like that. You guys need to hug to make it official."

Always the goofy one.

I still hugged Alice though. I hugged her as hard as I could. I finally had my friend back, and there was _no way_ I would lose her again. Ever.

"Okay, okay. Enough hugging. We still need to go reunite you guys with Bella. So move your behinds to her room!" Emmett said.

Alice and I, hand in hand, started walking to Bella's room. When we reached her door, we slowly opened it. We then looked inside.

Bella was on Edward's lap, and Edward was slowly rocking Bella back and forth. Bella's eyes showed that she too had been crying, and Edward's eyes showed that he cared about Bella.

I slowly went inside, Alice and the others behind me.

Edward snapped his head up, and so did Bella's, when they heard us enter the room. Edward kept staring at Emmett and Jasper, and Bella's gaze dropped down to Alice and I's intertwined hands.

Hope flashed in her eyes.

"We're here to talk to you, Bella. We want to apologize and everything. We know that you were just trying to help, and we're sorry that we yelled at you like that." Alice said.

I then spoke. "Yeah. We're really sorry. We knew that we should have never said those things to you. You were just trying to save our friendship, which to me, is the most important thing in the world. I don't want to fight anymore. I want to be friends. I was crying, Bella. I never cry. I'm sure you can understand just how much I want you back."

Bella slowly got off Edward's lap and headed towards Alice and I. "I love you guys, more than anything. I'd be _honored _to have you guys back"

And just like that, we were friends again.

We all dove in for a group hug.

Emmett, being his silly self, also joined us. "Aww. See, you guys wouldn't be friends again if it weren't for us. We're awesome, right? Right."

That got us all to laugh.

"Anyways," Alice said, "what should we do now? You guys are here, after all, so we should do something."

"Didn't you guys come here for a reason though? What _is _that reason, exactly?" I wondered.

All the boys looked at each other. They seemed to be talking to each other with their eyes.

Weird.

Jasper then looked at us. "Well, we _did _come here for a reason. Before we _show _you that reason though, we're going to talk."

"But…but…why?" Alice said. "I want to know _now_."

Jasper chuckled. "Silly Alice. We want it to be a surprise."

Alice huffed and crossed her arms, trying to convince Jasper otherwise, but that only made Jasper laugh harder.

"That's not going to work Alice. I know all your tricks."

Alice smiled. "Yeah, you do know all of them. It doesn't mean that they don't _work _on you anymore, though."

Jasper stopped walking, speechless. Alice just skipped past him, a smile playing on her lips.

Alice knew how to do that to people.

When Jasper snapped out of his trance, he followed us all back to the living room. We all sat down on the couch, waiting for someone to talk.

It was no surprise when the 'talker' turned out to be Emmett.

"So, now that you are all back together, why don't you tell us how you fought in the first place?" Emmett suggested.

I started. "Well, I wanted to call you guys. You know, to check up on you. _Alice _here thought that we would sound too desperate if we did though. So, we got into this full blown fight about how she always controlled us, and how I always thought I was the best."

Alice interrupted me. "Anyways, then, Bella tried to calm us down. Since we were _so _mad though, we yelled at Bella. She was just trying to help though, so what we did was _completely _unnecessary. She then got teary eyed and said that she was just trying to save our friendship. She went upstairs and into her room. After that, Rose and I just got into a full blown fight, _again_. We started blaming each other for everything, and eventually, we went to our own rooms."

Bella talked this time. "Yeah. It was awful. I could hear Rosalie and Alice slamming the doors to their rooms, and I just broke out crying. I didn't want our friendship to be like this."

Edward smiled. "Well, at least you guys are back together now. That's good."

Emmett didn't smile though. He grinned.

He was going to say something pretty _stupid _now. I could tell.

"So…you ladies were fighting over _us_? I just want to make sure." Emmett grinned.

I sighed. "The fight started because of you guys, but the fight wasn't really _about _you guys."

Emmett shrugged, a silly grin still plastered on his face. "Same difference."

Oh Emmett. What was I going to _do _with you?

"So, now that the _talking _is over, can we go see what you have in store for us? Pretty please?" Alice said, sticking her bottom lip out. She looked at Jasper and did that irresistible puppy dog look that she always used on Bella and I. Poor Jasper looked like he was going to break down.

Jasper started stuttering. "Um, well, if you want. I mean, we can go if you re-,"

Alice wasted no time. She grabbed Jasper's hand and started running towards the direction of the door. "Let's go Bella! Come on Rosalie! We shall waste no time!"

At this point, I think it was _Alice _that I had to worry about. Not Emmett.

"Well, let's go. It's no use making the _pixie _wait." Bella groaned. Bella and I followed started following Alice, the boys behind us.

Was it just me, or did the boys look _excited_?

When we reached the door, we opened it, only to find Alice jumping excitedly by the boy's car. Jasper was leaning against the car, lost in his own thoughts.

When Alice saw us, she started waving frantically. "Bella! Rosalie! Come here now! The boys bought us something! Jasper said so!"

What? They bought us something?

I looked behind me at Emmett, who was glaring at Jasper. He wanted it to be a surprise, obviously.

Jasper, seeing Emmett's glare, defended himself. "Hey! Alice made me! Her energy is too much!"

Alice, hearing that, started giggling. "Why, thank you Jasper. I knew I had awesome energy."

Oh, Alice.

"So," Emmett said, walking to his car, "let's go. You guys already seem to know that we have a surprise for you, so there's no point in stalling any longer."

Bella and I excitedly followed Emmett and Edward to their car. We stood by Alice, who was, of course, impatient.

"Come on! Open the car and bring on the presents!" Alice screeched.

"Great job Alice. Now _you're _the one that's making us sound desperate. I thought that was against the rules?" I snapped.

Alice scoffed. "Who cares? That only applies to certain things, and getting presents from your _friends _is not one of those certain things."

I rolled my eyes, annoyed.

What I noticed though, is that when Alice said 'friends,' she said in the _exact _same way that Emmett had said it. I knew that what Alice meant by 'friends,' was lovers, but did Emmett mean the same thing?

This was like a puzzle, and the pieces were scattered all around. It would take forever and be near impossible to figure all this out.

Finally, the boys opened the door to their car. They stuck their heads inside, and Alice was desperately trying to fit her head through the door as well.

I pulled her back. "Seriously, Alice. This is called 'going too far.' You seem like an animal right now."

Alice pouted and crossed her arms. "Whatever."

Soon enough, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were done. They stood against the car, their arms around their back. They were hiding our present from us.

That just made Alice burst.

"Come on! This is taking _forever_!" Alice begged.

Jasper laughed. "Okay. Let's go by those bushes. I'll give you your presents over there."

Alice raised her eyebrows. "Presents? As in, more than one present?"

Jasper's eyes widened when he realized his mistake. He was probably mentally slapping himself. "Um...yes?"

Alice screeched. "Ahh! Oh my god! Thank you so much!"

Jasper nodded his head. "Can we go now?"

Alice nodded her head eagerly, and they both started walking, or in Alice's case, running, over to the bushes.

"Edward, you can stay here. I'll give Rosalie my present by that tree over there. Okay?" Emmett asked. Edward nodded his head and waved Emmett away.

Emmett grabbed my arm with his free hand, and we started walking towards the big maple tree. When we got there, Emmett slowly let go of my hand.

"Okay, so, I'm going to give you your present now. If you don't like it, just tell me. Okay?" Emmett asked, nervous.

I nodded my head. I doubt I'd hate what Emmett gave me though. As long as he gave something to me, it was all good. It's the thought that counts. It always is.

"Okay," Emmett said, taking a deep breath. He then handed me some flowers.

The flowers were lavender, and from what Bella had told me, that was a sign of beauty.

Was Emmett trying to tell me that I was beautiful?

My eyes started tearing up at the thought. "Thank you, Emmett."

Emmett grinned. "That's not all."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Emmett said nothing. Instead, he held out a beautiful, heart shaped box towards me. It was those boxes that held chocolate. I knew that.

What caught my attention though, was the note that was tucked safely under the bow.

Curious, I grabbed the beautifully wrapped box. I took the note out from under the bow and unfolded it. I then started to read.

My eyes starting tearing up, as embarrassing as it was.

The note was beautiful. It was caring and friendly. I knew that it had another meaning though.

Behind the words, I knew that there was a message that Emmett was trying to tell me. I knew that this note was not friendly, but something more.

I looked up at Emmett's big brown eyes and friendly, caring face, and I gave him the biggest smile I could manage. I was finally starting to understand.

The puzzle pieces were slowly starting to come together.

**So, how was that chapter? Good or bad? Please review!!! :)**

**Now, they are FINALLY starting to come close together. And I mean **_**really **_**close. :P**

**Next chapter will be B/E, but don't worry. I think it's about time they got together. After 28 chapters, that is. WHO'S WITH ME??? :P**

**This chapter was 4,780 words! YAY!!! :)  
**

**Now, you can't BELIEVE how happy I was to see all those loving reviews. 20 reviews for one chapter was the most I have EVER gotten, and you don't know how happy that makes me. :)**

**So, I sent out previews to everyone, I updated fast, this was a pretty long chapter, and I included an interview. Here's some love. –hands out love-**

**Oh, and I SO WISH I could send out previews to anonymous reviewers, but sadly, I can't. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH THOUGH! I really appreciate you guys reviewing, and I hope you can do it more. Friends of RandomatGedz, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! If RandomatGedz can email you previews, that would be great.**

**To ALL anonymous reviewers: If there is ANTHING you guys want that I can give to you, tell me. Whether it be what you want to see in the next chapter, or anything else, please tell me in a review. I would really like to give back to you guys. :)**

**Anyways, this chapter may have not been the best, but it was good. This was a filler sort of, but we NEED this chapter in order for the next few to work. :)**

**So, I hoped you liked it! Oh, and RandomatGedz won the "What would you want a boy to give you?" question. I will get started on your prize after this, but I had no time this morning, since I was writing this chapter. I don't submit ANYTHING unless it is at least 3,500 words. That's just my goal. Silly me. :P**

**Anyways, I kept all of my promises! I do update based on your reviews, and I do LOVE all your reviews. :)**

**So anyways, you know the drill. Less than 3 reviews is an update in 5 days, 3 is an update in 4 days, 5 is 3 days, 7-8 is 2 days, 10-20 is tomorrow, and 20+ is today!!! :)**

**I updated in 23 hours, which is less than a day, and I am so proud of myself for doing so. :)**

**So, as you can see, I don't lie, and I DO update as I promise. Again, people who review get previews and love, and please put what you want in a review, for those anonymous reviewers. :)**

**Now, this chapter's question is: How would you react if a boy gave you something sweet, such as flowers and chocolate? What would you say and do? **

**Winner gets a prize, just like RandomatGedz!!! :)**

**Anyways, thanks to all who read this.**

**Review for longer chapters, faster updates, interviews, previews, and love! Anonymous can review, as always. :)**

**So, review! One word!!! :)**


	29. Clues

**So, I love you guys so much! I wrote this chapter right after the other one, because I love you all so much. So, first, here's an interview! I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Me: Hello readers of my story! Welcome to "Interviewing the Stars." Yes, that it what I named my interviewing show. Anyways, today, we have a VERY special guest, that MOST of you here wanted to see. Please welcome, Edward Masen!**

**Edward: -comes onto stage-**

**Audience: -goes wild-**

**Me: Sit down, Edward. We ALL have some questions for you that we **_**need **_**you to answer. So, you can't be stubborn, refusing questions, or running out of here. Got it?**

**Edward: I'll try my best, miss.**

**Me: Always the gentleman. Anyways, here's a question that we all want to know. What will this chapter have in it?**

**Edward: It will focus on Bella and I's relationship. It will include romance and humor, mostly.**

**Me: Will anything **_**revealing **_**happen though? You guys confessing your love, I mean?**

**Edward: I can't tell. You said.**

**Me: Curse me and my big, commanding mouth. Anyways, second question. Why did you choose the 'happiness' flower to give to Bella two chapters ago?**

**Edward: Because Bella bring me happiness. That kind of flower is totally appropriate, and it shows my true feelings towards her.**

**Me: -raises eyebrows- So, you couldn't have done better? You could have chosen a 'love' flower…**

**Edward: I will not comment on that. Your readers will find out soon enough.**

**Me: Yeah, sure. Anyways, here's the next question. Will Angela come back in this story, and if yes, how so? Why is she so important?**

**Edward: Yes, she will come back in this story. No, I will **_**not **_**tell you how, and why she is important. Your readers will just have to wait.**

**Me: But…but…please?!?**

**Edward: Nope. Seriously, what is up with you and wanting to spill all the top secrets of this story? Wait until the right chapter comes, and then reveal the answer.**

**Me: Fine. Anyways, since people have requested you, we will ask you **_**one **_**more question. What did you write on that note for Bella? You know, the one that went with the chocolate box?**

**Edward: Well, I can't really say. It will be revealed soon though, possibly in this chapter. I **_**can **_**give you a clue though.**

**Me: Yes, yes! Give us a clue!**

**Audience: Clue, clue, clue!**

**Edward: All right, here's the clue. I chose a 'happiness' flower, because it means happiness. Yellow is also the color of the sun. So, my note had a reference to a sun in it…**

**Me: Ah, yes. That's a good clue. Right, audience?**

**Audience: -confused-**

**Random Member in Audience: So, you called her hot? Like a sun?**

**Edward: -sigh- No. I did not.**

**Me: Yeah, guys. He's too **_**polite **_**and too much of a **_**gentleman **_**to call someone 'hot.' That's more in Emmett's department.**

**Edward: Exactly. Thank you.**

**Me: You are very welcome. Now, I think that's all the time we have for today. We do need to get on with the chapter, after all, so that our readers can find out some answers to some important questions that they have faster. Thank you for coming Edward. You've been quite the guest.**

**Edward: I was glad to be here. Call me whenever you need something. –hands me his phone number-**

**Me: Um…I thought you loved Bella?**

**Edward: I do. That's just for if you need something.**

**Me: -jumps up- AHA! So you **_**do **_**love Bella!**

**Edward: -leaves-**

**Me: -disappointed- Well, that was a nice interview, wasn't it? Come back next chapter for an even **_**better **_**interview! See you all soon!!! :)

* * *

**

**Okay, so, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM! I am touched, you know. :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter made **_**especially**_** for all of you! Oh, and also, happy birthday RandomatGedz! I hope you have a good birthday! You're probably sleeping right now though!!! :)**

**Chapter 29: Clues (EPOV)**

I thought before that there was only an inch of hope that Bella could ever love me the way that I loved her. Now though, as I was looking into her eyes as she started at her chocolate box note, that inch of hope turned into a mile.

When I had given Bella her flowers, her eyes let with recognition. She seemed to know the 'language of the flowers,' and I was extremely happy about that. It would save me more time, because then, I wouldn't have to explain everything.

She then looked at me and told me that I brought her happiness too.

I could've died then. Her telling me that I brought her happiness was enough to make my heart beat faster than ever, and enough to make me the happiest man on Earth.

Truthfully, it was enough to almost make me certain that she loved me, and that thought alone would be all I would ever need.

I only asked for Bella. That's all.

Then, when I handed her the box of chocolates, her smile grew. She took it with joy and studied the design, her smile growing bigger with every passing second. When she noticed the note though, safely tucked under the bow, her eyebrows scrunched up.

She was obviously confused as to why a note would be attached to a chocolate box, but Bella, being the curious one, took the note without hesitation.

She opened it up and read it, and her eyes grew soft and teary right before me.

_That's _what gave me the hope. _That's _what made me realize that there might have been a chance for me to be with her.

_That smile_ was what I had waited for all this time.

And now, I was standing in front of her, waiting for her to take her eyes of the note for one second, and look at me.

I wanted her to tell me how she felt. I wanted her to confess her feelings, which I was almost certain existed.

I wanted her to do it now.

Luckily, she finally tore her big, beautiful brown eyes away from my note and looked me in the eyes. Her eyes were filled with happiness, understanding, and relief.

I understood why she was happy, and what she was so understanding of, but why the relief?

I looked into her eyes for a good minute, searching for the answers.

When she started to talk though, I quickly tore my gaze away from her eyes, and instead looked at her face as a whole.

"Edward, thank you. This was so sweet, and you don't know _just_ how much I love this gift." Bella whispered.

I slowly lifted my hand and brushed it against her warm, pink cheek. "Bella, it was an honor. I'm truly happy that you accepted and enjoyed my gift. It literally means the world to me."

"I'm glad," Bella said, looking up at me. "You don't know how relieved I am to hear you confess something like this. It has been on my mind longer than you can imagine, and I'm glad you have finally told me your feelings."

I stared at her, a huge grin slowly making its way on my face.

She was relieved because I had finally confessed my feelings to her. For all I knew, she had known what my feelings were since the day I met her.

What was now clouding my mind though, was whether or not her being relieved, meant that she also shared feelings towards me.

"Edward?" Bella said, smelling her flowers.

"Yes Bella?"

She started twirling the flowers around on her fingers. "Does this mean that we are now a step higher?"

I smiled. "If that's what you want."

"It is," Bella said, laughing. "I was just wondering what level we were on. Are we on the level where we are still friends, but we now can confess all our deepest secrets too? What level _exactly _are we on?

So, she appreciated my gift, and she understood that this would make our relationship stronger. She just wanted to know _where _we were right now.

Bella was always the curious one, but that's what I loved about her.

"Well Bella, what level would you like us to be on?" I asked, curious. What level would you be comfortable with? If she wasn't ready, I didn't want to rush her. I would move at her pace, and that would hopefully, get us to the level I wanted soon.

"Well, I'm happy with whatever you want, as long as we're getting somewhere. By giving me these gorgeous gifts though, what level were you anticipating we'd be on? What were you expecting?" Bella wondered.

"Well Bella," I answered, "even if we went up one level, I wouldn't be disappointed. All I wanted to do was confess my feelings to you, and step up to another level with you."

"I see," Bella mumbled.

What I had realized though, was that although she knew that I wanted to get to a higher step with her, she didn't really know how high I wanted to go. Some way or another, I would have to make her realize just how high I wanted to go with her, and I would do it today.

I would do it by giving her clues. Every once in a while, I would say something to her that would clue her in on just how high I wanted to go. It would clue her in on just how long I wanted her.

It would clue her in on just how much I loved her.

"Bella!"

Bella and I turned around to see Alice and Rosalie running towards us. They were holding up their notes, so the probably wanted to show them to Bella. Bella would then probably do the same.

To give the girls some privacy, I walked away, towards Emmett and Jasper, who were huddled under a tree. They were smiling and their eyes were shining, so I could guess that things went well with them too.

"So," I said, reaching the tree, "I take it things went well?"

"You have no idea, man," Emmett said. "Rosalie was more emotional and sweet than I've ever seen her like. She was teary eyed, smiling, and looking up at me with this look that held this deep emotion. It was a great feeling."

Jasper grinned. "It seems like your Rosalie was the opposite of my pixie. She started squealing, and then she threw her arms around me. She started hugging me and chanting 'Thank you' over and over again. Her eyes held emotion, and a strong one at that, but she didn't get all teary eyes and choked up. My girl is a strong one."

"Well, we knew that since the day we saw her. I just hope you'll survive with all her energy." Emmet chuckled. He then looked at me. "What happened with you and Bella?"

I grinned. "Well, Bella seemed to know the 'language of the flowers.' She immediately looked at me with understanding in her eyes. She then looked at me and told me that I brought her happiness too. That was enough to give me all the hope I needed. She then read the note, and her big brown eyes became soft and teary. My heart melted."

I then turned around to look at Bella. She had her note in front of Rosalie and Alice, and she was pointing at it. Rosalie and Alice seemed impressed, and Bella's eyes were shining with happiness.

_You are my sun. I need you to survive and live a happy life. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever gazed upon, and I will never take advantage with you. I will only enjoy the time I get to spend with you, and I will enjoy it with everything I have._

That was what I wrote. That was what had gotten Bella emotional. That was what had made Bella realize that I wanted to go to the next level. That was what had brought her relief.

_That _was the truth.

"Well, I say we go back to our girls, and enjoy every second we have with them." Jasper said. Emmett and I agreed, and we all started walking towards the beautiful girls with grins on our faces.

I wouldn't waste any time to show Bella just how much I loved her, so I decided to unleash my first clue. She, of course, would be smart enough to eventually realize the true meaning behind it.

"Bella, do you want a boyfriend?" I asked her. Her eyes grew wide and she raised her eyebrows.

"Um, I guess so. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering." I replied. I was just waiting for the reply I needed in order for me to unleash my first hint.

"Do you want a girlfriend?" Bella asked, her voice layered with honest curiosity. That was what I had wanted her to ask.

"Well," I started, "I do. I want my girlfriend to be someone that I know and trust though, and I want that person to be beautiful, caring, sweet, friendly, and in love with music. I want that girl to be herself around me, and I want her to be happy with me. That's what I want in a girlfriend."

"Okay," Bella said, her eyes making their way to a nearby tree. Her nose was scrunched up, as she was in deep though. Hopefully, she would be thinking about how all the things I wanted in a girlfriend were describing her _exactly. _

"Okay, let's go inside. It's getting a little breezy out here." Emmett suggested.

Sure enough, a slight breeze started blowing. It wasn't that cold, but I doubt we would want to stay here when we could instead be inside a toasty, comfortable home.

Bella snapped out of her trance, looking at Emmett. "I'm tired of standing up anyways. Let's go inside."

We all headed inside the house, closing the door securely behind us. All of us then sat down on the couch, sighing. It wasn't even 5 o'clock, and we were already tired.

Well, that's happens when you unleash some big secrets. The energy in you all vanishes, as it helps you keep calm. Who would want to be nervous and stuttering while confessing secrets anyways?

"So, what would you girls like to do today?" Jasper asked.

Alice shrugged. "I don't know. As long as it's not boring and doesn't drain all the energy out of you, I'm fine."

"Yeah. Just, before we do anything, let us rest for a little bit. My legs are killing me, and I haven't even been standing for long." Rosalie groaned.

"Plus," Bella added, "today was a long day. I think we _all _want to calm down for a little bit."

Everyone agreed, throwing their heads back and relaxing.

* * *

"So, what should we do now?" Emmett asked after 15 minutes of silence. Everyone, realizing that Emmett wasn't going to let us rest some more, groaned.

"Emmett. Can't you wait _five _more minutes?" Bella pleaded.

Emmett grinned. "Nope. I'm afraid I can't do that. I didn't come all the way over here with _gifts_, just so you girls could ignore us."

Alice growled at Emmett, and Emmett just laughed, pleased.

"Hey! Why are you mad Alice? I thought you were the one with _all _the energy." Emmett teased.

"I'll be testing my energy on _you _in 5 seconds if you don't shut up." Alice threatened.

"You _know _you can't beat me. I have the energy of a dinosaur. You have the energy of a cat!" Emmett said, flexing his muscles.

Alice had enough. She stood up and ran towards Emmett. "Well, at least cats are smart, sneaky, fast, and able to be _quiet_! Not like the dinosaurs!"

Emmett got up and started running away from Alice. "Hey! What's so bad about dinosaurs? They're awesome!"

Alice growled. "Awesome? Their size was just for show! Sure, they were strong, but they had no brains! Why do you think they're all extinct now, poo-stick?"

"Well," Emmett argued, still running, "they might have been dumb, but I'm not! I'm smart, and I'm not extinct!"

"When I'm through with you, you will be!"

Then, Alice jumped on Emmett. She actually _jumped _on him.

"Holy crow!" Emmett said, trying to shake Alice off of him. "Since when did you become a deadly pixie?"

"Since I found out that there were men like _you _in this world!"

Rosalie jumped up and glared at Alice. "Alice, get off of him! You're acting _so _immature right now!"

"Oh, sure! You want to save _your _man, huh? If he's so big and strong, I'd like to see him handle this himself!" Alice shouted.

Okay. This was getting ugly.

"Emmett, just apologize! We don't have _time _for this!" I yelled.

"No way! Emmett McCarty _never _loses a fight!"

"Emmett," Rosalie said, her eyes twinkling. "Please?"

Emmett stared at Rosalie for a good five seconds before he sighed. "Fine. I'm _sorry _Alice. Now get off my back."

Alice, satisfied, jumped off. "Thank you."

Bella then looked at me. "Isn't it weird how we just stood here, watching? We didn't really help. Some friends we are."

I then took that moment to unleash my second clue. "Well, I think we'd have to be _more _than friends in order for us to be doing the same thing. This stuff only happens to _true _friends, and frankly, although it's crazy, I wouldn't give it up for anything. I like to be on high levels with people."

Again, Bella nodded her head and scrunched up her nose. She was thinking again.

"Okay," she said.

In her voice though, I caught an emotion. She sounded like she _knew _what I was doing.

That's when I realized something.

She _knew _that I liked her. She _knew _that I wanted to get to the next level with her. She knew everything.

I also realized that she shared the same feelings towards me that I shared towards her. Her voice gave that away.

The problem is, she thought that I didn't know. She didn't seem to _want _to tell me, in fear of embarrassment.

So, I would have to tell her. I would have to tell her that I knew everything, and that everything she was thinking was right.

I knew that she liked me, so there was nothing to lose. At all.

I would just have to _speak _for her. I would have to say what's been on her mind to her.

And I would do it now.

"Bella, can we go to your room really fast? I have something to tell you." I said, hesitating.

"Um, sure," she said, walking towards her room.

When we got inside, I closed the door gently. I then went to go sit down on the bed with her.

"So, what do you need, Edward?" Bella asked me, curious.

I sighed. "Bella, I have to tell you my feelings, and I want to share with you what I think _you _are feeling. Is that alright?"

Bella nodded her head. "Of course it is."

"Okay, so, you know that I gave you flowers and chocolate for a reason, right?"

Bella nodded her head slowly.

"Well, you _do _make me happy. That's the truth."

"I know that, Edward."

I rubbed my eyes. "Yes, you do. The thing is though, I love having you as a friend, Bella. I love it so much. What I want though, is for us to get closer. I want us to go to another level."

"What do you mean Edward?" Bella said, rubbing her hand against my cheek. She knew what I meant though. She was just shy to admit it.

All this time, Bella had knew. She couldn't be _that _oblivious, and she wasn't.

"Bella, I want us to become something more." I said.

"And?"

I knew Bella would ask that. I knew it.

I had already told her my feelings. Now, I would just have to tell her what her feelings were. I would have to tell her in order for us to actually _get _somewhere. She wasn't going to say it herself. That much was obvious. I had to do it for her.

I took a deep breath.

"And, I think you do too."

* * *

**Okay everyone! Here's chapter 29! I can't believe that we'll get into our 30's next time!!! :P**

**Anyways, how was this chapter? Good or bad? Please review!!! :)**

**They're going to get together in the next chapter or two. YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Anyways, next chapter is in Bella's POV. I hope that's what you guys want!**

**Also, I was SO looking forward to my anonymous reviewers, but I only got 4. :( Where did you guys go!?!?!?**

**Anyways, you guys know the drill. Less than 3 reviews is an update in 5 days, 3-4 is an update in 4 days. 5-7 is an update in 3 days, 8-10 is an update in 2 days, 10+ if update tomorrow, and 20+ is today!!! :)**

**Oh, and also, I kept all my promises! Everyone who reviewed got a preview, here's an interview, a long chapter, a fast update, and LOVE. –gives people love-**

**So, as you can see, I NEVER LIE! You really DO get all these stuff. :)**

**Oh, and the winner of the last question is… Twilightluv1! She gets a prize, so CONGRATS!**

**Also, today is RandomatGedz's birthday! She is an awesome person, so leave her a birthday note!!! :)**

**Anyways, today's question is, "What would you do is someone was annoying you to **_**no **_**end?" Alice would kill that person, obviously. ;)**

**Anyways, thanks to all who read this!**

**Review for longer chapters, previews, faster updates, and interviews! As you can see, I DON'T lie, and you DO get all of these fabulous prizes and benefits! So, REVIEW! HIT THAT BUTTON AND REVIEW!!! :)**


	30. Confessions

**Hey guys! I am SO sorry about getting this chapter out late! I was supposed to update in 5 days, but my internet stopped working! Anyways, here's a very **_**unexpected **_**interview for all of you that I hope you enjoy! Chapter will start after this, as always! Oh, and this interview is a bit long! Sorry! I just got a little bit carried away!!! :)**

**Me: Hey guys! Welcome to "Interviewing the Stars!" We were supposed to have another interview a week ago, but our director and producer were sick, so we couldn't do it.**

**Audience: Awwwwwwwwwww.**

**Me: I know, I know. Everything's fine now though! Anyways, a lot of you sent emails requesting Emmett, so, like promised, here's Emmett! – points finger towards curtains-**

**Emmett: -doesn't come out-**

**Me: -sigh- Just a minute. Now, **_**here's **_**Emmett! –points finger towards curtains-**

**Emmett: -doesn't come out-**

**Me: HERE'S EMMETT! –throws lamp towards curtain-**

**Emmett: -doesn't come out-**

**Me: Where's Emmett?! –looks at producer-**

**Producer: Um, we seem to be having some difficulties. Emmett was not able to come today.**

**Me: Then who are we going to interview?!**

**Producer: -grins- Don't worry. We got you another star.**

**Me: -turns to the audience- Emmett was, unfortunately, unable to attend today. On a good note though, we have another back up star waiting backstage! So, come on out whoever you are!**

**Mike: -comes out- Hey guys!**

**Me: -shocked-**

**Audience: Booooooooooo!**

**Me: -furious- WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND DECIDED TO BRING MIKE HERE?! WE ALL HATE HIM, AND HE'S NOT EVEN IMPORTANT!**

**Producer: We thought you'd like him…**

**Me: -turns towards producer with a murderous glare- You will never see the light of tomorrow.**

**Mike: Hey guys! I'm glad to be here!**

**Me: -turns towards audience- Well, I guess we just **_**have **_**to interview Mike today. Trust me though, I'm not excited about it either. He'll have to do, though.**

**Mike: -plops down on the chair-**

**Me: -glares at Mike- You sit when I **_**tell **_**you to sit.**

**Mike: -scared- Um, can we get on with the interview now?**

**Me: Yeah, sure. The faster I ask questions that faster you can get away from me. Anyways, I don't know **_**what **_**to ask you, so I'll just try to think of some questions as we go along. Okay? **

**Mike: Sure. You know, you're my kind of girl.**

**Me: -jumps on Mike and attacks him- How dare you! I hate you Mike!**

**Mike: Okay, okay! I'm sorry!**

**Me: -gets off Mike- Yeah, you better be. Anyways, I just thought of a question that I am **_**itching **_**to know. What do you think of yourself?**

**Mike: Well, I think I'm handsome, nice, a perfect guy, sweet, sporty, caring, and everything a girl wants.**

**Me: -tries to hide laughter- You really think you're everything a girl wants?**

**Mike: And more.**

**Me: -laughs- **

**Mike: Why are you laughing?**

**Me: I just remembered a funny joke I heard once. Anyways, here's another question. Why do you think you were put on this Earth? –thinking, 'this should be interesting'-**

**Mike: Well, I think it was to make Bella happy. She obviously is a shy girl who is lonely, and I think my purpose in life is to take her out of her shell and make her come to life and be feisty.**

**Me: -mumbles- Trust me, she's feisty enough as is. She'd hit you if she were here right now…**

**Random Audience member: Hey, Mike? I think Bella's already happy. **

**Mike: Yeah. Because she knows me.**

**Me: Well, back off Mike, alright? She's for Edward and Edward **_**alone**_**. Don't **_**ever **_**introduce yourself as 'Bella's girl' ever again. Got it?**

**Mike: -eyes widen- Um…okay.**

**Me: Good. Now, we have one last question. Who do you have a crush on?**

**Mike: Well, obviously Bel-**

**Me: -glares at Mike, daring him to continue-**

**Mike: Um…I mean…Jessica?**

**Me: I thought so. Anyways, just so our audience can know, Jessica **_**will **_**make an appearance later on in this story. So, yeah. Anyways, we're done now, Mike. **_**Leave.**_

**Mike: -ignores me- So, now that the questioning is over, I suppose I can talk freely now. I actually have a crush on Bella.**

**Me: -jumps on Mike- HOW DARE YOU! GET OUT! –pushes Mike towards the exit-**

**Mike: -runs away-**

**Me: -stands up and brushes myself off- Anyways, that's all for today. I can guarantee you that the next interview will be better, and Mike will **_**never **_**come back on this show as long as I'm here. See you all soon!

* * *

**

**So, yeah. Long interview, as you can all tell. Anyways, here's the start of the chapter that I've been waiting to put on here for a week. Dumb internet. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and thank you all so much for the reviews! I hope we can get to 300 this time!!! :)**

**Chapter 30: Confessions (BPOV)**

Edward seemed to be struggling for words. He looked so nervous, and I'd never seen him like this before. I knew that his expression meant that something important was about to be said, and for some reason, I was bracing myself for the worst.

"And I think you do too," Edward said, looking at me with his beautiful green eyes.

I had to admit, I was shocked. Not only had Edward _completely _confessed his feelings towards me, something I'd wanted him to do since that day we'd met, but he had also figured me out enough to know that I was feeling the same thing too.

I kept staring at Edward, trying to find something to say. After opening and closing my mouth a couple dozen times, I finally had the courage to speak. "How?"

Great. All these minutes thinking about what to say, and the best thing I could say to calm Edward's nervous expression was 'How?' Great going, Bella.

Edward though, much to my surprise, smiled his crooked smile. "I guess I was just lucky. You let yourself admit your own emotions at times, though you were unaware of it. I had the pleasure to be able to find out those feeling though, considering how hard it is to figure you out."

"Really? It was hard for you? Everyone used to tell me that I was an open book."

Edward grinned. "Not to me, you're not."

I nodded, taking this all in.

For some reason, I had imagined our confrontation, if there was going to actually _be _one, to be full of stress, embarrassment, and nervous expressions. Much to my amusement though, this talk was going along perfectly. It was like we were discussing the weather right now.

_No stress. No worry. No embarrassment._

"Now, is that how you feel? I'd love to know, Bella." Edward said, dazzling me with his eyes.

Okay. _Now, _the embarrassment was going to start.

Edward seemed to notice my hesitation, so he quickly spoke. "I'll go first, if it makes you feel better."

I nodded my head, grateful that I would have more time to think.

"So, from the day I first saw you, you intrigued me. There was something about your expression that made me want to meet you and learn more about you. Then, as if fate was on my side, I had the pleasure to get to know you. To me, you're so down to Earth, so funny, caring and sweet, and you don't act differently around me, like most girls do." Edward said, looking at me to see my reaction.

When all he saw was my startled expression, he continued. "You're true to yourself, and I love that about you. From that moment on, I couldn't stop thinking about you, and I always just wanted to _be _with you. I'm lucky enough to have you by my side though, no matter how often that may be."

When he was done, I was so close to having tears in my eyes. Edward had just confessed everything I'd wanted to hear, and he hadn't been hesitant to do so.

That made me happy.

"I believe it's your turn," Edward said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I nodded and took a deep breath. "Well, I guess I'm the same. I mean, you've always made me happy, and I do feel comfortable around you, even though I've known you for a short time. So, I guess those are my feelings."

What I had just said was dumb. Edward had just told me his feelings in a beautiful way, telling me how he felt about me, what he's been doing away from me, and what's he's _wanted _with me, and the best I could do was say a short sentence about how he made me happy, and say something like, 'Same here.'

That was pathetic, if you asked me. Besides, Edward already knew that he made me happy. That didn't mean anything though. I mean, _friends _made you happy. It's not really something that only lovers could do.

"I'm glad you said that, Bella." Edward said, his eyes sparkling.

I was happy that he accepted my poor confession, but I was also hoping that he would ask for more. After all, since the day I saw him, I'd had so many thought and feelings about him, and those feelings were just dying to get out. I guess I'd just had to admit those later though, and just focus on the _moment _that we were having here.

"Good. I thought it was kind of lame," I said, looking down. I was really embarrassed right now, and it was for a dumb reason.

I then felt a hand slowly and gently take hold of my chin. My head was tilted up, and I was immediately met with a pair of green eyes.

Edward was staring at me with an intense expression. "Bella, you just admitted to me what I thought was impossible. You just made me possibly the happiest man on Earth. You just gave me more hope than I ever deserved, and you're worried that what you said was lame?"

I nodded my head sheepishly. What else was I supposed to think? He had practically told me his feelings in the form of a work of art while I just told him some words.

"Bella," Edward said, leaning closer. "I think what you said was perfect. It wouldn't matter to me if you had read me a poem, gave me a gift, and told me your feelings for ten minutes. The important thing here is that you actually admitted your feelings, and that your point was made. That's all I need, Bella."

I nodded, although I was still hesitant. "Okay."

Edward, sensing my disbelief, took a hold of my hand. "Bella, you have to understand that what you did was brave. I'm grateful enough. Don't worry yourself with these thoughts. What you said was perfect."

At that moment, I would've started scolding myself in my head. I would've been arguing with myself, wondering why I made a big deal out of nothing. I would've felt guilty that my dumb worries made Edward have to comfort me, when instead, he probably wanted to sit and discuss our confessions with me.

I would've done those things, if Edward's face wasn't leaning so close to mine at this very moment.

My breath caught in my throat, and all I could do was stare wide eyed at Edward's approaching face and wait.

When he was less than an inch away, I closed my eyes. I felt Edward's breath on my face, and my heart beat started doubling in pace.

_Just a little closer._

I should've know better than to think that this would be the perfect moment though, because just then, Emmett, in all his shining glory, decided to barge in my room at just that time.

I mentally growled and glared at Emmett. _Nice timing, genius._

Emmett though, knowing what he had walked in on, grinned. "Well, well, well. Is our Eddie here trying to get to second base before I do? You know, that's an impossibility."

Edward growled at Emmett. "_Get out_."

Emmett, obviously finding something funny about this situation, held up his hands. "Okay, okay. If you two want to finish what you foolishly started, I won't be the one to stop you. I'll just leave you two alone."

Emmett started slowly closing the door, but stopped when Edward spoke up.

"Just leave it open. Bella and I will come out right now."

Emmett, satisfied that he had won, nodded his head. "See you."

Surprisingly, I was glad at Edward's decision. Sure, I wanted to get to second base, but not when everybody knew what we were planning on doing. Emmett was probably out there right now, telling everyone about Edward and I's _almost _moment. That made me feel _really_ uncomfortable.

What _really _got to me though, for reasons unknown, was how Emmett had claimed what Edward and I had started 'foolish.'

Just because _he _didn't make a move to get to second base first, that meant that what Edward and I were doing was foolish?

Talk about selfishness.

Either way though, I loved Emmett. He was still that big brother I'd always wanted, and he was still the protective brother I'd never had. He was funny, caring, sweet, and that was what I'd always wanted in a sibling.

Too bad I never had any.

"Shall we go, Bella?" Edward said, standing up and extending his hand out towards me. I nodded and took his hand, standing up to walk to the living room again.

"Don't worry about Emmett. He just likes to be a clown, and he doesn't like it when people 'make a move' before he does. He considers himself the ladies man, so if anyone gets farther than him with a girl, he just has to either make a big deal out of it, or interrupt a moment."

I nodded my head, understanding. My suspicions were correct.

When we entered the living room, we were immediately met with three pairs of wide, shocked eyes. Those just happened to belong to Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie.

As expected, the only pair of non shocked eyes belonged to none other than Emmett. His eyes were just mischievous and entertained.

Curse him.

Alice stood up and walked towards me. When she was close enough, she pointed her little finger an inch away from my nose. "You. Me. Rosalie. Bedroom. Now."

She sure had a way with words.

Whatever she said, whether it be the longest of statements or the shortest, simplest of words, if she wanted to know something or if she was simply mad, you would shiver and be scared.

I nodded my head slowly, knowing that I couldn't escape this no matter how hard I tried. Rosalie and Alice would just drag me to my bedroom if I refused anyways.

Rosalie, glad with Alice's speech, stood up and walked past Alice and I, making her way to my bedroom. Alice then took a hold of my hand and pulled me behind Rosalie.

I looked at Edward with worry in my eyes, and he just shrugged, not knowing what to do. I was hoping he'd save me.

I then looked at Jasper, begging for help with my eyes, and he just shrugged, not knowing what to do. I was hoping he'd talk Alice out of this.

I then _glared _at Emmett, murdering him with my eyes, and Emmett just grinned, happy that I was being tortured and that he had won. I was hoping he'd fall down on the ground out of fear and shiver.

Luck wasn't with me today.

When the boys were out of sight, I turned to look at Alice. She was just now entering my room, still dragging me with her. Her face was a mixture of shock, anger, excitement, and what seemed like a small drop of pride.

Maybe I wasn't _really _dead.

When I saw Rosalie's face though, my hope vanished. She was sitting on my bed, her arms crossed, and her gaze on me. She had fury, shock, and disbelief written all over her face. Her glare was basically burning into my forehead, and all I could do was pray that there wouldn't be a death today.

_God, if you can hear me, know that I was always a good girl, and that I don't deserve to die, and that I did nothing wrong, and that I-_

My prayer was stopped by a hard hand smacking my head.

"Ow," I said, rubbing the back of my head. I looked to my side to see that Alice was the one that had smacked me. Her arms were on her hips, and she was obviously pleased that she had hurt me.

"Hey, Alice! Bella's still alive, so I don't think that the smack worked. Try hitting her harder," Rosalie said, fuming.

"My pleasure," Alice said, her small hand flying towards my face. Just in time though, I caught her wrist in my hand.

"Why are you guys so mad?" I asked, looking at Rosalie.

She stood up off the bed and made her way over to me. "Because of what you did."

I was beyond confused. "What did I do?"

Alice, finding pleasure in hitting me, jabbed a finger in my ribs. "You know _exactly _what you did."

Still confused, I wiggled my way out of Alice's grasp and stood a good five feet away from her. "No, Alice. I don't know _what _I did. So explain, please."

Rosalie stepped forward and growled. "What did you do with Edward in here?"

Now, _I _was the mad one. "That's why you're mad? That may possibly be the worst reason to get mad in _history_! What Edward and I do is _our _business, and you have no say in it! We do what we want to do, and that shouldn't get _any _of you mad! I don't tell you what to do with Emmett!"

"And _you_," I said, jabbing a finger in Alice's ribs, "also have no say in anything! I am sick of you practically running my life and getting mad when I do something, and you don't have to harm me in any way to get your point across! Your glare gets your point across! You don't see _me _getting mad when you make a move with Jasper, right?!"

"Listen," Rosalie said, glaring at me, "we're only mad because _you _decided to do something without telling _us_, your best friends, first!"

"I don't have to tell you guys anything!" I yelled.

"Yes you do! We tell you everything, and if you were to do something without us knowing, everything could just go downhill!" Alice screeched.

Nothing made sense anymore. "How can things go downhill if I don't tell you what I'm going to do _before _I do it?"

No one answered me though.

Alice just stood there, looking at her feet, a hint of sadness in her eyes. She was looking at Rosalie out of the corner of her eyes, and Alice looked worried.

When I turned to look at Rosalie, I saw hurt, sadness, and worry in her eyes. She was so sad, which happened to be a rare occasion.

The way her eyes were though _immediately_ made me understand. She only got that look in her eyes when she was thinking about one thing. About _one _person.

She was worried that something like that would happen again.

"Listen," I said, stepping forward, "I would _never _do something like that, Rosalie. You know that. You don't have to be worried."

Rosalie looked at me and nodded her head slowly, relief making its way to her face.

"Besides," I continued, "I didn't even _know _that we were going to second base. Edward and I were just talking, and he leaned in. I couldn't tell him to wait and then run to you guys and tell you what was going to happen. I was planning on telling you _after _it happened."

Alice nodded her head in understanding. "I get it now, and I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Bella. I had to admit though, even though I was angry and sad, I was also a little bit proud of you."

I grinned. "Yeah. I figured that."

Just then, the door to my room opened. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were all standing there, looking at us curiously.

Well, Jasper and Edward were. Emmett had a look of amusement on his face.

"We came here to check on you guys. By the volume of your voice, we thought that you guys were going to burst into a fight like before. We wanted to break things up before they got ugly." Emmett grinned.

Although I was a little annoyed at Emmett, I knew he meant well. This could have easily turned into a fight if I hadn't figured out what Rosalie was thinking.

Knowing that Emmett and the rest of them would have stopped the fight before it happened made me comfortable.

"So, would you ladies care to join us outside again?" Jasper asked, looking mainly at Alice. We all nodded our heads and headed outside to the living room once again.

Emmett plopped down on the couch and sighed. It was amazing how at home he felt. Of course, with his personality, I don't know why I was surprised.

"Well, we gave you gifts, we listened to a fight, I was _in _a fight," Emmett said, remembering the showdown between him and Alice, "and we talked. We accomplished a lot in one day."

Rosalie, Alice, and I all nodded, but by the look on all our faces, we were wondering the same thing.

Did that little statement mean that they were going home now?

Emmett grinned. "That doesn't mean we're leaving though. Yet."

_Thank god_.

"So, if you're not leaving yet, what are we going to do?" Rosalie asked.

Edward shrugged. "I don't really know. I suppose we cou-,"

"I'm _hungry_," Emmett said, interrupting Edward. "Not to be rude or anything, but can we get some food?"

"Sure," I said. "What do you want to eat?"

"Something messy," Emmett said, grinning.

Rosalie raised her eyebrows, a small smile playing on her lips. "Why?"

"No reason."

Whether it was a boy thing to eat messy food, or Emmett just had something up his sleeve, I didn't care. I just started thinking of all the types of food I could make.

"Spaghetti?" I asked.

Emmett nodded his head. "Perfect. Oh, and Eddie here cooks too, so he can help you if you want."

I smiled. "That's okay. You guys are our guests, so we'll cook."

"Nonsense. I'll be there to help you in a few minutes. I just need to talk to Emmett and Jasper for a second." Edward said.

Before I could answer though, Alice stepped forward. "Sounds good. Rosalie and I will go in the kitchen for now and just _try _to help Bella cook, since we don't really know how. You can talk with Emmett and Jasper, and Rosalie and I will just talk with Bella until you come."

Edward nodded his head. Alice then took my hand and started pulling me to the kitchen.

"Alice," I said, taking my hand away from hers, "I'm perfectly capable of walking to the kitchen myself."

Alice sighed. "Fine. Just hurry up."

Alice then sprinted to the kitchen with Rosalie.

By the impatient look on Alice's face, I knew that she and Rosalie were going to start questioning me when my foot entered the kitchen. I didn't know if it was going to be embarrassing questions or not, but I was still worried.

I turned towards the boys, looking at them.

Emmett was whispering to Jasper and laughing. Edward was listening in, but every once in a while, he rolled his eyes.

He then turned towards me, and when what he most likely saw was my worried face, he winked at me.

Embarrassed, I forgot all about what Alice and Rosalie were going to do, and my confidence went up. I just had to get to the kitchen to escape Edward's gaze. I was _really _embarrassed.

Blushing, I smiled and turned around and ran to the kitchen.

* * *

**So, how was that chapter? Good or bad? Please review!**

**Now, like I said, I was going to update a week ago, but my internet was down, so I couldn't. I finally fixed the problem though, and it will most likely never happen again! YAYYYY!!! :)**

**Also, B/E will get together in the next chapter or two! I promise!!! :)**

**Oh, and also, this chapter is almost 5,000 words. Didn't I tell you guys that reviews would bring you long chapters?**

**Oh, and I think most of you, if not all of you, can guess why Emmett wanted messy food. If not, wait until the next chapter to see!**

**Oh, and about Rosalie, you guys will find out soon enough why she was mad at Bella, and what experience she was recalling. Any guesses though? And Rosalie and Alice did have good reason to be mad, like you'll soon find out. :)  
**

**And don't you just hate Emmett right now? First, he didn't show up for my interview, and next, he interrupts Bella and Edward's **_**almost **_**kiss! Again! Well, I still love Emmett, but he **_**really **_**has to get a sense of timing soon!!! :P**

**Oh, and this chapter was supposed to end a completely different way. I can't tell you what that way is, because that's what I'm going to do next, and telling you would ruin the surprise. You will find out in the next chapter though!**

**Also, there is a new poll on my profile! I would love and appreciate it if you guys took it!!! :)**

**Oh, and like always, 3 reviews or less is an update in 5 days, (I got 2 reviews in a day last time,) 3-4 reviews is an update in 4 days, 5-8 reviews is an update in 3 days, 9-10 reviews is an update in 2 days, 10-19 reviews is an update tomorrow, and 20+ reviews is an update today!**

**And like always, you get previews, interviews, longer chapters, faster updates, and LOVE! –gives everyone three buckets of love-**

**See, I always keep my promises! You do get each and every one of those things! Oh, and once again, sorry about the late update! Internet is fixed now, so it won't happen again!!! :)**

**Oh, and I'd really like to thank my anonymous reviewers! I love you guys so much, and if there is anything I am able to do for you guys, just let me know! I know that you guys can't get me previews. :(**

**Oh, and to Dovia, I tried sending you a preview but your PM is off. Just know that I really appreciate your review, and that I'm sorry you didn't get a preview!**

**Oh, and my BFF, a million contradictions, has written her first story, and it is a one-shot. It would mean a lot to me and her if you went over there and read and reviewed it! She would like to know what people think about her first story!!! :)**

**Oh, and here's the question for this chapter!**

**What would you do if someone told you to make messy food? Anything you might do or say? Winner gets something, like always!**

**Anyways, thanks to all who read this!**

**Now, review for all those benefits, take the poll on my profile, tell me about the interview and who you would like to see next, and tell me your predictions please! NOW REVIEW!!! :)**


	31. Unbelievable

**Hello readers! Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! I really appreciate it! You guys are the best readers ever! So, as a favor to all of you, I tried to get Emmett to come on…again. Hope you enjoy!!! :D**

**Me: Welcome, welcome, welcome! This is "Interviewing the Stars," and tonight, I tried to get Emmett to come on my show! Cross your fingers and hope he's here!**

**Audience: -crosses fingers-**

**Me: Excellent! Now, here's Emmett!**

**Emmett: -comes out and waves at everyone- Hello my little fans! How are all of you?**

**Audience: WE'RE AWESOME EMMETT! I LOVE YOU!**

**Me: We all know that you guys love him. Now, please sit down, Emmett.**

**Emmett: -sits down-**

**Me: Good. Now, here's the first question. Did you tell Rosalie and Alice about what you walked in on?**

**Emmett: -grins- I think we all know.**

**Me: Yes, we do. Say it anyways.**

**Emmett: Well, yes, I did. I wanted to have some fun, and I wanted to see the reactions on their faces!**

**Me: So, you wanted them to kill Bella?**

**Emmett: I knew they wouldn't do that! They would just…roughen her up a bit.**

**Me: I see. Now, here's another question. Why do you want to eat messy food in this chapter?**

**Emmett: You'll find out soon enough. I will say this though. It's going to be **_**very **_**fun and **_**very **_**rewarding.**

**Me: -grins- Well, I already know what's going to happen. This audience doesn't though, but I guess they'll have to wait!**

**Emmett: Yup.**

**Audience: Can you just tell us **_**one line **_**that you say in this chapter please?**

**Emmett: -sigh- Fine. I say, "I would, but my hands are **_**really **_**oily. Can someone help me?"**

**Audience: -impatient to read the chapter-**

**Me: Good line, Emmett! Now, here's the last question. How often do you dream of Rosalie?**

**Emmett: Well, not every day, but often…**

**Me: So, in other words, every day.**

**Emmett: Maybe…**

**Me: -grins- Okay. Well, let's not keep this audience waiting any longer! Thanks for coming Emmett!**

**Emmett: No problem! Bye, audience! **

**Audience: DON'T LEAVE! PLEASE!**

**Emmett: Sorry. I have to go meet someone.**

**Me: -raises eyebrows- Who do you have to meet?**

**Emmett: Um… -runs away-**

**Me: But…but….fine! Anyways, come back next time for another interview! That's all for today! Bye!!! :D

* * *

**

**Okay, can I say WOW! Thank you all so much for your kind reviews! I hope this chapter is one that you'll love!!! :D**

**Chapter 31: Unbelievable (EPOV)**

I watched as Bella scurried away, probably embarrassed that I had caught her watching us. I hadn't minded though. In fact, I found it cute that she was spying on us.

"So, anyone want to hear my big plan?" Emmett asked, grinning. Knowing that there was no denying Emmett, Jasper and I silently nodded our heads.

"Well, first of all, I need messy food so that when we help cook it, we can make a mess and have fun." Emmett whispered.

"But you're not going to be cooking, Emmett." I reminded him. Emmett didn't even know _how _to cook.

Emmett just snickered. "Yes, I am, Eddie-boy. We all are, and when we do, we're going to make a mess with the sauce and whatnot."

"Okay," Jasper agreed. "Is that it?"

"Nope," Emmett said, popping the 'p.' "There's more. You see, when we make a mess, we have to clean ourselves up, right? Well, I'm going to make up this lame excuse as to why I can't clean myself up, and then Rosalie will do it!"

I hated to admit it, but I liked his idea.

Seeing the appreciation of the idea in my eyes, Emmett was quick to speak. "Of course, if you guys like _my _idea so much, you can always use it. Just let me do it first, okay? I don't want Rosalie to think I was taking advice from you two."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Sure, Emmett. Whatever you say."

Pleased, Emmett laughed. "Now, the day is slowly coming to an end, so why don't we go in there right now and _help them out_?"

I looked at the clock hanging over the television to find that it was, in fact, late afternoon. "Okay, Emmett. Let's go."

We all got up and started heading for the kitchen. When we were right outside the kitchen though, we heard the girls talking. We all stopped and listened.

"Bella, you're going to have to tell him sooner or later." Alice said.

I heard Bella sigh. "I know that. It's just that I don't know _how _to tell him."

What were they talking about?

"Bella," Rosalie said. "If you don't tell him, then you won't be able to do it! You need to tell him soon if you want to get what you want."

I wanted to hear what they were going to say next, but Emmett, the funny man, chose that time to make an entrance into the kitchen.

"We…Have…Arrived! Hold your applause!" Emmett grinned. All the girls started laughing, and Emmett just beamed, glad that _someone _had laughed at his actions.

"Anyways, I see you ladies have already started on the noodles. Excellent! Eddie-boy here can start on the beef, and Jasper and I will _try _to make the sauce!"

I looked at the girls, and sure enough, they were all putting noodles in a pot of boiling water.

"Sounds like a plan," Alice said, nodding her head. She then quickly turned back around and started to load noodles into the pot once again.

"Edward," Jasper said, whispering in my ear. "Stop staring at my girl. Now move your butt and start working on that meat!"

I laughed loudly, and when the girls gave me a questioning look, I simply just shook my head. I don't think Jasper would appreciate it if I told the girls what he had said.

"So, where do you ladies keep your sauce?" Emmett asked.

Bella pointed to a shelf right above Emmett's head, and Emmett immediately got the sauce down. "Time to make some awesome spaghetti!"

I turned towards the table in the kitchen, trying to figure out where the beef was kept, when I felt a small hand tap my shoulder.

"The beef is on the same shelf that the sauce is on, Edward." Bella smiled.

I looked to the shelf, and sure enough, the beef was right there. "Thank you Bella."

She nodded and went back to cooking with Alice and Rosalie.

I headed over to the shelf and lowered the beef down. When I was going to start getting it ready though, I heard this big splash come from behind me.

I turned around to see Emmett standing there, a grin on his face, and a pig pile of sauce on the ground in front of him.

"Oops."

The girls, surprisingly, didn't get mad. They just started laughing.

Jasper and I just rolled our eyes. There was nothing 'oops' about it.

"Here, let me clean it up," Emmett said, leaning towards the mess he'd made. A small smile was plastered on his face though, and it seemed to be growing wider every inch he got closer to the ground.

This would _not _be good.

Like predicted, Emmett was dumb enough to step in the sauce, which ended up with him slipping and falling down on his back.

"Emmett, are you alright?!" Rosalie asked, running towards Emmett. She started helping him up, a worried look on her face. When he stood up though, Rosalie saw that he was perfectly fine, and her face immediately relaxed.

"Well, I may be fine, but I completely covered in sauce now!" Emmett whined, looking at Rosalie. Apparently, he was now putting his plan into action.

"Well, you can always just clean yourself up after this, Emmett." Alice said, raising her eyebrows. I don't know why, but something told me that Alice knew what Emmett was trying to do.

Emmett seemed to notice the same thing too, because a look of shock crossed his face." Well, um, thank you Alice."

"No problem," she snickered. She then turned back around to, once again, continue cooking.

Emmett, disappointed, look at me. He mouthed what seemed like 'I hate Alice,' and then he slowly went back to his post.

I started working on the beef again, and after ten minutes, everything was going pretty well. Everything was quiet, and no one was having trouble cooking.

We might actually get this done.

"Oh my god!" Rosalie groaned.

Jasper, Emmett and I all turned to Rosalie, wondering what was wrong.

"This spaghetti is all squished together!"

"Did you put oil?" Bella asked, raising her eyebrows.

Rosalie eyes widened and she smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah. I forgot."

"Well, now someone's going to have to separate all the noodles from each other!" Bella said, throwing her hands up in the air.

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when Emmett stepped forward then.

"Here, I'll do it. My awesome muscles and I can surely handle it."

Rosalie stepped aside, and Emmett went in her place. He grabbed the big ball of noodles and started tearing everything apart. He was actually getting it done fast.

After a couple of minutes, Emmett was done, and he had this victory smile on his face. "I told you guys I could do it. You didn't believe me."

"We never said that we doubted you, Emmett." Jasper reminded him.

Emmett just shrugged and started walking back towards his post. Unfortunately though, he had forgotten all about the spilt sauce, and he slipped again.

His face landed in a big bowl of flour, right when it did, the screaming started.

"Oh god! This flour is _burning _my eyes! Someone get my face _out_!"

His plan was _really _backfiring.

Jasper and I quickly ran over to Emmett and we pulled his face out of the flour. Emmett then started jumping up and down and rubbing his eyes, trying to get the stinging to stop.

After five minutes of watching Emmett jump, he stopped. He opened his eyes slowly and you could tell that he was relieved that he could see again.

"That was a close one." Emmett said, sighing.

"Umm…Emmett? Your hair is full of flour. That's not really good for your hair…" Alice said, pointing at Emmett's flour covered hair.

"Well, what should I do?" Emmett said, turning to Alice.

"I suggest you get that out. Now. Don't use water though. Just sweep it out of your hair with your hands."

Emmett sighed. "I would, but my hands are _really _oily. Can someone help me?"

That statement alone was enough to make me remember Emmett's plan.

Sure enough though, right when Emmett said that, he realized the advantage behind his own words. His eyes started to glow, and a grin slowly started making its way onto his face.

I guess the plan was still in action.

Lucky for Emmett though, Rosalie stepped forward. "I'll help you Emmett."

She then, much to Emmett's delight, started sweeping the flour our of Emmett's hair.

Emmett, enjoying Rosalie's cleaning, looked at me, wagged his eyebrows, and gave me a look that said, 'I told you so.'

Although I was a gentleman, I now had the sudden urge to replicate what Emmett had done. I knew that if I tried though, it wouldn't work.

Hopefully, I'd get my chance in the near future.

"Well," Bella said, "it looks like this making spaghetti plan isn't going to work."

"You're right." I agreed.

Alice looked at Emmett. "Well, we're not going to let you all starve. We're going to order some food."

Everyone quickly agreed. We all then headed out to the living room once again.

Well, I had _thought _that everyone had headed out to the living room. As I looked around though, I saw that only Bella and I were currently in here.

"Where are they?" I asked.

Bella looked around and shrugged. "I don't know. They're probably just dusting themselves off."

After a couple of minutes though, they still didn't come out.

"What's taking them so long?" I asked. I kept looking in the direction of the kitchen, waiting for them to come out.

"I'm going to go check on them," Bella said, standing up. When she started walking towards the kitchen though, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice finally came out.

When Bella saw them, she stood still, her hands on her hips. "What took you all so long?"

"Relax! We were just discussing what we should eat!" Alice said, grinning at Bella.

"Oh, well, what did you guys choose?" Bella asked.

"You know that burger place across the street?" Rosalie asked. I nodded and she continued. "Yeah, well, we're going to get some food from there."

Bella looked at me. "Does that sound good, Edward?"

I nodded my head. Anything sounded good right about now.

"It's settled then. I'll call them now," Bella said.

"No! I mean, I'll call them! Don't worry about anything!" Alice yelped, standing in front of Bella.

Bella sighed. "Okay then. Call them."

"Okay. Come on Rosalie. Bring Emmett and Jasper to the room. We're going to order some burgers!"

Bella stopped Alice though. "Wait, why do you have to go to a room to order?"

That's _exactly _what I was thinking.

"Bella, I like to order when I'm sure no one can hear me." Alice said.

"Well, okay, that's understandable, I guess, but how come Edward and I have to stay here and the rest of you get to go in the room?"

"Well, we want to show them some stuff in our room." Alice argued.

"But I want to come too!"

"No." Alice demanded.

Bella started begging. "Please?"

"No."

"Why can't I come?"

"_Stay_."

"Fine," Bella huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "I'll stay here because of your dumb arguments and reasoning."

"Good girl," Alice said, petting the top of Bella's head. "Now let's go guys!"

I watched as Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett started leaving the room. What surprised me though was the small bit of victory, anticipation and amusement painted right on his face.

_Weird._

"Well, I guess all we can do now is wait," Bella said, sitting down on the couch next to me. I was too busy deciphering Emmett's expression to notice her though.

I _knew _there was something he was hiding.

"So, let's just talk, I guess." Bella said, shrugging.

That's when it clicked.

Emmett wanted us to talk to each other. They _all _wanted us to talk to each other. They wanted us to get closer to each other.

Whether it be because Emmett felt guilty for ruining our moment earlier today, or because they just felt generous today, I was grateful.

So _that's _what they were discussing in the kitchen.

I decided then to make use of the little time I had with Bella.

"Bella."

"Edward."

We both smiled, shocked that we had said each other's names at the same time.

"You can go first," Bella said, blushing.

I shook my head though. "No, you go first. I insist."

"Okay," Bella said, taking a deep breath. "Well, I just wanted to talk to you about us."

"Go on," I urged. I really wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Well, you see, Edward, you're an awesome person. Whenever you're around me, my whole world lights up. I feel really happy around you, and I like to hang out with you. So, I was just wondering if you felt the same thing." Bella said, her voice quiet.

I was stunned. "Of course Bella. Of course I feel the same way. You are my light Bella, and I am happy whenever you are around me. I'm glad I know you, Bella."

Bella nodded, but she still looked a little but jumpy.

"Is there something else you'd like to say?" I asked her.

Again, she took a deep breath. "Well, Edward, the truth is, I really, _really _like you."

That's when I stopped breathing.

Bella already told me how she felt about me, but she had never said it in so many words. I watched her intently, ready to see if a small drop of hesitation crossed her face, but it never did.

She was telling the truth, and I couldn't have been happier with that realization.

"Bella, I need to tell you something now," I said, grabbed her small, fragile arm in mine's.

"Yes Edward?" Bella asked, looking up at me.

I didn't waste a moment. I immediately started to speak. "Bella, I know that I've only known you for a short time, but I just feel like, like…"

Bella reassuringly and calmly put a hand on my cheek. "You feel like what, Edward?"

"Bella, I feel like I love you."

Her hand slowly made its way back to her side. She just kept staring at me, her eyes growing wide. She started to breathe faster, and her eyes started tearing up.

"Really?" Bella asked, smiling at me.

"I mean it with all my heart, Bella." I said truthfully.

Then, as if on instinct, we both slowly started to lean towards each other. All thoughts of everything quickly left my head, and I only focused on Bella.

I had only tried kissing her twice before, but it felt like the hundredth time right now. I just felt like we had tried getting closer so many times, but things never worked out.

Hopefully, the third time's the charm.

We were both still leaning towards each other, and I could hear Bella's heartbeat double in pace. Her eyes were closed, and I could feel her breath on my face.

_This is it. We're going to get closer tonight. This is it._

When we were both less than an inch away from each other, we stopped. I closed my eyes like Bella had done, and I took a deep breath.

_This may actually be the moment. I had to make it last._

Slowly though, we both, once again, started moving closer to each other.

_We were almost there. Just a little closer._

Awkwardly enough though, we both stopped again. There was something about this stopping thing though that intrigued me. It just felt like instinct.

Soon though, we both started inching towards each other again.

Closer…

And closer…

_And closer…

* * *

_

**MUAHAHA! I AM SO MEAN! I just stretched on that 'moving closer and closer and then stopping scene forever,' and in the end, you don't get a kiss! Well, fear not my readers! If you review, the next chapter will come out soon, and you'll get your answer as to whether or not they **_**do **_**kiss, or if Emmett barges in again! :D**

**Well, anyways, I hope I made this chapter good for all of you! I hope the interview and kitchen scene was to your liking, and you all probably know what Emmett and Alice and the rest of them were saying inside the kitchen. Those little sneaky planners… :D**

**Oh, and I kept my promises! You got a fast update, a long chapter, previews, and an interview!!! :D**

**Anyways, thank you all so much for your reviews! I didn't see any anonymous reviewers though, which made me sad. :(**

**Just remember that I do accept them though, so please review if you don't have an account or if you're not signed in!!! :D**

**Anyways, you know the drill! Less than 3 reviews is an update in 5 days (is what I got last time,) 4-5 reviews is in 4 days, 6-8 reviews is in 3 days, 9-10 reviews is in 2 days, 10-19 reviews is tomorrow, and 20+ is today!!! :D**

**Oh, and please do review! I love your inspiration, feedback, and support!**

**The Question This Chapter is: What would you do to get closer to someone? Emmett would make a mess. :D**

**Thanks to all who read this!!! :D**

**Now, review! Tell me what you would like to see happen, and what you want in the next chapter! Who do you want for an interview next time? Also, review for all the benefits above, and you do get all of them, like I always promise and do! Answer the question above and get a cool prize if you're the best answer! Review for long chappies, fast updates, previews, interview, and LOVE! –hands out love- HIT THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE AND REVIEW PEOPLE!!! :D**

**Review, or I won't let Edward and Bella do what you want them to do in the next chapter..**


	32. Finally

**Hello My People! I am really, **_**really**_** happy right now! You guys are the best readers in the world! 13 reviews in less than 15 hours? W-o-w! Now, to thank you guys, here's an interview, like always, and, this chapter is going to have what you've all been waiting for! I really hope you enjoy!!! :D**

**Me: Hello guys! Since you are all **_**so **_**awesome, I'm going to do another interview! Now, with us today is a short, black haired pixie with a passion for fashion! Please welcome…Alice!**

**Alice: -gracefully runs to the stage- Hello! Hello! Hello! I'm really glad to be here tonight!**

**Me: Of course you are, Alice. Now, please sit down.**

**Alice: Sure! –sits down-**

**Me: Excellent. Now, here's a question for you to answer. What were you and the other talking about in the kitchen?**

**Alice: Well, we were **_**obviously **_**talking about how to get Bella and Edward alone together! I must say though, I think we did a pretty good job!**

**Me: –grins- You obviously did Alice. Now, here's another question for you. We understand that you're trying to get Bella to the next level, but have you ever given thought to how **_**you're**_** going to get to the next level with Jasper?**

**Alice: -laughs- You're kidding, right?**

**Me: No, I'm not.**

**Alice: You should know! I'm **_**the **_**Alice! I always think ahead about these kinds of things! Of course I know what my plan is going to be.**

**Me: Oh really… -shines all the lights on Alice-, -moves microphone closer to Alice- Care to share your plan?**

**Alice: Um…no.**

**Me: Why not?!**

**Alice: You told me I can't tell anyone! Besides, you'll find out soon enough anyways! Just wait! In about 1 or 2 more chapters, Jasper and I's relationship will be said, and then you can find out!**

**Me: Fine… Now, here's one more question. Although this happened a while back, what happened between you and Jasper when you went to wake him up?**

**Alice: Nothing.**

**Me: Listen, I'm the writer. I **_**know **_**something happened. Share with the audience please.**

**Alice: No.**

**Me: YES!**

**Alice: NO!**

**Me: YES!**

**Alice: YES!**

**Me: NO!**

**Alice: Ha! You said no! I win!**

**Me: Fine… Well, audience, I'll let you decide. Would you like me to give you an outtake of when Alice went to go wake up Jasper? Review after this and tell me what you want! Since you guys are amazing, I'll do what it if you want!**

**Alice: Hey, can I go now? I need to do something.**

**Me: What do you need to do?**

**Alice: **_**Something.**_

**Me: Fine. Bye Alice! Come back again!**

**Alice: -gets up and exits- Bye audience! I'll try to come back soon!**

**Me: Isn't Alice awesome? I just love her. Anyways, come back next time for another interview! So long, farewell, and here's the next chapter!!! :D

* * *

**

**OMJ! OMJ! OMJ! That means "Oh My Jacob." Anyways, OMJ! 335 reviews? I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Anyways, here's a chapter for all of you that I hope you like!**

**Chapter 32: Finally (BPOV)**

"Well, Edward, the truth is, I really, _really _like you."

There. I had said it. I had just confessed my feelings to Edward the way a lover would do. Those were my intentions anyways though. I wanted to tell Edward just how much I liked him, and I was glad that this obstacle was one that I was now past.

Edward seemed shocked. He was really still, and he kept looking at my face, as if he was making sure that what I said was the truth.

He didn't need to worry though. Everything that had now crossed my lips was the truth and _only _the truth.

I still looked down though. Looking down was just a way to calm my nerves, and right now, I needed to be calm _a lot_.

Edward slowly grabbed my hand and he looked into my eyes. "Bella, I need to tell you something now."

Slowly, I looked back up at Edward's face. His eyes were holding a million emotions, and I was too worried about what he was going to say to notice any of them. "Yes Edward?"

"Bella, I know that I've only known you for a short time, but I just feel like, like…"

"You feel like what, Edward?" I said, putting my hand on his cheek. I knew that he was nervous too, and I wanted to do anything I could to make him feel calm.

I waited for what he had to say. I was sure that whatever he said was going to be big, and surprisingly, I felt like I was ready for anything he had to say to me.

Edward's eyes softened. "Bella, I feel like I love you."

Okay. I wasn't expecting anything _that _big.

Shocked, I slowly lowered my hand back down. I really wasn't expecting him to say that.

Before I could respond though, Edward slowly started leaning towards me, like he had done earlier today.

Of course I couldn't back down, so I did the same thing.

My heart rate was growing faster every second I spent leaning towards Edward. My eyes were closed, but I could sense that he was near me.

_This may be it. No interruptions._

That thought kept coursing through my head. It was the only thing I could think of, besides Edward's figure getting closer to me.

Why wouldn't I be thinking about it though? After all, how many times had Edward and I attempted to move closer before this?

Two.

And how many times had that worked out?

Zero.

And it was all because of Emmett's tendency to barge in unexpectedly at these moments.

Before, I used to be hesitant to do something like this, but now, since I really knew that my feelings towards Edward were strong, I was confident and brave.

We kept inching towards each other, stopped at brief moments.

We went closer…

And closer…

And closer…

And then our lips touched.

That was when my heart went wild.

I could feel my heart beating hard on the inside of my chest. My mind was fogging up, and I couldn't seem to remember anything, except the fact of what I was doing.

My senses went wild, and all I could do was sit there and kiss Edward.

Kiss Edward.

That thought brought a burst of happiness inside me. After all, who would have ever thought that I would be here now, getting closer to the man of my dreams?

Not me, that's for sure.

Our lips started moving together in perfect synchronization. The kiss was soft, sweet, and tender, yet it held just the right amount of passion.

It was everything I'd ever dreamed of, and it was perfect.

I don't know how long we sat there, expressing our feelings in an entirely different way. It could have been seconds or minutes, and I wouldn't have known in the slightest.

I was just concentrating on me, him, and his warm lips sitting upon mine.

Sooner than I would have liked though, we pulled away. That didn't mean that we were entirely done with the experience though.

In fact, we just kept sitting there, staring at each other with the goofiest expressions on our face. Edward's eyes were glowing, and the wide, crooked grin that I loved so much was resting perfectly on his face.

We would have kept staring at each other, except for the fact that a clapping sound started coming from behind us.

Edward and I turned around only to see Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice all standing behind us, smirks on their faces.

"Bravo!" Emmett said, clapping his hands. "Great job! I must say Bella, you're a natural at this!"

Of course, that comment only made me blush.

I rested my head on Edward's shoulder, wanting to disappear. Had they really just witnessed everything?

To my disappointment though, Edward started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I hissed, glaring at Edward.

Edward looked down at me, still laughing. "Oh, come on Bella. That was really funny. Do you really expect me not to laugh?"

I didn't answer him. I just kept glaring.

"Bella, of course I'm a little mad and embarrassed, but it was funny," Edward said.

"Fine," I mumbled, giving in. "I guess it _is _kind of funny, but I still want to kill Emmett. He shouldn't have been watching us in the first place."

"Hey!" Emmett whined, walking over to me. "That's not fair! I'm the one that got you two together!"

"Well, thank you for doing that Emmett. Unfortunately, that doesn't mean that you can spy on us whenever we're having a _moment_." I said, narrowing my eyes at the word 'moment.'

"Fine," Emmett pouted, crossing his arms across his chest.

"On a lighter note, I ordered some burgers! They should be here any second," Alice said, smiling at me.

I knew that Alice knew that I was uncomfortable, and I was glad that she changed the subject.

I couldn't help but smile back at her.

Emmett grinned. "Awesome! I'm starving!"

"We all know that already, Emmett." Jasper said. "You're _always _hungry."

"Hey," Emmett argued, holding his hands up. "I'm a _man_! Of course I'm always going to be hungry!"

Somehow, I just knew he'd say that.

"Well, in the mean time, what should we do? We're certainly not going to sit here doing _nothing_! We don't have that much time left!" Alice said.

I looked at the clock and was shocked to find that it was 5:00 pm. The day had certainly gone by quickly.

Emmett then started jumping. "I know what we can do! Let's do a contest!"

"What kind of a contest?" I asked.

Beside me though, Edward just groaned. "Bella, don't do it. The contest he has in mind isn't necessarily something you'd be interested in participating in."

"Well, let me just hear what it is," I said, looking at Edward. I then looked back at Emmett. "What is it?"

"It's a strength competition!"

The room then went quiet. No one talked. All we did was just stare at Emmett, disbelieving expressions on our faces.

"Oh, come on! Please? If you girls want, you can just sit down and watch!" Emmett pleaded.

I was just about to refuse the idea all together and suggest we do something else, but Alice spoke before me.

"I'm in."

"Me too," Rosalie agreed. Rosalie and Alice then looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"Um, well, I guess I can watch too." I said nervously.

To my surprise though, Alice just started laughing. "Oh Bella. You are so funny! Rosalie and I aren't going to sit down and watch! We're going to participate in the contest!"

"What?" Emmett, Jasper, and I said all at once.

"You heard me," Alice said. "It's about time we show the boys what power us girls have! We are _so _going to beat Mr. Tough here at his _own _game!"

"Oh, it's _on_ little pixie." Emmett grinned.

Alice just smirked. "Prepare to feel my wrath."

I decided to step in before I was forced to participate in the activated too. "I don't really want to play, so can I just judge?"

"Of course you can Bella! We need a judge anyways, since the last time we did this, _someone _cheated!" Emmett said, looking directly at Edward.

Edward just smiled. "If I recall Emmett, I didn't cheat. My foot just slipped."

"Sure it did," Emmett mumbled. "Putting your foot back and letting it fly into someone's butt suddenly means that your foot slipped."

"Anyways," Jasper said, stopping them before a fight started, "let's start. What activity should we do first, Bella?"

I started thinking. Hard.

I didn't want Edward to lose, but at the same time, I wanted all the boys, _especially Emmett_, to lose to Alice and Rosalie. I mean, come on! How funny would it be if Rosalie and Alice were standing up, victorious, while all the boys had these shocked expressions?

It would be really funny, is what I thought.

I tried desperately to think of an activity that Alice and Rosalie were good at, and it took a good minute to finally think of the perfect activity.

"Okay, I have decided." I said, smirking. I looked over at Rosalie and Alice and winked. This was going to be great.

"Okay, what is it?" Emmett asked, eager to start the challenge.

"We are going to life shopping bags," I said, crossing my arms. Rosalie and Alice started doubling over in laughter. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were staring me, and they were wearing the funniest expressions I had ever seen.

"Shopping bags? You're joking, right?" Emmett said, his eyes begging me to change the activity. "Please tell me you're joking!"

I desperately tried to stifle my laughter. "I'm afraid not Emmett. Now, Rosalie, go get some shopping bags. Alice, go get some clothes, purses, accessories, and shoes. We're going to make this our first challenge."

Rosalie and Alice nodded their hands and they sprinted off to their rooms. I looked at Emmett, and instead of him having a pleading face, he actually looked pretty amused.

"You know," he started, "I wasn't shocked because I thought I couldn't handle shopping bags. I was just shocked that you had _chosen _for us to carry shopping bags. This will be really easy though! I'm going to beat Rosalie and Alice _easy_!"

I smirked. "I wouldn't be so sure Emmett. Rosalie and Alice always go shopping, and they _always _have to carry big, heavy shopping bags full to the top with items. They just might beat you."

"We'll see," Emmett said.

Soon, Rosalie and Alice came back, and they were both carrying tons of items. I stood up and walked over to them, taking the items and placing them in each bag. When each bag had an equal amount of weight in it, I headed back to the couch and sat down, ready for the contest to begin.

"Everyone grab a bag and get into position!" I yelled. I hated to admit it to anyone, but I was actually having a little bit fun with this judge stuff. Then again, I was just glad that I wasn't being forced to participate in the activities.

Rosalie and Alice grabbed a bag, and then they handed one to each of the boys. All of them got into position.

"Ready, set, lift!"

All of them quickly grabbed their bags and lifted them into the air.

Almost immediately, Jasper dropped his bag.

"Jasper's out!" I yelled. I was shocked though. How could he drop the bag that fast?

"You couldn't handle the weight, Jasper?" Emmett asked. He also seemed to be struggling with his bag. As I looked around, the only people who _weren't_ struggling with their bags were Rosalie and Alice.

What was going on here?

This was really weird…

"There's something wrong here! The bag just _slipped _from my hands!" Jasper argued.

"Yeah right! You're just making up excuses!" Emmett yelled. "Now, let's continue!"

Jasper sighed and came and sat down on the couch with me.

"It's okay Jasper. It's only one challenge," I told him.

He looked at me and smiled. "I'm not sad because I lost. I'm just confused. The bad _literally _slipped from my hands."

I shrugged, not knowing what to say. I then turned back around to look at the remaining contestants.

After another minute, both Edward and Emmett dropped their bags.

"There's something weird about this bag." Edward said, staring at the floor.

"I'll say!" Emmett agreed.

At the statement, both Rosalie and Alice, who hadn't dropped their bags yet, burst out laughing. They both fell on the ground and started rolling around.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked, confused.

"We…made…your bags…hard to…carry!" Alice breathed.

"What? What do you mean you made them hard to carry?" Emmett boomed.

We had to wait a little bit before Alice and Rosalie finally calmed down. When they did, they stood up and looked at us.

"We put butter on Jasper's bag to make it slippery, we cut the string on Edward's bag to make it spiky, and we rubbed ice on Emmett's bag to make it freezing cold!" Rosalie explained.

"Well, what did you two do to your bags?" Jasper asked, raising his eyebrows.

Rosalie and Alice looked at each other before they spoke at the same time. "Nothing!"

"That's not fair!" Emmett argued. "That's it! I'm not playing anymore!"

"Well, that means we won!" Alice said.

The look on Emmett's face was priceless when Alice said that. He didn't argue any further though, which was good.

"Well, now what?" Jasper asked.

"Um, I'm going to talk to Bella really fast." Alice said. "Rosalie, come with us."

Rosalie nodded her head. "Sure."

I figured that Rosalie and Alice were going to question me about my kiss with Edward. I couldn't argue with them though, so I got up and followed them to my room without hesitation.

When we were inside, I closed the door and turned to Alice and Rosalie. "Ask away."

"Excellent," Alice said. "Now, what happened before you guys kissed?"

I sighed. "We just admitted our feelings to each other in a…better way."

"Okay. Now, what was it like kissing him?" Alice said, jumping up and down.

I gasped. "Alice! That's none of your business! Why would you want to know anyways!"

"Come on Bella! Just spill the secret! Please?" Alice said, using those puppy dog eyes that she knew I couldn't resist.

"Fine," I mumbled. "It was perfect."

"That's all you're going to tell us? Come on Bella!" Alice pleaded.

"No more." I demanded, putting my foot down. "That's all you're going to get."

This time Rosalie argued. "That's not fair though! You're the first one to kiss your 'dream man,' so the least you can do is tell us how it felt! We haven't kissed Emmett and Jasper yet, so we don't know how it's going to feel!"

Did they really think that I would tell them how it felt _before _they did it? This was an amazing experience, and when they experienced it, I wanted it to be special for them. I was going to go and tell them what to expect.

"That's why I'm not telling you anything. You need to see what it feels like for yourself." I said.

"Fine," Alice huffed.

"Thank you for understanding."

Rosalie spoke. "I have one more question though."

"Yes?"

"Are you two _together _now? Like, _really _together?"

I thought about it for a while before speaking. "Well, I-,"

"No need to answer," Alice said, interrupting me. "You'll find out for _sure _soon enough."

I was confused now. "But, how? Edward and I can't talk alone because Emmett and Jasper are outside."

"We pulled some strings and made some plans." Rosalie said, smiling. "Don't say we never did anything for you. Now go out there and talk to Edward."

I nodded my head slowly and headed out to the living room once again. Sure enough, Emmett and Jasper were gone. Edward was pacing in the living room, and he had a nervous expression on his face.

I was nervous too, to tell the truth. I mean, if Edward asked me if we were together now, what would I say?

I mean, we had kissed. That was a big step forward, if you asked me. Just to be sure that we were comfortable though, should we just stay _not _together a little more? Or should we just move on?

Was _I _comfortable doing this so early?

"Bella," Edward said when he saw me. "I'm glad you're here. I need to ask you something."

"Okay," I said, nodding my head. "What is it?"

Edward moved closer to me. "Well, we kissed today Bella. We confessed our feelings too. I just have to ask you something now that will tell me where we're going to be next."

This was it. I was now going to have to answer him whether I wanted to or not. "What do you have to ask me, Edward?"

Edward took a deep breath.

"Are we official now?"

* * *

**That's the chapter! It was long, and you guys finally got what you wanted! A kiss between Edward and Bella!!! :D**

**Now, the next chapter is the last chapter that focuses on this relationship. After that, we move onto Jasper and Alice! If you guys want Bella and Edward to get together, then review! Otherwise, I'll make Bella say no!!! :D**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: In a few days, I will change my pen name to "Jacob's Lala." So, I just don't want people to be confused when they see my pen name different! I am still the same person, I just changed me pen name! Also, search "Jacob's Lala" in a couple of days if you want to find my profile! To make sure you read this, PLEASE say "Washer" in your review! I'm afraid to change my pen name is some people still didn't read this! So, please say "Washer" in your review! Also, I have 80 people on favs for this story, so just to be sure, can at least half of those people review and say the code word? I just want to make sure you guys understand! Thanks!!! :D  
**

**Now, when you review, also tell me whether or not you want me to make an outtake of when Alice went to go wake up Jasper! If I get at least 10 people saying that they want the outtake, I'll do it! I wouldn't want to make the outtake when only one person wants it, and have some other people who didn't want it get annoyed that I did make one. So, if 10 people tell me that they want the outtake in a review, then I'll make it!!! :D**

**Also, if I get more than 20 reviews for this chapter by tomorrow, not only will I update early tomorrow, but you'll also get a very BIG prize in the next chapter, and you guys will get to tell me what outtake you want to see from **_**anywhere.**_** Even if all of you want a different outtake, I'll make all of them! I need 20 reviews by tomorrow to do that though!**

**And I kept my promises! You guys got a long chapter, a fast update, an interview, and previews! See? I always keep my promises!!! :D**

**Oh, and I saw anonymous reviewers! Thank you all for reviewing, and I still accept them, so review this chapter too!!! :D**

**Anyways, less than 3 reviews is an update in 5 days, 4-5 is an update in 4 days, 6-8 is 3 days, 9-10 is 2 days, 11-19 is tomorrow, and 19+ is today!!! :D**

**And PLEASE review! I love your inspiration, feedback, and support!!! :D**

**The Question This Chapter Is: Out of all your friends, who is the sneakiest? Alice is, in this case!!! :D**

**Thanks to all who read this!!! :D**

**Now review! Tell me what you want next chapter, and take the poll on my profile! Review for a long chapter, a fast update, previews, interviews, and LOVE! –hands out love- Review and tell me if you want the Alice and Jasper outtake, and if 10 people say they want it in a review, I'll make it! If I get 20+ reviews by tomorrow, then tomorrow, when I post a new chapter, everyone will get a BIG prize AND surprise, and when you review tomorrow's chapter, tell me what outtake you guys want, and I'll make ALL of them! I always keep my promises, so review for all the benefits above!!! :D**

**Now, review and tell me whether you want a 'yes' or a 'no' from Bella! No reviews and I won't know what you guys want, so I might do the **_**opposite **_**of what you guys want to see!!!**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME "WASHER!" I WANT AT LEAST 40 PEOPLE TO SAY THAT JUST TO BE SAFE PLEASE!!! :D **


	33. Choices

**Hello my wonderful readers! Thank you all **_**so much **_**for your wonderful reviews! So, I haven't done it yet, but soon after this, I will change my pen name to "Jacob's Lala." That's just a heads up so you guys don't get confused later on! Oh, and here's an interview which I hope you enjoy!!! :D**

**Me: Okay. All of you fans have been **_**very **_**generous, so I have decided to bring back who **_**you **_**guys wanted to see! This is "Interviewing the Stars," and without further-a-do, here's Jasper!**

**Jasper: -comes out- Hello, everyone.**

**Me: Oh Jasper. You're such a gentleman. Now, please sit down.**

**Jasper: -sits down- **

**Me: Perfect. Now, here's the first question. When will we see more of you and Alice?**

**Jasper: In the next chapter.**

**Me: Are you **_**positive**_**?**

**Jasper: Yes, I am.**

**Me: -smiles- Good. Now, do you have a plan to pull Alice in?**

**Jasper: -smiles- Yes, I do.**

**Me: Would you like to share with us?**

**Jasper: No, I wouldn't.**

**Me: -mumbles- I knew you were going to say that. Now, here's the last question. What have you done in Alice's room before that Alice doesn't know about?**

**Jasper: Nothing.**

**Me: Are you sure? Because if I look at my outtakes, than I can see that you-**

**Jasper: Okay, okay! I'll tell you! I, um, looked through her stuff.**

**Me: What **_**stuff**_**? –grins-**

**Jasper: I will not answer. –gets up- I want to leave now.**

**Me: No! Please don't leave!**

**Jasper: -leaves-**

**Me: -pouts- Fine. Well, that was our interview! I hope you all liked it, and come back next time for another interview!!! :D

* * *

**

**Okay, I can't tell you guys how much I love you! I got 10 reviews for the last chapter, and I am SO grateful! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Chapter 33: Choices (EPOV)**

I kept staring at Bella, waiting for her to say something. I wanted her to tell me her answer, so that I could know what to expect of our future.

After a couple of minutes though, she still didn't answer. She just kept staring at the ground, her nose scrunched up, and her bottom lip being bitten.

I decided to step in. "Bella, of course, if you're not ready, we can always just remain at this stage. We can move on later. I'm sorry for pushing you in to something that you aren't ready for. I can understand if you're not ready."

After my little statement, Bella looked up at me. Her eyes were full of a million emotions that I couldn't possibly decipher. Her eyes were gazing intently in to mine's.

I was about to talk again, but Bella beat me to it.

"No."

She had said no. I completely understood her decision, and I still loved her, but I couldn't fight back the pain that had just made its way into my heart.

"Okay Bella," I said, my voice cracking. "I understand."

She smiled. "Thank you for understanding, Edward. You truly are the best."

I nodded my head, glad that she at least still liked me. "Well, like I said, I'm sorry for rushing you into something that you weren't ready for. I won't do that again. In fact, I'll-,"

Bella stopped me before I could go on though. Her little finger was pressed against my lips, ordering me not to speak.

"Edward, what are you talking about?" Bella asked me, curiosity and amusement in her eyes.

"You said that we weren't official Bella, and I'm just telling you that I completely understand. I'm okay with that," I explained.

Bella then started giggling. "Oh, Edward. I didn't refuse you. When did I say that?"

Now, I was just plain confused. "Bella, you said no."

"Yes Edward, I did say no," Bella said. "I didn't say no to the 'official' question though. I said no to your questions that came afterwards. You kept telling me that maybe I wasn't ready, and that we could wait longer, and that you were rushing me. My 'no' answer was to those questions, Edward."

The pain that was in my heart before had immediately vanished. "You really mean that Bella?"

"Yes Edward, I do. I'm tired of always being the girl who likes to go slow. That may be right in some cases, but I _know _that what we have here is real, Edward. I would never say no to this," Bella said, waving her hand at me and herself. "I'm tired of always worrying about what people think, and letting those dumb accusations get in the way of me having the life that I want for myself. I'm tired of being the weak girl, Edward."

"What about Rosalie and Alice though? What would they say?" I asked.

She grinned. "You're worried about _them_. If I recall, they're the ones who arranged for us to be together. They _want _me to be with you, Edward. So we don't have to worry about them. Besides, even if there were other people who didn't want us together, why would I listen? I only want _you _Edward. People who think otherwise can just get out of my life altogether."

I was too happy at her confession, that I didn't even notice myself leaning towards her.

Almost immediately, our lips crashed together. We kissed with almost as much force and passion as before. Our lips moved perfectly together, and I didn't want to stop. She felt perfect against my lips. When she started gasping for breath though, I slowly backed away.

"So, we're official?" I asked her, grinning.

She then started laughing. "Yeah, we are!"

"Good. I was waiting for you to say that, Bella. You don't know how much I've wanted you to say those words." I said.

"Same here," Bella giggled.

Then, like earlier, we heard a sound coming from behind us. It wasn't clapping though. It sounded like…a whistle?

Bella and I immediately turned around to look at what that noise was.

There Emmett was, blowing a whistle and throwing paper in the air. Oh god.

"It looks like you two are together now!" Emmett said, wagging his eyebrows. "It's about time too! You guys took _forever_!"

I was about to remind Emmett that he wasn't even official with Rosalie yet, but I decided against it. We didn't want a war in the living room.

"Forever?" Bella asked. "What do you mean? How long have you wanted this to happen?"

Emmett grinned. "Oh, come on Bella! I can see it in your eyes! You really want Edward, so it's about time you admitted your feelings to him! Took you long enough…"

I had to laugh at that. Although it was slight embarrassing, it was actually a very sweet thing for Emmett to say.

Bella must have realized that too, because she then spoke. "Wow Emmett. Are you turning into a big teddy bear?"

Emmett grinned. "Don't get used to it."

"Well," Rosalie stated, "you are a teddy bear in some ways, Emmett. So, technically, we're _already _used to it."

"Exactly," Bella agreed. "You're my big teddy bear, Emmett."

I started laughing. "Oh, Emmett. These girls are lowering your self esteem, aren't they?"

"I could say the same for you, Edward." Emmett snickered. "Remember that _embarrassing _time where you-,"

I didn't want Emmett to continue. I knew what story he was going to tell. As if luck was with me though, the doorbell rang before Emmett could finish.

"I'll go get it," Bella said, heading towards the door.

"I was just going to get to the good part," Emmett mumbled, crossing his arms and pouting like a little kid.

I started chuckling, and then I turned towards Bella. She was looking through the peep hole in the door.

"Who is it, Bella?" Alice asked.

"I think it's the burger people," Bella responded. She then stepped back and opened the door. Sure enough, a man was standing outside, holding a lot of bags and drinks in his hand.

"Are you Alice Brandon?" Chris, as said on his nametag, asked.

Before Bella could answer, Alice ran to the door. "I am, actually! Thank you for delivering these!"

"No problem," he said, struggling with the bags in his hands. I could tell that he needed some help, and so could Jasper and Emmett, so we went over and gently took the bags from him.

Bella paid the man, said 'thanks,' and he was on his name.

"So," Bella said, closing the door. "I'm sure all of you are hungry, so open up those bags and let's eat!"

Emmett immediately opened the bags, talking out a ton of food in the process. He sat down and started eating.

I laughed at Emmett's reaction, and I sat down like Bella and the rest of them had done so far. We started eating, and for the next ten minutes, it was quiet.

* * *

"So, what now?" Emmett asked, patting his stomach.

Bella groaned. "Emmett, some of us are still _eating_."

"But I want to do something," Emmett whined. "It's not my fault you guys eat slow."

"Actually, it's that you eat _fast_," I argued.

Emmett turned his head to glare at me. "Be quiet, Eddie. Now, what are we going to do?"

"Emmett, be _quiet_," Alice hissed, venom in her voice.

Emmett scoffed, unfazed by Alice. "Make me."

Oh no. Not this again. I didn't want another war to happen in the living room.

"Alice, just stop. You too, Emmett. We don't need a recap of earlier," Rosalie snapped, glaring holes into Alice's forehead.

"Whatever," Alice said. "I'm not even going to _waste my time_ with you, Emmett. I'd win anyways, like we both know."

"Wanna bet?" Emmett said, raising his eyebrows.

"No, she _doesn't _want to bet, Emmett. _No one _wants to bet _anything _or _see _any bets. Get that through your head of yours," Bella said, stepping in before things got ugly.

"What if I _do _want to bet, Bella?" Alice said, turning her head to glare at Bella instead.

"_No_ betting, Alice," Bella growled, staring Alice down.

Alice kept staring at Bella, but eventually, she huffed. "Fine."

"Thank you, Alice."

"Yeah, whatever," Alice mumbled. She then looked at Emmett. "I love you Emmett, but you really need to learn not to bother people."

"I love you too, Alice." Emmett laughed.

I had to admit, what had happened right now, before me, was amazing. A minute ago, everyone was quiet, then Alice and Emmett were ready to rip each other's throats out, and now, they were confessing their friendly 'love' towards each other. All in a matter of two minutes.

Wow. Only Emmett and Alice could do that.

"Now that the _fight _is over, if we can even call it that, let's just get back to eating for those who haven't _finished_," I said, looking straight at Emmett, "and keep sitting for those who _have_."

"Party pooper," Emmett mumbled, looking directly at me. He didn't refuse though, which was good. He just went and sat down on the couch, waiting for the rest of us to finish.

After a couple of minutes, everyone was finally done.

"So, _now_ what do we do, Emmett?" Alice said, smirking.

"Oh, _now _you want to do something," Emmett said, snickering.

"Yes, because we're finally done _eating_."

Emmett laughed. "So I see. Now, we can maybe play a game."

Bella, curious, raised her eyebrows. "What game do you have in mind?"

Emmett grinned, like he always did. "Who's up for some football?"

"No, Emmett," Rosalie, Alice, and Bella all said at once.

"Why not?" Emmett argued.

"I'll get my clothes dirty," Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"I'll mess up my hair and makeup, and I'll break my heels," Rosalie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'll fall and break my neck, most likely," Bella said, looking down on the ground, embarrassed.

"Okay then," Emmett mumbled. "No football."

"Thank you," all the girls breathed. They were obviously relieved that they wouldn't have to participate in guy activities.

"Shopping?" Alice said, looking hopeful.

Emmett immediately argued. "No way! If we can't do a guy activity, no way are _we _doing a girl hobby! Besides, we're not going to go shopping _now_. Who goes shopping when the stores are going to close soon?"

Alice grinned. "You obviously haven't seen me shop."

"What does he mean by that, love?" I asked Bella, turning to look at her.

At first, she just started at me, her eyes wide. I didn't know what I had done wrong, but I then realized that I had called her 'love.' That was the first time I had ever done that.

"Um," Bella finally said after a few seconds, "what Alice means, is that in a matter of a couple of minutes, she'd already have ten bags full to the top of items. So, yeah."

Wow.

"Anyways," Emmett said, looking directly at me, "we're not going shopping. According to you _girls_, we're not going to play any sports either."

"Yup," the girls said. You could tell that they were glad that their wishes weren't being ignored.

"Well, in that case, what in the _world _are we _going _to do?" Emmett said, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"If I may," I said, stepping forward, "we can always talk."

"Edward, all we've been doing for the past week is _talking_. I'm not sure if there's anything left to talk about! I want to do an activity. You know, Edward. Something _fun_." Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

"I know what you want, Emmett," I stated, not bothering to argue with his overreacting statements.

Emmett eyes widened, like he was surprised. "Oh, you _do_, do you? The last time I checked, you didn't know the meaning of _fun_. Let me explain it to you Edward, just in case you forgot. You see, fun is-,"

"I know what it is, Emmett!" I yelled. Emmett had finally made me lose my temper. "Why do you overreact about _everything_? Someone suggests an idea, and you go all psycho on them! Frankly, that's not a reason to start a war!"

"Yeah, seriously Emmett." Jasper said, stepping in. "There's no need to yell at someone for suggesting an idea that they didn't know you'd be against."

Emmett opened his mouth to, most likely, start yelling argument at us again, but to _all _our surprises, the girls put themselves in the middle of Emmett, Jasper and I.

"No fighting," Rosalie said, looking directly at Emmett. Emmett looked shocked, but he slowly nodded his head.

"_No_ arguing over something as stupid as this," Alice said, glaring at Jasper. Jasper too nodded his head slowly.

"And _no_ getting into a fight like we did earlier. We don't need a recap, and as girls, we wouldn't be able to break up a fight that happened here. You boys had it _easy_," Bella said, looking at me and raising her eyebrows. I nodded my head slowly, surprised at Bella's actions. She usually didn't take charge like this. I was impressed.

"Um, I'm sorry guys. I just want to _do _something, but I overreacted too much." Emmett said when he had finally escaped the shock.

"No problem," Jasper and I echoed.

Just then, Emmett's phone started beeping. He took his phone out from his pocket and looks at it.

"I need to talk to you guys. Alone." Emmett said, looking at Jasper and I.

"Okay," I said, looking at Bella.

She gave me a knowing look. "You can go in my room if you want to."

I thanked her, and Emmett, Jasper and I went to Bella's room. When we were inside the room, Emmett closed the door.

"Who called you, Emmett?" Jasper asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"No one called me. That was a 'reminder' that I had set on my phone for today." Emmett explained.

I raised my eyebrows. "Why today?"

"No reason. I just chose a random day."

"And what was the reminder?" Jasper asked, leaning forward.

"Well, you know how we planned to take the girls to the special place?" Emmett asked us. Jasper and I nodded our heads.

"Well," Emmett started, "if we're going to take them there, we first have to kind of work up to it. You know, take them to some places beforehand."

"Didn't we already take them to that special place? You know, the park?" I asked, confused. Was there another place that I had forgotten.

"The _other _place, guys. The one that we go to once every year." Emmett said, annoyed that we had forgotten.

Oh. I get it now.

"Good, you guys remember," Emmett said, obviously seeing the remembrance on our faces.

"Yeah, we do." Jasper said.

"Good. Now, as much as I hate this, we have to leave. If we're going to take them soon, like tomorrow or while after that, we have to go plan and make reservations," Emmett told us.

Jasper and I sighed, disappointed that we would have to leave the girls when it was, possibly, the best day of our lives so far. We knew that we had to do it though, so we hesitantly nodded our heads, sad smiles on our faces.

"Let's go tell them," I said, walking towards the door. Jasper and Emmett agreed, and they started walking behind me.

When we made it to the living room, the girls were all sitting on the couch, whispering to each other. They were giggling, smiling, and having fun.

"We have to go," Emmett said, breaking my train of thought.

Well, I had wanted to ease into that fact, but of course Emmett would just get straight to the point.

"Why?" Rosalie asked, her expression turning sad.

Jasper sighed. "We have some things to do. I'm very sorry."

The girls all nodded their heads. They really couldn't do anything except for accepting the fact that we, unfortunately, had to leave.

"Come back soon?" Bella said, looking directly at me.

"I promise we'll come back sooner than you can imagine."

"Okay."

Emmett, Jasper and I then headed to the front door, opening it. We all looked at the girls one last time, and their expressions did hold sadness.

"Goodbye," Emmett, Jasper and I all echoed.

"Bye," the girls said.

We then headed outside, closing the door behind us. We walked to the car, got inside, and Emmett then started the car, pulling out of the driveway.

I looked out the window, and before I completely lost sight of the girl's house, I could see Bella, Rosalie, and Alice looking out their window at us. That sight made my heart break a little more.

I had to look at the bright side of things though. Sure, we had to leave, but it was only for one day. It was noting too big that I would have to be really depressed about it.

The brightest thing though that kept me feeling at the top of the world, was something I hoped would never be false, and something that would stick with me forever.

Bella loved me, and we were finally together.

* * *

**READ THIS IMPORTANT NOTE AND THE THINGS BELOW PLEASE:**

**I have changed my penname to Jacob's Lala now. Just a heads up!**

**Okay everyone! That's the chapter! I hope you love it!**

**Now, the next chapter is for Alice and Jasper! Their relationship will start to grow…or maybe it will weaken. You'll just have to wait and find out! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! :D**

**Now, I am SO SORRY for the late update! I know I was supposed to update a few days ago, but before you get mad and hate me, let me explain. First of all, I had some stories that people wanted me to write with them. I wanted to, because they are great friends of mines on here, so I did just that. Those days were spent on those stories and one shots, and not on this story. I finished those stories before I was supposed to update, but it did give me less time to write this chapter. Also, my internet kept acting up. I would be online, ready to update my chapter, but when I went to Document Manager, the internet would just stop working altogether. This was a major setback, and I was not able to have as much time as I needed on the computer. Also, this week was the last week of the semester for me. That means extra work, less time to complete the work, and exams that I have to study for. So, I had to concentrate on school, no matter how much I wanted to come on here. I should have told you in my last update that this week would be busy for me, and that an update would come later than usual, but it completely escaped my mind. I am sorry for this, and it won't happen again. I have all the problems fixed, and I not have a long break that I can spend on here. **

**I hope none of you are mad at me, and I just have to say that all of you are the best fans anyone can have. I hope you can still stick with this story, and that you don't mind having to deal with my rare, late updates. Thank you all so much!**

**Now that that rant is over, I just have to tell you all your prize now. Now, each of you reviewers got 3 previews, and now, here's another prize. As you may know, I didn't get 20 reviews or more in the last chapter. If that happened, all of you would have gotten all the extras and outtakes you wanted. So, as a thanks from me to you, in a review, tell me as many outtakes, extras, favors, requests, and anything you want, and I will try my best to do each and every one of those things. :)**

**It's the least I can do for you guys. :)**

**Now, I kept almost all of my promises. You guys didn't get a fast update, because of school and whatnot, but you did get a long chapter, an interview, previews, and love. –hands out love- I have break now, so don't expect another promise broken from me for a long time.**

**Also, I would love to see my anonymous reviewers again. I love you guys so much! I also am happy to see new readers and reviewers! I love your inspiration, feedback, and support! That's what makes this story **_**far **_**from over. :)**

**Now, you know the drill! Less than 3 reviews is an update in 5 days, 4-5 is an update in 4 days, 6-8 is 3 days, 9-10 is 2 days, 11-19 is tomorrow, and 20+ is today!!! :D**

**No promises will be broken this time either. I haven't given up on this story. I love it more than anything. I just had school. :)**

**Thanks to all who took the time to read this.**

**So, please review! You will get all the benefits and prizes above **_**guaranteed**_**, and no promises will be broken! Whatever you want, make a list of 1-100 things in a review, and I will do all of them. I will also PM you to tell you that I have done them, so you can know. Take the poll on my profile, and before I forget, go to Johnny22's profile and please read and review the one shot that I wrote with him! It's his first story, so he would appreciate some feedback. So, please review and tell me **_**whatever **_**you want, guys! Also, where do you think the boys will take the girls? What are your predictions? Please tell me in a review! Now hit that button down there and review please!**


	34. Surprise

**Hey everyone! Back with a new chapter! I am so sorry it took me so long to update! For one, there was school to be done. I also had to do some things in real like and whatever. I'm also working on a story I want to publish and all, so yeah. =D Also…Document Manager wasn't working for a couple of days. Don't you just **_**love **_**it when it stops working? I really wanted to write, but life was…life. I am now free though for the next…3 months or so. XD I'll be updating normally now. XD But here's an Alice/Jasper chapter for all of you. ;D But first…an interview. =D**

**Me: Hello everyone! Today we have...Alice on the show!!! Come on out!**

**Alice: *comes out; sits down* Hello everyone!**

**Me: Hey Alice! So, we only have a little time today. Only 2 question, okay? We need to get on with the chapter.**

**Alice: Sure thing.**

**Me: Good. Now, first of all, will your relationship with Jasper… *looks at audience***

**Audience: Make or break?!**

**Alice: Can't tell you.**

**Me: But…but…why?!**

**Alice: Cause it would ruin everything! I will say this though. Jasper and I will get together in a…different way than Bella and Edward. We're not going to keep talking like them. Something…else…is going to happen.**

**Me: So you **_**are **_**going to get with him… *grins***

**Alice: Eventually, yes. I didn't say it would be in the following chapters though.**

**Me: Darn. Now, last question. Can you tell us something that's going to happen? A clue, maybe?**

**Alice: Sure. A clue would be…car horn.**

**Me: …That's it?**

**Alice: Yup. Now, can I leave now? I want to go shopping.**

**Me: Um…okay. Bye,**

**Alice: Bye. *gets up and leaves***

**Me: Okay… Well, that's the interview! Come back next time!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 34 (Oh, how I missed writing that…): Surprise (APOV)**

I yawned, waking up. My thoughts drifted back to last night, and a wide grin slowly made its way onto my face. Jasper had been lovely. He had agreed to help me with the Edward and Bella problem, he had stuck by my side, and truthfully, he had given me the best day of my life. That was all I ever wanted, and I just couldn't believe that he had given it to me. That's why I loved him.

I swung my legs over the bed, groaning when my feet slammed on the hard floor. I got up, heading to the bathroom, and I did my daily morning routine. I brushed my teeth, changed my clothes, combed my hair, and tried to keep from passing out. Absolutely normal.

As I was walking out of my room to go downstairs, I bumped into someone. I fell on the ground, my head hitting the floor. I groaned, rubbing the part where the pain was torture. Once it was healed…sort of…I growled looking up.

"Can you watch where you're goi-,"

I stopped short, my throat closing up. I had expected Bella or Rosalie to be in front of me, but it wasn't. My jaw dropped, my eyes turning wide. I couldn't find the words to speak for a while.

"Emmett?"

"Hey Alice," he said, grinning. "How's your head?"

"Just fine," I mumbled, getting up. "What are you doing here?!"

Emmett pouted, pretending to be hurt. "You don't…want me?"

"No." I mumbled. "Not unless you tell me what you're going here."

He shrugged, taking my hand and helping me up. "Rosalie invited me over. I couldn't say no, so I came."

I heard a loud voice echoing down the halls. "Emmett, you liar! I didn't invite you! You came by yourself," I heard Rosalie yell. I looked at Emmett and snickered, amused by his embarrassed face. A thought then came to mind, and I couldn't push it away.

"When did you get here?" I asked, hesitant.

Emmett looked at me, confused by my tone. "About an hour ago. Why?"

I bit my lip. I looked up at Emmett from under my lashes and cleared my throat. "Well, um, what did you guys…do?"

Emmett's face was still confused. He started at me for a good minute, and then recognition lit in his eyes. "What the…No! We didn't…Alice! How did that enter your brain?!"

I shrugged. "It just…came to me. First thing I thought about."

"Alice, we didn't! I swear! You can even ask Edward!" Emmett held up his hands horror. He then pointed to the stairs. "Go ask him! I was down there the whole time! I just…came up here to use the bathroom!"

I didn't even hear what Emmett said. My thoughts were swarming around the idea that Edward was here too. So, if he was here, wouldn't Jasper be here too? "Listen, Emmett," I began, "I believe you, and I don't really want to talk about this anymore. Anyways, Edward is here? How about Jasper?"

Emmett grinned. "No, Jasper isn't here. Why? Do you…want him to be?" A wicked gleam appeared in Emmett's eyes, and I stared at him, questioning his sanity.

"I was just asking, is all," I said. "You know…curious."

"Aha," Emmett said, a grin appearing on his face. "Well, I'll be sure to tell him that you wanted him to be here. I'm sure he'd love to hear that."

My heart soared at that. "Really?"

"Yup."

I grinned, but then some questions came bubbling to the surface. "So…um…if he's not here, where's is he?"

Emmett smiled, his face glowing, but he quickly composed it. He looked at me with a regular expression, but I could tell that there was something he was hiding from here. "Jasper wanted to go do something. He said he'd come here once he was finished."

I nodded. "Well, I better go welcome Edward. I don't want him to think I'm rude or anything," I said. "A warm welcome is perfect."

As I was walking, Emmett said, "I think Jasper would want that warm welcome more than Edward." I tripped, catching myself before I fell down. I turned around to glare at Emmett, and was even more furious when I saw that he wasn't fazed at all by it. I turned around, continuing down the stairs, cursing and muttering a string of profanities under my breath.

"Alice, what happened?" Bella asked, getting up from the couch when she saw me. Edward's arm had been around her.

Edward got up as well. "What did Emmett do?"

I was about to answer, but Emmett beat me too it. "Why is it that whenever something happens, you all assume it was my fault?" His booming voice echoed throughout the house.

"Because it's always your fault!" I yelled back. "Even _I _know that!"

Edward laughed beside me, and when I looked at him, he was playing with a strand of Bella's hair. "Wow Emmett. You have spent no more than 2 weeks with her, and she already knows you. You're so predictable."

I could hear Emmett grumbling, but I couldn't make out his words. I laughed and faced Edward, a big smile on my face. "Well, Emmett had made me upset by…embarrassing me…somewhat, but you just made everything better, Edward."

"Glad I could help," he said, a crooked smile on his face. He then turned towards Bella, and he kissed her. I looked away because it felt like I was intruding, but also, I looked away because I felt a sharp pang of jealousy when he kissed her. I just wished Jasper would do that someday.

Their kissing session was going too much too long for my liking, so I cleared my throat.

"What?" I heard Bella say.

I turned towards them. "I'll tell you what…"

"She is disgusted by your kissing sessions, obviously. Plus, you're doing it in her face. It doesn't make her comfortable, don't you think?" Emmett said, walking down the stairs. "Right Alice?"

"_Must _you always interrupt, Emmett?!" I snapped. "I can speak for myself."

Emmett snickered. "Yes, but I don't think you wanted to tell them that they were doing things in your house that would forever scar you, Alice. That's my job; where I come in."

I shrugged. "I really can't disagree with you on that one," I mumbled. I turned towards Bella and Edward again, as did Emmett, and we both laughed when we saw Bella's bright red face hidden behind Edward's arm. Edward was chuckling, patting her on the back.

When Emmett and I didn't stop laughing, Bella removed her face from its current location to glare at us. "Enough laughing at my expense. I know some pretty embarrassing stories about you, Alice, and I'm positive that Emmett and Jasper would love to hear them."

I froze, silently begging her to keep quiet with my eyes. I then looked at Emmett, and he broke into even more laughter when he saw my expression. I looked frantically between Emmett and Bella, wanting to disappear right now. "Bella, let's not do anything rash here," I whispered.

"Oh, your face Alice was priceless," Emmett choked out, wiping tears from his eyes. "Classic."

Edward cleared his throat from behind me and I turned to look at him. He winked at me quickly before directing his attention to Emmett. "I also have some stories about you that I'd like to share."

Emmett froze, and it was my turn to laugh. "Oh, Emmett," I said. "Your face is priceless."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled. "So now that we're calm, you can stop threatening us with your 'embarrassing stories' act."

A wicked gleam flashed in Edward's eye, and a mysterious smile slowly made its way onto his face. "Oh, we weren't joking. We're going to tell the stories regardless of what you do."

"But why?!" Emmett and I exclaimed, masks of horror being our faces.

"It'll pass the time, and it'll be fun," Bella said, grinning.

I stared at Bella in horror. "I'll tell stories about you then!"

She shook her head. "Not allowed. Now sit."

I grumbled, taking a seat on the couch. I crossed my arms, saying, "Not allowed my butt. I will find a way to tell stories about you."

"In your dreams," Bella murmured, but she said it so quietly that I wasn't sure if it was meant for me to here. She then looked up the stairs. "Rosalie, come down here! We're going to embarrass Alice and Emmett!"

Rosalie ran down the stairs almost immediately. "Story time? Awesome. I'd love to hear stories about Emmett," she grinned.

Emmett's eyes grew wide when he realized that Rosalie would be listening too. "Oh no. No way. Edward, tell the _one thing_ and I'll make sure that you don't see the light of tomorrow."

His threat was weak though, as Edward laughed, Bella and Rosalie joining. "How many times have you used that on me, Emmett?"

"Enough times to know that I'm not kidding around," Emmett grumbled. "Now start with Alice. No way in hell am I going first."

"Why do I have to go first?!" I yelled, shifting to face him. "You're strong and tough, apparently, so start acting like it!"

"Ladies first."

"Enough!" Rosalie yelled, throwing her hands up into the air. "We are getting nowhere with this pathetic argument! I choose who goes first, okay?"

Emmett and I, grudgingly, nodded our heads. Rosalie smiled. "Now, who do I choose to go first? I already know every single story about Alice, but I want to embarrass her for reasons unknown. Emmett on the other hand, I know nothing about…"

Emmett and I tensed, waiting for Rosalie's choice. She averted her gaze to Emmett, and me, then back to Emmett again. "I choose…Emmett."

Emmett swore under his breath, and when I laughed, he turned to me. "I'll get this over with sooner than you, at least."

"Yes, but if everyone keeps laughing at your story, they'll forget about mine."

"Doubt it."

"Just go," Rosalie sighed, turning to Edward. "We need to get them to _stop talking_." Rosalie's eyes flashed to mine's and Emmett's and they turned into a glare.

"Gladly," Edward said. "Now, which story should I do, Emmett? I think I'll tell the one about where you tried to prank some girls, Emmett."

Emmett jumped up. "No! Please, Edward! Anything but that one! How do you remember it anyways?!"

"Emmett, sit down," Rosalie said, pointing to the couch. "Edward, tell the story please."

Emmett slumped down, and Edward laughed. "Oh, you'll love this one. Anyways, about a year ago, Emmett decided that it would be funny to prank these girls. We told him it was a bad idea, and that it was low, even for him. We said that he should prank boys or men instead, but he was just so dead set about the girls…"

Emmett spoke when Edward stopped to take a breath. "Let me remind you, Edward, that you started laughing at the idea shortly after I suggested it. You didn't argue with me any further."

"Yes, but only because when I told you to not go along with it, you wouldn't listen. Why would I stand there, arguing, when I knew that you wouldn't allow having your mind changed?"

Emmett grumbled, and Edward continued. "Anyways, Jasper and I started laughing at Emmett's idiocy. We knew that his prank was sure to get him in trouble, but we figured that he could take care of himself, and that what he wanted to do, he could do. So, Emmett went to the mall. We came with him, for the entertainment, of course."

"Yeah right," Emmett mumbled.

"Anyways," Edward said, glaring at Emmett, "Emmett wanted to try a prank he saw on TV. He thought it would be funny and amusing, but to Jasper and I, it was ridiculous and childish."

"What did he want to do?" I questioned, really getting into the story.

Edward laughed. "Emmett wanted to go inside the ladies' restroom and steal the toilet covers. I'm sure you can guess what would happen if he did that."

I looked at Emmett, shock in my eyes. "Out of all the pranks to do, you choose that one?"

He shrugged. "I was bored."

I sighed, turning back to Edward. "Continue."

"Emmett was planning on walking straight into the bathroom, but Jasper and I stopped him. There were too many people outside, and they would surely call the security guards if he dared go inside. Plus, there were some girls in the bathroom, so his chances of succeeding were really slim."

"What did he do?" Rosalie questioned, curiosity in her eyes.

"This is where it get's funny," Edward chuckled. "Emmett decided to unleash hell on everyone in the mall. He made a stink bomb in the mall, though I'm not really sure how…"

"And I'll never tell you either," Emmett said, grinning.

"Of course you won't," Edward agreed. "Anyways, he put it in the area of the bathroom. When it…exploded, people ran screaming from the area, gagging and holding their breaths. I could remember that Jasper and I's eyes were starting to water, but Emmett just stood there, happy, as if he was immune to the scent."

I groaned. "The pig probably is."

Emmett shot me a look, but I just stuck my tongue out at him. Edward continued once again. "So, he went inside the bathroom, and he took the toilet lids of each toilet. He then walked outside, holding them up like a trophy."

"Disgusting," Bella, Rosalie and I said at the same time.

"Yes, but what are you going to do about it?" Edward sighed. "So, after the smell died down, Emmett his behind some plastic plants. Some girls went into the bathroom again, and within a minute, they came out with their pants soaking wet. They-,"

"Just a minute," Rosalie said, standing up. She walked over to Emmett and hit him on the head. "What were you thinking? Girls don't like to be embarrassed, Emmett! It's rude! You actually deserve this punishment right now!"

Emmett leaned back. "Rosalie, I was a child!"

"It was one year ago!"

"It was for fun…" Emmett said, trailing off. "I won't do it again! Promise!"

Rosalie's eyes grew wide at this. "Oh, so you were planning to do it _again_?!"

I laughed, amused by the scene in front of me. "Rosalie, just sit down. Spare Emmett. I think he got his punishment from those girls, right Edward?"

"Exactly, Alice," Edward grinned. "You see, Emmett put the toilet covers right next to him. The girls spotted his massive frame hiding behind a 5-foot plant, and they started running towards him, yelling 'Come here!' It was hilarious."

Bella laughed. "Wow Emmett."

"So, Emmett ran away. He ran to his car and everything, trying to escape the wrath of the girls," Edward explained.

Rosalie laughed hard when Edward announced that. "A big macho man running away from girls? Well, I can't blame you. Us girls are feisty."

Bella ignored Rosalie's comment and looked intently at Edward. "Then what?"

Edward sighed. "He took the car and drove home."

"He left you and Jasper in the mall?!" I asked.

"Yup. We called Emmett and asked him to come back and get us, but I guess he was freaked out that he would see the girls again. Jasper and I eventually had to resort to taking a taxi."

At the end of the story, Rosalie, Bella and I laughed. Hard. We were clutching our sides, and our breath was coming out in short, uneven breaths.

"Enough laughing at my expense," Emmett said, quoting what Bella had said earlier. "I believe it's Alice's turn."

My good mood immediately vanished, and my face drained of all the color it had. "Okay…" I said with a shaky breath.

"Rosalie will help tell the story," Bella announced. "And we know just which one we're going to tell…"

Rosalie nodded. "I'll start. So, one day, all of us girls went to the mall. We went inside a new store…I forgot what it was called…but yeah. We were shopping for _hours _and everything, and then, right when we were about to leave, Alice saw these shoes she wanted."

I knew where this was headed, and I gasped. "Out of all the stories, you have to choose that one?!"

Rosalie glared at me. "Alice, you have stories _way worse _than this one. You're just lucky we're going easy on you. It's either this…or the camping trip."

I immediately shut up. I nodded my head, telling them to continue. Rosalie smiled, victorious, and Bella continued. "So anyways, she ran towards them. At the exact same time though, this woman came and she grabbed the shoes. Then, a war started."

Emmett laughed. "I should've known, I guess."

"Shut up and listen," I snapped, growling.

Rosalie continued. "So anyways, they kept pulling the shoes back and forth. An occasional 'They're mine!' would be thrown around, and it was getting crazy. We told Alice to just give the woman the shoes, since she already had similar shoes, but Alice wouldn't budge. Soon, an employee came and he decided to take matters into his own hands."

Bella nodded. "So, he told them that they would just have to see who paid the most, which I think would be against the rules. Anyways, Alice said that she could only pay $100 more dollars than the original price, which would add up to her paying close to $300. The other woman though offered to may $350 dollars, and she got the shoes. Alice was _beyond _mad. She was actually thinking of calling the manager."

Rosalie and Bella laughed at the memories while I just growled. Emmett looked disappointed though. "That's it? That wasn't embarrassing."

"Who said we were done?" Rosalie challenged. "Here's what happened next. So, the woman put the shoes in her cart and began to walk and go shop again. Bella and I left the store, Alice right behind us. When we were almost next to the entrance of the mall though, we turned around and realized Alice wasn't there."

Emmett and Edward laughed, realizing where this was going.

"So," Bella said, "we walked around the mall, searching for her. We went past the store we had been in previously, and we stopped when we saw Alice _sneaking _behind the woman's cart. Her hand was outstretched, and she tried to grab the shoes quietly. We were about to go stop her, but she grabbed the shoes before we did. She ran to the cashier and basically threw the shoes at him, banging the counter and telling him to hurry up. When he was done, she grabbed the shoes and ran out of the store."

By now, Edward and Emmett were gasping for breath. I growled.

Rosalie smiled. "So then, we just left. Alice got in the car and we all left before anyone could get her. I was surprised that no one noticed though, what with all her screaming to 'hurry up.' And the employee that settled the bet didn't see her, which was good."

Bella laughed. "In the car, Alice kept grinning like a maniac."

Everyone kept laughing, and I was just annoyed. Outside, I could hear a car horn blaring, and that only added to my aggravation. "Who is that idiot with the horn?" I mumbled.

I saw Emmett and Edward exchange a quick glance, and Bella and Rosalie smiled. I was confused, but I ignored them, groaning when the horn blared again. "Who is that?!" I asked, annoyed. "One of you has to go outside and tell him to be quiet!"

"I'm not doing it," they all said at once, and I glared at each every one of them.

"Why not?" I protested, crossing my arms.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Emmett said, standing up.

Edward stood up to. "As do I."

I looked at Rosalie and Bella, waiting for their excuses. "Well?"

"I have to go…clean up the kitchen," Bella said.

"And I have to go help her," Rosalie agreed, following Bella to the kitchen.

"Sure, it's not weird at all how all of you suddenly have to do things at the _exact same time_," I said, my voice dripping was sarcasm. "Babies…"

I trudged over to the door, hearing the car horn blast again. I growled opening it up. "What do you want?! Stop d-,"

I then stopped. My eyes raked over what was in front of me, and I couldn't believe it. My mouth was wide open, as were my eyes, and I stopped breathing.

"You," I whispered.

* * *

**Yes. Who's this 'You?' You all know. XD So anyways, hit or miss? How was this chapter? If you know the 'You,' which you should, what is he...or she...doing. What so they want?! Tell me your thoughts if you want in a review. =D**

**Anyways, SO SO SORRY FOR THE MAJOR MEGA SUPER LATE UPDATE! In my A/N above, ^^^, you can see why. School, story, FF not working... Does technology hate me? I think it does. So...yeah. Excuses, excuses. They're true though. ;D Oh, and my quarter for school doesn't end for a while, so I don't have to worry about school. What else...? Oh. I made a schedule for when I will write/publish chapters for my stories. It's in my other story, 'I've Finally Found You.' The schedule is at the end of the first chapter. =D I would also appreciate if you went and read it. Please and thank you. =D**

**So, that scehdule is a scehdule. I won't go past it, but it doesn't mean I won't go early. If I get a good number of reviews, which I hope do, I'll try to update soon. Stress on the _try_. I really will try to update soon though, as I would be in my 'Happy writing mood,' but I don't want to make any promises I can't keep. There is a bigger chance that all of you will get faster updates for reviews though, so please do so anyways. =D I love the feedback, insipration, and support.**

**So...that's all! Check out my other story please! I gave you an interview, love, *hands out love*, and a long chapter. Not a fast update though, unfortunately. =( There's a poll on my page if you haven't already done it, and...that's it! Please review and I love you all! I'm really sorry about the wait!  
**


	35. It's You

**So...I have a lot to say...If you hear screaming, don't run away please...*clears throat*...WE REACHED 400 REVIEWS! OH MY GOD! THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE! I LOVE YOU ALL! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D REACH 100, AND I HAVE 400!!! WOW! YOU GUYS ARE _THE BEST _READERS/FANS/WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL YOURSELVES IN THE _WORLD!_ I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Now that the screaming is done, here's an interview for all of you. =D

* * *

**

**Me: Welcome, everyone! Today is a special day, and because it is special, we have someone on the show that a lot of you wanted back!**** Please welcome...MIKE NEWTON!**

**Audience: Boooooooooooo!!! *throws popcorn at me***

**Me: I'm just joking! Now stop throwing popcorn! *holds up flame thrower***

**Audience: *stops***

**Me: *grins* Good. Now, please welcome...Emmett!!!**

**Audience: Yay! **

**Emmett: *comes out* Hola, everyone! I'm glad to be here...again!**

**Me: Of course you are. This is the best talk show on Fan Fiction.**

**Emmett: What's Fan Fiction?**

**Me: Nothing. Now, please sit down, Emmett.**

**Emmett: *sits down***

**Me: Awesome. You always listen. Now, today, we're going to play a game. It's called '60 Second Rush.' I'm going to set a timer to go off in 60 seconds, and in that fast time, you will be answering as many questions as you can. **

**Emmett: *rubs hands together* Alright! What will the questions be about?**

**Me: *shrugs* Anything. They're all written on this piece of paper. *points to a piece of paper***

**Emmett: Okay. So when do we start?**

**Me: Right...*sets timer*...NOW! What is your favorite color?!**

**Emmett: Red!**

**Me: What is your favorite food?!**

**Emmett: Anything!**

**Me: What is the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to you?!**

**Emmett: Not telling, but it is more embarrassing than the prank with the girls...**

**Me: Wow. Now...um...what's your favorite book?!**

**Emmett: 10 easy steps to getting bigger muscles!**

**Me: Do you know who's outside Alice's door?!**

**Emmett: YES! But I'm not telling who.  
**

**Me: ...Okay...Who do you love?!**

**Emmett: Rosalie!**

**Me: *jumps up* HA! YOU DO LOVE ROSALIE!**

**Emmett: ...You already knew that though. Everyone here knew that. *points to audience***

**Me: Yes, but you just admitted it on National Computers.**

**Emmett: Isn't it National TV?**

**Me: Not here it isn't.**

**Emmett: ...Okay...?**

**Me: *looks at timer* We have time for 2 more questions! If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?!**

**Emmett: Is this a trick question...?**

**Me: No! NOW ANSWER!!!**

**Emmett: I'm pretty sure it is though...It's going to embarrass me again, isn't it?**

**Me: JUST ANSWER! *timer rings* YOU MADE US WASTE TIME!**

**Emmett: Sorry. Now, can I go...?**

**Me: *seethes with anger* Yeah, just go before I kill you...**

**Emmett: *leaves***

**Me: *turns toward the audience* That's it! Now, let me go calm myself down.. *throws lamp at window and window shatters***

**

* * *

**

**Wasn't that an awesome interview? Yes, it was. Anyways, here's a chapter for you that I hope ALL OF YOU enjoy! =D**

**Chapter 35: It's You (JPOV)

* * *

**

I checked my watch, fidgeting nervously in the car. I didn't even know how I was capable of driving with all these nerves in me. I had just left the bouquet store, and on the seat next to me was a big vase full of red roses. I hoped that once I gave it to my girl, she would understand just how I felt about her. In return, all I wanted was for her to feel the same level of devotion towards me that I felt towards her.

I checked my watch again, panicking when I realized that I might be late. Emmett, Edward, Bella and Rosalie had all agreed to help me with what I wanted, and it all had to be timed perfectly. If I got there late, then the plan would all go downhill.

With only ten minutes left to get there, I slammed down on the pedal, seeing the needle creep up quickly. Normally, I would be hoping that there weren't any cops around, but today, it was all about her. I didn't have time to think about anything else.

I reached her house right on time. I got out, grabbing the roses and holding them to my chest. I leaned against the car and slid my hand in through the open window, honking the horn. I waited patiently...or impatiently...for a minute, and when no one opened the door, I honked the horn again. At that exact time, the door flew open, and a very angry Alice stormed outside.

She scanned the outside, trying to find the source behind the noise. "What do you want?! Stop d-," she yelled, but she trailed off when her eyes landed on me. Her eyes grew wide, her jaw dropped, and she looked as if she wasn't breathing. I was about to go and talk to her, making sure she was still alive and that I hadn't given her a heart attack, but she spoke. "You."

I could only very faintly hear her, but I was sure of what I heard. "Hello, Alice. Care to join me here, or shall I go inside?"

She stood still for a minute, but then she slowly started walking forward. Her eyes flickered to the flowers in my hand, and a smile made its way on to her face. When she was only a couple of inches away from me, I pulled her in, crushing her in a hug. I thought I was holding her too tightly, and I was about to let go, but her arms wrapped around me before I could.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking up at my face.

I chuckled. "I came to see you, of course."

Her eyes lit up at my words, and she smiled. "You know, I was waiting for you. Emmett and Edward are here, and when I found out that you weren't, I was a little disappointed. Where were you?"

"You know, I was a little jealous of them for getting to spend some time with you before I did," I replied. "But, now that you're here with me, I'm not so jealous anymore. I bet you didn't hug them."

She laughed. "No, I didn't. I glared at Emmett and was a little disturbed by Edward, but none of them got any hugs. Not even Bella and Rosalie," she stated.

"Glared? Disturbed? What did they do?"

She growled. "Emmett teased me and annoyed me, Edward planted one on Bella right in front of me, Bella and Rosalie told a really embarrassing story about me, and Edward and Emmett laughed at it."

"A story about you? I'm going to have to ask Rosalie and Bella to tell it again," I said, grinning.

"I'll kill them before they do," she said. "Oh, and I heard a story about Emmett too." The smile on Alice's face turned into a mischiveous grin. "I can start blackmailing him with it."

"What story?" I asked, curious.

She shrugged. "The one where he pranked these girls at the mall."

I snickered. "Oh, how I love that story. It's amusing, isn't it?"

"Yup," she agreed. "And you still didn't answer my question."

I raised my eyebrows. "What question would that be?"

"Where were you?"

I held up my flowers, waving them around. "It's pretty obvious, don't you think?" I smiled teasingly, but that was only a half-truth. I was also planning how to talk to Alice, and what I could do for her. I'd never tell her that, but it was true.

"Those flowers are for me?" Alice whispered, staring at them. Her eyes sparkled.

I held them out for her to take. "Who else would they be for? Emmett?"

"He would like that, wouldn't he?" Alice said, taking the flowers. She stared at them for a while, her eyebrows furrowing. It looked like she was trying to remember something.

"Anything wrong?" I asked, scared that she might have hated the flowers.

She looked up at me, smiling. "No, no. I just need to ask Bella something," she said. She then sniffed the flowers, sighing. "They smell great and they're gorgeous. Thank you, Jasper."

"Welcome, ma'am," I said, chuckling at my use of old words.

Alice looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you talk like that?"

I shrugged, surprised that she had caught that. "I was raised like that. My parents, grandparents, and great grandparents, probably, all talk like this. It's part of being a gentleman," I teased.

"I've noticed," Alice agreed, laughing. "I have to admit though, if being a gentleman means being nice to woman, then you're not doing a very good job."

"Did I do something wrong?"

She nodded. "Yup. For one, you left me with that dork you call Emmett."

I laughed, glad that she was just joking around. "I'll never do that again."

"You better not. And..."

I raised my eyebrows. "And?"

She sighed. "You didn't kiss me last night." She looked up from under he lashes, looking at my reaction.

I was frozen. I hadn't kissed her last night, but I hadn't known that she wanted me to. The first time I did it, it was merely because she was sad. Last night, she was in the best mood. "You wanted me to...kiss you?"

She smiled, pointing to her cheek. "I wanted you to do it right here, like you did last time."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I just leaned forward and stopped when I was a couple of inches away from her face. "You want me to give you that kiss now?"

She nodded her head, and when she did, I slowly leaned in again. Out of instinct, I guess you could say, I leaned toward her mouth instead of her cheek. I hoped she wouldn't mind a peck on the lip, and to tell the truth, I really wanted to give that to her.

Alice realized where I was going, and her breathing stopped. She closed her eyes, and held her breath, waiting.

I was now an inch away from her lips. I leaned in, but at the last second, I turned my head and kissed her on the cheek. I mentally groaned at my actions. She had wanted this, and so did I. My gentleman ways may have gotten in the way though, and I cursed myself for no good reason.

I leaned back, smiling at her. She had started breathing again, and she was smiling at me, her eyes open. I could see a little disappointment in her expression though, and that saddened me.

"So, let's go inside now before they all come out here," Alice said, turning around to walk towards the door again. I quietly followed her.

We went inside house, and we were both greeted with stares coming from all directions. Emmett, who was lounging on the couch, was staring at Alice and I with a wide, mischievous grin on his face. Rosalie, who was standing next to the couch, was staring at Alice and with her eyebrows raised. Bella, who was sitting next to Edward on the couch, was staring at Alice and I with a confused expression, and Edward was staring at us with a small smile on his lips.

"Hello everyone," I said, ducking my head. "How are you?"

Emmett spoke up. "Enough with the greeting crap, Jasper, and let's just cut to the chase. What were you two doing out there? You were out there way too long, and I was just about to go and see what was going on." Emmett was smiling, obviously trying to get something out of me.

Rosalie hit Emmett on the head before I could continue. "That's rude, Emmett," she scolded. She then turned towards me, smiling. "I'm good, Jasper. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks," I replied.

Bella then started laughing. "Getting hit twice in one day, huh Emmett?"

Twice in one day? I looked at Bella, confused, and she gave me a look that said, 'I'll tell you about it later.'

"So, what were you two doing out there?" Emmett asked, getting back to his orignial question.

"Just talking," Alice snapped.

"Just talking? Really?" Emmett questioned.

"Yes."

"You're lying."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am _not_."

"Are _too_."

"We were just talking!"

Emmett scoffed. "For that long? I don't think so. You had to be doing something else. How could you talk for that long?"

Alice glared at Emmett. "We actually have things to talk about, unlike you and your small brain!"

Emmett's eyes flickered down to the flowers in Alice's hands. "Jasper gave you those?"

"Yes."

"I see..." Emmett said. He then looked at me and gave me a look that I understood right away. It was a look that told me, 'Red roses?' I nodded my head at Emmett, and he grinned, looking back at Alice. "Whatever you say, squirt."

Alice growled, not amused by Emmett's nickname for her. "I'm going to kill you when I get the chance..."

"I'd like to see you try," Emmett laughed.

Rosalie groaned. "Not this again."

"Do you guys always need to fight? Emmett, stop annoying Alice. Alice, stop being so easily irritated. That's the worst thing about you."

"Fine," Alice muttered. "I'm going to be the mature one here."

Emmett smirked. "It's more fun being the immature one."

Alice ignored Emmett, going to stand by Rosalie. In a second, her eyes widened and she ran to Bella. She whispered something in her ear, and Bella nodded, standing up. Alice turned towards everyone in the room. "Bella and I will be right back. Rosalie, you can come too if you want."

Rosalie nodded, and her, Bella, and Alice all went down the hallway, locking themselves in Alice's room. I looked at Emmett and Edward, and was suddenly worried that I would be alone with them for a while.

"So...," Emmett started, "how are things going with Alice?"

"Good," I replied.

"Just good?"

"Great, actually."

"Just great?"

I couldn't take it anymore. "Emmett, where are you going with this?!"

"I saw you and Alice...embrace, outside."

"Embrace?" How did he see that?

Emmett pointed to the open window, and I mentally groaned. Of course. "We only hugged though," I said, in my defense. "Nothing more. So you don't need to go and get all excited about nothing."

Emmett raised his eyebrows. "Nothing more? Jasper, I saw you _kissing _Alice outside!"

Edward widened his eyes. "You did?"

"You tell me! The window was open, so didn't you see?"

"Only Emmett was facing the window, so only he saw. It was a miracle he didn't say anything beforehand." Edward muttered.

I turned towards Emmett. "Listen, Emmett, I only gave her a kiss on the cheek."

"I saw you going towards her lips though," he argued.

I sighed. Did he have to bring that up? "Well, I was going for the lips, but then..."

Edward studied my expression. "Then what?"

"She didn't want to kiss you?" Emmett guessed.

I glared at Emmett. "No. She very much wanted that, or at least that's what it looked like."

"Then why didn't you do it?" Emmett asked.

I shrugged. "I got scared, I guess."

I looked at Edward, wanting to see his reaction. He smiled at me, and I became happy, knowing that he was with me. I then looked at Emmett and frowned when he saw that he was just staring at me. I spoke. "Emmett...?"

Then, he burst out laughing. "You were _scared_?! What kind of a man are you?"

I growled. "It's not funny. And stop laughing before the girls come out here!"

Emmett nodded, calming down. "Sorry about that, Jasper. It just surprised me, is all."

"Whatever," I muttered. "Let me remind you though, _Emmett_, that you haven't kissed Rosalie yet. So I really don't know why you're making fun of me. At least I got _close_. You never came close. And Edward and Bella have already kissed."

Emmett glared at me. "You told me to stop talking about it, right? Why don't you stop too?"

I laughed. "You apparently don't like being wrong, Emmett."

Before Emmett could reply back, Edward spoke. "Why do you suppose the girls are talking about in there?"

"How much of a weenie Jasper is, obviously," Emmett said, crossing his arms like a little kid.

I ignored him. "Beats me, Edward. Outside though, Alice said that she wanted to ask Bella something."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "When did she tell you that?"

"Um...," I began, "I think it was when I gave her the flowers. She looked at them, and then she looked like she was confused, or trying to remember something. I asked her what was wrong, and she said it was nothing, and that she just had to ask Bella something. She smiled though and said she loved them."

"She was probably lying," Emmett grumbled. Again, I ignored him.

I looked at Edward and he was tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I would guess that whatever Alice has to ask Bella, it has to do with the flowers somehow."

"What about the flowers?"

Edward shrugged. "Maybe Alice wants to ask Bella what your flowers could mean? Like, why you gave it to her? Perhaps she realizes that it's more than just a friendly gesture."

I nodded my head, thinking it over. That was actually a very good explanation. "I think you're right, Edward. Thanks."

"Glad I could help."

The girls took that time to come back. Bella was smiling as she came out, Rosalie was smirking, looking at me, and Alice was holding the flowers to her chest, her eyes locked on mine. Her smile stretched across her face, and her whole face lit up. I smiled back at Alice, confused, but happy.

She went to go sit next to Bella and Rosalie, and I went to go sit next to Edward and Emmett. "So," I started, "what were you girls talking about?"

They all shrugged, but Rosalie was the one who spoke up. "Nothing really. Just girl stuff." All the girls shared a look though, and Emmett, Edward and I instantly became suspicious.

"Okay...girl stuff," Emmett said. "So anyways, let's talk."

"Talk about what?" Rosalie asked.

Emmett grinned. "Sports. Who doesn't love it?"

Everyone laughed. I looked at Alice, my body shaking from all the laughter, and she looked right back at me. Her laughter was music to my ears, and the way her eyes were when she laughed made me as happy as I could be. The spikes in her hair bounced as she laughed.

Her eyes locked intently on mine. She smiled, and for a second, her gaze flickered down to the flowers in her hand. She looked back up at me, and her eyes held tons of was obvious that she loved the flowers, but for what, I didn't know. There was something more to all of this.

I hoped I would find out soon.

* * *

**So, how was this chapter? Hit or miss? Please review! And tell me your predictions too! =D  
**

**Oh, and thank you all so much for the reviews! I have 400 now! Wow! I love you all! Oh, and I noticed that some people have stopped reviewing. I would appreciate if you guys reviewed again. I love your feedback and everything. =) Also, I'll try to do something nice for you guys, since we got to 400. =D  
**

**Anyways, I got this out on time! It's Wednesday! I'll get another chapter out next Wednesday, but if I get a lot of reviews, then I'll get this out earlier!!! =D**

**Oh, and here's love! *hands out love* You guys also got a preview, am interview, a long chapter, and a fast update! Also, please take the poll on my page is you haven't already, and check out my Alice/Jasper story called, 'I've Finally Found You.'**

**Thank you all for reading this! Please review!!! =D**

**Oh, and here's a question for all of you. A boy gives you flowers...what do you do? If youre a boy reading this, then...You give a girl flowers, and she reacts weridly. What do you do? Best answer gets something, like always!!! =D  
**


	36. You Love Me

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry for not updating! I swear, school has me knee deep in work right now, and I just had no time! I had this chapter planned for the longest time, but I just couldn't write it down until I was done with work. Anyways, you would've been waiting another two weeks or so for this chapter had someone not done something! I'll tell you at the bottom what made me write this. ;D**

**On to the interview! (Which will be short, because I know you want to read the chapter)**

**Me: Welcome all! Today, I have chosen the person to come, and it is...BELLA!**

**Bella: *comes out* Hey everyone! *takes a seat***

**Audience: Woo!!!**

**Me: Woo indeed! Now, Bella, tell us...How are things going with Edward?**

**Bella: I'm going to break up with him.**

**Me: *gasp* What?!!**

**Bella: *laughs* I'm just kidding! Things are going great with Edward...um...**

**Me: Please, call me Lala.**

**Bella: That's a weird name.**

**Me: IT'S A NICKNAME!!! Anyways, how do you think things will go for Alice and Jasper?**

**Bella: Well, I know the answer, but before I did, my mind was swarming with thought that they would get together. They're just perfect for each other.**

**Me: So that will happen?**

**Bella: Not telling. **

**Me: Will the readers find out this chapter?**

**Bella: Not telling.**

**Me: Can you say anything besides 'Not telling'?**

**Bella: Not telling.**

**Me: You little... *jumps on Bella and bites her arm***

**Bella: SECURITY!**

**Me: You know, I thought you were awesome! *security comes and pulls me away* Awesome I tell you!!!**

**Bella: *runs out the door***

**Me: *is still being held by security guards* You will pay...**

**-Please stand by as we are having technical difficulties-**

**Camera: *points to studio from the outside, and all of a sudden, a big explosion comes from the studio and you hear evil laughter***

**Camera: *turns off* Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...**

*******

**That was destructive. Anyways, here's the start of our next chapter! Lights, camera...ACTION!**

*******

**Chapter 36: You Love Me (APOV)**

The talking and laughter went on for what seemed like hours. Everyone was smiling and having a good time, and although I was happy, I was also nervous. I couldn't seem to keep my eyes off Jasper, but since I couldn't look at him the whole time, I kept peeking at him, hoping he wouldn't see. Sometimes, I would find him looking at me too, and we would both turn our heads, embarrassed.

"Alice, did you just hear what I said?" Emmett asked, looking at me with curious eyes.

I shook my head, smiling sheepishly. "I'm sorry, but I didn't. Could you run it by me again?"

He nodded, but sighed. "I said, we're going to take you girls to Niagara Falls soon!" His grin became wider, if that was even possible, and he started jumping like a little kid. All I could do was stare at him.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope," he said, patting me on the back. "We're going there in a few days."

I could see Rosalie and Bella staring at me, and I grinned to show them I was happy. "That means a lot to me. Why are we going there though, of all places?"

"Well," Emmett started, "some people say that's where their relationship started. Don't you want to be surrounded by the waters of love, and hope something magical happens," he said in a teasing tone. For some reason though, to me, it didn't sound like he was joking.

I stood up and laughed. "Well Emmett, I hope you get with your dream girl when you go to Niagara falls, but as for me, I don't need magical waters of love to get my relationship going." I stopped talking, realizing what that sounded like. "I want to go, but I'm just saying."

He stuck his tongue out at me like a little kid, but still laughed. "You're one of a kind, Alice."

I grinned. "That's why everyone loves me." I then remembered the flowers in my hand. "Um, I'm going to go put these in a vase. Be right back." I started walking towards the kitchen to fill up a vase with water, but Bella's voice made me stop in my tracks.

"You know she's crazy about you," she whispered, and even though I couldn't see who she was talking to, I could guess.

I started walking again, and once I was inside the kitchen, I growled. "Bella, come here please!"

In a couple of seconds, Bella came inside the kitchen and smiled at me. Rosalie was right behind her, and I glared at her. "I said Bella."

"I don't care," she said, leaning against the counter. "I think I have the right to be here."

"Whatever," I muttered, turning my head to look at Bella. "Are you out of your mind?!"

She looked at me, her eyebrows raised. "What did I do?"

"Like you don't know," I hissed, putting my arms on my hips.

Rosalie laughed. "Bella, I think she's referring to what you told Jasper out there."

"So you did tell him?!" I shrieked. "Bella, again, are you out of your _mind_?!"

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Alice, if you would just listen to me here and let me explain, I would appreciate it."

I sat down in a chair, glaring up at her. "Go ahead."

"Thanks," she mumbled. "Anyways, did you see Jasper's face when you left the room, Alice? To me, it looked like he was heartbroken. I don't know what could possibly have caused him to feel that, but if I had to guess, I think that his heart aches just from being away from you."

My face softened. "You really think so? To be honest, I don't think he would feel like that just because I was going away for a minute."

"Think about it, Alice," Rosalie responded. "You're in the room and he's as happy as Emmett, and when you leave, the guy looks like he's in pain. Sounds to me like he's fallen pretty hard for you."

Bella nodded. "Maybe Jasper's insecure. So your leaving could have caused him to feel like you didn't show some pretty strong feelings for him. Again, it's weird that he'd think that, but aren't all men like that? Whenever they're after a girl, the slightest of actions could cause them to feel worthless? He wants to make sure he has you, and to him, maybe that means staying by his side the whole time."

"So you'd rather these flowers that he gave me die?" I asked, holding them up.

"Of course not," Rosalie assured. "Though you could have smiled at him before you left or at least told him to come with you. When you announced that you were going to put the flowers in a vase, I looked at Jasper, and he was looking at you in a way that showed he was waiting for you to turn around and say something. When you just left though without doing that, his face changed, because he thought you didn't care about him."

I nodded slowly. "So that's why you told him I liked him," I muttered, everything falling into place.

Bella came and sat down next to me. "Exactly, Alice. I wanted to make sure he still had you. I did it in a way though that showed you cared about him, but didn't give away that he was your every thought. I'll leave you to tell him that part," she grinned.

I smiled. "Thanks," I whispered, leaning in to hug Bella.

Rosalie came and wrapped her arms around me too. "You can't forget me, Alice!"

I laughed, and we all stayed like that for a while. I then pulled away, standing up and grabbing a vase from the counter. "You guys can go now," I said, walking over to the sink and turning on the water. "I'll come out as soon as I finish this."

"You know what to do when you get out there, right?" Rosalie asked, smirking.

I filled the vase with water and turned around. "What do I have to do again?"

She rolled her eyes, and I laughed. "Kidding!" They smiled at me and walked out of the kitchen, and I grabbed the flowers and put them in the vase. I moved the vase to the window, letting the sunlight hit it, and then I took a deep breath and walked back to the living room.

I looked at Jasper and was sad to see that Bella and Rosalie hadn't been joking. He was sitting there, a frown on his face. He looked up at me, and I didn't waste any time giving him the biggest smile I could manage. He grinned and I walked over to him, sitting down next to him. "I'm back," I said, laughing.

"I missed you," he chuckled, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I could see Bella and Rosalie smirking from the corner of my eye, and I laughed quietly at their enthusiasm. Jasper noticed and he looked at me questioningly. "What is it?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." He didn't seem convinced, but he let it drop.

"Bella, didn't you say you had a guitar somewhere?" Edward asked. Bella nodded and he smiled. "Do you mind showing me it? Maybe you could play something for me?"

Bella laughed. "I just might give you a headache with my horrible playing, but alright," she said, standing up. "Come on." She walked to her room, Edward following her.

"So Alice," Emmett said, "I was just reminding Jasper here how he never had a girlfriend."

Jasper froze at his words, and then he growled. A part of me though made me think that Jasper's freezing had nothing to do with embarrassment. "Emmett, we don't need to talk about this now," he said.

"Oh I think we do, Jasper," he said.

I laughed at Emmett, but decided to try and get him to stop. "Emmett, don't embarrass Jazz!"

Jasper looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Jazz? Where did you get that one?" He grinned, waiting for my answer.

"Oh, I didn't realize I called you that," I said, smiling sheepishly. "But yeah, from now on, you are known to me as Jazz."

Rosalie laughed. "I'm not surprised that she came up with Jazz." I glared at her, my eyes flickering to a lamp on the table next to me, and I started contemplating whether or not I should use it as a weapon._ Maybe if I throw it at her, she'll be quiet. It won't hurt much..._

Jasper smiled, seeing that I was looking at the lamp. He must have known what I was thinking, because he then tried to cheer me up. "I like Jazz. It's nice. I do need a nickname for you though, seeing as you have one for me."

It worked, because I grinned at the thought of a nickname. "Oh? What do you have in mind?"

He tapped his chin with his finger, thinking. "Hmmm. Well, your nickname for me sounds like my real name, so maybe I could call you...Ali."

"Real smart," Emmett muttered, but I laughed.

"I love it, Jazz. Ali it is!"

"Now, hold up! You guys get nicknames, so I think Rosalie and I should get one too!" Emmet argued. "I already have one for Rosalie too! From now on, I shall call her Rose, because she's gorgeous." Emmett wagged his eyebrows, trying to impress Rosalie.

She rolled her eyes, trying to seem annoyed, but I could see happiness in her eyes. "Thanks, Emmett. I'll call you...Em."

He froze. "Em? Seriously? That sounds like a girl's name! Surely you can think of something else! For example, you could call me hunk-a-man. Or, take the last four letters in my name and form a nickname, like 'Metteor Shower.' And don't tell me I spelled meteor wrong, because I know I did."

Rosalie stared at Emmett. "Really? That's the best you can come up with? Well, I can tell you one thing. I am sure as heck not going to walk somewhere with you next to me and call you hunk-a-man."

"But why?!" Emmett pouted.

"It's embarrassing!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, Emmett."

"But-,"

"One more word and I'll call you dog whisperer, considering your actions in the park the other day. That will make the ladies notice you, huh Emmett?" Rosalie threatened, and Emmett was smart enough to know that Rosalie wasn't joking.

"Fine," he muttered, slouching on the couch and crossing his arms. "You can call me Em."

Rosalie smiled, pleased that she had won. "Don't worry, Em. In time, I'll think of a new nickname for you."

He seemed to brighten up at this. "Which reminds me... Bella, Edward, what are your nicknames?"

I don't know how they heard Emmett, but Edward answered. "My nickname for her is 'love.'" Edward called out.

"That's cheesy," Emmett muttered.

"And I'll call Edward," Bella started, "um...Eddie."

The whole room burst into laughter at that. "You do know he hates to be called Eddie, right Bella?" Emmett shouted. "He smacks us whenever we call him that!"

"I'll still call him it. I'm the exception!" Bella assured, and I could imagine a grin on her face, and a frown on Edward's.

Jasper laughed harder. "Please do!" He turned to me and grinned. "Bella's a brave one. Then again, I don't see why she wouldn't be. Edward's a gentleman, and he could never upset a girl."

I rested my head on his chest, smiling. "You're a gentleman too," I said. "And if you think she's brave, you should see me."

"I already have," he laughed. "It's funny to see you take on Emmett."

"Glad I amuse you."

A crash then came from the Bella's room, and I could hear Edward panicking. "Bella, are you alright?! My god, you're a magnet for danger!"

"I'm okay," she said. "All I did was fall down, Edward."

"Yeah, on your guitar!"

Emmett sighed. "I'm going to go check on Bella. You want to come, Rosalie?" She nodded her head and walked to Bella's room, heading inside. Emmett looked at Jasper and I. "How about you two?"

"I'll stay here," I said.

"I'll stay with Alice."

Emmett shrugged. "Suit yourself." He then walked to Bella's room and headed inside, seeing what damage was done.

I sighed, wrapping my arms around Jasper. He froze at my actions, but then he seemed to relax. "You're amazing, Alice," he mumbled, looking at me with an expression so perfect and clear that I couldn't misunderstand what it held. Love.

Then it all fell into place.

Jasper's the only one I've ever felt comfortable around, besides Rosalie and Bella. He brightens up my day, shows he cares in every way possible, and treats me how I deserve to be treated. I'm always close to him, and if not, I find him lingering in my head. It feels right to be close to him, like we're meant to be. All along, he's been giving me clues to show he loves me, but I've been to naive to believe them, even when I loved him too.

Something just clicked when we met each other, and now, I realize that I can't live without him.

"Jasper," I said, leaning back to sit properly, "I have to tell you something."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Ok, Alice." He turned his body to face me and waited.

I sighed, and then stood up. "Excuse me for a minute," I muttered, running to the kitchen. I grabbed the roses out of the vase and ran back to Jasper, plopping down on the couch. "You see these flowers?" I asked, pointing to them.

He laughed. "Yes, I do see them, Alice."

"Why did you get them for me?"

He shrugged. "I care about you. I thought it would be nice to get you them."

"You're lying to yourself and to me," I pointed out. "You see, I have a theory about these beautiful flowers you gave me. I don't think it's a friendly gesture at all. You and I both know that there's a meaning behind this, and even if what I think the meaning is is completely wrong, I know I'm on the right path."

"What's your theory?" He asked slowly, leaning closer.

I didn't know when I'd become so brave as to speak my thoughts and express my feelings. I had always been a nervous wreck around Jasper, so why did confessing everything now just seem so natural?

I was so surprised at my bravery, that the next words out of my mouth shocked me, as it wasn't a question, but a statement.

"You love me."

***

**I hate leaving you guys with cliffhangers! ...Not really. xD I'm always afraid to check my PM in fear of seeing someone send me an angry PM. xD It's happened before... "WHY THE HECK DID YOU LEAVE ME WITH A CLIFFHANGER?!" So anyways, on that note, what do you think is going to happen? What will Jasper say/do...or will he just walk away? xD The answer might not be what you expect it to be...**

**Anyways, I feel I owe you guys an explanation. Big time. So, I haven't updated in...almost 2 months? Yeah, here's why. First off, school has been eating me alive. No joke. I always finish assignments, and right when I think I'm done and can write another chapter, a teacher emails me and assigns me a big project that's due in two days. You'd think that what with being in online school, I'd have more time to write, but that's not exactly the case. Also, I typed this chapter about three days ago, and another time about 1 1/2 weeks ago. Whenever I pressed 'save' though, that FF error message would come up, saying the site was down and I could log in. So I had to re-type this chapter twice. Microsoft Word wasn't working, so no, I didn't have it saved. xD The good thing though, is that I already have the next few chapters typed! You guys are probably wondering, "In Lala language, that means 1 chapter," but no. xD I mean 6 chapters. Yeah, count them! SIX!!! And I'm going to type more soon. ;D Oh, and up there, I told you guys I was going to update later, but something made me change my mind. Here's what it is:**

I love this and I lobe your stories but I kiss you updating we all get alone just fine it's my personal fav in the entire ff world haha updaye ease I know you are busy but I need it all my ff s I was read are all done and nOw I have to hunt for new ones

**I really hope she doesn't mind me putting this here... Anyways, Rachel left this review on my most recent one-shot. It just warmed my heart...really. I read it and immediately though, "Wow, I need to go update NOW!" So Rachel, thanks, and thank you to everyone who was kind enough to leave a review! I replied to all of them...with a preview...so I hope that gets me off the hook for updating super late! You see what reviews can do? ;D **

**With that out of the way, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! I'm scared I'm losing readers because of my lack of updates, so show me you're still here and with me! I'd also love to here predictions! Also, my PM is on, FINALLY, so if you have any questions about anything, you want to tell me something or ask me something, you want to tell me something you didn't say in a review, you want to know what I'm up to and when the next chapter is up, you want to talk... If you want anything, just PM! I'll reply back in 5 minutes...no joke. I check my inbox every 2 minutes. **

**Anyways, please review! You've read what reviews do to me, and I have the next few chapters typed up already, so no more waiting! Maybe 2-3 days? I need some reason to update though, so please review! No reviews means later updating. xD**

**Oh, and I'll do what I always do. You know, less than 3 reviews by the end of today (So in 12 hours) is an update in 5 days, 3-5 is 4 days, 6-7 is 3 days, 8-10 is 2 days, 10-15 is 1 day, 16+ is today. xD Yes, I've changed it up a bit. xD And take the poll on my profile! I want to see what you think of me. xD**

**Let me try something... DON'T CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON! .! NO CLICKING! SERIOUSLY, THIS WEIRD THING HAPPENED TO ME WHEN I CLICKED IT! DON'T CLICK!**

**Now we'll see how many people review. xD You see what I did there? Yeah...**


	37. Everything's Better Now

**Guys, I am SO SO sorry!!! I know I said I had the next 6 chapters done, and to be honest, I did! Document Manager wouldn't let me upload though, and at time, when I went to log in, it would give me an error message or something! When I could log in, I was either having to go somewhere or I was knee-deep in school work! It's the last month of school so we have big tests and everything (which I am now done with)! Now, I know what you may be thinking... "IT TAKES 2 SECONDS TO POST A NEW CHAPTER!!!" But it takes a while to check it over for mistakes. ;D I don't want to leave you guys reading a crappy chapter after your wait, do I?! No, I don't. Now though, what with all the free time I've had, I do not have 6 un-submitted chapters...but I have 12! I would continue this...but it's getting long...so I'll continue it after this. ;D**

***~*~***

**Me: Welcome back everyone! Today we have with us, not 1, but 2 people! Please welcome the cute couple...Bella and Edward!**

**Bella & Edward: *come out and sit down* Hi everyone!**

**Me: *turns towards Bella and Edward* Now, how does it feel to be the first important couple of the story?!**

**Edward: To be honest, it feels good. I really like it...and it's good to rub in Emmett's face.**

**Bella: But it's also embarrassing, you know? Now we have the super Emmett making kissing noises in front of my face.**

**Edward: But it makes you blush, and your blush is gorgeous.**

**Bella: *blushes* Stop it...**

**Edward: *leans in* You're gorgeous right now...**

**Me: Okay, that's enough! We don't need you staining the minds of children everywhere! Now, who will be the next couple? Alice and Jasper or Emmett and Rosalie?!**

**Edward: Nope, I can't tell. **

**Me: B-but...**

**Bella: WE SAID NO!**

**Me: Fine! No need to get nasty! But that question brings up another one...kind of. Who do you want to see become a couple first?**

**Bella: Both.**

**Edward: I agree.**

**Me: It can't be both!!!**

**Bella: Well I can't choose! It's mean.**

**Edward: I agree.**

**Me: Oh, shut up. You're just agreeing with her because you _love her_!**

**Bella: That's not why! You're so...what's the word...immature.**

**Edward: I agree.**

**Me: *stands up* Well, you know what?! If I'm so immature, don't talk to me anymore! I might rub off on you! *pushes Bella to the door* So why don't you take Mr. I-agree and leave!!!**

**Bella: Fine! Come on Mr. I- ... I mean, Edward! Let's go and never look back!  
**

**Edward: I agr-**

**Me: *throws lamp at his head and glares at him***

**Edward: I mean... I think that's a good idea. *leaves with Bella***

**Me: It's the same thing!!!**

**Camera: *is pointing at a fuming Lala***

**Me: *looks at camera and hits it, causing it to fall* Get that camera away from me! I'm leaving! I'm going to sue Bella and Edward!!!**

**Producer: You can't do that...**

**Me: THE HECK I CAN'T! IT'S MY STORY! **

**Producer: But...**

**Me: *rolls up sleeves* You wanna fight, eh? I'll show you a-**

**~~Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep~~**

**You can't see anymore. You'll be scarred for life. But what you can see is the new chapter! I hope it's good for all of you!!!**

***~*~***

_Previously on We'll Get Along Just Fine:_

"You're lying to yourself and to me," I pointed out. "You see, I have a theory about these beautiful flowers you gave me. I don't think it's a friendly gesture at all. You and I both know that there's a meaning behind this, and even if what I think the meaning is is completely wrong, I know I'm on the right path."

"What's your theory?" He asked slowly, leaning closer.

I didn't know when I'd become so brave as to speak my thoughts and express my feelings. I had always been a nervous wreck around Jasper, so why did confessing everything now just seem so natural?

I was so surprised at my bravery, that the next words out of my mouth shocked me, as it wasn't a question, but a statement.

"You love me."

***~*Chapter 37~Everything's Better Now*Jasper's POV~***

I froze, not knowing what to say. Alice was staring at me with determination in her eyes, and at that moment, I knew that she had the truth. It didn't matter to me the words she said. All that mattered were the emotions playing across her face, waiting for me to confirm the fact. I wasn't thinking about the next words to come out of my mouth though, or the next actions I would do. There was only one question playing through my mind.

How did she find out?

I knew I hadn't made it difficult to see my affection towards her. If anything, I had written it on my forehead and paraded through the streets with a sign that said, "I love Alice!" The thing though, is that I thought I had at least disguised my love towards her with silly excuses. I should've known better though. Alice was a perceptive one, and I had only know just found out how perceptive she really was.

"J-Jasper?" Alice asked, her eyebrows furrowing in worry. "I'm sorry if I made you mad or anything..." She sighed and scratched the back of her neck, her head turning to the side. "I could be wrong," she murmured, sadness clear in her voice.

That snapped me out of my trance. "Mad? Wrong? Alice, where do you get all of this?"

She shrugged, still refusing to look at me. "You're not saying anything."

"Darling, it could be because I'm shocked," I chuckled, grabbing her and pulling her close to me. She sat on my lap and waited for me to continue. "Trust me, I'm not mad at you. Why would I be mad at the truth?"

She didn't say anything. I put my head on her shoulder and craned it so I could get a good look at her face. She turned her head a little and her mouth opened and closed a couple of times. "So I'm...right?" A smile stretched out across her face and her eyes sparkled with joy before I could even answer her obvious question.

"As right as you'll ever be," I promised.

She nodded, the smile still in place. "So I'm guessing there's two things we have to do now. It's customary."

"What would those be?"

Alice sighed in content and leaned her head back before answering. "Don't people like, tell the other that they love them in those words? You know, no riddles or clues or big speeches about how you compare to the night sky or anything." It surprised me that she had said that without hesitation, but then again, she was Alice - always so outgoing.

"I suppose you're right," I said, grinning. "You want me to tell you how much I love you or would you rather I just kept it simple?"

She bit her bottom lip, not answering, but waiting.

My mouth turned up at one corner. "Alice, you are the light of my life, and I love you."

"You didn't keep it simple," she said, a grin on her face.

I raised an eyebrow, amused. "I love you."

"I didn't hear you."

I laughed and hugged her close. "I love you."

She threw her arms around my neck and sighed happily. "I love you too."

"I didn't hear you," I teased. Alice rolled her eyes and before I could say anything else, she crushed her lips to mine. I gasped, shocked, but I didn't make any move to stop. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, and she tangled her fingers in my hair and brought my head down. I parted my lips slightly, frowning when she pulled back.

She grinned at my expression, and gently pressed her lips to mine again. "I told you we don't need magical waters of love to get our relationship going," she muttered against them.

"You were absolutely right," I said, grinning. "But what's that other customary thing we have to do?"

She laughed and stood up, putting her hands on her hips. "Silly Jasper! We already did it!" I looked at her, confused, and she rolled her eyes. "The kiss, Jasper. That's the other thing we had to do!" I smiled sheepishly, feeling idiotic, and she just laughed and put a hand on my cheek. "I still love you," she said quietly, a warm smile on her face.

I took her hand and placed a kiss on it. "You are amazing."

"You've said that a couple thousand times, Jasper."

I frowned. "You don't like it?"

"I love it," she assured.

I chuckled. "Okay then, honey." I pat the space next to me, and she sat down, resting her head on my shoulder. "What do you want to talk about?" She shrugged and I smiled. "How about...our lives? Is there anything you want to share?"

"Not really," she said, looking up at me. "I just can't think of anything."

I nodded. "How about us? Is there anything I should do to make you really happy? I wouldn't want to do something that could hurt you," I said, knowing very well that I would never even try to in the first place.

She tensed, her eyes widening, and my hands immediately started hovering over her in worry. "What's wrong? What did I say?"

"Nothing," she choked out. "You just reminded me of someone. That's all."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing this someone left a bad impression on you..." She nodded her head and I frowned, feeling the anger boil inside of me, even though I had no idea who this person was. "Who is he and what happened?!"

She sighed, and I immediately felt guilty. This was probably something she never wanted to think about, and here I was, forcing it out of her. "Alice, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I assured her.

Alice shook her head. "No, I actually want to. It would be better if you knew. No secrets," she promised, smiling up at me. I smiled back and waited for her to begin. She hesitated and squirmed around a little before starting. "His name is James."

"How is he...important?"

She scowled. "He _was _my boyfriend but then things got ugly..."

"How?" I questioned, curious.

She frowned. "He wasn't right for me. Ever. I was just so blinded by the love that I had for him that I completely disregarded that. Being in love makes you feel special, and I just loved it so much that I..." She trailed off, not knowing how to explain. "I was just...ignoring everything that might lead to the feeling going away."

I nodded in understanding. "Why wasn't he the one?"

"He never paid attention to me, he never seemed to like what I did, and he just did all these things that I didn't appreciate. Whenever I got excited over something, he would look around, embarrassed, and tell me to shut up."

I frowned with her. "He must have made one good impression when he first met you."

"He did. Then later on, the problem started happening," Alice said, quiet, and I knew this was the hard part. "I should've known it was coming. Whenever we went somewhere, I always had to snap him out of his trance in order to talk to him. He was always winking at girls and staring at them, which in time, made me feel unimportant. So one day, I told him how I felt and he just started...laughing at me."

I felt like I wanted to rip someone's throat out. "Did you know Bella and Rosalie at the time?"

"I knew Bella. She had met me just a few weeks before. Bella was happy that I had James, but then when he started acting weird, she told me to just dump him and move on. I knew she was right, so one day, when James and I were at the park, I pulled him aside and told him that we weren't working out," she mumbled. "Then he started yelling at me and calling me 'worthless,' and he said he was glad he would have the chance to get away from me."

I smiled. "So then he left and you were happy?"

"I wish," she said, laughing humorlessly. "I guess what he said was just for show, and he thought he would guilt me or make me want to stay with him. So I turned around to walk away and I felt his hand wrap around my arm. It didn't hurt, but it was firm, so I couldn't really escape."

My eyes widened. "He hurt you after that, didn't he?!"

She shook her head. "He may be nasty but he isn't the one to hurt people. He instead tried to talk me out of it," she said. "'Alice, you don't know what you're doing. This is a bad choice.'" Alice quoted him sourly, her nose wrinkling in disgust. "I told him that he didn't own me and tried to get away, but I wasn't able to." A grin stretched across her face and I looked at her, confused.

"You're happy about that?" I asked, questioning her sanity. "You liked what he did to you?"

She stared at me, shocked that I had even thought that. "No! Of course I didn't like it! Who in their right mind would _like it_?!" I smiled sheepishly and she rolled her eyes. "I was happy because I then met Rosalie."

I grinned, realizing where she was going with this. "Let me guess. She took care of him?"

"You could say that," she laughed. "Rosalie saw that James was holding me and she came up to him and slapped him hard. He actually fell down and Rosalie was towering above him, saying every bad word known to humans and some known to animals," Alice teased. "I think she scarred him for life...or embarrassed him. He got up and just started walking away. I thanked Rosalie and she said she 'hated men like that' and that she knew what I was going through..."

I nodded my head as Alice trailed off, but then something caught my attention. "Wait, you say she knew what you had to go through?"

Alice sighed, staring at nothing in particular. "After that we started talking and I took her to meet Bella. We pretty much became the best of friends after that," she explained, ignoring my original question. She smiled as the story got to a happy ending and I smiled too, not bothering to ask again. She obviously didn't want to answer and I wasn't going to force her too.

"Rosalie is a great friend," I mumbled, and Alice nodded her head in agreement.

At that moment, Rosalie came back, a smile on her face. She came over and wrapped her arms around Alice, trapping her in a hug. Bella and Edward came next, and they just sat on couch, saying nothing but watching everything.

Emmett was last and his face was by far the worst.

It was a mixture of happiness, which I guessed was for Alice and I, and confusion. The strongest emotion though was anger, and I didn't need to read minds to know that he had heard the bit about Rosalie. "So, here's the happy couple," Emmett said, trying to think about something less violent. I wouldn't be surprised if he was thinking about ways to kill the guy. "Aren't you two just adorable?"

"And we're second," Alice winked, causing Emmett to glare at her. "I wonder who'll be next..."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and sat down next to Bella. "Haha, Alice."

Alice stuck her tongue out at Rosalie childishly. "I know you were thinking it too."

"Oh really?" Emmett asked, looking at Rosalie. He made his way over to her and smirked. "You were thinking about it too?"

"Shut up," she mumbled, but she turned her head, a small smile playing on the edge of her lips. Emmett grinned triumphantly and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her. "We're best friends."

"Sure," Edward chuckled. "You should go shopping together."

Bella grinned. "That would be a great idea!"

"I know!" Emmett said, squealing, which brought laughter filling the room. "I need new shoes."

I smiled and got up, remembering that I had to go do something. "I'm going to go check the mail and see if it's here," I said, looking at Emmett and Edward. They both nodded their heads and smiled, while the girls looked at me, confused. I shook my head to signal that I wouldn't tell them, and Alice pouted, wanting to know. "Alice, you'll find out soon enough, darling. It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

"Fine," she said, crossing her arms.

I laughed and grabbed the key for the mailbox and went outside. I reached the mailbox, and leaning against it was a man I had never seen before. I raised an eyebrow at him, not knowing why he was there. "Hello," I said.

He smirked. "Hey."

**~*~*~**

**Oooh, who is that? =O It might not be who you think it is...but then again...it might be. ;D Oh, and to all of you who think that this story is going a bit slow, don't worry. =D I think the same thing! I had to do what I did before though in order to set the story where I wanted it. I can promise you though that now...the story takes off. ;D This is where the plot takes off and where the drama starts! From now on, no more boring/filler chapters (unless they are needed)! Now we can get to the REAL STORY!!! I might actually have to change the summary. xD Oh, and I didn't forget Emmett and Rosalie! They come together because of what's to happen... ;D  
**

**But anyways, how was it? Good or bad? I would appreciate it if I got reviews! =D I want to know what you thought about this chapter and what you think about Alice's past! Also, I would love to hear predictions as to who you think the mystery person is!**

**Now, it's the same rule with the reviews! You know, blah reviews is an update in blah days... This time I am NOT JOKING. I know I've said this many times before, but now I'm seriously telling the truth! Today is Friday (I just finished the last of the tests) and I have school on Tuesday, and we don't have much work anymore! The next 12 chapters are sitting, waiting to be uploaded, and I got FF working for me. It turns out my brothers screwed something up with my account. /: But anyways, you'll get a new chapter everyday...if I get some feedback. =) I really love knowing how I did!**

**So anyways, thanks to all who read this! PM me if you have questions or want a sneak peek or whatever! I promise I'll always reply back! =D Also, who saw the new Eclipse Trailer?! I did, and let me say, Jacob totally owned it. (As you can see, I'm totally Team Jake!) Tell me what you thought of it and review! =D You got an interview, a chapter...xD, and a preview! That's the package for those who review! =D  
**


	38. Unwanted Visitor

**Didn't I tell you all that I'd get the next chapter out fast? Oh yeah! =D Now, here's a warning! This chapter contains some cursing! Not much, like in every sentence, but it's going to be going on for about...10 seconds of your reading time or something. xD Sorry if you don't really want that! =)**

**~*~*~**

**Me: Welcome, welcome! Didn't I tell you guys that we'd be back soon? ;D Yes, yes I did! Now, today we have with us another two pe-**

**Emmett: Hola, amigos! *comes out and sits down***

**Audience: That's only one...**

**Me: *sigh* Bring out the other one!**

**Rosalie: *comes out and smiles at everyone and sits down***

**Audience: LeGasp! But they're not even a couple!**

**Emmett: You're right! We're not! But we are...*puts an arm around Rosalie*...best friends!**

**Rosalie: *rolls her eyes* Go ahead and ask the questions.**

**Me: Right! Now, this one's for Emmett. Do you love Rosalie?**

**Emmett: *eyes widen as Rosalie stares at him* Um...of course I like her! Next question!**

**Me: But...**

**Emmett: Next question!!!**

**Me: Fine. *glares at Emmett* Now this one is for Rosalie. Would you care to elaborate on your experience?**

**Rosalie: What experience?**

**Me: Alice said that you said that you had an experience with someone that was similar to her's.**

**Rosalie: *shoots up* She told you that?! When I get my hands on her, she's going to wish she never-**

**Me: No, No! I sort of made her say it. It's for the story.**

**Rosalie: *sits down slowly* Fine. I won't say much, but I will tell you all that I see him everyday.**

**Audience: LeGasp! You what?!**

**Me: You what?!!?**

**Rosalie: I will say no more on the matter.**

**Me: Fine. Now, at this moment, what would you guys love to do?**

**Rosalie & Emmett: Leave. *stand up and run for the door***

**Me: But...but...*sigh* Fine! Leave! *starts crying***

**~*~*~**

**You probably don't want to stare at a crying Lala...so I stopped it there. ;D Now, this chapter is in Alice's POV, so keep in mind that you won't find out right away who the mystery person is! You should get a clue or two in here though. ;D**

**~*~*~**

**Chapter 38: Unwanted Visitor (APOV)**

I had to admit, being surrounded by four pairs of eyes was slightly uncomfortable, even for me. They were just there, staring at me, waiting for me to say something. I gulped dramatically and one pair of the eyes rolled, and I immediately knew who it belonged to.

As soon as Jasper had left, everyone in the room got up from where they were and ran over to me. They were now all crouched down next to my feet. Emmett was staring at me the most, and for what, I had no idea. I looked at each and every one of them again and said nothing, and Bella sighed.

"Alice, you know what we want to hear," she said, raising an eyebrow. "So just tell us!"

I bit my bottom lip, stalling. "What do you want to know?"

"What happened with you and Jasper?" Bella asked.

At the same time, Emmett asked, "What happened with Rosalie?"

Rosalie tensed and looked at Emmett from the corner of her eyes, who was now glaring at me, his eyes narrowed. I didn't know how he had heard me. Was he spying on Jasper and I before? Looking at Emmett more, I realized that for the first time, I was a little scared. "Isn't that something you'd want to ask Rosalie?" I questioned, motioning to her. "She could tell it better than I could and it's kind of her problem..."

"She'd edit things out," Emmett growled. My eyes widened at his tone. "I'd probably end up with a story about how someone left her because of a family emergency, and we all know that's not the case."

Everyone was silent for a minute, but then Rosalie sighed, knowing that she couldn't stall much longer. "It's personal, and I don't really want to share it."

"Why? You don't trust me?" Emmett asked, his voice getting louder. "Is that it?!"

"I don't want to think about it!" She yelled. "And it's none of your damn business! Leave it alone, Emmett!"

Edward stood up, putting a hand between Emmett and Rosalie. "We don't need to fight. Emmett, she'll tell you when she's ready."

"If I'm _ever _ready," Rosalie spat, narrowing her eyes.

He tightly closed his mouth, probably to keep from lashing out again. Rosalie did the same, determined to keep her past a secret. Emmett stood up and walked away, stepping in a room and shutting the door loudly behind him.

Rosalie winced and turned around to face me. Her face was murderously angry, and I had a feeling I would experience some of that. "Why," Rosalie started, "in the _hell _did you bring my past up?! Are you of your _mind_?!"

"I didn't say anything about it!" I said, defending myself. "All I said was that you could relate to what happened to me!"

Her mouth dropped open. "It's the same thing, Alice! When someone tells you something, you're supposed to shut up about it for life! You're not supposed to go around and give off clues!"

"Oh, you act like this has completely ruined your life," I muttered. "What bad things are going to happen now that people know something went wrong in your perfect little life?!"

"Emmett probably ha-," Rosalie said, stopping short. She seemed to be composing herself. "You've brought back bad memories. They hurt, Alice," Rosalie mumbled, turning her head and staring at the floor.

I should've stopped right there and apologized, but there was still some anger in me that had to get out. "Oh yeah? They hurt? I don't see why. You stare at _him _everyday," I said, my voice low. I knew I had taken it too far, and at this moment, I felt guilty.

Bella wiped away a tear that was running down Rosalie's cheek, and then she turned to glare at me. "Nice going, Alice."

I opened my mouth to apologize, but a knock on the door interrupted me. "It's probably Jasper," Bella murmured, getting up and walking to the door. My stomach did flips, as I didn't know what he'd think when he got inside. Edward noticed my tension and gave me a small smile, which I found hard to return.

She opened the door and stepped aside to let Jasper walk in. He came inside and looked at me, a big grin on his face. "Alice, I've got a surprise for you. You're going to love it, or so I've heard."

"A surprise?" I asked. "What is it?"

He looked behind him for a second before turning back to me. "I think _who _is the correct term. You're not going to believe who I bumped into!" I raised an eyebrow, wanting him to say it, and the grin on his face seemed to stretch wider. "Jameson!"

"Who the heck is Jameson?" Rosalie asked, which were exactly my thoughts.

"He said he's an old friend of Alice. They used to live next to each other or something and they were really good friends," Jasper explained. He looked at me. "Do you know anyone named Jameson?"

I shrugged. "I probably did once, but then I forgot. Bring him on out!"

Rosalie ran to the door to see who it was, while Edward and I just sat on the couch, waiting for the person to come inside. I heard some leaves ruffling, which indicated that whoever this person was had a hiding place behind a tree. Rosalie and Bella gasped as he, I guess, showed himself to them.

"Who is it?" I asked, excited, thinking their gasps were happy ones.

Bella didn't answer and neither did Rosalie. Jasper looked at each of them, beginning to get worried. "What is it?" He asked them. "Do you recognize him?"

"Yes," Bella whispered.

Rosalie let out an angry scream, and I shrunk back. "Get him _away from here_!"

"Rosalie, what's wrong?!" Edward asked, running over to her.

She ignored him and tried to walk outside, but Edward held her arm, shocked and not knowing what was going on. He wasn't alone on that. "I swear I'll kill you! You have the nerve to show up after what you did?! Get out of my face!"

"Rosalie, what is it?!" Jasper asked, frantic. "Please tell me!"

"I don't get why you're so angry," a voice said. It sounded so familiar, yet I couldn't tell who it belonged to. "I'm merely here to pay Alice a visit. I don't even think we've met." I heard footsteps coming closer to the door, and I could see an arm extend towards Rosalie.

She glared at it, slapping it away. "Get your filthy arm away from me!"

"Okay," he said, still calm. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm-"

Bella held out a hand, stopping him. "No introductions are needed," she hissed. "We know damn well who you are and you're going to get off our property right now!"

"Well, I don't know who he is!" Edward said. "Please continue."

Rosalie glared at Edward while he started. "My name is Jameson, and I-"

"Jameson my ass!" Rosalie screeched. "Get him out of here! Now!"

I got up and started to make my way to the door, but Rosalie turned her head and shot me a look. "Sit down," she instructed, and I did as I was told. I didn't really have a choice. She then turned back to Jameson, if that's who he was. "You need to get _far _away from here before I kick your ass like I did last time!"

"I've never even met you," the man said.

"Who do you think you're fooling here?!" Bella yelled, anger coloring her face. "I know you, Rosalie knows you, and Alice knows you! You know what the happiest day of our lives were? When you left! We're not going to go back that dark road again and hurt Alice!"

A loud slam echoed through the house and we all turned to see Emmett walking out the room. He looked around at the scene, shocked, and then his gaze landed on the newcomer. "Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm Jameso-"

"Do _not _say Jameson," Rosalie hissed. "That's not your real name."

Emmett looked Edward and Jasper and they shrugged, not knowing anything either. "What are you doing here...whoever you are?" Emmett asked, suspicious. He didn't answer and Emmett's eyes narrowed as he stepped forward. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm Jameson and I'm Alice's old friend. I came to pay her a visit."

Rosalie snorted. "Yeah, Alice's old friend. Nice way of changing of the facts," she shot back. "You're not going anywhere near Alice!" She froze for a second, her mouth opening slightly. "Wait...were you _stalking _us? How did you find us?!"

"It was a coincidence," he said.

Bella furrowed her eyebrows, realizing where Rosalie was going. "How did you know we lived here? How did you know Alice was inside? It's not coincidence if you're standing outside someone's door, waiting for them to come out!"

He didn't answer. Emmett took that moment of silence to ask his own questions. "Who _are _you?"

"I'll tell you who he is!" Rosalie volunteered. "He's the piece of _crap _that ruined most of Alice's life! He's the person who left her and made her a wreck for weeks! I don't want him close to Alice again!"

Bella nodded her head in agreement, and the newcomer scoffed. "I'm here to see Alice! We're friends!"

"Friends?!" Rosalie asked, her voice loud. She shrugged out of Edward's hold and poked him in the chest. "I know your type. You will _never _be allowed to see her again. If you so much as come close to her, I will rip your legs off," she threatened, her voice lower.

Jasper eyes widened, and he looked at Jameson again. Everything seemed to be coming together for him, while I was still clueless. "He's..." Jasper trailed off, not knowing how to finish, and Bella nodded her head. Jasper growled, his hands clenching into fists. "What the _hell _is wrong with you?!"

Emmett and Edward seemed to understand at that moment too, because they both turned to glare at Jameson. They looked as if they were forcing themselves to not take a step forward.

"I don't get what you mean," Jameson said slowly. "I didn't do anything."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Don't lie to th-," she said, suddenly silenced as Jameson brought his lips to her's. I couldn't see the face clearly, but I could see a smirk in place, eyes shining in amusement. They seemed so familiar...

Rosalie pulled away quickly, her hands shaking. "You little..."

"Do you think you're _funny_?" Emmett boomed, grabbing Jameson by his shirt. He pulled his fist back, letting it fly forward, and Jameson fell onto the ground with a cry of pain. Bella grabbed his arm and turned towards Edward, frantic.

"Edward, stop him!" Bella pleaded. "He may get hurt!"

He shook his head. "He needs to be taught a lesson, and I'd actually be more than happy to help," Edward growled.

Bella turned to look at Jasper, and he too shook his head. "He hurt Alice once and I'm not going to allow that to happen again. He has to leave. He crossed his arms while Bella gasped, but for what, I didn't know. Rosalie stepped forward and slapped him, while Jasper towered over him. "Leave. _Now._"

I sighed, getting up, my head spinning and my heart hammering inside my chest. It felt wrong to just sit there while everyone was getting hurt. I needed to know what was going on. It wasn't fair that I was completely clueless. As I walked over to the door, I couldn't get past the feeling that something bad was going to happen. I felt like I should know what waited ahead of me, and it made me feel stupid that I couldn't figure it out.

"Alice, sit down," Jasper and Emmett said, turning their heads to look at me.

"I don't think I will," I said, walking to the door. "Now listen, whoever you are. You're obviously someone who we don't like, and _no one _messes with my friends! You got it? So, first I want to know who the hell you are and then I want you to lea-"

I stopped short, staring at the man in front of me. Jasper closed his eyes, sighing, and everyone else started at me, waiting for me to say something. I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times, not finding anything to say, but he spoke. "Alice...long time no see, dear. How are you?"

"She's seen you and she clearly doesn't want to speak to you," Rosalie spat. "Now you can get out."

He shook his head, a slight grin on his face. "No, I don't think I will. She wants me here," he said, looking directly at me. "Don't you, Alice?"

"Alice, are you alright?" Jasper asked, coming over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Please say something!"

It shouldn't have surprised me that the only thing I _was _capable of saying was his name. It always happened; in movies and real life. One was always so overcome with surprise and fear that the only thing they could do was stutter out the obvious name of the person who was affecting them. That's exactly why I said what I did.

"James," I whispered.

**~*~*~**

**Now you know who it is! You guys better be happy that I told you in this chapter. I was so tempted to put it off until next chapter and then have the mystery person be Mike. Just kidding. xD But seriously.**

**Now, there are some things I want to clear up in this chapter. =D I know some of you are going to be PM'ing me and asking me the questions I have in my mind right now, and trust me, you will get your answer! Someone PM'd me and told me that I should put up an FAQ section for this story on my profile, or make a blog or Twitter for this story, so you can all have your answers and whatnot. I think that's a great idea. So, in a while, my profile will be updated with the FAQ for this story, and you'll have the answers to every question that I am allowed to answer at this moment in time. ;D I will also see if I can make a Twitter so you can know I'm not dead. xD Whenever I don't update, I always fear I'm going to wake up to a PM in my inbox saying, "Listen, I know you're dead." A blog sounds good too, because it's the only way I can think of that will get sneak peeks to everyone, even if they didn't review. So, I need anyone who kind of cares or something to review or PM me so I can reply back telling you all the details and getting your opinion. Sure, I can post a poll, but it's not going to cover everything. xD**

**Also, I have a couple different chapters written for next time. One in Alice's POV, one in Jasper's, and one in some others. I don't know which one you guys want, so please tell me somehow! I think I'll make a poll, but a lot of people would have to vote fast, because I need to update fast and I'm really indecisive! I'll go with the chapter that people want most!  
**

**Thanks to all who read this! Reviewing/Updating Schedule/Package for Reviewing is the same as always, like promised. =) Please review and tell me your thoughts/predictions/feelings about this chapter! A new poll is on my profile and my profile will be updated in a bit with some FAQ. =) Don't hesitate to PM me if you have any questions or for anything else! I love receiving them! =)See you guys in...at most, 5 days! =D  
**


	39. Regrets

Guys, I am so sorry! It's been months, I know, but I have a good reason! I last updated in April, and after that I got crammed with work for school. Now, when I finished school (Middle of May), we went on a trip. I did have my laptop with me and I did write even _more _chapters, but the internet was being crap. So when I got back from my trip in June, I was all ready to upload every single chapter I had written, but guess what? I didn't. Why? My parents took away my laptop because I was "using it too much", and said that I could only my brother's desktop for the rest of the summer. That made me really sad because all my chapters were on my laptop... Then, when I tried writing chapters on my brother's desktop, I found that he had some ancient writing program that didn't work on FF, so writing on his desktop was out of the picture. Anyways, yesterday I snuck on my laptop and sent all the chapters to myself in an email, and I now have them.

So yeah.

On with the chapter, and please don't hate me for such a late update! I know I said last time that I promised I would get it out really early, but life sucks sometimes, you know? Anyways, no interview today, but next time there will be one. =)

Enjoy the chapter!

**!**

_Previously on We'll Get Along Just Fine:_

_"Alice, are you alright?" Jasper asked, coming over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Please say something!"_

_It shouldn't have surprised me that the only thing I was capable of saying was his name. It always happened; in movies and real life. One was always so overcome with surprise and fear that the only thing they could do was stutter out the obvious name of the person who was affecting them. That's exactly why I said what I did._

_"James," I whispered._

**!**

**Chapter 39: Regrets (Jasper's POV)**

I held Alice tighter against my body, worried she would fall down. "Alice, are you alright?" I repeated, my words rushed. I shook her slightly and felt a wave of relief run through me when she moved.

"I'm...I...James?" she wondered, as if she wasn't really sure it was him standing in front of her right now. His mouth twitched at one corner as he tried to hold back a smirk.

"You remember my name," James said, sounding pleased. "I knew you missed me."

Alice opened her mouth to respond, but was stopped by Rosalie's menacing hiss. James didn't seem phased at all by her anger. "She doesn't _need _to miss you in order to remember your name, idiot! You left a mark on her beyond measure and she'll always remember that!"

"Rosalie, stop," Alice scolded, her voice still calm and melodious. "Jasper, could you...um..let go of me for a minute?" I stared intently at her, worried for her safety, but let her go anyways. She gave me a small smile which I returned, and stepped in front of James.

James brushed his hand across her cheek in a brave move, but quickly dropped it when growls came emitting from everyone's throats. He put his arms at his side, grinning at the slight blush that had traveled up to Alice's cheek. _Wait...she was blushing? _

"I don't care if she remembers me because of something horrid I did to her," James explained, his eyes flickering back and forth between everyone's face. "As long as she remembers me at all, I'm happy. I've missed you, Alice."

Emmett rolled his eyes and Bella scoffed, crossing her arms. "We know when you're lying."

James ignored her, looking deep into Alice's eyes. She rubbed the top of her arm and looked at the ground, rocking slowly on her heels. "I missed you too," she said, ever so quietly, but loud enough that everybody heard her.

"Alice, you're not actually _believing _him, are you?" Rosalie questioned, her eyes wide in shock.

Alice sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "It doesn't matter, Rosalie. Truth is, I _did _miss him, or at least I think I do," she murmured. "Not in _that _way, but in the...you know...friendly way. He never really did anything to hurt me."

"He...he did hurt you," I mumbled, not at all liking how Alice was going along with this.

She turned towards me. "No, Jasper. He was being faithful to me, but my overreacting tendencies took over, and I assumed he didn't want me. He was just trying to hold on to me." James nodded in agreement, but I could see a slight twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"Alice, you're not going to blame yourself for anything because you didn't _do _anything," Edward argued. "You did the right thing leaving him and he fought back with force!"

"No he didn't!"

"Yes he did! He grabbed you!"

"It didn't hurt! He just held me!"

"Alice, listen to yourself!" Bella shrieked. "You're in love with Jasper and you told him you hated James because of what he did to you, but now that he's back you're defending him? Think of how Jasper feels right now!"

Alice's eyes flickered to mine, and I gave her a small smile. "It's okay, darlin'. You're not hurting me," I lied, my voice coming out low and soft. She tilted her head to the side and looked at me with her beautiful, sad eyes.

"I never thought I'd see him again, and now I understand what happened," she whispered. My heart started racing at her statement. _Please, Alice... Don't..._

"So what? You're going to go back to James?" I asked, my voice coming out louder than I'd intended it to.

Her jaw dropped. "_What?_"

"What Jasper means, is are you going to make James a part of your life now, in the...friendly way," Bella said, quickly jumping between Alice and I. Alice nodded in understanding, and I shook my head.

"No, that's not what I mean _at all_, Bella." My voice came out low and angry, which even surprised _me_. "You're obviously so sure that what he did to you was nothing, so are you going to take him back now that you know it was all just a big misunderstanding?"

"Jasper..."

I quickly cut Alice off. "If he did _nothing _to you, if filling you with sadness and worry everyday _is _nothing, then how do I know you're not going to accept him back like you were the one who did wrong?"

"You're jumping to conclusions!" she shrieked, throwing her arms up in the air out of frustration. "Jeez, Jasper! You can't read my mind to know what I'm really thinking, so I would appreciate it if you just kept your _insane _thoughts to yourself!" I winced at how loud that had come out. Alice had never been so hostile towards me...

I didn't back down though, as much as I wanted to. _You're overreacting, Jasper, _I scolded myself, but there was a part of me that feared she would choose the wrong option if I didn't help her see the right path. "Then tell me, what _are _you going to do with James?"

She looked down at the ground, and I continued before she could speak. "And has it ever occured to you that he may just be playing with your head? That he doesn't really want you back? There could be another girl waiting in his car right now."

Alice narrowed her eyes, her head snapping back up. Something seemed to click in Rosalie's mind as all this was going on, because she pointed a finger at James. "You never explained _exactly _what you were doing here."

He shrugged. "I said I wanted to see Alice again. Is there something else you want to hear?" His eyes flickered to mine and it took everything I had not to wipe that smug grin off his face. _Where did your manners go, Jasper?_

Rosalie smiled in satisfaction and raised an eyebrow at Alice, who's face had just twised into confusion and embarrassment. I didn't want to think of the possible sadness I had maybe seen in there as well. "Oh," Alice murmured, not seeming too upset.

"But," James snapped, "I would be more than willing to take her back, if she'll have me. I was actually hoping she'd give us a second chance, but I didn't want to voice it here in fear of getting her upset. I wouldn't want to lose her again." Alice rolled her eyes playfully, and my heart broke a bit. "I was just planning on leaving her be, but now..."

Alice straightened up to look at him. "Now...?"

"Alice, I do want you back. I'm saying it now without any fear or regrets."

Rosalie growled under her breath, probably regretting ever asking anything. Bella stayed put, her face hard, and Edward stood beside her with his arms crossed. I looked around to find Emmett, and was surprised when I saw him sitting on the couch, flipping through a book. "Emmett...?"

"No, I'm not reading. I'm finding some evidence that would allow me to kick this guy's butt," Emmett muttered, already knowing what I was going to ask. I furrowed my brows, confused, but shrugged it off. I would find out eventually.

Bella took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "So, Alice, what are you going to do?" I could see the effort Bella was putting out to not slap James across the face right then and there.

"Yes, Alice, will you take me back? Please?" James looked at her with mock hope in his eyes, and I glared at him. I knew he was up to no good, and he was going to hurt Alice again one way or another. I couldn't let that happen.

Instead of thinking over her choice, like I'd expected Alice to do, tears started coming down her cheeks. I ran up to her, wiping them away. "Darlin', what's wrong?"

"I _hate _making decisions. I did back then and I hate them now," Alice choked out. I was glad she didn't push me away. "I don't want to hurt anyone..."

"It's okay..."

"No it is _not_," she shot back, wiping at her eyes. "And this is _all your fault_."

"M-My fault...?" I asked as she turned around to face Alice again.

She couldn't take her eyes off the person in front of her. Tears began to well up in her eyes, and she raised another hand to her face to wipe them away.

"Alice?" I asked, his voice full of concern. "What's wrong?"

I knew it was stupid to be asking that, but I needed to know what was on her mind right now. Regret? Sadness? Fear?

She looked at me, heartbroken and angry. "How could you do this to me?"

I stared at her. "What did I do?"

"You brought James here! If you had just let him stay on the street and _wish _he had gotten this close to me, then none of this would have happened!" she shouted, unaware that James was right behind her, listening to her every word. "If you didn't bring him here, I wouldn't have to make a choice...I would've have to be _crying_...and we could be happy!"

"I didn't do anything, Alice," I whispered. "He said he knew you, and I thought you'd be happy to see him again. How was I supposed to know he was James?"

She looked at James, a smirk on his face, and turned to glare at me. "You brought him into my life again! Do you know how much he's hurt me in the past, Jasper?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow at Alice, confused. _Didn't she just say that he hadn't hurt her?_

My eyes widened in sadness. "Of course I know. I'm sorry, Alice. I had no idea..."

"You knew! Don't tell me you didn't!" With that, she turned around and ran to her room. I was hot on her trail, but she didn't look at me.

She went inside her room and turned to close the door, but I was already holding it open, looking at her. "Alice..."

"I hate you," she muttered, slamming the door in his face.

I stared at the closed door, my heart shattering into a million pieces. I could hear Rosalie yelling at James and Emmett's booming voice, and I tried to block them all out.

"He's hurt because of you!" Emmett.

"Do you enjoy breaking hearts? She's not going to choose you no matter what, so stop torturing everyone else because of it!" Rosalie.

"You're a liar and everyone knows that!" Bella.

"Get out before you do _more _damage. There was a reason she left you, and that's never going to change." Edward.

There _was _a reason Alice had left him. She was just so consumed with guilt...that she couldn't remember the reasons. I had to remind her of them one way or another, and get help from those who were actually near her. Rosalie and Bella...

But not now. Now she didn't want to see my face, and I couldn't barge inside her room and beg for her to listen to me. Instead I just sank to the floor, putting my head in my hands.

"I did nothing wrong. It was Jasper who hurt her." James.

_If only I had kept my mouth shut..._

**!**

...And trusted her. Ah, Jasper. Don't blame him (or me) for his anger and overreacting mind. He has a reason, and he's doing it all out of love. It's kind of normal for a guy to freak out because his love is 'missing' her ex, don't you think? Plus, Alice said 'choice.' Jasper doesn't like that..

Oh, and about this chapter. First of all, don't let your overreacting minds get out either. xD You may think you know how Alice is feeling right now...but you don't (unless you've looked at my next chapter). Don't hate me for making her hate Jasper...because you never know. :P Oh, and don't hate me for anything else I did in here, please. I did it all for a reason, and trust me, I know how it looks. You guys don't know Alice... ;)

But anyways, besides that...thanks to all who stayed with me. =) It has really been hard trying to get these chapters out and all. For those who want to know when I'll update next, my mind is saying a week or less, but you never know what'll happen. Oh, and while I was groaning about not being able to update, Emily (a friend of mine) and I made a forum on here. It's called Werepire City and is listed under my account (Just click on 'My Forums' at the top of my profile). It's an RP (Roleplay) where you get to make your own character of any species and move them into the city. You can them RP with other people's characters and have some fun. =) I would love it if you all joined, or at least took a look at it. =)

Anyways, thanks to all who read this and I hope to update again in a couple of days! I really am looking forward to a fast update next time! Oh, and you will get teasers and interviews and all that next chapter. I just wanted to get this chapter out faster, which is why there was none. xD

Review please! The more the better!


	40. Take My Hand

Hola everyone! Didn't I tell you all I'd be back again soon? ;) Thank you to all who reviewed, and I hope more can do it this time. =) Anyways, can you believe we're at Chapter 40? This story is now middle-aged... *sigh* No, but seriously, can you believe it? xD And there's still a lot more chapters to come for all of you! This is just the beginning... Anyways, here's an interview for all of you! I hope you enjoy!

**!**

Me: A bunch of you have been asking for me to bring a certain pixie on the show... And I am telling you now, that is not going to happen. It would cause secrets to spill and most of all, destruction would happen. I don't want that to happen here.

Audience: Awwww...

Me: Instead, we've brought Edward! And James!

Audience: LeGasp!

Me: Yes, I know. Unfortunately though, putting them both in the same room at the same time will cause murder to happen, and we don't need that at this point. So James will be coming on after Edward, but we won't be interviewing him... Come on out Mr. Edward!

Edward: *comes out and sits down* Good to be back, Lala.

Me: Yosh, yosh. Now, first question, how do you feel about James?

Edward: I want to slam his head against a brick wall and show him that he can never hurt my friends, and I want to-

Me: So you hate him?

Edward: Very much so.

Me: That's all we wanted to hear. Now, I have one more question for you as we're running out of time, and we still haven't gotten to James. Can you maybe tell us something that's going to happen in a later chapter?

Edward: I don't think I'm allowed to...

Me: You are.

Edward: Well, I don't really want to. I'm sorry.

Me: Tell us now.

Edward: Fine then. In Chapter 40-something, a masquerade ball is held.

Me: And is something going to happen at that ball besides dancing and fun?

Edward: Shouldn't you be bringing out James?

Me: Ah, yes.

Edward: *leaves*

Me: Well then. Bring out the enemy!

James: *comes out* Hello everyone. My name is Jameso-

Me: We all know the truth already.

James: Oh.

Me: Now, the surprise with James is that you get to pelt him with rocks! Fire!

**!**

Yes, I stopped there. If any of you can write what could happen next in a review, that would be awesome. xD I'd love to see your creative minds at work! If a lot of people do it, I'll choose one or two that I like and they'll be a prize. =) But anyways, here's the next chapter! I strongly advise you to read the note at the end because it has some stuff you need to know. :P Hope you enjoy!

**!**

**Chapter 40: Take My Hand (James' POV)**

I ignored the shouts coming from everyone in the room. I didn't care enough about them to remember their names, but there was one name that was stuck in my head. Jasper.

My eyes traveled over to his slouched figure, and I did all I could to bite back a grin. He really thought he could still be with Alice when I was here? I may have left a bad impression on her once, but she never hated me. And now that I was here again, she was going to be mine again.

Then my eyes shifted to Alice's closed door. Sure, I didn't like upsetting her, but it was the only way to show her that I was better than Jasper. If Alice didn't choose me in the end, that would be perfectly fine with me. I have more girls waiting in a line to go out with me. I just wanted her to be one of them, so I could feel...stronger. Then later on when I got her, I would have my fun with her then leave her alone.

My mind traveled back to when I had first started following Alice. I had seen her at the park with _him_, and I had been overcome with anger. So I started making a plan, determined to get her back.

"Nutbrain, are you _deaf_?" I was knocked out of my thoughts by Rosemary's voice. Or at least that's what I think her name is. "Did you just hear what any of us said?"

"You mean besides the shouting that I should get out and that I've caused hell in here?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Alice wasn't in the room, so I didn't feel the need to act polite.

Rosalinda bit her lip in frustration. "Listen, I don't want to kill you," she drawled, her voice coming out low and filled with venom. Edmund rolled his eyes at me, and I raised an eyebrow. "So would you _please _listen?"

"I am listening," I shot back, my eyes narrowing.

"Oh really? Because I think you would've heard Alice calling your name if you were." My eyes flickered again to Alice's door, and she continued. "She's been saying...James." She shuddered at her last statement.

I smirked. "Oh really? I'll be on my way to her room then."

"No." It was Emmett, but it wasn't his voice that had stopped me in my tracks. It was his arm, firmly grasped around mine, that prevented me from taking another step. "You're not going anywhere."

I turned around and scoffed. "You said she was calling my name. Shouldn't I go see what she wants?"

Rose sighed. "Emmett, just let him go."

"Why? He might hurt Alice again!"

"No he won't."

"How do you know?"

"He may be stupid, but he's not _that _stupid."

"Rosalie..."

"If he hurts her, you can break down Alice's door and go in and kick some butt."

"Oh, so I'm going to have to wait until she actually gets hurt first?"

"He won't hurt her, Emmett! Not physically anyways."

"But..."

"It's what Alice wants. She's smart and _maybe _knows what she's doing. Besides, she may get rid of him. You never know."

Emmett frowned and let go of my arm. A smug grin appeared on my face as I started walking to Alice's room again. I passed Jasper and made no move to communicate with him, and turned the doorknob. Surprisingly, the door swung open. _I thought it was locked..._

"Don't do anything," Emmett warned. I rolled my eyes and entered her room, but not before _'Why does Alice want me?' _crossed my mind. Before I closed the door, I saw Jasper's head flick up.

I shut the door before he could say anything and turned around to find Alice sitting on the bed, looking at me. I slowly approached her and stepped in front of her, crossing my arms, my face showing nothing but politeness. "Yes Alice?"

"Um, I need to talk you." She tapped the space next to her and I sat down, trying to keep the smug grin from appearing. _I actually have her. _I waited for her to talk, as I didn't really know what to say. She continued. "It's about us. Do you really want me back?"

"With all my heart." Meh. It wasn't a complete lie.

"And...were you thinking of getting with someone else the last time we were together?"

My thoughts flickered back to the many times we had gone out together, and how I couldn't seem to stray my eyes away from the many women that had surrounded me. I furrowed my brows for a split second to think of an excuse. "Baby, I was just looking around. I have eyes, and I consider it a curse that I can see. Why? It's moved you away from me."

She looked at me and I continued. _You're on a roll, James. _"But I would turn blind if it meant getting you back." _Smooth, James. Now you're sure to get her back. _I looked at her with what I hoped was loving eyes.

She seemed to take a deep breath, but then a smile slowly made its way onto her face.

_I'm doing good..._

"Just how much do you love me, James?"

_...and now I'm stuck._

I took her hand in mine and stayed quiet for a couple seconds, and I think Alice got the impression that I was just showing my compassion in this way. Truth was, I was stalling for time. _Think, James. It can be a lie. _"Alice, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone." _Keep going... _"I've had a taste of what it's like to lose you."

"And?" She stared at me with her expectant eyes.

I leaned closer to her. "I would be absolutely _gutted _if I had to experience it again."

"Okay," she murmured, and then silence followed. I took that moment to lean closer to her, my eyes locked on hers. She looked at me from the corner of her eyes and shifted nervously. She knew what I was planning on doing. "James, prove to me that you've missed me."

I stopped leaning closer and instead pulled back. My mind quickly racked for something I could do, and then it came to me. I slid my phone out of my pocket and opened up the gallery I had inside, which was filled with Alice's pictures. _Thank God I don't erase anything. _"See, Alice? I stare at you everyday."

She took the phone from my hands and turned around to face me. I wasn't able to see the screen anymore, but she seemed to be flicking through the pictures. "Just like her," she mumbled, but before I could ask what she meant by that, she added, "It's nothing."

I nodded and let out a deep breath, waiting for her to finish. She seemed to be taking a long time, and I never remembered having so many pictures. _Maybe she's looking slowly_, I thought, but I was still getting impatient by the second. "Alice, are you done yet?" I asked, making my voice soft and smooth.

She didn't answer for a while, but then she gave me my phone back. I smiled at her and she did it back, but it didn't reach her eyes. In fact, Alice now looked...different. The pictures had affected her, and I mentally cheered. It had worked.

I heard the sound of feet outside Alice's door, and I could see the shadow of them very clearly. _Eavesdroppers. _I quickly came to like the idea of them spying on me though, and I took advantage of it. "Alice, did you miss me?"

"A couple days after we broke up, yes." Her voice held no hint of a lie, but I still didn't like that she had said 'couple days'. It was better than nothing though, I suppose. "I've always kind of missed you though, but only because I wanted to talk to you again about what happened."

Guilt. That's what she had been experiencing ever since she left me? "And do you want me back, Alice?"

"Maybe. If you prove that you'll have me forever."

"I already did that. I love you, Alice."

"I know. You've already done everything you could."

"And?"

She shrugged, letting out a small sigh. "James, I don't know. I really like you and all, and I know I have to take some of the blame for what happened. Not all of it, because you should've been on guard more, but some of it."

I wasn't really sure if I liked the sound of this.

Alice continued. "Any other day I would have taken you back in a split second, but now I've found Jasper. I just don't know what to do..." She looked at the door, probably noticing the same shadows I had seen. "But I hurt Jasper for nothing. What if he doesn't take me back?"

Voices started coming from outside her door, and I quickly spoke to block them out. "Alice, you do have a choice, and I understand why you'd choose Jasper. Although it would pain me if you did, I only want happiness for you." She pressed her lips together and I continued. "But please choose me. I love you, and Jasper might hurt you if you choose him."

_Great, James. Make it seem like you're the good guy._

"James...what would you do if I chose you?"

I had already practiced for this part. "I would make you the happiest woman in the world, Alice. Everything you want would be yours." Including me.

"Everything?" I ignored the undercurrent I thought I heard in that.

"Everything."

She nodded once more and I stood up, gently taking her face in my hand. "Alice, it's my turn to ask you some questions. Do you mind?" She shook her head and I started. "Who do you know enough to trust? Me or Jasper?"

"You. But that's only because I've known you longer." Again, I ignored the undercurrent I thought I picked up.

"Who brings you more happiness?"

"I can't decide."

"Who would you miss the most?"

"Both."

"Who can you be yourself with more?"

"I don't know."

"Who do you trust to keep you safe and make you feel on top of the world?"

"Jasper." I inhaled deeply and moved on.

"Who looks better?"

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Looks aren't everything, James."

"I know Alice. I was just joking with you," I lied. I continued before she could say anything else. "Who do you feel more comfortable with?"

She bit her bottom lip before answering. "Jasper...?"

_At least she's not sure._

"And Alice...who do you love more?"

She shrugged and looked me in the eyes. "I honestly don't know, James."

I didn't give up. "Alice, you said that if I had never given you the idea that you weren't good enough for me, you'd still be with me, correct? Doesn't that mean that you love me more, and that Jasper is merely a second option?" She didn't answer, and her gaze flickered to the ground. "What we had was special Alice, and it didn't have to be ruined."

"I guess you're right..."

"We can still be, Alice. We can start over, or pick up where we left off. I just need you back. Doesn't at least a small part of you want that?"

She hesitated a little bit before nodding her head. I put on a fake smile and held out my hand. "Alice, will you please have me back?"

I could hear everyone outside stop moving. They were most likely listening for what Alice would say or do. I held back a smug grin and turned my full attention back to Alice, staring intently at her. "Alice, please?"

She seemed to be debating the options in her head, and I waited patiently, a smile on my face.

Then, ever so slowly, she reached her hand out.

**!**

Okay, for those that didn't trust me last chapter, I'm sure the non-trust has grown even more in this one. xD Please keep in mind that what you think will happen _might _be true, but it might also be completely wrong. You don't know anything unless you've read my next chapter. xD Oh, and I put a MAJOR clue in here about one of our other characters... If someone can tell me what that clue was in a review, they'll get something uper special!

Also, Alice threw a lot of clues and did a lot of things in this chapter. Do you think you know them? You'll find out next chapter. ;)

Anyways, thanks for the reviews guys! I updated early and sent those people who reviewed a preview of this chapter! If I get 0-3 reviews by tomorrow, an update will come in a week or so. 4-7 reviews is an update in 4 days. 8-10 reviews is an update after tomorrow (or tomorrow) and 11+ is an update tomorrow or even today! So please review so I can get a chapter out before something else happens. xD

Oh, and in a review, please tell me if you saw Eclipse and what you thought of it. I saw it and I absolutely LURVED it! Also, in a review, please answer these questions. You may think they mean nothing, but they do! They will help me get the next chapter out faster, and make it better too! 1. James or Jasper? ... 2. What would you do if you were in Alice's place? ... 3. What do you think will happen? ... 4. Who's POV do you want the next chapter to be in? ... 5. What's your favorite animal? Answer as many questions as you want, but please do at least one! It's going to help me get a chapter out super fast! Oh, and the answers I like best (or actually, the people who actually review and do this) will get something super special too! =D And if you want, tell me who you want to be interviewed next and the questions you want asked! Don't forget about the James' thing above! =D

So yeah. Please review as the number I get chooses when I shall update. Answer the questions above in a review please, and...thanks for reading! Oh, and I did it in James' POV so you'd get a look inside his head (even though many things were left out), and so you wouldn't know what Alice was thinking. ;)


End file.
